The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge
by AznVKai
Summary: The 100 Themes Challenge. It is 100 one-shots of laughs, sorrows, friendship, pure love, and everything else all featuring Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori. 57/100 Completed!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Synopsis****:** The 100 Themes Challenge. It is 100 one-shots of laughs, sorrows, friendship, and pure love about Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Gah, I've been itching to do one of these for quite some time and now, I've finally gotten around working on this project. Based on the 100 Themes Challenge on Deviantart, I'm going to do the same here on fanfiction. net. This is what I plan to do with this challenge:

1) Every theme will feature some sort of HitsuHina love/fluff

2) I'm not completing each theme in any particular order

3) Each theme either is related to the Bleach storyline, takes place in an AU (alternate universe), or is a spin-off chapter from one of my previously written stories

4) Theme #1 will be titled _Introduction_

5) Theme #100 will be titled _Love_

Because there are so many themes to write about, I am completely open to suggestions. If I end up using your idea, I will give you credit for it. The list of 100 themes is posted on my profile page for you to see.

Anyway, enough with all the explanations; this series of one-shots will be dedicated to my wonderful supports and every other single HitsuHina lover out there on fanfiction. net! Here's theme number one of The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge. Wish me luck and happy reading!

**_~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE! ~_**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."**_ Toshiro's POV (Point of View)_**_._

_

* * *

_

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #1**: Introduction

If he had to describe his life in a single word, they would be _dissatisfying_. Not only he had died a miserable living life, but the things he do here in West Rukongai, District One: Junrin'an is nothing, but repetitive. Day after day; month after month, the events that are going on in his life remain the same. He is sick and tired of it.

Hitsugaya looked through the window to see the great outdoors. It is sunny and bright; great weather for children like him to be going outside and playing with one another. However, there is one problem: none of the children ever wants to play with him. "Toshiro, why don't you go outside and play with the other boys and girls?" asked a voice.

The white haired boy turned to see his grandmother standing by his side. He suddenly gave her a warm smile and answered, "It's alright, Obaa-san; I can always play with them anytime. Right now, I need to go buy some rice. We're almost out."

However, the elderly woman knew his response is only an excuse, covering the hidden truth that he kept in his heart. Despite all that, she gave him the money needed for his purchase. "Be careful on your way there."

"I'll come back as soon as possible."

With that said, he quickly left the house to go on his errand. He took a moment to glance back at his home. Thinking about the words he said to his relative, he soon closed his emerald-teal eyes and let out sigh.

**_I'm sorry for making you worry, Obaa-san. The truth is...those children are too scared to play with me._**

He took a right at the next intersection and went into a local rice store.

**_I don't think I did anything to harm them, but they keep giving me the same expression on their faces._**

As he is making his purchase, he noticed the same type of eyes looking at him. Knowing what he is unwanted, he collected his change and quickly left. With his bag of rice at hand and the people out of his sights, Toshiro slowly walked back home.

**_Even the adults living in the area do the same. For some reason, they too fear my existence. The only person who doesn't see me that way is my obaa-san._**

All of a sudden, he bumped into something. The next thing he knew, he was being scolded by an older boy and his male companions. "Hey kid, what where you're goi-"

"I'm sorr-"

"No, it's alright," he quickly apologized. "It's my fault for getting in your way."

With that said, the group of children hastily left. With a defeated sigh, the white haired boy continued his journey back to his waiting grandmother. He bit the bottom of his lip.

**_Why can't everyone just accept me for who I am?_**

Without any warning, he bumped into another person. This time, it's a girl, who appeared to be several years older than him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright; it's my fault for not moving out of the way."

With a silent nod of apology, he moved to the side and continued walking. He suddenly heard her voice again.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

Toshiro stopped and glanced over his shoulder. At first, he was surprised by the fact that she hasn't shown any indication that he is someone to be feared. "What is it?"

Placing a gentle fist over her chest, she shyly asked, "What is this place? All I remember is a man dressed in a black kimono telling me that I'm going to a better place to live."

**_I see; she must have died recently._**

He turned around and answered, "This is Soul Society, a place where all purified departed souls go after their deaths in the living world. You're lucky to find yourself here in West Rukongai, District One. From what I heard, Junrin'an is one of the best places to live."

"S-Sugoi, you know a lot."

Hitsugaya then looked away, hiding the slightly dark shade on his face. It is the first time he has been complimented by someone else other than his family. "It's nothing; everyone who lived in Soul Society for a while knows about it."

"Oh, how silly of me; I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Momo Hinamori," the pigtailed girl said. "What's yours?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Toshiro...Hitsugaya, huh? It's a nice name." She suddenly let out a smile. "It's very nice to meet you."

The white haired boy lowered his head. "Yeah, same here."

**_Maybe, just maybe..._**

"Um Hinamori..." he suddenly spoke."If you want, you're welcomed to live with me and my grandmother."

"Really? Are you sure it's okay?"

He slowly nodded with agreement. "I'm sure Obaa-san doesn't mind having another person in the house. Also, many people come here alone or separated from their blood relatives. So, they just live together like a family."

"A family, huh?" She smiled. "Okay, I'll live with you."

Hiding the faint smile on his lips, Toshiro turned around and started guiding his new friend back to his home.

**_...my dissatisfying life has finally made its turn for the better._**

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

**_Obaa-san_**** - **Grandmother,**_ Sugoi _- **Amazing

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note****:** One down; ninety-nine to go. LOL, it's going to take me a while to finish, but whatever...it will keep me busy for a while. Anyway, what did you think about it? Like it? Dislike it? Have a suggestion for me to write about for a particular theme? Please review! Thanks.


	2. Under the Rain

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Thanks for all the feedback **MoonLightView, Ayase Reincarnated, icyangel27, Evertale, fayfan, loriakari, HyourinmaruIce, Captainof10, m0m0-hImE, Ebbie54,** **toshiko-san21, AGENT Kuma-chan, **and **athfdrizzle. **It's greatly appreciated. Without any further adieu, here is a HitsuHina alternate universe one-shot of theme number two. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."_

_

* * *

_

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #2**: Under the Rain

The school bell rung, marking the end of classes for the day. As students hurriedly packed their belongings and leaving the classroom, Hitsugaya is taking his time. He looked through the window and noticed the weather outside. "It's raining right now."

After stuffing the last of his notebooks into his bag, he zipped the bag closed, and draped the strap on his right shoulder. He stepped out of the classroom and began making his way to the shoe locker room. Along the way, he past by a particular classroom and took quick glance inside.

_"She's not in there."_

He continued on his way until he arrived at his destination. Placing his hand on the small handle in front of him, he opened the locker to reveal his outer footwear. After exchanging his shoes, he put his indoor shoes into his locker before closing it. He put his hands into his pants pocket and began tapping the front of his left shoe. Once he felt comfortable, Toshiro looked over to the side to see if she's here. He waited for about two minutes before letting out a sigh. He put his hand into the opening of his bag, took out his dark blue umbrella, and began heading towards the door.

By the time he is outside, he took another look at the gray sky above him. _"The rain is heavily falling." _

He unbuttoned the strap and opened his umbrella. After holding it above his head, he began his lone journey home. He walked, walked, and walked even more. He passed by people, buildings, houses, streets, and bridges. He knew, if he were to continue this, he would find her along the way. Besides, her residence happens to be near his. Just then, he spotted something in the distance: a familiar raven haired girl dressed in her high school uniform. Due to being exposed to the rain for so long, every part of her is soaking wet. Irritated over the fact that she even dared to come out in this dreadful weather, he quickened his pace and started catching up to her.

Momo Hinamori suddenly let out a small sneeze._ "Mou, maybe I should have stayed at the school and waited for the rain to lighten up." _

It is when she noticed she is not getting wet anymore. She looked down on the ground and saw a shadow. By the time the peach girl turned her head to the side, the presence of the white haired teenager has been realized.

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Baka, you could have just asked me to walk all the way home with you rather than getting drenched in the rain," Toshiro retorted. "Now you're going to catch a cold."

Just as she is about to say something, Hitsugaya handed her his umbrella to hold before taking her left hand. Pulling her along with him, the soaking white haired teenager started leading the way.

"I'm taking you home before you get anymore wet."

During this time, Hinamori began wondering. Despite knowing him for quite some time now, she still doesn't understand his actions. He is always looking out for her. He is always rushing to her side just to help her with the littlest of things when she could do it herself. Most of all, he is always there when she needed comfort and protection. "Why?"

Hearing her question made him stop walking.

"Why do you care about me so much, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Toshiro remained silent as he is trying to figure out the proper words to say to her. Just as he looked back and say anything, Hinamori's eyes widened. "Watch out!"

With her left hand already grasped onto his right, she pulled him back onto the sidewalk. Along the process, she dropped the umbrella aside and pulled him into a deep embrace. The next thing she heard was the sound of a honking truck. Her heart was racing. He almost got killed in front of her eyes.

After the event has past, he realized what just happened. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

When he reopened his eyes, he answered, "It's because I love you."

At that moment, time seemed to have stopped. Momo let out small open-mouthed gap. "You...love me?"

He nodded with agreement. He created some distance between them. He took hold of her hands and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "You mean everything to me. Remember the first day we met? Back then when we were in middle school, I transferred to your class, thinking that I'm going to have a difficult time making new friends. My hair, my eyes, and my personality gives people the chills. As a result, it causes them to fear me. However, you were the only one amongst the rest of our classmates to come up and let me in your life. From that day onwards, I valued our relationship."

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

"It's alright if you don't feel the same way; I just wanted to let you know." There was a long moment of silence. "Anyway, thanks for saving me back there, Hinamori."

She tilted her head forward and quietly said, "It's no problem."

With their hands joined together, he led her somewhere away from the busy streets, totally forgetting about the umbrella that was dropped. He suddenly stopped.

"Maybe we should go on our separate ways home," Toshiro said. "What I said a while ago probably caused things between us to get complicated."

"I suppose..."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Just as he is about to leave, he noticed that Momo is still holding onto his hand. Looking at the raven haired girl, he noticed an uncertain expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

She opened her mouth, but her words don't seem to be coming out. After closing it, she thought for a moment. Without any warning, she threw her arms around her friend and pressed her lips against his.

At first, he was thrown off guard by her actions, but he soon melted. Placing his arms around her waist, he closed his eyes and began kissing her back. Not caring in the world about being under the rain, they shared the intimate moment together. After a considerate amount of time has passed, they finally broke apart.

"I guess I always felt the same way about you," Hinamori said. "It's just I never realized it, but that all changed when I heard your confession to me."

"Momo..."

She smiled. "I love you too, Toshiro."

Without any warning, they heard the sound of booming thunder. It caused the peach girl to let out a squeak and jump into her new found lover's arms. At that moment, she realized something.

"Look at us; now, we're both soaking wet from being under the rain for so long."

Knowing what she is talking about, Hitsugaya cracked a smile. "I suppose you're right about that. Now, we're both going to catch colds."

She giggled. "Do you want to stop by at my house to dry up a bit?"

He smiled. "I would love to."

With that said the two lovers hold their hands together and continued their walk to Hinamori's house under the rain.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Baka** _- Idiot/Stupid  
**

* * *

**

**Author's Note****:** Two down; ninety-eight to go. The next theme is already in working progress. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	3. Do Not Disturb

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Gah, I'm so tired from last night's exam studying. I have a triple exam to write later in the day. Gah, that's brutal! Anyway, on the bright side, another theme from The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge has been completed. Thank you everyone for being so patient especially my wonderful reviewers: **becomeafan, Captainof10, Ayase Reincarnated, MoonLightView, icyangel27, Evertale, fayfan, loriakari, HyourinmaruIce, applestoapples, **and **NeonCookies O.o.** **  
**

Message to _applestoapples:_ It's alright if you missed my first update. You can still review for it. xD Just as you said, I intend to do some sort of spin-off chapter from several of my previous works sometime in the near future. Thanks for the encouragement and your review!

Without any further adieu, here is a _Bleach_ related one-shot spin-off from episode 194's Shinigami Cup. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

_

* * *

_

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #3**: Do Not Disturb

Fourth Division Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu opened the slide door to the tenth division office. Just as she is about to say something, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. Feeling off balanced, she fell onto the wooden flooring. "Itte, what was that about Rangiku-san?"

Placing a finger between her lips, Matsumoto hushed the other vice-captain and replied, "Do not disturb; taicho is sleeping right now."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot; he takes his naps during this time of day."

The strawberry orange haired woman nodded with agreement. "If you wake him up, he's going to become one grumpy captain for the rest of the day."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Oh yes, what do you expect from him?" At that moment, Hitsugaya, who is sleeping on the sofa, stirred for a bit before resting once more. The two female Soul Reapers sighed with relief. "We almost sighed our death sentence."

The taller female quickly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

There was a silent pause.

"Come to think of it, how do you know that Hitsugaya-taicho gets in a very bad mood whenever you disturb his sleep?"

"Oh, I learned it from Shuhei," Matsumoto replied. "It was decades ago when taicho just graduated from the academy. During that time, he was the third seat in the tenth division. I asked him to do some paperwork in the office while I was away for a vice-captain's meeting."

"Ano Rangiku-san, you shouldn't be doing that to your third seat," Isane pointed out.

"It can't be helped that things turn out the way they are," the strawberry orange haired woman said. "Besides, we didn't have a captain to lead the division back then."

* * *

_"Let's get everything ready before Kyoraku-taicho gets here," Matsumoto said upon entering her division office with ninth division lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi. "Oh..."_

_"What's wrong, Rangiku?"_

_Raising a finger up, she pointed at the person lying on the sofa with his hands between his head and cushion. "Hitsugaya is sleeping."_

_"So, that's the child prodigy everyone has been talking about lately," Hisagi said. "He really is young."_

_The strawberry orange haired woman walked over to the desk to check the paperwork. To her amazement, he finished all the paperwork just as he was told to do. _

_"What is he doing here anyway?" _

_"I told him to do some paperwork for me. Besides, he's my third seat." _

_It is when Shuhei made a face. "You're serious? You let him become a high ranked Shinigami that quickly? He needs time to get used to the ropes around the Gotei 13 before giving him some responsibility." _

_"Oh stop treating him like a kid!"_

_"...but he is a kid." _

_There was a brief pause. "Good point, but I'm the act-in captain. I decide what rank he is assigned to. Out of all the people in my division, Hitsugaya has the most potential to do better."_

_"Really?" _

_She nodded with agreement. "He constantly seeks improvement in order to gain approval. With that in mind, I know he's going to go a long way."_

_Hisagi then let out a defeated sigh and walked over to the office desk where Matsumoto is organizing papers together. "Anyway, you better wake him up or else the others are going to be here." _

_"Why don't you do it?" Rangiku asked as she opened a few drawers and take out several different bottles of sake. She placed them on the desk surface. "Besides, I'm a little busy getting the party ready." _

_"Fine, I'll wake him up." _

_"Arigato Shuhei, you're the best." _

_"Yeah yeah..."_

_The short haired lieutenant walked over to the third seated Soul Reaper and got down to his knees. Taking a good look at the white haired boy resting, he confirmed that he is in a deep sleep. He thought, "What could go wrong? It's just waking him up." _

_He placed a hand on his shoulder and began nudging him awake. _

_"Hey Hitsugaya, it's time to wake up."_

_Toshiro responded by letting out small grunt. He flicked his superior's hand away before turning his back toward him. After that, he went back to sleep. Hisagi did the same thing and tried again. _

_"Oi, wake up." _

_The young Shinigami didn't budge this time. As a result, Shuhei started shaking him from side to side. _

_"Wake up, Hitsugaya." _

_All of a sudden, Matsumoto let out a minor shriek. Feeling chills running up her spine, she turned around and said, "Oi Shuhei, what is going on over the-"_

_The first thing she saw was the ninth division vice-captain suddenly turn into a human Popsicle. Surprised beyond disbelief, she looked over at her third seat, who just went back to his resting position and went back to sleep as if nothing ever happened._

_"He is one moody person when he doesn't get enough sleep."_

_

* * *

_

"From that day forward, we all just left him be whenever he asleep," Matsumoto concluded. It is when she saw the taller woman placing a finger on the side of her mouth, thinking. "What's wrong, Isane?"

"I was just wondering if he acts the same way whenever Hinamori tries to wake him up," Kotetsu replied. "Those two have grown up together in Rukongai, right?"

The strawberry orange haired lieutenant then folded her arms over her chest. "Hn, you do have a point there. I never have seen Hinamori try to wake him up from his sleep."

"Rangiku-san, Isane-san, what are you two doing here sitting on the floor?" asked a voice.

The two women looked up to see the fifth division lieutenant in their presence. At that moment, Matsumoto quickly stood up from the ground and greeted, "Oh hey Hinamori, you're just in time!"

Momo raised an eyebrow, puzzled about the situation. "I'm just in time for what?"

"We've been wondering if you could wake up taicho for us."

She looked inside the office to see the white haired Shinigami sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Turning back to Kotetsu and Matsumoto, she pointed a finger at herself. "You want me to wake up Shiro-chan?"

Rangiku nodded with agreement. "You see, other people tried to wake him up before. Whenever that happens, Hitsugaya-taicho wakes up in a very bad mood. The last thing we want is for the offic-no, the division headquarters to be covered with ice."

Taking a step closer to the fifth division vice-captain, she placed her hands together.

The woman pleaded, "Onegai Hinamori, wake him up."

The peach girl took a moment to think about it before she replied, "Okay, I'll wake him up."

"Arigato Hinamori," Isane thanked. "Your kindness is greatly appreciated."

The younger Soul Reaper smiled. "It's no problem; it has been a while since I did this. The last time I remember, I woke him up in the middle of his nap back when we were still living in Junrin'an together."

"R-Really?"

"Yep."

With that said, the raven haired girl entered the office. Watching from behind the door sill, Matsumoto and Kotetsu watched Hinamori work her magic on the sleeping Hitsugaya. "Do you think she's actually able to pull it off?" Isane asked.

"We'll just have to wait and find out," Rangiku replied.

Momo walked over and carefully took a seat on the edge on the sofa so that she doesn't disturb the sleeping captain from his slumber. She then extended a hand out. Once she brushed his loose bangs off to one side, she got a better look at her childhood friend. After cracking a smile, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Shiro-chan, it's time to wake up."

In response to her voice, Toshiro let out a small groan. He stirred for a bit before he stopped moving once more. Noticing that the first plan didn't work out, she moved onto her second one. She leaned even closer to the white haired Shinigami. It was to the point where the two are inches apart from making some sort of face contact with one another.

"I said it's time to wake up."

At that moment, a smirk crept up on his face indicating that he is awake and aware of her presence. Regardless, he kept his eyes closed and turned his head away from the peach girl. Momo smiled in return. If Plan A and Plan B didn't work out, she has to resort to Plan C. Luckily for her, it always works. Hinamori closed the distance between her and her childhood friend by giving him a wake up kiss on the lips. When she pulled away, she saw a pair of emerald-teal eyes open and looking at her. Toshiro smiled.

Smiling with amusement, Hinamori asked, "Good afternoon sleepyhead, did you have a nice nap?"

Hitsugaya stretched his arms above his head and let out a satisfying sigh. He replied, "Not really, but getting a wake up call from you made up for that."

She giggled in response before standing up from her seat. "Well, I better get back to my office."

The white haired Soul Reaper sat up from his seat and asked, "So soon?"

"I would like to stay here a little longer. However, I'm a little behind on my paperwork. I only came here to drop off some papers for Rangiku-san. It's stuff that she missed out on the last vice-captain's meeting."

He let out a defeated sigh. "Alright then, I'll see you later, Momo."

"Same here, Toshiro."

With that said, the two childhood friends went their separate ways. Hinamori let out a content smile as she left the tenth division office. Noticing the dumbfounded expressions on their faces, she walked past and said to her older peers, "That is how I usually disturb the tenth division captain in the middle of his afternoon nap without having him to get into a very bad mood."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Itte**_ - Ouch, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Onegai **_- Please  
**

* * *

**

**Author's Note****:** Three down; ninety-seven to go. The next theme will be another alternate universe one-shot. Please review! Thanks.


	4. Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are my original characters: Naomi Hitsugaya, Tatsuya Hinamori, and Miyako Hinamori.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Gah, I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update one of my multi-chapter stories. I've been spending time with my family, happily finish typing up this fairly long one-shot. Anyway, thank you **Captainof10, Evertale, fayfan, MoonLightView, loriakari, applestoapples, HyourinmaruIce, anime16, skylar, icyangel27,** **athdrizzle **_(x2)_ and **Yellow. Sunshin3h** for your wonderful reviews! Without any further delays, here is the alternate universe one-shot of theme number four. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."** Toshiro's POV (Point of View).**  
_

_

* * *

_

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #4**: Pain

Hitsugaya is sitting on the couch in the living room, flipping between television channels on the remote control when he heard the doorbell ring. Thinking that somebody else is going to answer the door, he ignored it. He suddenly hollered out, "Okaa-san, answer the door!"

Once again, the doorbell rung. He ignored it a second time.

"Okaa-san!"

Instead of hearing the annoying noise for a third time, he heard several pounding knocks. Frustrated, he turned off the television, placed the remote down on the table, and stood up from his seat. At that moment, he remembered something.

"Damn, I completely forgot that I'm alone in the house right now." He has no other choice, but to personally answer the door. Taking a look through the peek hole, he saw a familiar face standing at the door: his childhood friend. _"Hinamori..."_

Placing his hand on the lock, he unlocked the door and opened it. Just as he was about to say something, the younger teenager said, "Mou Hitsugaya-kun, why didn't you answer the door the first time?"

"Sorry, I sort of forgot that my folks went out for the night," he apologized, welcoming her into his home. He closed the door once she entered. "By the way, why are you doing here?"

Momo took off her footwear and put on some slippers. She replied, "I'm here to cook some dinner for you."

They walked through the hallway together, heading towards the kitchen. "There is no need for you to do that. Besides, it's not like I don't know how to cook a decent meal."

"I know, but your mother insisted that I come over. It just so happens that my parents are also out for the night."

Toshiro let out a sigh. "Knowing Okaa-san, she doesn't want her favourite non-related daughter to be alone in her house."

"Now, that's not true."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I beg to differ. She likes you so much that she wants you to be my future wife."

Hinamori suddenly blushed. "R-Really?"

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement as he walked past the raven haired girl. "Yup."

It is when she lowered her head. In her thoughts, she want something like that to happen. For as long as she could remember, she had intimate feelings for her white haired friend. Today is no different.

He placed his hands together behind his back and went back to the living room to watch some television. "If you need any help, feel free to ask."

"Ah...hai!" Once he is gone, the peach girl let out a sigh before looking up at the ceiling. After putting up a gust pose, a determined look appeared on her face. She is going to make Toshiro impressed by her cooking skills. From there, maybe he will start seeing her as more than just a childhood friend. _"I can do this!"_

She began by taking a medium sized pot out from the bottom cupboard and placing it in the sink. Then, she lifted the tap handle so that the water could start running. When the pot is half full, she shut the tap off and transferred the pot to the stove. Leaving it aside for a bit, she turned her attention elsewhere. She turned around, walked over, and opened the refrigerator to look at the contents inside.

Just as Toshiro's mother has mentioned before hand, she has given her the necessary ingredients to make dinner. She is going to make some vegetable soup, egg roll omelet, and fried fish which will all go with cooked rice. She took out from the fridge three thin carrots, two sticks of celery, three potatoes, two tomatoes, a small bag of green beans, a raw fish, and four white eggs. After sorting them out in their respected dishes, she took out a medium sized knife, a wooden cutting board, and began prepping for dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, Hitsugaya is sitting on the sofa, flipping between television channels using the remote. There is nothing on television that is interesting for him to watch. He took a quick peek at what is going on in the kitchen. From the way things appear to be, it seems like Hinamori has everything under control. Feeling a bit at ease, he let out a sigh and resumed to watching television. However, it didn't take long before he took another quick glance. After that, it was followed by several more at shorter time intervals.

Since he has known her for a long time, he has a very good idea what she is like. She tends to jump into conclusions and does rash things without thinking things through. As a result, she always have to apologize or get injured for the misunderstanding. On the bright side, she is a kind and heart-warming person, who is able to crack a smile on the grumpiest of people.

Toshiro took another quick look at the raven haired girl before letting out a silent sigh. Because of previous experience, he's too worried that she might do something reckless again opposed to watching television in peace. After finally giving in, he turned the television off with the remote, put it on the table, and left his seat. He went to the kitchen to see what Momo is up to.

Just then, it is as if his world stopped. He heard a yelp. Without any time to waste, he rushed to the kitchen to find the peach girl sitting on the floor with her hands together and held up to her chest. He asked, "What happened?"

When her eyes made contact with his, she let out a small gasp. It is soon followed by a series of hesitant laughs. "Ah no, nothing happened," Hinamori replied. "I just lost my footing and fell down."

However, he didn't buy the story at all. He got down on his knees, crawled over, and took hold of her hands. Momo tried to resist, but her strength is no match for him. His eyes narrowed once he inspected her hands. He looked up at her and said, "Baka, this is what happens when you're careless. You're bleeding."

"D-Don't worry about it; it's just a minor cut."

"Yes, it is a minor cut, but it looks pretty deep," Toshiro said. "Knife cuts needs to be treated as soon as possible."

Without another word, he put Momo's injured finger into his mouth. She let out a blush. "W-What are you doing?"

He removed her pointer finger from his mouth and replied, "I'm stopping the bleeding. Applying saliva onto one's injury stops the blood flow."

"Oh..."

He put her finger back into his mouth to resume his work. During this time, Hinamori lowered her head and fighting off her unrequited emotions.

_"Calm down Momo, Hitsugaya-kun is doing nothing that implies that he likes you in that sense," _she thought. However, she is fighting a losing battle. She quickly clutched her hand over the place where her heart is located. _"Mou, I hope he doesn't notice."_

"Is there something wrong? Are you in pain?"

_"Not the same kind of pain as you're thinking."_ All of a sudden, his voice dawned to her. Looking up at the white haired teenager, who removed her finger from his mouth, she turned about two shades darker and looked away. "I-I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes!" she said quickly.

Toshiro gave her a good look before let out a sigh. "Fine, I won't ask anymore. Just stay here while I go and get the first aid kit."

With a silent nod of agreement from her, he temporarily left her side. During the waiting time, Hinamori thought about her childhood friend. Ever since they were young, she has always questioned his actions and thoughts. Even though he says things that mean one thing, his actions says otherwise. Momo sighed, defeated by the fact that she couldn't completely figure him out.

Eventually, the older teenager returned with exactly what he said he would bring: the first aid kit. He took a seat next to her and opened the box. After taking out the appropriate materials, he began treating Hinamori's wound. "Once your treatment is finished, you'll go to the living room and watch some television," he suddenly said.

"Eh, what about dinner?" she asked.

After finishing her diagnosis by applying a band aid over her injured finger, he started cleaning up. "I'll finish making dinner."

"W-Wait a minute, I-I'm suppose to be coo-"

Before she could say any more, Hitsugaya placed his pointer finger between her lips. Once she is silent, he removed and said, "I know, but I can't let you get hurt again."

He turned his attention to closing the first aid kit closed.

He whispered, "It's too painful for me to see."

_"Painful?"_ she wondered. It is when Momo realized something._"I see; despite not showing his feelings, even he worries about me." _

She suddenly cracked a small smile.

_"Then again, I shouldn't be too surprised about it. He's that type of guy who does these things." _

Noticing the changed expression on the raven haired girl's face, Toshiro raised an eyebrow. He asked, "Why are you smiling, Hinamori?"

After snapping back to reality, Momo's face turned another few shades darker. She raised her hands up and moved them back and forth. She quickly replied, "Ah d-don't mind me! I-I'm just being thankful for your kindness, that's all."

She got on her feet and headed towards the living room.

Just as she is about to leave, she turned around and said, "Anyway, I should leave you with the dinner preparations. Call me if you need any help, okay?"

As he is about to say something, she already bolted out of the kitchen. Toshiro placed a hand on the side of his head and began scratching his hair. "What has gotten into her?"

* * *

Neither Hitsugaya nor Hinamori spoke to one another for the next little while. They were both busy minding their own business. While Toshiro is cooking dinner, Momo is watching some television. Soon, she stopped because thoughts of the white haired teenager surfaced in her mind. She raised her injured finger up to look at the band aid. After cracking a small smile, she gave it a kiss. Her childhood friend have treated her injury well. All it needs is a simple kiss to make the pain go away. _"Arigato Hitsugaya-kun..."_

"Hinamori, dinner is ready," said a voice.

Once she snapped back to reality, she looked up to see the white haired teenager at the border wall to the kitchen. She replied, "I-I'm coming!"

With that said, he returned to the next room and waited for the peach girl to turn off the TV and take her seat behind the dinner table. When the two friends have settled down, they both placed their hands together and said their prayers of thanks. During this time, Momo took a peek at the various food dishes Toshiro is able to cook up.

_"S-Sugoi, everything on the table looks delicious!"_ she thought. _"It smells good too. Then, it probably tastes good too."_

After picking up their chopsticks on one hand and their rice bowls on the other, they began eating. Throughout most of dinner, neither of them exchanged words. Momo began wondering if there was something that caused him to be silent. Suddenly, a thought came into mind.

_"W-What if he's mad at me? He usually gets annoyed whenever I do something reckless. Compared to the other times, this one's more serious. I could have lost a finger and bleed to death. Yeah, that's right; t-that must be the reason. Besides, it's my fault for causing him so much trouble. I-I-I better apologize quickly or else he might not want to be friends with me anymore!"_

Without any warning, she slammed her rice bowl on the table, startling the older teenager. Once he gave his undivided attention to her, Momo placed her hands on the table and stood up. With a determined look on her face, Toshiro couldn't figure out what she's thinking. So, he asked, "W-What's wrong?"

She gave him a hard look, sparking tension in the air. All of a sudden, she leaned over and bowed. She quickly apologized, "I'm very sorry for whatever I have done to get you mad, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"W-What? Mad?" he asked. "Hinamori, why would I be mad at you?"

"Eh, you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, why should I be?"

Then, Momo let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness, he's not upset," she thought. "Wait a minute, why weren't you talking before?"

Next, it is his turn to give her a look. "I'm in the middle of eating my meal. Of course, I wouldn't be talking."

Hinamori lowered her head, hiding the face of embarrassment. "Oh..."

Noticing that she's feeling down, Toshiro let out a sigh and placed his chopsticks and rice bowl down on the table. "I didn't want to bring this up, but I have to. Ever since you first stepped into the house, you've been acting strange. I get the impression that you're trying to impress me."

Her heartbeat began to race. _"Oh no, he has already caught onto me!"_

Hitsugaya placed an elbow on the table so that his chin could rest on top of his wrist. He asked, "Now, tell me the truth; why are you trying so hard?"

She placed her hands together and began fiddling with it, trying to come up with the proper words to tell him. "Y-You're right; I was trying to impress you because..."

"Because..."

"...because I wanted to get your attention."

"I don't get it; I don't see the point in you doing such things."

"I don't blame you for not noticing because you never realized it." When the peach girl raised her head up, he noticed her eyes watering with tears. "Hitsugaya-kun, I love you."

There was a silent pause. "Wait a minute, you what?"

"I-I love you."

He is at a loss for words, unable to come up with a response. It is his first time being in this situation. He slowly lowered his head and thought for a bit. _"How am I suppose to respond to this?"_

There are two ways to go with this matter: reject or accept her feelings. "I'm sorry," Momo apologized, getting Toshiro's attention. "Maybe I should have not said that. It's just I-I sort of lost myself for a bit, thinking that I was unable to endure the pain any longer. As a result, I blurt everything out into the open."

His eyes softened exposing his inner feelings. _"So, this is the type of pain she has been enduring these days. I should have been more aware of it."_

He quietly stood up from his seat. Hinamori lowered her head, unable to find the words to say to him. Just as she thought he left the dinner table, she felt something is placed on her shoulder. When she raised her head, her eyes widened, surprised that he's standing by her side. "H-Hitsugaya-kun?"

**_I won't do it anymore; I won't be oblivious to your feelings._**

Without any warning, he threw his arms around her and pulled the peach girl into an embrace. Her heart feels like it is about to burst, but then, she noticed it isn't the only one that is beating so fast. Her childhood friend's heart is doing the same thing. _"What could this mean?" _she wondered. "I-I appreciate the hug, but why are you doing this?"

Toshiro pulled away and looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. He whispered, "I'm sorry."

Momo turned her gaze away and said, "No, you shouldn't apologize. Besides, everything is all my fau-"

_**I'll make sure to give you my answer. It will be portrayed to you: loud and clear.**_

He interrupted her sentence by pulling her close and give her a sweet kiss on the lips. _**  
**_

_**I promise you that I will stop making you suffer.**_

Time seemed to have stopped for the two friends. It is as if she has found her purpose of living. Toshiro Hitsugaya felt the same way about her; always have, always will. The two new found lovers pulled away and smiled. "Toshiro..."

Hitsugaya merely smiled back.

_**That way, all the pain will truly go away.**_

"Well Momo, are you going to finish your meal or am I going to have to feed it to you?" the white haired teenager asked.

"I don't know," she teased. "You just might have to."

The older friend retreated back to his seat and picked up his pair of chopsticks. "Fine then, have it your way."

Using the sticks, he picked up a piece of egg roll omelet and pulled it towards the raven haired girl's face. With a happy smile, she opened her mouth and ate the food. "Mm, delicious!"

After picking up a piece of fried fish with his chopsticks, he asked, "Ready to have another bite?"

With a content nod, he fed her once more.

* * *

"Why Tatsuya-kun and Miyako-chan, you both came here to pick up your daughter?" Naomi (1) asked.

The raven haired mother nodded with agreement. "Do you know where she is?"

By the time Toshiro's mother came home, Momo's parents arrived at the Hitsugaya household. "To be honest, I just came home myself. So, I haven't got the slightest clue where they may be at the moment."

"The house is silent," Tatsuya commented as the three adults entered. "Do you thin-"

"Don't think such nonsense," the female Hitsugaya interrupted. "My lil'Shiro wouldn't do such things to sweet Momo-chan. I bet those two are quietly watching television in the livi-"

When they came to the living room, the adults found the two lovers sleeping (with Toshiro sleeping on Momo's lap) on the large sofa together. The two female placed their hands together and started cooing. On the other hand, Tatsuya raised an eyebrow at them. "Aww, they're sleeping so adorably," Miyako said.

"I know!" Naomi agreed. "Let's leave them to sleep peacefully for a little longer. In the meantime, why don't we have some tea and coffee in the kitchen?"

"It sounds like a good idea to me."

"I could use a cup of coffee," Tatsuya said. "Besides, today has been a long day."

Naomi smiled. "...and I think those two would agree."

"You got that right."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References**

_**Okaa-san **_- Mother, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid, _**Arigato **_- Thank You, _**Sugoi **_- Amazing

(1) Naomi Hitsugaya is an OC introduced in Blessed from the Heavens ALT while Tatsuya and Miyako Hinamori are the same thing, but introduced in Secrets Untold. Too lazy to come up with new OC parents, I have decided to put them into this one-shot.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note****:** Hopefully, this one-shot is to your satisfaction. I'll do my best to post the next one as soon as possible. Please review! Thanks.


	5. Questioning

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Well, what did you know? I managed to squeeze in one last update before the year 2011 has come around. Yay! From where I live, there are less than sixteen hours before it's January 1st. So, I will spend some of my time doing this update. First of all, I would like to thank everyone for being so patient especially my wonderful reviewers: **anime16, becomeafan, loriakari, azngurl113219, applestoapples, HyourinmaruIce, Evertale, Yellow. Sunshin3h, fayfan, Ebbie54, **and **icyangel27** for being so supportive over the past year. Secondly...gah, enough with me yapping about some emotional stuff. You're here to read! So, without any further delay, here is _Bleach_ related theme number five. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #5**: Questioning

"Phew, I'm finally done!"

Momo Hinamori whipped the sweat off her forehead using her kimono sleeve before leaning back against her chair. Over the past few hours, the fifth division lieutenant has been locked inside her office, finishing the large stack of paperwork which is to be handed in to the first division headquarters by tomorrow morning. Now that her work is done, she fan finally relax. She stretched her arms into the air for a few moments before standing up from her seat. Leaving the things the way they are, she left the room to do some light exercise.

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop as fast as she could, feeling the breeze run through her hair, skin, and clothes. She closed her eyes to simply take in the cool air. Feeling content, she kept going. However, it didn't take long before she stopped. Somewhere along the lines, she could have sworn that her name was mentioned by one of the male Soul Reapers. They were sitting together around the table: drinking sake, having fun and getting drunk. Keeping a safe distance from them by hiding her presence behind the wall, she quietly listened to the conversation.

"Nah, she's not my type," one of them said.

"Are you sure about that?" another asked, showing a grin on his face while nudging his side.

"She looks cute and everyone, but I have to say no again. Hinamori-fukutaicho is not my type."

"She's not my type either. No offense of anything, I think she's totally incapable of picking up a guy," a third Shinigami replied, "because of her appearance and age."

It is as if her former captain has stabbed her through the chest with his sword again. Momo placed a hand over to where her heart is located. It is Mother Nature's duty to make females attractive. As a result, they would capture the hearts of men so that the meaning of love can be recognized. For her to be called _unattractive_ hurts. What hurts even more is that those words might be true. _"Am I really that incapable of doing such a thing?"_

"Guys these days like their girls have a sexy physique."

When they mentioned those two words, the first person she thought about is the busty strawberry orange haired vice-captain, Rangiku Matsumoto. She then looked down to see her chest size. Then, using her imagination, she compared her size to the older lieutenant's. _"Men do like to hang around with her a lot."_

She closed her eyes and let out a defeated sigh.

_"Mou, this is so frustrating!"_

The other Soul Reapers then nodded with agreement. "You got that right!"

"I have to agree as well."

Unable to bear hearing the situation any longer, the raven haired vice-captain quickly left the area. Unfortunately for her, she didn't get a chance to hear the last part of the conversation.

"Wait a minute, what about Hitsugaya-taicho?" one of them asked. "Do you think he finds her attractive?"

There was a silent pause before several arms were folded over the men's chests. After a long moment of thinking, the second Shinigami answered, "Hn, that is a good question. What does Captain Hitsugaya think about her?"

* * *

"Now that's the way everyone!" Matsumoto encouraged. "Keep it up!"

Over at the tenth division headquarters, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto are in the back courtyard with their subordinates watching them do some sword sparing practices with one another.

"Compared to a few weeks ago, they all have improved considerably."

"Yes, but if they wished to be as strong as we are, they need to work harder," the white haired Soul Reaper replied.

"You're so strict, taicho."

Hitsugaya put his hands into the opposite sides of his kimono sleeves. "I am being realistic here. Working hard will bear fruit to good results."

It is when Rangiku placed a hand over her mouth and let out a giggle. "Of course, that is coming from someone who works very hard so that he can go back to his afternoon nap after."

He shot her a glare.

"What? I honestly meant to say it as a compliment!"

Toshiro then let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, I'll accept it. However, if I find out that you have been bad-mouthing about me behind my back, there is going to be a large stack of paperwork just for you to finish the very next day. Do you understand what I just said?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good." Hitsugaya then resumed his attention to his subordinates. "Everyone put down your swords! You all have a short ten minute break!"

With that said Soul Reapers put down their guards and let out relieved sighs. Groups of them took a seat on the porch while others leaned against tree trunks. On the other hand, some Shinigami remained standing while others collapsed to the ground. Regardless, they have all worked hard to improve their skills.

Just as the young Soul Reaper is about to make his patrol around the courtyard, he stopped his movements. Noticing the white haired captain is paying attention to the side, Rangiku turned around and asked, "What's wrong, Captain?"

His eyes narrowed, identifying who is quickly making his or her way here. By the time he knows who it is, he closed his eyes and waited for her to come. Just as Matsumoto is about to ask, the fifth division lieutenant made her presence known and stood by his side. Turning to the raven haired girl, Toshiro said, "Sorry Hinamori, I'm a little busy right no-"

"Hitsugaya-kun, what do you think about me?" she interrupted.

All of a sudden, the white haired captain made a face. "Huh, what are you talking about?"

"What do you think about me?" Momo repeated.

"Well, I think you're acting weird right now."

Just as he is about to walk away, Hinamori took hold of his shoulder and turned him around. Looking at him in the eyes, she said, "Get serious, Shiro-chan! I want you to answer my question in a mature manner! What do you think about me...like physically?"

Realizing where she is getting at, Hitsugaya found himself in an embarrassing situation. By nature, he is not the type of person who likes to freely talk about girls in front of others. Not only he doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't want Rangiku spreading rumours about him. He looked back and forth, aware that all his subordinates (including his vice-captain) are looking forward to how this conversation is going to turn out. Irritated, he released a good portion of his icy reiatsu. As people felt chills run up their spines, they heard their leader yell out, "Okay, break's over! It's time for everyone to get back to practice and yes, that includes you too, Matsumoto!"

"Eh, you've got to be kidding me!" Rangiku complained. "You're so mean, Captain!"

"Shut up or else I'm giving you paperwork to work on instead!"

"H-H-Hai!"

For a few moments, he watched everyone get back to their sparring practice before walking towards the raven haired girl. Just as he past by her shoulders, he said, "Follow me."

With a short nod, she turned around and closely followed her childhood friend.

* * *

After they both entered the division barracks, Hitsugaya closed the doors shut, excluding anyone from coming inside. Once he is done, he turned around and asked, "Okay, what happened that caused you to ask me that question in the first place?"

"Please answer my question and then I'll answer yours," Momo replied.

For a few moments, he studied the serious expression on her face. Knowing that she won't budge until she gets what she wants, Toshiro let out a sigh and turned his head to the side. As he scratched the side of his head, he tried to think of the appropriate words to say to her. "You look beautiful. There, now that I have said it; can you please tell me what is bothering you?"

Despite not being convinced by his words, the peach girl let out a defeated sigh and admitted, "People think I'm not attractive."

"Okay, let me guess; the reason you think that way is because you compared your appearance to Matsumoto's, isn't that right?"

No wonder he's a genius; he has completely seen through her. She lowered her head and slowly nodded with agreement. Hinamori answered, "Yes."

Toshiro closed his eyes and sighed once more. By the time he reopened them, he explained, "Physical beauty doesn't necessarily mean that every woman should be tall, have long silky smooth hair, and large...um, assets in order to catch a man's eye. There are other men who are attracted to women because they don't have those...features."

It is when began raising her head up in response to her old friend's insight on females. "Do...you really think that not all men are attracted to women because of their physical looks?"

He then gave her a stern look. "Do you really want me to spell it out for you?"

She lowered her head again and let out a small laugh. "No, there is no need for you to do that."

Silence filled the large room for the next few moments.

All of a sudden, Hinamori raised her head up again and asked, "Hitsugaya-kun, are you sure what you said is true?"

It is when the white haired captain rolled his eyes. When is she going to full accept the fact? "Yes, I think so," he answered, walking up to her. "For that, I will give you an example. There is this one guy I know that is attracted to this girl. Even though she doesn't have the sexy look by physical standards, she still managed to get his attention."

"Are they people we know?" she asked.

"Yes, both you and I know them. As a matter of fact, we know them very well..."

Before he continued on with his story, the tenth division captain placed his finger and thumb on the bottom of her chin. During her moment of confusion and vulnerability, he gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

"Does that make you feel better, Momo?"

Despite being half dazed from the lip contact, she managed to crack a soft smile. She should have seen this coming; the young white haired Soul Reaper is attracted to her for just being the way she is. "Yes Toshiro, I feel a lot better."

"That's good to hear." He then took hold of her hand. "Now then, shall we get out of here?"

Whole-heartedly, she gave him a cheery nod. "Hai!"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper, _**Taicho **_- Captain, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure,_** Hai**_ - Yes**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note****:** After reading this one-shot several times, I feel all mushy and fluffy inside. Gah, I think I did a pretty good job on this theme. With that in mind, I shall go to the living room and reward myself by eating some Lindor chocolates. Mm, yummy! Anyways, please review and I'll be back soon with theme number six! Laterz and Happy New Year!


	6. Are You Challenging Me?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Yo everyone! I'm back with another update of The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge and the first fanfiction update of the year. Many thanks goes to everyone for being so patient and a very special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **fayfan, icyangel27, becomeafan, azngurl113219, Yellow. Sunshin3h, loriakari, HyourinmaruIce, anime16, EternalRoses **_(x5)_**, **and **applestoapples**. Thank you for all your support. Without any further delays, here is _Bleach_ related theme number six. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #6**: Are You Challenging Me?

The three friends laughed, enjoying each other's company, unaware there is a fourth person watching them from a distance. Sitting on the porch alone, Hitsugaya quietly watched Hinamori hang out with her friends from next door, Ayumi and Tatsukichi. After letting out a defeated sigh, he looked up into the clear blue sky. He raised his arm over his head so that the sun doesn't get into his eyes. He suddenly let out a curse. "Shit, it's too hot out here."

It is when he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He glanced over his shoulder to see his grandmother come out of the house. During this time, the peach girl has become aware of her presence. She resumed her attention to her friends. "We have to go now," Ayumi said.

"Alright then." Hinamori raised her hands up and waved them good bye. "Bye A-chan! Bye Teechin! I'll see you some other time!"

"Bye Momo-chan!" they exclaimed.

After the two friends waved her good bye, they left her alone with the rest of her _family_. With a smile on her face, she turned around and joined Toshiro and his grandmother. The elderly woman asked, "Did you have fun with your friends, Momo?"

In response, she nodded with agreement. "Hai Obaa-san!"

"You must be hungry right now. I've got the perfect snack for both of you to eat."

Curious, Hinamori asked, "What is it?"

"Watermelon."

Hitsugaya then raised an eyebrow. He has heard and seen what it is, but he never got the chance to know what it tastes like. Is he going to like it or is he going to despise it? "What's wrong, Shiro-chan?"

All of a sudden, he gave the older girl a stern look. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop addressing me by that stupid nickname!"

"Okay, I'll stop calling you that."

Toshiro then rolled his eyes. It is not the first time she said that. He has high doubts that she is going to keep her promise. "Sorry to keep you waiting," the elderly woman said upon rejoining the two friends, carrying a tray of fruit slices. "Enjoy!"

The peach girl's face quickly lightened up. Happily, she took a slice. "Arigato Obaa-san!"

After watching her take a slice, it's his turn to do the same. Once he did, he took a moment to analyze it. Inside the green striped exterior, the inside is watery red with many tiny black seeds. Compared to the other watermelons he has seen, this one looked quite delicious. He can feel his mouth salivate with delight. He gulped it down his throat. _"Here it goes..."_

With the words engraved into his mind, he closed his eyes and took his very first bite of the fruit. Moments later, he felt a tingling sensation coming from his stomach which soon followed by a slight decrease in body temperature. It tastes so heavenly. He took another bite and another. The cycle kept going until he stopped all of a sudden. Having to consume so much food at once, he began choking on it. "Oi Shiro-chan, you have to spit out the watermelon seeds first before swallowing the fruit," Momo said while patting him on the back.

Listening to her words, he walked away from his grandmother and friend, stopped beside a bush, and spat all the contents in his mouth. After catching his breath, he let out a relieved sigh, happy to have not died from choking. The last thing he wants is to experience death a second time. Once he turned his attention to the raven haired girl, he watched her shoot watermelon seeds that were in her mouth on the side. Noticing the white haired boy, she said, "Come on and eat some more watermelon!"

At first, he gave her a stern look. However, she didn't appear to have been fazed at all. Defeated, he let out a sigh and returned to Hinamori's and his grandmother's side. Taking another slice of watermelon from the tray, he took a bite.

"In my previous life, my friends and I would have a contest to see who shoots watermelon seeds the farthest. In the end, I would always win."

"Hn, really now?"

Momo nodded with agreement. "Yep."

Trying his hand at beating the unofficial champion, he started spitting out watermelon seeds out into the distance. Fairly proud of his first time results, he anxiously watched Hinamori spit her seeds. It turned out to be a no contest; Toshiro devastatingly lost against Momo by a large margin.

"That's pretty good," she commented. "If you keep working at it, you might catch up to me."

"Are you challenging me?" he suddenly asked.

"That's not what I mean; what I'm trying to say i-"

Hitsugaya suddenly walked up to his older friend and continued, "You really think that I don't have what it takes to be an expert at watermelon seed spitting, don't you? Well, let me tell you something: I _will_ catch up t-no, I _will_ surpass you!"

Momo took a step back and let out a defeated sigh. After living with him for quite some time, she has got a pretty good idea what type of person he is: a smart young child, who likes to be competitive if people allow him to be. She let out a smile, deciding to have some fun with him. "Alright then, if you can't beat me at seed spitting before we run out of watermelons, then I'm going to keep calling you Shiro-chan for the rest of your life."

A smirk appeared on the white haired boy's face. "Well, I have news for you: it won't happen."

"We'll see about that."

As the two friends shook hands to seal the deal, Obaa-san is in the background, witnessing this story unfold. She smiled with content, happy to see that her grandson has at least someone to play with. Watching the boy and the girl standing next to one another with watermelon slices in each of their possessions, they are prepared for the long showdown.

"On your marks..." Momo said. "Get set...GO!"

With that said Hitsugaya and Hinamori took several quick bites out of their watermelons, eat the juicy fruit, and started firing watermelon seeds out into the distance. They continued to compete with one another until all the watermelons that Toshiro's grandmother has bought were all gone. By that time, the young white haired boy will have mastered the art of watermelon seed spitting and defeated the unofficial former champion. In addition to all that, he will learn that watermelons are one of his most favourite foods to eat.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Obaa-san **_- Grandmother,_** Arigato**_ - Thank You**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note****:** Mm, watermelons...gah, I want some! Anyway, the next theme is already in the works. So, stay tuned! In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	7. Sport

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original character I do own is Kane Ogawa.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone! I'm back with another update! Thank you everyone for being so patient especially my reviewers: **EternalRoses, azngurl113219, Yellow. Sunshineeh, icyangel27, fayfan, loriakari, applestoapples, anime16****, HyourinmaruIce, **and **Evertale **_(x2)_. Before I leave you all to read this theme, it is _**recommended**_ that you read Blessed from the Heavens first. Why? Well, this theme is spin-off chapter from that story. It takes place a few days after the special chapter. So, without any further delay, enjoy reading theme number seven!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #7**: Sport

Everything is silent until a loud echoing noise interrupted. Moments later, students of Seireitei High came rushing out of their classrooms with their bags as they headed straight to the shoe locker room. They are excited to leave the school premises because the third day of the new semester is finally over. "So Toshiro, how are you adjusting to school?" Momo asked her white haired boyfriend, who is sitting beside her.

As the former heavenly guardian is gathering his belongings, he shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I'm doing well, I suppose..."

She smiled. "That's good to hear."

After putting his notebooks and writing utensils into his bag, he gave her a stern look. "I can understand why you're so happy for me, but don't make it such a big deal."

"Sorry, but it can't be helped; I never expected things to have turned out this way."

Hitsugaya closed his emerald-teal eyes and let out a sigh. He does have to agree with her. A guardian from the heavenly afterlife who is given a second chance to live is something that isn't supposed to happen in the first place. The only way to describe the phenomenon is through theories of the supernatural.

"Hey Hinamori-kun, Hitsugaya!" said a familiar voice.

The two lovers turned their heads to the side to see their companions walking up to them. Momo asked, "Kira-kun, Abarai-kun, what's up?"

"What are you two still diddle-daddling here?" Renji asked. "Let's get out of this place and enjoy what the rest of the day has in store for us! Besides, Ichigo and the others are waiting for us in the shoe locker room."

Then, they stood up from their seats with their bag straps draped over their shoulders. "Alright then, let's go!"

Once the four friends exited from class 3-1, they began heading towards their next destination when Hinamori noticed a girl's washroom nearby. All of a sudden, she took off her bag and unzipped it. After taking what she needed, she zipped it shut and handed it to Toshiro. Puzzled, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, I need to use the ladies' room," she said. "You guys can go on ahead. I'll catch up with you once I'm done."

With a short nod of approval, he and the other boys watched the raven haired girl hurried into the restricted area known as the girl's washroom. "Is she alright?" Kira asked.

Toshiro closed his eyes and casually replied, "She probably is in the middle of her menstrual cycle. It's going to take a while before she comes out."

The two older men turned red faced. How can someone, who is several years younger than them, able to say such things as if it is nothing? "I hate to admit it, but you're pretty amazing coping with touchy topics like that," Renji said.

"Those _touchy topics_ are only stuff that happens to almost every single girl, Abarai. It's natural."

He and Kira turned a darker shade of red. "Y-Yeah..."

"Why don't you stay here and wait for her just in case anything happened to her?" Izuru suggested.

Hitsugaya then gave them the nod of approval. "Alright then, we'll see you later."

"Ja ne," he said before watching them leave.

Once he is on his own, Toshiro leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and patiently waited for his girlfriend's return. However, his waiting is soon interrupted by the feeling of a familiar presence. One of his eyes started twitching, knowing exactly who it is. By the time he opened his eyes, the large window suddenly opened. It isn't long before she takes a seat on the windowsill. With a friendly gesture of her hand and arm, his guardian partner greeted, "Yo taicho, what's up?"

"Don't _what's up_ me," Hitsugaya retorted at the light golden winged guardian. "What are you doing here?"

"Now, that's a mean comment to say especially after traveling so far to see how you and Hinamori are doing," Rangiku replied.

"We're doing fine. Can you please go back and start doing your paperwork?"

"You're so stingy."

"Uruse!"

"Toshiro, what's wrong?"

By the time he has become aware of Momo's presence, he regained his composure and replied, "It's nothing much; I was just yelling at Matsumoto. Apparently, she has avoided paperwork duty by coming here to see us."

"Really? Rangiku-san's here?"

Knowing what she is planning to do, Hitsugaya returned his girlfriend's bag to her. Taking out her cell phone from her bag, she flipped it opened and used the camera feature to unveil her presence. By the time she located the strawberry orange haired guardian, Matsumoto gave her a friendly wave. "Hey Hinamori!"

"Hey Rangiku-san, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well," she happily replied. "Over the past week, taicho better have treated you nicely or else I'm going to give him a nice slap in the face."

Momo merely giggled in response while Toshiro shot a glaring look at the female guardian.

"Okay, on second thought, I take my words back..."

"Anyways, we have to back to our daily lives and catch up with Kurosaki and the others," Hitsugaya said. "In the meantime, get back to the heavenly afterlife and finish your wor-"

Just then, one of the classroom doors down the hallway slammed open. The three friends turned their heads to the side to see nearby students keeping their distance away from the teenager and his group of followers. Judging from the bags they're carrying, Toshiro identified them to be part of the school's soccer team. From the rumours he heard, they're a rude bunch despite getting good grades and athletic ability.

Keeping an eye on them, he watched them walk towards them. Just when he thought that they are going to pass by them, the leading teenager stopped in front of Momo. With a blush on his face, he suddenly bowed to her and asked, "Momo Hinamori, will you be my girlfriend?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Ever since we have entered high school, I have always loved you!"

"Hinamori, reject him at all cost! Besides, taicho is your one and only lover!"

"I'm happy that you have feelings for me, but I'm sorry," the peach girl apologized after putting her cell phone away. "I can't go out with you. I already have a boyfriend that I'm currently dating."

It is when he turned his attention to the white haired teenager. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, from what I heard, you're the new transfer student, who is currently dating Hinamori."

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Toshiro asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a problem," the soccer player, Kane Ogawa replied. "From this point on, stop being her boyfriend."

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed, not liking where this situation is going. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Oh yeah Captain, show him you have the balls to defend her!" Rangiku cheered.

An eye twitched, not liking the comment he just heard from his guardian partner.

"You're unworthy to be with her," Kane said. "Besides, I know her longer than you do."

The younger teenager let out a defeated sigh. He replied, "It's true that our time together has been rather short, but it doesn't change the fact that we have mutual feelings for one another."

"Let's have a challenge. The winner will have the right to be Hinamori's boyfriend."

"Thanks, but no thanks; I'm not interested in taking up on your challenge."

Taking his girlfriend's hand, he began pulling her with him.

"Come on Momo, let's get out of here. The others are probably getting tired of waiting for us."

As they are walking away from the athletic group, Ogawa took a step forward and commented, "I see it now; you're a spoiled sport who is actually too chicken to stand up against me and defend your girl. That's why you're walking away."

Upon hearing his provocation, Hitsugaya stopped moving. He glanced over his shoulder to see the snickering look on the older teenager's face.

Thinking that this is the time end this matter once and for all, Toshiro turned around and said, "Fine, I accept your challenge."

Kane and his teammates all grinned with delight. "I'm glad that you have at least some guts. The challenge will be a five versus five soccer game that will last thirty minutes. The winner will be determined by the side that scores the most points into the opponent's net. Do you understand the rules of this game?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, we'll be waiting at the soccer field. So, you and your four allies better show up. See you there in a few minutes, ready to hand over your ex-girlfriend to me, Hitsugaya."

With that said, he and his teammates walked past them with amused laughs and grins on their faces. By the time they're gone, Rangiku exclaimed, "Ou, I want to give them a good whooping in the ass! Let me deal with the-"

"No Matsumoto," Toshiro interrupted. "I'll handle this matter without your assistance or the use of any guardian powers."

"But Captain, do you even know how to play soccer?"

"I know the rules of the game. So, I'll be able to manage."

The strawberry orange haired guardian then let out a sigh of defeat. There is no way she can get the heavenly guardian to change his mind especially after the way those thugs have hurt his pride.

"Let's go and explain the situation to the others."

Momo, who was too busy, worried for her boyfriend, snapped back to reality and slowly nodded with agreement. "Hai."

With that in mind, the two lovers went the shoe locker room to find the others while the female guardian is closely monitoring them.

* * *

Ogawa and his teammates were standing in the middle of the soccer field, waiting for Hitsugaya to come along with Hinamori and his team. "Do you think he's actually going to show up?" one of them asked.

"He better show up," Kane said while folding his arms over his chest.

"Speak of the devil; there he is."

Heads turned to the side to see the white haired transfer student and his allies come to the field. Once the two sides are standing face to face, Kane said, "You sure took your sweet time coming here, Hitsugaya."

"Let's get this over with," Toshiro said.

He grinned, knowing he's going to have one hell of a fun time with him. The two opposing sides walked to their respected sides and prepared for the game. In order to ensure victory, teammates: Abarai, Kurosaki, Hisagi, and Kira were chosen to assist Hitsugaya. As they were loosening their ties, one of their schoolmates yelled while swinging his wooden sword, "Bastards, didn't I already tell you that I want to join in on the fun?"

"Sorry Ikkaku-san," Renji apologized. "That's what happens when you lose at rock-paper-scissors against the rest of us."

As Ichigo and Toshiro unbuttoned their uniform shirts, exposing their respected black and white shirts underneath, Maradame rested his sword on his shoulder and hissed between his teeth. "Now I don't have a role in this game."

"I beg to differ," Toshiro said. "There are other ways to show your support."

"Hitsugaya's right, Ikkaku," Yumichika Ayasegawa replied while flicking his bangs aside. "You can always be the cheerleader."

"You bastard, do you really think I'm made for cheering?" he snapped.

"I think you're quite manly enough to do it."

It is when he gave the pretty boy a staring look while Kira, Renji, and Hisagi unbuttoned the top two buttons on his collar shirt. Once everyone is dressed comfortably, they began doing some arm and leg stretches.

"You guys can win this!" Orihime Inoue cheered from the bench.

"Renji! Ichigo! You two better win the match or else you're going to get a serious beating from me!" Rukia Kuchiki exclaimed.

_"No, we don't want that,"_ the two teenagers thought after turning their heads away from the shot black haired girl.

Hinamori, on the other hand, placed her hands together and quietly said a prayer to the heavens. Hopefully, luck is on their side so that she and Hitsugaya can stay together. _"Please guardians of the afterlife, look after Toshiro and the others..."_

The student referee blew his whistle, signaling everyone that the game is about to start. When Hinamori raised her head up, she noticed that she, Orihime, Rukia, Ikkaku, and Yumichika aren't the only spectators watching the game. As a matter of fact, many students from Seireitei High have come outside to see what is going on.

"S-Sugoi..."

"Wow, there's so many people!" Inoue exclaimed.

"This is what happens when we live in a world where information can easily obtained through the word of mouth or the use text messaging."

The two teams got into their positions. On Hitsugaya's team, Hisagi and Kira took the position of the defenders. In the meantime, Renji and Ichigo assumed forward position while Toshiro is the game maker, the mid-fielder. The leaders stepped up to the center of the field, staring at one another as the referee explained the rules to them. Kane grinned at the younger teenager. "This is your last chance to back off."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't plan to take it," Hitsugaya said.

"Suit yourself."

"Ball possession is yours, Ogawa if the coin lands on heads," the referee explained. "If not, then the ball goes to Hitsugaya. Do you understand?"

The two players nodded with agreement, signaling to him to start the coin toss. With a flick of his thumb, he tossed the coin up into the air. Kane and Toshiro raised their heads and quietly watch the coin fall down to the soft grass below. Once the spinning stopped, they took a closer look, finding the coin to have landed on tails.

With a hand raised to his right, the referee called out, "Hitsugaya gains possession of the ball!"

Backing away to align with his forward position teammates, Kane waited for the whistle to blow. In the meantime, Toshiro trapped the ball under his foot as Ichigo and Renji stepped up from the sides to get into attacking position with the young teenager. As they waited for the referee to give the signal, Hitsugaya suddenly apologized, "Sorry again for dragging you all into this."

"Now worries about it, Toshiro," Kurosaki replied with a smile and a thumb up. "We're happy to help out."

It is when the white haired teenager shot the orange haired teenager with an icy glare. "Would you stop calling me by my first name? I don't remember us being very familiar with one another."

At the same time, Renji is doing some arm rotations, pumped up and ready for the game to start. "Oi Ichigo, stop fighting with the shrimp. We have to concentrate on winning the game."

Without any warning, Hitsugaya grabbed the front collar of Renji's shirt, pulled him towards his face, and warned, "If you call me shrimp again Abarai, I'll make sure to injure your leg on purpose during the game."

After feeling a strange cold chill run up his spine, the red headed teenager quickly nodded with agreement. "Y-Yes sir."

A few seconds later, he pushed and let go of the older teenager and resumed his attention to his opponents, who are snickering at them. His eyes narrowed. _"They must think that our teamwork is going to be terrible after witnessing all that." _

He then let out a sigh.

_"Oh well, let them think whatever they want."_

The whole field has become silent as people are anxiously waiting for the game to start. Then, without any warning, the whistle is blown. The game has begun. To begin, Hitsugaya passed the ball to Kurosaki, who decided to run into enemy territory with Renji and Toshiro. Noticing his opponents coming to steal the ball, Ichigo let out a grin. "Come and get me!"

He stopped the ball in front of his first challenger before doing a spin and side step. Surprised by his opening tactic, one forward has been passed. "What the hell are you doing?" Ogawa asked. "Don't let him score!"

Ichigo scanned the area to see where his opponents and his allies are. While Hitsugaya is running alongside him, Renji is far ahead to his right. Noticing that two players are coming to stop him, he passed it to Toshiro. After successfully gain possession of it, the white haired teenager started sprinting to the net.

"Oh yeah Captain, that's the way you do it!" he heard his guardian partner said.

"Go away Matsumoto, I'm trying to concentrate here!" Hitsugaya retorted, aware that she is in his presence.

There is a brief moment of silence before she folded her arms over her chest and replied, "You should stop talking to me or else people are going to think you're crazy or something."

"Uruse!"

"Oi Hitsugaya!" called out a voice.

By the time he resumed his attention to the game, he noticed Ichigo. He also noticed that Renji is running at a considerable distance away from the orange haired teenager. With a silent nod of agreement, he kicked the ball to his nearest teammate. "Go Kurosaki!"

"You got it!" he exclaimed.

Just as he is about to trap the ball with his foot, Ichigo waited until the very last moment before letting it through. The two opponents, who were chasing him, were surprised by the clever tactic. "N-Nani?"

By the time they turned their heads, Renji has gained possession of the ball. "Now that's more like it," Abarai exclaimed. "Let's party!"

"Yeah Renji, show them who rules the field!" Rukia suddenly screamed after standing up from her seat.

At the same time, Hinamori, Inoue, Maradame, and Ayasegawa covered their ears with their hands, doing their best to block out the ringing noise. Momo said, "R-Rukia, y-you're too loud."

Orihime agreed. "H-Hai Kuchiki-san..."

Dribbling the ball with his feet, the red headed teenager raced to the opponent's net. By the time he got there, he took a quick glance to see Hitsugaya's and Kurosaki's current positions. Just as he is about to kick the ball to one of them, one of the players slid across the field, stuck his foot out, and tripped Abarai to the ground. "Renji!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Once he is out of the way, Ogawa's team have begun their counterattack. Knowing where this is going, Hitsugaya turned around and called out to his defenders, "Kira! Hisagi!"

Aware what is going on, Izuru and Shuhei stepped forward to show their worth in the team as Renji recovers from the fall. "We're not letting you pass us!" Shuhei said.

His opponent tried to do a faint to the right and then run to the left, but his tactic has been read. He cannot get away. In addition to his frustration, his teammates couldn't come to his rescue because they being marked. So, he let out a hiss._ "He's getting on my nerves."_

Noticing what is going on in the distance, Ogawa called out to his teammate, "Stay calm! Getting frustrated isn't going make the situation better!"

However, he didn't listen to his captain's instructions. Instead, he tried to break through on his own. In the end, the ball ended up stolen by the enemy. "Shit!"

"That's the way, Hisagi-san!" Renji cheered.

Content over the fact that his strategy is working, Hitsugaya began making his way toward the goal. During this time, Shuhei passed the ball to Ichigo. Kane extended a hand out and called out to his defender teammates, "Don't let him pass!"

As the defenders came surrounding the orange haired teenager, Kurosaki stopped and began dribbling the soccer ball between his feet. His opponents tried to steal the ball away, but they couldn't. His combination of feints are working. Somewhere along the way, he passed the ball to Toshiro, who then raced ahead only to find himself approaching Kane. His emerald-teal eyes narrowed a bit. "Ogawa."

"Come and try to pass me Hitsugaya," he replied.

Their first encounter with one another during the match has sparked an interesting battle. The two players engaged in a battle of power kicks. Whoever has more power will dominate the other.

_"Shit, this kid's kick power is pretty strong." _

The ball is sent high up into the sky. The two teenagers looked up. Amongst the two, one of them jumped.

_"If you keep this up, you'll never be able to score a point on your own,"_ he thought with a grin as he gained possession of the ball.

All of a sudden, Toshiro headbutted against the ball and knocked it away from Kane's foot.

_"N-Nani?"_

When Ogawa took a glance at him, he noticed the white haired teenager displaying mysterious a flare of determination in his eyes. He hissed between his teeth.

_"Hitsugaya..."_

_

* * *

_

While the soccer game continued to progress, more people gathered around the field. It is after the half time whistle is when everyone started talking with one another. "Hn, the challenger is doing well against the soccer team," one of them commented. "They managed to keep the score tied at 0-0."

"Isn't that bad reputation for the regulars?"

"Oh yes, it sure is."

Meanwhile at the team bench, Hitsugaya and his teammates are resting and preparing strategies for the second half. "Those guys are not first-string members for nothing," Kira said.

Hisagi took a sip from his bottle of water and nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

Toshiro took a seat next to his girlfriend and let out a sigh. With that in mind, she offered him a small towel. In response, he accepted it. "Arigato Momo," he said with a smile.

Hinamori smiled back. "Good luck in the second half, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya used the towel to wipe some sweat that is dripping down on the side of his cheek. "By the time this match is over, we'll make sure the score ends with us as the victors."

"Aww taicho, I never thought you would be the type who knows how to smooth talk his way to the ladies," Rangiku said with a snicker.

In response to her words, he glared at the orange haired guardian, who is sitting on the other side of him. "Shut up Matsumoto."

"Oi Toshiro, are you talking to your imaginary friend again?" Ichigo asked.

"Shut up Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya snapped. "I do not talk to imaginary people and stop calling me by my first name!"

"Hn, okay then..."

"Hey, say it like you mean it!"

"Ever since he joined in the circle of friends, I'm starting to see why he is a suitable boyfriend for Hinamori," Shuhei said.

"Why is it?" Kira asked.

"They both have similar interests."

"Come to think of it, they both talk to their...um, friends even though there's no one there."

"Oi, I heard that Hisagi, Kira!" Toshiro snapped.

As the white haired prodigy growled with frustration, he hears Rangiku's laughing in the background. _"Note to self: when you return to the heavenly afterlife, the first thing you're going to do is get rid of all the hidden sake from the office." _

Suddenly, everyone heard the whistle blow. With that done, Ikkaku stood up from his seat and said, "Alright, now it's my turn to rock this party!"

"Sorry Maradame, but we can't use substitutes for this game," Hitsugaya apologized.

"What?" he snapped. "That's not fair! I want to play in this match too!"

"Now Ikkaku, just calm down," Yumichika said.

"Damn the rotten luck!"

"Something tells me that he's going to need a training partner after this," Toshiro commented as he and his teammates are walking to their positions on the field. "It's probably going to be Kurosaki."

"Yeah, I get that feeling too," Hisagi agreed.

Hearing that comment, Ichigo made a face. _"I better hide myself once this match is over." _

Once they got into positions, they waited for the whistle to blow. With a quick glance at Renji, he gave him a short nod. All of a sudden, a grin appeared on his face. Written all over his face, he is ready to surprise the regular members with his opening attack.

When the whistle did blow, Ogawa passed the ball to his teammate. However, just as he is about to run with it, Abarai quickly intercepted and snatched the ball away. "N-Nani?"

"Get out of my way!" Renji exclaimed, dribbling the ball across the field.

By the time he noticed two of his opponents are coming after him, the red haired teenager kicked the ball high above their heads. During this time, Ichigo jumped into the air and head butt the ball off to the side, knocking it off course. Noticing it is in his pathway; Toshiro picked up the ball and headed towards the goal.

"Go Hitsugaya!"

Knowing that his opponents won't be able to catch up with his incredible speed, he kicked the ball into the net. Moments later, the whistle is blown. "Alright Hitsugaya!" Orihime and Rukia cheered.

"Alright Toshiro!" Momo exclaimed.

"Yosh, now that's the way to do it Toshiro!" Ichigo exclaimed while putting up a guts pose.

"Good job Hitsugaya," Kira said after the rest of his teammates joined him.

"Thank you, but it really is nothing," the white haired teenager said. "I only quickened the pace during the second half."

He then turned his attention to his opponents.

"Besides, I am certain that those guys have been playing easy on us this whole time."

"Hn, so that's why you told us to play conservatively during the first half," Ichigo said. "You wanted them to get used to the slow pace."

"Well, that's good to hear," Renji said. "I'm getting sick and tired of playing at half my strength."

"In that case, there is no need to hold back any longer," Toshiro said with a smirk. "Let's play to our heart is content!"

"Shit, they got the first point of the match," one of Kane's teammates stated. "If we continue to let them run around us like this, we'll be laughing stocks to the school!"

"That's right," another agreed. "If the coach finds out about this, we could be in big trouble."

"Don't worry about it," Ogawa interrupted. "I have the perfect plan to stop that little speedy brat."

"Oi, you're not serious? You're actually going to try and stop him? I thought he was insignificant."

"I thought so too, but then I realized he's the one who has been controlling his teammates' movements. He's a game maker, who is able to analyze and come up with strategies right from the top of his head. Once he is out of the way, the team will become fragile as glass."

Suddenly, grins appeared on their faces. "Oh, now I get it."

"Good; let's shut him down!"

"Oi Toshiro, what's up?" Ichigo asked after noticing the white haired teenager as been wasting time, looking up at the sky. "Oh, the sun is finally out."

"Hn, yeah..."

"Well, let's get going. If we manage to keep the score the way they are for about fifteen more minutes, we will win the match."

However, Toshiro didn't reply back. He is too busy thinking about something.

"Oi, are you listening?"

Snapping back to reality, he resumed his attention to the older teenager. "Oh sorry, I was a little distracted."

"You bet you are. Let's go."

Once the orange haired teenager ran ahead, Hitsugaya took another look at the sky. He raised an arm over his forehead so that the sun's rays do not go into his eyes. "Tch, it's too bright."

The whistle sounded, resuming the match. While the spectators were cheering and shouting for the players, Toshiro gained possession of the ball. While he is running towards the goal, Ogawa caught up. Not only he stole the ball from the young genius, but he also relentlessly knocked him down to the ground with an elbow blow to his side.

Hitsugaya's supporters from the bench stood up and gasped. Hinamori exclaimed, "Toshiro!"

"You bastard, you're going to pay for that!" Abarai exclaimed with rage.

Noticing that he is chasing after the regular team's captain, Ichigo called out, "Oi Renji, don't get too hot headed!"

During this time, Hitsugaya got back on his feet. Ogawa looked over his shoulder and noticed his quick recovery. He let out a hiss.

Taking a moment to analyze his current situation, he thought carefully what he should do next. After he made his decision, he ran towards Kane. Intending to steal the ball, he slid on the ground with his leg sticking out. When he has successfully taken the ball away, he immediately passed it to Abarai.

At that moment, one of his opponents slide tackled against his ankle. Immediately, a shocking pain ran through his veins. Unable to hold the pain in, Hitsugaya let out a hiss before crashing down onto the ground. Noticing the action, the referee blew his whistle and fouled the culprit. In the meantime, Ichigo, Renji, Shuhei, and Izuru ran to the injured teenager to see if he's alright. "Oi Toshiro, are you alright?" Kurosaki asked.

Hitsugaya soon sat up on his bottom and answered, "I'm fine; let's continue the game."

They looked at one another before nodding with agreement. "Alright, let's go."

As the others are walking back to their positions, Toshiro is getting back on his feet. At that moment, he felt a surge of pain coming from his ankle. He bit the bottom of his lip, holding in the pain. _"Shit, now they have done it. I can't play as efficiently anymore." _

Enduring it, he tried to act normal as possible while getting back to his position. However, it is not fooling the strawberry orange haired guardian. She began to get worried. _"Taicho..."_

When she turned her head to see how Hinamori is reacting to the situation, she noticed the raven haired girl is also concerned. "What's wrong Hinamori-san?" Rukia asked.

"Toshiro, something doesn't look right about him," Momo replied.

She took a glance at the white haired teenager, who is getting ready to take the free kick. "Really?"

"Then again, it's probably just my imagination."

"Oh..."

The referee put his whistle into his mouth and blew it. At that moment, Toshiro kicked the ball using the inside of his left foot and passed it to Ichigo. As the orange haired teenager is fighting his way to the goal, Hitsugaya and Abarai moved around to give their teammate an opportunity to score. By the time he saw an opening, Ichigo kicked it to his white haired teammate.

Once he regained possession of the ball, Toshiro made a spin twist with his left foot and managed to get away from his opponent. However, Kane caught up with him. Hitsugaya tried to trick the soccer captain by dribbling back and forth, but he is keeping up. Deciding to change tactics, he lifted the ball up on the top of his foot and lifted it up into the air. Just as he is about to do a back kick volley, his right ankle injury acted up again. All of a sudden, Hitsugaya let out a painful hiss before falling down on the ground again.

"Toshiro!" he heard his girlfriend shout out to him.

_"Shit, I have to get up,"_ he thought.

Hitsugaya tried getting back on his feet before the soccer ball landed, but he soon fell down again. Noticing the change of his movements, a grin suddenly appeared on Kane's face. _"Perfect."_

Using this opportunity, he stole the ball and dribbled it across the field. Renji suddenly let out a cursing word and began running after Ogawa alongside his teammate, Ichigo.

As he is closer to the net, Kira and Hisagi got in his way. Shuhei exclaimed, "We're not letting you pass!"

"We'll see about that," Kane replied with a grin.

Applying his soccer skills into play, he turned around. As Izuru and Shuhei thought that he is going to pass the ball to one of his teammates, they ran forward. However, Ogawa managed to trick them. With a single foot, he lifted the ball up and over his head. At that moment, he turned around and passed the last line of defense. "He passed us!" Kira exclaimed.

"Shit!" Hisagi cursed.

With that done, Kane scored the soccer ball into the net. The whistle is blown. Renji hissed between his teeth. "Damn it, they've tied the game."

"Oi Hitsugaya!" Kira exclaimed.

When the red headed teenager turned around, he saw his friends; Ichigo, Shuhei, Izuru, Rukia, Orihime, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Momo gathering around. Wondering what is going on, he walked up to them to take a closer look. Sitting on the ground is Hitsugaya clutching his hands around his injured ankle. "Toshiro, let me see where you're hurting," Hinamori said.

Seeing that there no other choice, the white haired teenager allowed the peach girl to take a look at the condition of his ankle. Suddenly, she let out a gasp. When the others took a closer look at it, they became surprised. "Damn, that doesn't look good," Renji said.

"No shit," Maradame said.

"Yup, it's not a pretty sight to see at all," Yumichika agreed.

"If Hitsugaya continues playing like this, in no time, his injury is going to get swollen," Kira replied.

"Idiot, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ichigo scolded.

Toshiro gave the orange haired teenager a stern look before answering, "It's nothing serious; I'll be fine."

Abarai and Kurosaki then turned their heads and growled at their opponents. "Damn them, it must have happened when one of them slide tackled against Toshiro's ankle instead of the ball."

"That's not the only thing," Renji pointed out. "Knowing that we're only using outdoor shoes to play the game, they changed into their soccer clothes to get an advantage."

"Maybe we should stop the game and take you to the nurse's office," Hinamori suggested.

"If I do that Momo, not only I will lose the game, but I will also lose you," Hitsugaya replied. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"Toshiro..."

"Please...let me play for a little longer."

After moments of staring into each other's eyes, Momo closed hers and let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, but...be careful."

The white haired teenager then gave her a soft smile. "Thank you..."

"My my, isn't this a nice atmosphere to be in?" said a voice.

"Oh yes, it has such a nice vibe," replied another. "The next thing we know is those two are going to start kissing."

When the two lovers turned their heads to their friends, Hinamori's face turned a little pink while Hitsugaya shot them a glare. "Okay, okay!" Ichigo said as he put up his hands in mock stance. "We'll leave you two alone!"

Toshiro let out a short hiss before picking himself up. Once he got on his feet, a shocking jolt of pain ran through his veins, causing him to lose balance. At that moment, Hinamori quickly stood up and held onto her boyfriend, keeping him from falling. "Arigato Momo," he said. "I can take it from here."

With a short nod, the peach girl backed away so that Hitsugaya can walk. "Are you sure it's alright to let him continue playing in that condition?" Orihime asked.

"It can't be helped," Momo replied. "Even if I tried saying no, he would ignore my feelings anyway. Toshiro's stubborn like that."

"Then again, he is fighting for your right of choice," Rukia said.

While the non-players returned to their seats on the bench, the others got ready to start the match again. "At first, I was worried that you were going to stop the game," Kane said. "I'm glad that you didn't."

"If I had to end things now, it would only mean that my desire to protect Momo isn't stronger than your determination," Hitsugaya replied. "I won't let a simple injury stop me from playing the last seven minutes of this game!"

A grin suddenly appeared on the soccer captain's face. "Good, now let's continue to play."

"It's fine with me."

Then, the referee blew his whistle. Immediately, Hitsugaya passed the ball to Renji, who quickly passed it back to him. Then, the white haired teenager back passed the ball to Kira using the back of his left heel. Reading the younger teenager's movement, Izuru quickly long kicked the ball across the field and into enemy territory. "Where the hell is he aiming?" one of Kane's teammates asked. "There's no one there who will get the ball."

As the ball is about to roll out of bounds, everyone is chasing after it. Before any of them were able to get it, they failed to realize that one of Toshiro's teammates already had ahead start. He ran past them and gained possession of the ball. "N-Nani?"

"Hurry up and score Ichigo!" Abarai exclaimed. "We only have six minutes left!"

"I know that Renji!" Kurosaki snapped. "How am I supposed to do that when there's so many guys after me?"

"Just pass it to me, damn it!"

"Cover the red head!" Ogawa commanded.

Just as he is about to pass it to his teammate, Ichigo noticed that Renji has suddenly become marked by one of his opponents. He let out a hiss. _"Damn it, I can't pass it to him."_

As he is trying to figure out whom to pass the ball to, one of his opponents used the opportunity to try and steal the ball. Noticing what he is trying to do, Ichigo started dribbling the ball back and forth between feet. Despite his efforts, the ball ended up being snatched away.

"Shit!"

"That's too easy," the stealer of the ball said with a snicker.

"You guys are bastards!" they heard Ikkaku yell from the top of his lungs.

When heads turned their attention to where it is coming from, something flashed into their eyes, causing them to scream in agony. Taking the advantage of the situation, Hitsugaya picked up the loose ball and ran towards the goal. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kane asked walking past the two blinded players. He then hissed between his teeth. "You guys are useless."

"What's up with them?" Kira asked.

"They got blinded by the reflection of the sun from Ikkaku's bald head," Hisagi answered casually.

"Oh, but how did you know that was the cause?"

Then, he noticed the short haired teenager shielding his eyes with his right arm. "The shininess of his head has been bothering me for quite sometime now."

"I-I see."

"Hey, who is the fool called me bald?" Maradame hollered.

The two defenders let out a couple of defeated sighs. Hisagi said, "Let's not tell him."

Izuru then slowly nodded with agreement. "Hai."

_"You're almost there." _As Toshiro is getting closer to the net, he glanced over his shoulder and noticed Ogawa is chasing after him. He is quickly catching up. _"Tch, I can't run away from him after all."_

"You're not getting away from me, Hitsugaya!" Kane exclaimed.

Just as he is centimeters away from grabbing the younger teenager, Ichigo and Renji stepped in between him and the soccer captain. Frustrated, Ogawa ran back and forth, trying to get away from them.

"Get out of my way!"

"Sorry, but we're not letting you close to Hitsugaya!" Abarai said.

Just then two of Kane's opponents ran past the three teenagers and went after the white haired teenager. "Damn it, those guys already recovered," Kurosaki said.

"Hitsugaya, they're two of them coming after you!"

After listening to Renji's warning, Toshiro looked over his shoulder and took a quick glance. _"Shit, he's right."_

He looked over at the referee and noticed he has put his whistle in his mouth. He is also checking the time on his watch.

_"Kuso, there's no time left to waste!"_

Unable to run any faster, his two opponents were able to catch up. Now, they're in a battle of ownership of the ball. "Give it up already!" one of them said. "You can't win especially with that injury of yours."

"You sure have one big mouth," Hitsugaya provoked with a sly grin. "No wonder you're the weakest player in the bunch."

"You little bastard!"

He did a side step and managed to get away from the first regular player. However, the second regular player kept close to the young prodigy. With his foot in Toshiro's way, the white haired teenager tripped over it with his right foot. Feeling another surge of pain through his veins, he lost his balance. "It's game over for you!"

However, he isn't going to let it end just yet. After thinking quickly, Hitsugaya planted his right hand on the grass. After placing all his weight on it, he made the kick with his left leg. Soon, the ball is sent flying and hit the side post. "Ou, that was so close!" Orihime said.

"No, it's not over yet!" Rukia exclaimed.

Though he has already made his move, Toshiro is not giving up. He first rolled onto his stomach. Then, lifting his body up with the strength of his arms, he lunged forward. Just as his opponent is about to claim the ball and run in the other direction, he headbutted it into the net. Moments later, the whistle is blown several times, telling the players to stop playing. "The game is over!" the referee exclaimed. "The score is 2-1. The winner goes to Hitsugaya's team!"

"Yay, they did it!" Inoue cheered. "They won the game!"

"I know!" Kuchiki agreed.

Momo placed a hand over her chest and let out a relieved sigh. _"Thank goodness, he won." _

Leaving her seat, she ran to Toshiro's side while Matsumoto happily watched the result of the game unfold. Letting out a content smile, she began floating up into the air. "Congratulations taicho; you've done well."

With that said, she left her white haired captain to live his life in the living world while she returned to the heavenly afterlife.

As his girlfriend is helping him stand up on his two feet (by draping his arm over the back of her shoulder and neck), their friends walked up to them. "Nice going there with that last shot Hitsugaya," Shuhei said.

"Thanks Hisagi," he replied. "I'm just glad we ended up winning the game."

"Of course, you have to be happy," Ichigo said. "You just earned the right to continue dating Momo."

The lovers looked at one another and smiled. Resuming their attention to them, Hinamori suggested, "Let's head over to the nurse's office. Toshiro needs his ankle to be checked."

While they were heading towards the school, they heard Kane's voice called out to them, "Oi Hitsugaya, the match isn't over yet!"

They stopped and turned around to see the angry faces of the humiliated soccer regular members. "Those guys don't know when to give up," Renji said, placing a hand on his waist.

"I have to agree with that," Kurosaki agreed.

Pointing a finger at them, Kane exclaimed, "I demand a rematch! However, you must play with other players on your team like that cue ball friend of yours."

Irritated by the comment, Maradame stepped forward and drew his wooden sword out from his belt. He snapped, "Okay, that's it! For calling me cue ball, you're all going down!"

As he started fighting against the soccer regulars, Yumichika used his hand to flick the side of his bangs. "Ikkaku, allow me to join in on the fun!"

With that said, Toshiro and the others watched their companions get caught up in the fight with the five soccer players with stern looks on their faces. "Now they've done it," Renji said. "They insulted Ikkaku-san in the worse possible way."

Ichigo draped his bag over his shoulder and replied, "Now, they have to pay the price."

"They deserve it," Hitsugaya agreed. "They're just a bunch spoiled sports who don't know how to play fairly."

"Let's get going."

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Thank goodness the nurse said that the injury isn't very serious. It will only take about a few days for it to heal."

After a long eventful day at school, the two lovers went home to rest. Hitsugaya lie down on his bed and let out a relieved sigh. "Yeah, but now I have to use crutches in order to move around. It's so annoying."

"You're just not used to getting injured," Momo replied while taking lying down on the bed next to him.

"I suppose..."

Suddenly, Hinamori scooted over and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. After he is aware of her actions, Hitsugaya pulled back and asked, "What was that for?"

She smiled. "It's a thank you kiss. I'm just glad we get to stay together."

"Baka, we'll always be together," Toshiro said before giving her a smirk. "Besides, weren't you the one who wished to live a happy life with me?"

Momo giggled. "I sure did."

He smiled and gave her a lip kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Ja ne **_- Good Bye (casual/informal), _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Hai **_- Yes,_** Sugoi - **_Amazing, _**Nani**_ - What, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Kuso**_ - Shit, _**Baka **_- Idiot/Stupid  
**

* * *

**

**Author's Note****: **Phew, when was the last time I've written a one-shot this long? Oh yes, it was back then when I was writing Momoiro to Shiro. I'm exhausted. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be back soon with the next theme. Please review! Thanks. **  
**


	8. Dying

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **OMG, there's so much snow outside...well, from where I live. It reminds me of Shiro-chan. LOL. Anyway, since I am prevented from going outside, I managed to type up and complete another HitsuHina theme for you all to read! Yay! Thank you everyone for being so patient especially my awesome reviewers: **loriakari, EternalRoses, azngurl113219, applestoapples, becomeafan, bengara-koushi, Evertale, icyangel27, Yellow. Sunshineeh, HyourinmaruIce, fayfan, **and **vaati luva **_(x2)_.

_Message to **bengara-koushi**_: Teenage Dream, huh? I'll do my best to fulfill your request. Now, I just have to figure out which theme to put it under...probably Dreams. Hmm..._*places a hand on chin and thinks*_ Anyway, thanks for your review!

This theme is like an alternate version of the first theme, Introduction. Oh well, I hope you enjoy reading theme number eight! Happy reading!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_** Toshiro's Thoughts.**  
_

_

* * *

_

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #8**: Dying

It is a cold and blistering night. Residents were locked into their houses, safe from the fierce winter storm that is going on outside. No one even dared to go out there. It is too dangerous. However, despite all that being said, there is one person who trapped in the great outdoors. Left out in the cold is a young boy with snowy white hair and glowing emerald-teal eyes. If anyone were to see the yukata dressed child, they would immediately do whatever it takes to give him shelter. However, they aren't like that.

Ever since he first stepped foot onto this place, people find the boy to be different from the others. As a result, they would avoid him. Normally, the young child would mind to a certain extent. But in this case, he didn't. Surprisingly, the snowy weather didn't bother him at all. He doesn't feel cold at all. Instead, his hunger is what is the thing that is bothering him.

Toshiro Hitsugaya stopped walking for a moment to wrap his arms around his stomach. While he is clutching it tightly, he bit the bottom of his lip. Since he came to this foreign land, he hasn't gotten a chance to eat anything. He couldn't remember exactly how long ago he last ate, but it felt like several weeks have passed by. All of a sudden, he tripped over something and fell onto the blanket of snow on the ground. After a few long moments, he rolled onto his back and looked up into the cloud filled sky, watching the white precipitation fall.

**_So, this is what it feels like when you're dying._**

During his last moments in the living world, he never gotten a chance to experience the agony and suffering of trying to stay alive. All he remembered is that he died an instant death where only one person saw everything: the murderer. From there, he has been here, wandering from place to place, looking for a place to stay. Toshiro inhaled some cold air into his lungs and then slowly exhaled. Feeling his stomach growl loudly, he wrapped his arms over it and turned his body to the side.

**_Damn it, I'm starving.  
_**

His stomach growled once more.

_**I don't want to die again.**_

He slowly closed his eyes.

**_Someone...anyone..._**

Calling to whatever deity is out there, he pleaded.

_**Please help me.**_

All of a sudden, he felt a jolt of pain coming from his shin. The white haired boy quickly sat up, clutched his leg, and let out a yelp. Not giving a damn about the person's condition, Hitsugaya exclaimed, "Baka, watch where you're going!"

"Ah, I'm totally sorry!" a soft voice apologized. "I didn't know you were ther-Wait a minute, what are you doing out here in the snow? Staying out here any longer not only will make you sick, but you could also die!"

"I don't mind being out here. I'm not col-"

The pigtailed girl took hold of his hand and pulled him onto his feet. Without letting him go, she guided him through the storm. At one point, the boy's stomach growled again. The older girl glanced over her shoulder to look at him. Realizing what just happened, Toshiro turned several shades darker and looked away. "S-Sorry..."

She then smiled.

"Daijobou; there's plenty of food for you to eat once we get to my place."

He turned his attention to her. "Your place?"

The girl nodded. "Yep, we're almost there."

Before he knew it, he is lead to a lone house which is standing on top of a large hill. He stopped for a moment to take a good look at it, but it didn't take long before the raven haired girl continue pulling his arm and finally managed to bring him inside.

"Tadaima Obaa-san!" she greeted while taking off her footwear. Just as she took a few steps in the hallway, the older child turned around to face Toshiro. Letting out a bright expression on her face, she said, "Why are you just standing there? Take off your shoes and come inside."

With that said, the pigtail haired girl disappeared off to the right. Seeing that there is no other choice, Hitsugaya took off his footwear and slowly followed her to a large room. He found the place to be old school-like similar to what he saw outside in the streets. It's nothing too fancy, but it's just the way he would like it.

"My child, you seem to have invited a friend over," said a voice.

When the young boy turned his attention to where the voice is coming from, his eyes met with the raven haired girl and an elderly woman. Politely, he gave her a short bow and greeted timidly, "It's nice to meet you. My name's...Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The grandmother smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Toshiro. You're a very polite child."

"Arigato..."

Without any warning, they heard a sound. Realizing it is coming from his stomach, the white haired child placed his hand over it and lowered his head feeling embarrassed. "It seems like you could use something to eat."

He slowly nodded with agreement.

"In that case, I'll bring you something special."

As the elderly woman stood up from her seat and walked into the other room, the peach girl turned to her and said, "I'll help out too!"

Just as she is about to leave the room with her grandmother, the younger female heard her white haired friend mumble a few words. "Thank you..."

She turned around and gave him a smile. "You don't need to thank us; it's the least we could do. Besides, since we all live in the same place, we might as well look after one another, right?"

"Um...yeah."

"Oops, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Momo Hinamori."

_**Hinamori, huh?  
**_

"If you want, you can live here with us," she suggested. "I don't mind and neither does Obaa-san."

"Is...it really okay?"

She nodded. "Hai."

"Here it is," said a voice.

The two children turned their attention to the elderly woman, who re-entered the room with a large plate of meat buns. "Wow, those looks delicious!" Momo exclaimed.

Hitsugaya let out a gulp.

_**Yeah, it does look delicious.**_

After placing it on the table in front of him, Obaa-san took her seat and said, "Feel free to eat as much as you want, Toshiro."

"Is...it really okay?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He then turned his attention to Momo, who just took her seat beside him. To reassure him, she smiled in return. Feeling there is nothing that is going to hold him back, he immediately took two meat buns and started eating. After a short while, he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Hinamori asked.

"About the conversation we had before, I've decided to take up on that request."

"Really?"

"Yes, I want to live here."

Obaa-san let out a smile, happy to see that her grandchild has gotten herself a friend to play with. On the other hand, the peach girl let out a cheer before wrapping her arms around the white haired boy. She exclaimed, "Yay, I'm so happy!"

"Oi, let me go!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, pushing the girl away with a hand. "I'm in the middle of eating!"

"We're going to have so much fun, right Shiro-chan?"

"What? Shiro-chan?"

"Yep, it's a nickname I've just come up with because your hair is so white."

"Don't call me that! It sounds childish!"

"Well, too bad; you're going to have to live with it."

Then, the boy folded his arms over his chest.

_**You just wait and see; I'll come up with a nickname to call you by soon enough. **_

"You better finish eating all the meat buns or else it's going to get cold."

"I don't need you to tell me that!"

As she is watching her grandchildren talking with one another, Obaa-san turned her attention to the scenery through the open window. After so long, the winter storm has finally started to lighten up. To her, it is a good sign; things around here are going to become more livelier from this point on.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Yukata**_ - a casual kimono, _**Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid,_** Daijobou**_ - It's Alright,_** Tadaima**_ - I'm Home, _**Obaa-san**_** - **Grandmother, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Hai **_- Yes**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note****: **Theme number nine is already in the works. So, stay tuned for the next update and before I forget, please take some time to answer the new poll question I posted on my profile page. It will greatly help me when it comes to brainstorming for new HitsuHina fanfiction ideas. Thanks and please review!


	9. Starvation

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Yay, I'm back with another themes challenge update! Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **Yellow. Sunshineeh, icyangel27, EternalRoses, loriakari, HyourinmaruIce, fayfan, anime16, Namika-i, azngurl113219, applestoapples, bengara-koushi, Evertale, **and **Ebbie54**. Thank you for all your support!**  
**

_Message to **applestoapples**:_ Yeah, I do have to agree with you. Including humour into my stories is more of my fort opposed to including some drama. I think it's because I can't stand leaving tension in the air for a long period of time. But anyway, it's good to try something different once in a while. Thanks for your review!

Without any further delay, here is Bleach related theme number nine. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #9**: Starvation

Being starving isn't something that Momo experience often. The last time she was starving is many years ago during her days in Junrin'an. Under normal circumstances, souls living in Soul Society rarely feel hungry. So, they don't have to worry about eating anything. However, the separate individuals who do feel hunger are the ones possessing spiritual powers. In other words, they are the people who have the potential to become Soul Reapers in the future.

She remembered those exact words; the words Shinigami told her about it. From that point on, she knew she must enroll into Shinigami Academy and learn how to control her powers.

Hinamori felt her stomach growl. Looking down at it, she wrapped her arms and tried to keep it quiet. _"The food will come to you soon enough," _she thought. _"You just have to be patient."_

When she found out that her childhood friend also feels the need to eat when he's hungry, she wanted him to enroll in school too. However, the white haired child protested, saying that there is no reason for him to go there. From there on out, the two friends would get into a minor dispute. In the end, she is unable to change his mind. It went on for several years until one day, he showed up in school all dressed up in his uniform. Whatever happened during their time away from one another, he has finally decided to follow the path of the Soul Reaper just like her.

At first, she was happy to know someone is her lower class man, but it wasn't long before she found out something about him. Toshiro Hitsugaya is considered to be Seireitei's youngest and most intelligent child genius of the century. It could only mean one thing; it is only a matter of time before he surpasses her. The fact is soon confirmed within a short time span of ten years. During that time, she became the fifth division's lieutenant while he became the Gotei 13's tenth division captain.

Her stomach grumbled once more. Momo then turned her attention to the door where it leads to the kitchen. _"Mou, where is it?"_

Things between them completely changed since their promotions. Because they have to look duties to attend to in their respected divisions, they rarely get a chance to visit one another. It is like they are living in different worlds or like they were barely aware of each other's existence. Just as their relationship is about to deteriorate into oblivion, the whole Aizen conspiracy happened. At the same time, things were finally put into the light.

If that man didn't try to kill her, she would have never known how upset Hitsugaya became. If that man didn't try to kill her, she would have never known he fought for her sake. If that man didn't try to killer her, she would have never realized he did those things because he cared. He cared about her health; he cared about her whereabouts; he cared about her emotions and everything else. Overall, he cared about her so much that he loved her. That's right; he loved her and still does now.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Momo," Toshiro said, entering the room with a plate of mixed vegetables and steamed fish in his hands.

The peach girl's face immediately lightened up as she eagerly watched her boyfriend kneel down and place the dish on the table in front. Judging by the way it looks, the food looks delicious. After he took his seat, the young couple said their prayers of thanks. Anxious to eat it, Hinamori quickly picked up her rice bowl and chopsticks and said, "Ou, I can't wait to taste it!"

From that moment on, the two became lovers who are inseparable. Whenever they have free time, they would spend it with one another. She didn't love him because he is a genius or is captain ranked. She loved him for the things he has done for her. Whether it be bandaging her wounds or sitting by her side, she is very thankful to have a boyfriend like him.

Hitsugaya smiled. "Go right ahead and have the first bite."

With a short nod, she proceeded to breaking a piece of fish with her chopsticks and putting it into her mouth. A few seconds later, the fifth division lieutenant placed a hand over her mouth and made a face. Noticing the changed expression, the tenth division raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

After thinking of the right words to say, she replied, "You...need to work on your cooking skills."

Wondering what she is talking about, he picked up his chopsticks and tasted a piece of fish. Moments later, he winced back and made a face. "Wow, I guess even geniuses have to be terrible at something."

Momo giggled. "I suppose so."

Hitsugaya let out a defeated sigh.

"It's alright, Toshiro; I don't mind being the home chef of the house."

"I know, but still..."

She shifted closer and cuddled against him. Then, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You feel useless for not being able to help me out when it comes to cooking food, right?"

"Yes."

Hinamori smiled. "You're so sweet, Shiro-chan."

The white haired captain then rolled his eyes in response to being called by his nickname. "Yeah yeah, I know."

Suddenly, they heard a sound. The two lovers looked down to see that their stomachs are growling. With a small giggle, Momo stood up from her seat. "Well, I better start cooking or else we're going to get even hungrier. Will you be able to wait for the food to be served?"

"I'll...try to keep myself busy in the meantime."

"Alright then, I'll will be back here in about twenty-five minutes," Hinamori said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Feeling his stomach growl again, Toshiro placed his hand over it. He is suffering from starvation and there is nothing he could do about it. He let out a defeated sigh. It is going to be a while before dinner is finally served.

"Damn, I'm hungry..."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads  
**

* * *

**

**Author's Note****:** Who would have known that Toshiro is a bad cook? LOL. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and I'll be back soon with theme number ten. Thanks!


	10. Mother Nature

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Sorry for taking a while to update this challenge. I was too busy concentrating on finishing up The Next Greatest Treasure. Thank you for all your patience especially my awesome reviewers: **EternalRoses, anime16, Evertale,** **icyangel27, Ebbie54, fayfan, Yellow. Sunshineeh, HyourinmaruIce, applestoapples, **and **Rawr**. **  
**

_Message to **applestoapples**:_ Yeah, I can see why you're thinking that way. It does sound like she's thankful for his actions. I suppose it's all part of her nativity. Anyway, thanks for your review!

_Message to **Rawr**_: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed reading my works up to now. It's amazing how inspirational and appreciative words like yours just motivates me to write more. xD Stay turned for more!

Without any further adieu, here is an alternate universe one-shot of theme number ten. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #10**: Mother Nature

"Hitsugaya, can we take a break now?"

After hearing that comment multiple of times already, the white haired teenager let out a growl and turned his attention to the strawberry orange haired woman. "We just had a break five minutes ago and you're already tired?" he snapped. "Maybe you should have not decided to come on this trip in the first place!"

"Yeah, but if I do that, I'll be stuck at school doing homework! I don't want to do that!"

Hearing enough of her complaints, Toshiro let out another growl and resumed his attention to the front. "Anyway, let's not complain about school," Hisagi suggested. "We're here to have a good time."

"That's correct," Ichimaru replied with a grin. "We're here to enjoy what little time we have left before we have to start studying for our exams."

All of a sudden, a few people turned their heads and gave stern looks at the gray haired teenager. Renji, who is walking a few meters behind him, said, "That bastard, he said that on purpose."

His classmate, Kira sighed with defeat.

Toshiro looked over his shoulder and noticed the person, who is walking in the back of the pack, is falling behind. Deciding that he would wait for her, he stepped aside so that the others can walk ahead. By the time Rangiku passed him, she looked over her shoulder and suddenly let out an amused smile. There is only one reason he would something like that. It is to make sure that their friend, Momo is keeping up with the rest of them.

Noticing the changed expression on his friend's face, Ichimaru suddenly said, "Let me guess; you want to ditch them."

She then turned to the gray haired teenager. With a bright smile on her face, she placed her hands together and asked, "Can we do that?"

"It's fine with me." Gin grinned. "However, once we lose them, we'll hide in the bushes somewhere. We need to make sure those two don't get really lost."

Happy that she got his approval, she then turned to the others. "Are the rest of you cool with this?"

"Count me in," Hisagi said.

"Same here," Renji added.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Izuru suggested. "They're going to get mad at us once they find out."

"That's nonsense, Kira!" Matsumoto replied. "I think they'll thank us. Besides, those two have been dancing around each other for years! It's about time for us to step in and make them the destined couple they're mean to be!"

"Hush Rangiku, they might hear us," Ichimaru suggested.

Realizing what she is doing, she placed her fingertips over her mouth and whispered, "Oops, anyway...whether you like it or not, we're going ahead with the plan once we finished crossing the bridge over there."

Kira sighed with defeat. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Meanwhile, in the back of the pack, Hinamori placed a hand on a tree trunk and let out a sigh. Who would have thought that doing a simple hike could be so exhausting? All of a sudden, she noticed her white haired classmate leaning against the tree next to her. She blushed. "Ah Hitsugaya-kun, were you waiting for me by any chance?"

Toshiro turned his head away and slowly nodded with agreement. "I just wanted to make sure you're able to keep up with us. You know, the last thing we want is for you to get lost in the forest."

She nodded her head. "Yeah..."

He resumed his attention to the front to find out that the others are walking way too far ahead. Placing a hand on the side of his mouth, he called out, "Oi you guys, slow down!"

However, they didn't hear him and continued walking.

The prodigy of class 2-1 placed his hand down and let out a defeated sigh. He resumed his attention to the raven haired girl and said, "Let's get moving before we lose sight of them."

Then, he began walking. Wanting him to stop, she quickly extended a hand out and took hold of his hand. Feeling the heavenly touch, he stopped and glanced back.

"Hinamori, what's wrong?"

Just as she took a step forward, Momo suddenly lost her footing, let go of his hand, and started tipping to one side. He looked over to the side and noticed she is going to fall off the cliff if she doesn't regain her balance quickly. Instinctively taking action, he ran ahead of her and embraced the girl in his arms. Moments later, the two teenagers crashed onto the soiled ground and started rolling downhill.

Unable to determine where they're going, Hinamori buried her face into Hitsugaya's chest and braced herself. It felt like the world around her has been spinning at the speed of light for a long time until she heard a loud crack. It is soon followed by a yell from Toshiro. At that moment, he let her go to be carried away by the momentum. By the time the peach girl stopped moving, she slowly got on her knees. Once she sat on her bottom, she placed a hand on the side of her head. "My head...It's spinning."

When the nauseous spinning stopped, Momo looked around to some of hers and Toshiro's belongings have scattered around the area. She let out a defeated sigh. Now, they have to retrieve their stuff after that experience. Suddenly, she let out a gasp.

_"Hitsugaya-kun."_

She began looking around, trying to locate where the white haired teenager is. When she spotted him lying on his side, she quickly got on her feet and ran to his side. By the time she reunited with him at the bottom of the hill, got down on her knees and started shaking him awake.

"Hitsugaya-kun, wake up!" she called out. "Are you alright?"

In response to her voice, Toshiro let out a groan and turned his body to the side. When he opened his emerald-teal eyes, he found himself starting at the concerned face of his classmate. "H-Hinamori..."

Momo let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness, you're alright."

The older teenager slowly sat up and said, "That was quite the fall."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry; it's not your fault. Besides, I'm the one who literally jumped off the cliff."

Hinamori suddenly cracked a smile and giggled. "I suppose so..."

"Anyway, let's find our way back to the others."

She nodded. "Hai."

After standing back up, Momo extended a hand out. Taking her hand, he let her help him out. Just as she is pulling him up, Hitsugaya felt a shocking wave of pain and yelled. Scared that she did something wrong, she let go of him. "W-What's wrong?"

As he is hissing in pain, he looked down to check his current condition only to find out that his right ankle is stuck between a stump and a large rock. "Shit," he cursed. "I-I think my ankle is fractured..."

Momo placed both hands over her mouth and gasped. "Oh no, that's terrible! We have to get you out of there and take you to the hospital as quickly as possible!"

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement. "I need your help to get my ankle out of there."

"O-Okay, what should I do?"

"Carefully and slowly lift my leg out from between the rock and stump. After that, put it down on the ground so that we can take a look at how bad the injury is."

"H-Hai..."

She walked her way over and sat on the stump. When she extended her hands out, she noticed they were shaking with fear. She didn't want to be responsible for his continuous suffering, but nevertheless, she has to do it. She let out a gulp and proceeded. After taking hold of his leg, she slowly lift it up. Then, all of a sudden, Hitsugaya closed his eyes and let out a long hiss, causing the raven haired girl to stop her movements. When they made eye contact, he said, "I-I'm okay...just keep going."

Momo gave him a short nod and continued. As she continued to set his leg free, Toshiro bit the bottom of his lip. With all his might, he prevented himself from yelling out loud until Hinamori finally got his leg out. After she carefully placed his leg down on the ground, she began to untie his shoe. Once it is loose, she slowly began taking it off.

Leaning back further towards the ground, Hitsugaya helped Hinamori take off his shoe. By the time it's free, she put her friend's footwear to the side and watched Toshiro cross his right leg over his left. With his hands, he removed his white sock only to find both sides of his ankle joints have turned bluish-purple. "Damn, it has already swollen this much."

"I-I-I'll call for help!" Hinamori said as she frantically took out her cell phone from her pants pocket. After dialing a few buttons, she held it against her ear and waited for the dial tone to ring. However, it didn't come. When she took a look at the LCD screen, she noticed something. "Oh no, My phone is not picking up a signal."

Then, Hitsugaya took out his cell phone from his pants pocket and checked its signal. He suddenly hissed. "Same here."

"Mou, what should we do now?"

"Calm down for a moment Hinamori; we'll think of something," Toshiro said. "First, we need to gather what we just lost from the fall. Don't worry about the stuff that is uphill; it's too dangerous for either of us to back there."

"O-Okay, I-I'll go do that," Momo replied while standing up. "You just wait here; I'll be right back."

But before he could say anything, the peach girl put her cell phone away and already left. He sighed with defeat over his rotten luck. Not only they are somewhere off-course in Mother Nature's territory, but he is inflicted with a serious injury. He put his cell phone away so that he can put his sock back on. Then, he let out a curse. "Shit, it's going to take a while before we can get back to the place where we started."

"Hitsugaya-kun!" The white haired teenager looked over to see the raven haired girl return to his side, holding a few items in her arms. "I managed to get my hands on whatever I can collect."

"Arigato Hinamori, you can put my stuff in my bag and...you can do the same for my right shoe."

With a nod of agreement, she picked up the lone shoe, got behind him, opened his bag, and put away his belongings. "Okay, I'm done."

"Alright, we need to figure out where we need to go now." Hitsugaya looked up at the place where he and Hinamori fell from. "We can't climb our way back up for obvious reasons. Also, because we're in a remote area, I don't think it's wise to wait for someone to come and get us. So, that leaves us with no other choice, but to navigate our way out of here."

"How are you able to walk around?"

"If I can find a strong stick, then I can use it as support." Feeling his cheeks heat up a bit, he looked away and continued, "Otherwise, I have to hold onto you."

"Oh, okay..." Momo blushed. "I don't mind."

He resumed his attention to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Um okay, help me up."

She nodded and walked closer to him. From his right, she got down on her knees. Hitsugaya draped his arm over the back of her neck and onto her right shoulder. Hinamori took hold of his arm with her right while her other free hand is wrapped around Toshiro's side. After taking a deep breath, she slowly hoisted him up to standing position. At one point, he placed his injured foot on the ground to keep his balance, but all it did is cause the teenager to yell.

"Itte!"

Noticing that he is experiencing pain, Momo quickly regained her balance and pulled Toshiro close to her in order to help him relieve the pressure on his right side. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," he replied. "L-Let's go."

However, she doesn't believe his words. Judging by the way things look, he is not alright. He needs to seek medical attention and fast. "Alright, if you need me to stop, then say so."

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement. "Alright then."

* * *

"Hn, what's taking them so long?" Matsumoto asked. "They should have crossed the bridge by now."

"Patience Rangiku, they'll come soon enough," Ichimaru replied.

After crossing the bridge, the other students of Seireitei High hid in the bushes so that they can spy on Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Kira started questioning, "Do you think something might have happened to them?"

"Who knows," Hisagi said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you suppose those two have already become...together without us having to see them kissing?" Renji asked.

"Oh no, they better not!" Rangiku said. "It would totally blow my chance at spreading the news throughout the whole school when we go there tomorrow!"

"I can understand what you mean, but we have already waited for them for about half an hour already," Hisagi said. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to agree with Kira on this one. We should go back and check up on them."

Matsumoto folded her arms over her chest and pouted, "You guys are no fun!"

Just as Hisagi and Kira came out of the bushes, she noticed that Ichimaru and Abarai are doing the same thing. She then sighed with defeat and followed them back to the last place they saw Toshiro and Momo. "Hn, they should be around here," Shuhei commented. "Do you suppose they suddenly decided to go back to the bottom of the hill?"

The others walked ahead of the short haired teenager and began searching for traces of the two missing ones.

"I don't think so," Renji said. "It's too far from here."

"You guys," Ichimaru suddenly called out, "I found out where they went."

Heads turned to the gray haired teenager and started gathering around him. He pointed his finger downwards, showing the others traces of broken branches, flattened plants, and a beige coloured sun hat (which is resting on top of a nearby bush). Matsumoto suddenly exclaimed, "Wait a minute, that hat belongs to Hinamori!"

"Hitsugaya must be with her right now," Kira said.

"...In uncharted territory below," Gin added.

"We need to call for help," Renji suggested. "Either one of them could be hurt!"

"Well, why are we standing here for? Let's head back."

* * *

Hitsugaya let out a sigh before he started drinking from his water bottle. After walking for quite some time, he and Hinamori decided to stop and take a break. Once he puts his bottle down, he looked over to see his classmate has already finished eating her lunch. Now, she is checking for a telephone signal to pick up on her cell phone. "Did you have any luck?"

When she turned to him, the peach girl slowly shook her head.

"I see."

Momo puts her cell phone away. "I wonder how long it is going to take us to get back to where we started."

"Assuming that we're going in the right direction and nothing happens to us along the way, we would probably be there in about several hours."

"Oh..."

Noticing that she is looking worried, Toshiro scooted next to her and asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Eh?" Hinamori suddenly turned red. Raising her hand up she quickly moved them back and forth. "Don't worry about me, Hitsugaya-kun! I-I'm okay!"

"Are you sure?"

"H-Hai!"

Hitsugaya then let out a sigh, dropping the subject altogether. He put his water bottle back into his bag. After putting his bag on his back, he said to the raven haired girl, "Anyway, I'm ready to go."

With a nod of agreement, she stood up from her seat and helped him get back on his feet. Once they are comfortable, they continued their way back to the start.

For the next little while, the two teenagers didn't say a word to one another. From time to time, they would look at one another when the other is not watching, but it didn't take long before the silence got to them. They wanted to start a conversation with one another in order to pass the time. Suddenly, they both said each other's name at the same time. "Ah, you go first."

The peach shook her head. "It's alright; you go ahead. I can wait."

"O-Okay, um...Thanks for helping me."

Momo smiled. "It's no problem. It's the least I could do since you protected me from getting hurt."

"Yeah..."

"So, do you think Rangiku-san and the others have figured out that we're in trouble by now?"

Toshiro shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows..."

"I see; how are you feeling right now?"

"I feel a jolt of pain whenever I accidentally put my right foot down on the ground. Other than that, I'm okay." He stopped walking for a moment to look down at his injured ankle. He then hissed between his teeth. "Despite taking off my right shoe on purpose, I still managed to get the bottom of my sock dirty."

"Sugoi Hitsugaya-kun, you know how to take care of yourself at situations like this."

"Eh no, I would have died if I was the only one separated from the others."

There is a silent pause.

Feeling his cheeks heat up, he looked away from Momo and added, "I-I was able to calm down because...you are here. It feels reassuring to be with someone who you can rely on."

_"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

"A-Anyway, let's continue our way back. We need to cover as much ground as possible before it starts to get dark."

"Ah hai."

With that said, they resumed their journey back to civilization. Time continued to pass by over the next while until Toshiro took a step with his left foot and suddenly tripped over a rock. Feeling the weight on her shoulder has become unstable, Hinamori immediately leaned back in the other direction. However, Hitsugaya's weight is too much for her to handle. Eventually, she got pulled down along with him.

A few moments later, the two teenagers groaned. By the time they laid eyes on one another, they realized something. Why are they so close to each other? Soon, the answer dawned to them. Somewhere during the fall, Hitsugaya shifted his weight to the side and ended up falling on his back. Shortly after, Hinamori came falling on top of him. However, that's not the end of it. For some odd reason, their lips have made contact with one another.

Realizing what is happening; the two pulled away and turned their red faces to opposite sides.

"I-I'm sorry..." Hinamori quickly apologized. "I-It was an accident."

Hitsugaya's face turned a deeper shade of red. "Y-Yeah, I know..."

The two friends suddenly fell silent. They are unsure what to say in this awkward situation. Then, Hitsugaya decided to sit up. Noticing what he is trying to do, the peach girl quickly moved back, giving him the necessary space he needs. By the time he finally got up, he placed a hand on the side of his head. Concerned, she leaned over and asked, "A-Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm oka-" Without any warning, Toshiro's lips brushed against hers. Realizing what just happened, the two classmates jerked back and lowered their heads. By the time he found his words again, Hitsugaya apologized, "Sorry..."

"N-No worries..."

They fell silent once more. _"Damn it, you kissed her twice now. It's certain that she is going to avoid you from this point on."_

_"Mou, why does Mother Nature like to play tricks on me?" _Momo thought. _"What should I do now?"_

_"Come to think of it, she didn't show any signs of disgust or anything." _Toshiro took a quick glance at her before lowering his head again. _"Actually, she was blushing." _

_"The first time we kissed, it took a while for us to break apart."_

He took another look at the girl. _"What if...Hinamori feels the same way about me?" _

Then, Momo raised her head. _"Could it be possible that he likes me too?"_

When they made eye contact with one another, time seemed to have suddenly slowed down. "H-Hinamori..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"T-There's something...important I need to tell you."

"W-What is it?"

Hitsugaya let out a gulp and said, "I-I...I li-"

All of a sudden, they heard a distant noise coming in their direction. Without any warning, two Jeep vehicles jumped out from between the nearby bushes. Sensing danger, Toshiro took hold of Momo and dropped down to the ground. By the time they sat up again, they noticed the people sitting in the passenger seats are their friends. "Hitsugaya! Hinamori!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "You're both alright!"

"R-Rangiku-san!" Momo said.

"Are you guys alright?" Kira asked.

"We're okay!" Then, she remembered about Toshiro's condition. "Oh yes, Hitsugaya-kun needs to go to the hospital right now! He's hurt!"

"Well, what are we standing here for?" Renji questioned. "Let's hurry up and take him there!"

Hinamori nodded. "Hai!"

* * *

As quickly as possible, Hitsugaya is sent to the nearest hospital to get his injured ankle treated while his schoolmates eagerly waited outside for his return. In order to pass some time, Hinamori explained to everyone the story of how he got hurt in the first place. Matsumoto crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Hn, so that's what happened."

The peach girl slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

"Oh well, it sucks to be him!"

"If he is here right now, he would totally get mad at you," Renji commented.

"Abarai-kun's right," Kira agreed. "You shouldn't say that."

"Don't worry about it," Rangiku replied casually. "It's not like he can do anything now."

"I heard that Matsumoto," said a voice. Suddenly, they turned their heads to the side to see the white haired teenager, who is walking on crutches, glaring at strawberry orange haired woman. "Once I recover, I'll make sure you eat those words."

The group of friends got out of their seats and gathered in front of Toshiro. "Ah Hitsugaya, your treatment is already done?"

He grind on his teeth and growled at her. _"That woman, she is trying to avoid the subject!"_

"What did the doctor say?" Hisagi asked.

After letting out a defeated sigh, he answered, "It's going to take about a month or two for the broken bone to completely heal. After that, I have to go through rehabilitation."

"I see."

"Anyway, I think we all had enough adventures for one day," Ichimaru said. "Let's all pack it in for the night. We have school tomorrow."

"Oh great, school..." Renji said.

"Hinamori, why don't you walk with Hitsugaya back to his place?" Matsumoto suggested. "You two live nearby, right?"

"Ah hai," Momo replied as she nodded.

"Alright!" she exclaimed. "We'll head home first, okay? See you tomorrow at school!"

"Bye Hinamori-kun," Kira said.

"Later," Abarai added.

"Bye," Hisagi said.

"But Rangiku-san, everyon-" Momo called out to the others, who are walking towards the entrance doors.

"Ja ne!" Matsumoto said, waving good bye.

"Bye bye!" Ichimaru added.

Within a few moments, the five friends left the two teenagers on their own. Hinamori then sighed with defeat. "Mou..."

Remembering about the white haired teenager, she turned around and let out a hesitant laugh.

"Anyway, let's get going."

Hitsugaya slowly nodded with agreement. "Ah yeah..."

After putting her bag on her back, she carried Toshiro's belongings with both hands.

"Are you okay with carrying my stuff?"

"Daijobou; this is nothing."

"Alright then..."

With that said, the two friends left the hospital together.

* * *

Along the way home, neither of them said a word; not even a peep. By the time they arrived at Toshiro's house, they stopped and faced one another. Momo asked, "Do you want me to help bring you stuff inside?"

"Don't worry about it; I can mange somehow," he replied.

With a short nod, she handed over his bag and watched him put it on over one shoulder. "Well, I-I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Toshiro lowered his head and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Good night."

Just as she is about to turn around, Hitsugaya raised his head up and suddenly said, "H-Hinamori!"

"W-What is it?"

"T-Thanks for everything; you've done a lot for me."

She watched him walk closer to her. "R-Really?"

Then, all of a sudden, Toshiro pressed his lips against hers. At first she was startled by his bold move, but it didn't take long for her to wrap her arms around him and relax into the kiss. By the time they finally broke apart, he answered her question. "Yeah...I mean it."

She let out a blush and smiled. "It's no problem."

He slowly nodded. "If it's okay with you, can you come to my house tomorrow morning? I could use your help to look after me in case anything happens while I'm walking to school."

Momo first answered his question with a loving kiss on his lips before replying, "Sure, I would love to."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Hai**_ - Yes,_** Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Itte**_ - Ouch, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (casual/informal), _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright  
**

* * *

**

**Author's Note****:** Yay, I'm ten percent done this challenge! LOL I still have a long way to go, but whatever...I hoped you enjoyed reading this one-shot. I'll be back soon with another one. Please review! Thanks.


	11. No Time

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Sorry to keep you waiting everyone, I was very busy studying for my mid-terms and working on my Valentine's Day One Shot before I was able to work on The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge. Anyway, enough with all my excuses, thank you everyone for being so patient with me especially my wonderful reviewers**: Evertale, icyangel27, EternalRoses, fayfan, anime16, becomeafan, applestoapples, NeonCookies O.o, Yellow. Sunshineeh, Ebbie54, **and **Rawr.**

_Message to **Rawr**_: I try to make each theme long as possible, but I focus more on how complete it is as a short story. It must have a beginning, middle, and end. Thanks for your review!

Without any further delay, here is a _Bleach_ related theme number eleven. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #11**: No Time

There is no time; everything must be done. After he returned from a recent trip to the living world, he came back finding several stacks of papers that need to be signed and completed. Then again, he expected something like this to happen. Besides, he was not in his office over the past couple of days. At first, things didn't seem so bad. However, it turned out otherwise. Just when he thought he has enough work to finish, a certain somebody, who he knows too well, just had to make things worse. His vice-captain called in sick.

"Out of all days, why did she have to choose today to skip work?" Hitsugaya muttered while writing away with his ink brush. "Damn, now I'm left to finish it all on my own..._again._"

He pushed a piece of paper aside and pulled out a new one from the other side. He continued writing.

"I bet she planned this ahead of time. She knew that she was scheduled to do some paperwork today and decided to go out and get drunk last night at the bar."

He finished writing on another one and immediately started on his next one.

"I want to take a break, but no, there's no time for me to do that at all. She's going to pay for doing that."

"Hey Shiro-chan!" greeted a familiar voice, who opened the slide door and waltz into the room.

As the fifth division lieutenant walked up to the white haired captain, she noticed that he is awfully working hard. "Sorry Hinamori, but I can't talk with you right now. I'm busy finishing all the paperwork I have here in front of me."

_"He didn't bother to snap at me like he usually does whenever I call him by his nickname,"_ she thought. _"He must be really busy." _

She looked around and noticed that Matsumoto is nowhere in sight.

_"I see; he's left to finish all his work on his own." _

As she watched her precious friend continue to write away on his brush, she let out a silent sigh. One of these days, he's going to breakdown if he doesn't stop and get some rest soon. However, he's stubborn when it comes to stuff like that. He's like a machine who won't stop until it malfunctions. Momo placed a finger and a thumb on her chin and thought for a while. How can she make him stop working? Suddenly, a thought came into mind.

With a smile on her face, she walked around the desk and stood next to him. For a few moments, she watched the younger Soul Reaper doing his work. "Hitsugaya-kun..."

He didn't respond. She leaned over and called his name again.

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

Once again, he didn't respond. She leaned even closer to him. She whispered in his ear, "Shi...ro-chan..."

"Argh, stop bothering me Hinamori!" he finally snapped, turning his attention to the raven haired girl. "Didn't I already tell you that I'm too busy to talk right no-"

Without any warning, she grabbed the collar of his kimono and pulled him towards her face. In amidst of it all, she gave him a long kiss on the lips. By the time they finally pulled apart, Momo let go of him, leaving dumbfounded (and dazed) Toshiro to stop and think for a moment. He asked, "W-What was that for?"

She simply smiled. "You should relax a bit; stressing out over paperwork is not good for your health."

Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face. Resting an elbow on the desk and a chin on his knuckle, he turned to the peach girl and replied, "Hn, really now? Will you help me finish all the work then?"

"I will help you only if you promise to go out with me tonight and pay for the meal we'll have together."

He turned to see his stack of paperwork on the desk at one moment. Then, in the next, he resumed his attention to the fifth division lieutenant with a smile on his face. Maybe he does have time to spend with Hinamori after all.

"You got yourself a deal."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note****:** Yeah, I can't make this theme anymore complicated than this. Sorry about the length of the one shot; it's a little on the short side. On the bright side, the next one is most certainly going to be longer; I promise. It will be posted as soon as possible. So, stay tuned for my next update! Please review! Thanks.


	12. Childhood

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original characters I do own are Shia Hitsugaya, Miyako Hinamori, Tatsuya Hinamori, and Naomi Yoshida-Hitsugaya.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone, I'm back with another completed theme! Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **icyangel27, fayfan, applestoapples, anime16,** **EternalRoses, Evertale, **and **Yellow. Sunshineeh**, and **Ebbie54**. Well, this one shot is written based on **fayfan**'s theme idea he/she suggested all the way back in the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #12**: Childhood

"Okaa-san, where do I put this box?" asked a young seven year old girl with dual coloured hair.

Noticing her daughter is carrying something that is beyond her capacity into the master bedroom, Momo Hinamori immediately exclaimed, "Shia-chan, be careful with that!"

Dropping what she was doing, the mother of the house ran to her child's aid. But before she is able to help her, Shia lost her balance (due to the box's weight), let out a yell, and fell to one side. As a result, all the contents in the box became scattered around the floor. By the time Momo knelt by her side, the dual haired girl slowly sat up. With a hand on the back of her head, she let out a hesitant laugh. "Hehe, oops..."

Momo let out a sigh, relieved that her young one isn't seriously hurt. "You should have told me or your father that you needed help moving some stuff."

During this time, the two females heard a thumping noise coming from outside the room. When they turned their heads, they see a white haired adult enter the room. Despite feeling out of breath, he asked, "What happened here?"

"Toshiro."

"Oto-san!" the happy seven year old said upon running up to her father and giving him a loving hug around his waist.

Looking down at his child, he placed a hand on her head with smiled at her. Turning his attention to his wife, he listened to her answer. "Don't worry; Shia-chan just accidentally dropped a box on the floor."

"I can see that," he replied, looking down at the scattered contents which are all over the place. "We better clean this up."

With that said the three family members got down on their knees and began collecting all the stuff back into the box. As they were doing that, the dual haired girl noticed a thin black coloured book on the side and picked it up. Curious of what's inside, she opened it. Inside, there are several photographs of different people at different places. In most of them, pictures of a young white haired boy and a raven haired girl are taken. "What are you looking at, Shia-chan?" Momo asked, crawling towards her daughter and looking over her shoulder. Realizing what it is, she glanced at the side and began ushering her husband to come over. "Ah Toshiro, come over here! You've got to see this!"

"What is it, Momo?" Hitsugaya asked after crawling up to his wife and daughter.

"Shia-chan managed to stumble upon our childhood photo album."

It is when he raised an eyebrow. "We kept a childhood photo album? The only ones I remember are the ones from our wedding and our years with Shia."

"Oh yeah, you don't know about it. This album here contains all the photos I collected date all the way back when I was about seven years old and onwards."

"Wow Okaa-san, that was quite a long while ago!" Shia said.

She nodded with agreement. "Yep!"

Looking down at the photo album, she began flipping pages over. "Ah, is that Rangiku-san when she was younger?"

"Yes, it is her."

"Sugoi, she looks so pretty!"

"...and she still is to this day," Hitsugaya added.

"Hn, Ichimaru-san hasn't changed either. The expression on his face looks the same in every photo I've seen so far."

"Ah yeah, he's always like that," Hinamori said.

Shia flipped over to the next page. "Ah, Kira-san, Hisagi-san, and Abarai-san are in this picture!"

"That was taken at the fireworks festival back when I was around nine years old."

The dual haired girl continued to look through several more pages before a thought came into mind. "Okaa-san, where are the pictures of you and Oto-san?"

With a smile on her face, she took possession of the photo album and started flipping several pages. By the time she stopped, Shia took a look at the two pages in front of her. Her emerald-teal eyes suddenly lit up. She exclaimed, "Aw, Oto-san and Okaa-san look so young when your pictures were taken!"

"Oi Momo, you actually kept those photos?" Toshiro asked.

"Yep!" the peach woman replied happily.

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya began snatching the album away from his wife. However, she knew what he is planning to do. So, she extended her arms out so that he can't reach it. "Take them out of the album! They're embarrassing!"

"No, they're not embarrassing photos. I think they truly reflect what kind of person you are."

"What are you talking about?" Toshiro managed to snatch the album from her hands and pointed at a particular photograph on the right page. It is one of him as a young boy devouring a whole plate of juicy watermelon slices. "Do you really think that something like _that_ reflects me truthfully? I look like a carnivore in this picture!"

The raven haired woman giggled. "I begged to differ. You look cute whenever you do that."

"Momo!"

"Hey Oto-san, Okaa-san..." Shia said. "How did you two meet?"

Toshiro and Momo looked at one another, slightly surprised being asked that question. Both parents sat on their bottoms and thought for a moment. Hinamori explained, "I think it was about twenty years ago since we first met."

She turned to her husband.

"You were the new transfer student at the time."

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement. "However, we didn't get to know one another until you invited me to Matsumoto's birthday party."

Momo then giggled. "Oh yeah, I remember that. From that point on, we became friends and eventually, the lovers we are today."

"I want to hear the story!" Shia exclaimed. "Please tell me how you two became friends!"

The two lovers smiled. Toshiro said, "Alright, we'll tell you after we finish cleaning up this mess."

"Hai!"

With that said, the young child of the Hitsugaya family quickly got to work. After a few minutes of cleaning, Hitsugaya put the filled box aside and joined his family on the bed. Once he sat down, Shia crawled over and sat on his lap.

"Are you ready to listen?"

"Yep!"

Momo opened the photo album and flipped a couple of pages. By the time she stopped, she pointed at a particular photograph that was taken at a birthday party for Shia to see. "That photograph is the first picture that the both of us are in it together."

"Everyone else is in it too."

"That's right," Hinamori said. "Rangiku-san, Ichimaru-san, Hisagi-san, Kira-kun, and Abarai-kun have been our friends for a very long time."

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement. "The start of our relationship began like this..."

* * *

_**Twenty Years Ago...**_

The school bell rung. It is the end of the school where many students of Seireitei Elementary are packing their materials into their bags and running out of the classroom with their friends. One of the students, however, is entering the class of 4-1. After opening the slide door, a girl with strawberry blond hair called out, "Hey Hinamori!"

Hearing her name, ten year old Momo turned her head to see her friend approaching her. "Rangiku-san, is there something wrong?"

The older student placed her hands on her hips and replied, "Oh nothing, I just wanted to give you this."

She then handed her an envelope. Accepting her offer, Momo opened and removed the contents inside. Finding a decorated card inside, she read the cover. "You are invited to Rangiku Matsumoto's Birthday Party."

Realizing what just happened, her eyes lit up. She raised her head, looking at the older girl.

"Really? You've inviting me!"

Matsumoto happily nodded. "Yep, have to bring a friend or two along."

"Arigato Rangiku-san, I'll be sure to show up! W-Wait a minute, I have to bring at least one person to the party?"

"Yep, I have Gin, Renji, Kuchiki, Shuhei, Kira, their guests, and you coming for sure."

"You've invited the others too?"

"That's right; it's going to one big and fun party!"

"Mou..."

Matsumoto then looked at the front of the class to check the clock. "Oh boy, I need to get moving. I still have a lot of invitations to deliver. The details are written inside the card. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Rangiku-san."

With that said, the fifth grade student quickly left the classroom. During this time, Hinamori opened the card and mentally read the contents inside.

"So, that party's on Saturday at the park." She closed the card and raised her head up. "I should ask A-chan or Tecchin to come with me."

With that in mind, the peach girl put her bag over her shoulder and ran out of the classroom to look for her friends. She ran through the hallway and down the stairs while accidentally bumping into a few people. By the time she came to the shoe locker room, she spotted her friends who were chatting with one another in front of her locker.

"A-chan!" Hinamori called out, approaching them. "Tecchin!"

"Hey Momo-chan," Ayumi said. "You took a while to come here."

"Sorry about that, Rangiku-san came to my class to give me this."

She showed them the card and envelope.

"What is it?"

"She invited me to her birthday party which is going to take place at the park on Saturday," Hinamori explained. "Do you two want to come? She said it's okay."

"Sorry Momo-chan, I can't come. I have a piano recital to do on that day."

"Oh, okay." She turned to Tatsukichi. "What about you?"

He let out a defeated sigh. "I'm sorry, Momo. I can't come either; I have already had plans booked for that day. My parents are planning to take me out of the city for the weekend. Apparently, my grandmother's sick."

"Oh, I see."

"We're really sorry," Ayumi apologized.

Momo quickly shook her head back and forth. "Don't worry about it; you two have fun. I'll just ask someone else to come until the day of the party."

She quickly changed her shoes and put her indoor ones into her locker. After closing it, she walked towards them.

"Anyway, shall we get going?"

"Um yeah..."

As the three friends were walking home together, Momo thought with great worry, "Who else could I invite to the party?"

* * *

Over the next two days, Hinamori approached various friends, asking them to come to the party on Saturday. However, they all had something to do on that day. "Momo, why are you so insistent on inviting someone to come to the party?" one of Matsumoto's invited guests asked. "It's not like you don't know anyone from there."

"Yeah, but Rangiku-san said I have to bring someone with me."

"Oh, that's going to be hard for you. I heard that a lot of people who are invited has already invited a guest to go to the party with. Most of them are students from this school."

"I see..."

They heard the school bell ring. "Well, break time is over. I have to get back to class."

"Okay, see you."

Once her friend is gone, Hinamori sighed with defeat and walked back into her classroom.

"There's only two more days until the party."

Once she took a seat behind her desk, she noticed a particular classmate who is sitting in front of her. Ever since the beginning of the break, he hasn't left his seat. He is too busy focusing on the book in front of his face.

_"If I remember correctly, he's the new transfer student who started attending this school about a week ago,"_ Momo thought. She then placed a finger on her chin. _"What was his name again? Oh yes, he's Toshiro Hitsugaya."_

She shifted her weight to one side as she tried to see what he's doing.

_"He sure studies a lot."_ She watched him flip a page in the book. After a few silent moments, a smile crept up on her face. _"Maybe I should invite him to go to Rangiku-san's party as my guest."_

* * *

The bell has rung, telling students that classes are over for the day. As Hitsugaya is gathering his belongings, he felt a nearby presence. He looked over his shoulder to see a raven haired girl standing beside him. He asked, "Um, is there something you need?"

"I know we barely know each other, but I sort of need to ask you to do me this big favour for me."

He turned his body to the side so he can properly see her. "Okay...what is it?"

Without any warning, she gave him a sincere bow and said, "Can you please come with me to a birthday party that is taking place at Seireitei Park this Saturday?"

There is a short pause. "Wait, what?"

After she leaned back, Hinamori started explaining the situation she's in right now. "My friend, Rangiku-san invited me to her birthday party and the requirement to join in on the celebration is to bring a guest with me. I went to my friends, asking whether they want to come, but they are either one of her already invited guests, have been chosen to be the guest of invited party guest, or already has plans for the week so they can't come. Anyway, if you can't come, then it's okay. I'll go ask someone else."

"No, it is okay," he quickly replied. "I can come."

Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "R-Really?"

He slowly nodded with agreement before turning his gaze from her. "Yeah, I...don't have any plans on going anywhere on that day."

All of a sudden, she took hold of his hands with her own and raised them up. She said happily, "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun, you're the best!"

Toshiro slightly blushed. "D-Do itashi mashite..."

Momo smiled and then realized something. "Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Momo Hinamori. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here..."

"You don't have to buy anything for Rangiku-san; she said so herself."

"Oh...what time does the party start?"

Momo folded her arms over her chest and thought for a moment. "It starts at two o'clock. So, why don't we meet up somewhere?"

He nodded. "That's a good idea."

Hinamori then placed a finger on her chin. "Where should we meet?"

"Let's just keep things simple. How about I pick you up at your place?" Toshiro suggested. "After that, we'll walk together to the park."

"Are you sure about that? You may get lost coming to my house because you're still finding your way around here."

Hitsugaya shook his head. "I'll be able to manage somehow. I just need the address."

"Okay."

After Momo told him the directions to her house and other details about the party, the peach girl said that she will remind him tomorrow about the event that is going to take place on Saturday. With a nod of agreement, they said their farewells and see each other again over the next two days.

* * *

When Saturday finally came around, Hitsugaya is already up and early in order to prepare for the party later in the afternoon. After he is all dressed up in a pair of gray pants, a black t-shirt, and a dark blue sweater, he left the bedroom, walked downstairs, past the kitchen, and entered the living room. Noticing his parent is awake and sitting on the couch, watching some television, he greeted, "Hey Okaa-san, I'm going to somewhere for a bit."

Hearing her son's voice, the brown haired woman glanced over her shoulder and replied, "Oh Lil'Shiro, where are you going exactly?"

Toshiro gave his mother, Naomi Hitsugaya a stern look. "Okaa-san, how many times do I have to keep telling you? Stop calling me Lil'Shiro; I'm already ten years old."

"So, what about it?"

"I mean it's about time to stop treating me like a kid."

She smiled. "What are you talking about? You'll always be my little baby."

Hitsugaya slapped his hand against the side of his forehead and shook his head a couple of times. He let out a defeated sigh. When will this cycle of nickname calling ever stop?

"Anyway, why are you all dressed up?"

"I have plans with a friend," Toshiro replied. "We're going to be attending a birthday party at Seireitei Park."

Naomi then blinked. "Hn, a friend?"

He then gave her a stern look. "Yes, a friend. Is there something wrong with that?"

Curious, she turned her body around so that she can properly face him. Resting her arms on the couch, she shook her head. "Nope, there's nothing wrong with making new friends. As a matter of fact, I'm quite happy that you're starting to adjust with the recent changes. So, tell me; is your new friend a _girl_?"

One of his eyes twitched. He does not like where this situation is going. "Why do you always ask me that question?"

There is a brief pause. "I wanted to know if you have gotten yourself a girlfriend or not."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he replied. "I can worry about stuff like that when I'm a little older."

A grin suddenly appeared on the woman's face. "So, you are planning to have one in the future."

Hitsugaya let out a minor growl and began marching over to the front entrance. "Anyway, I have to get going or else I'm going to be late."

"Yes Lil'Shiro, you have to get moving or else you're going to get dumped by her!"

"Uruse Okaa-san!" Toshiro shouted. "Itterashai!"

Once she heard the front door open and then slam close, Naomi let out a bright smile. "Aw, my little boy is finally growing up."

Suddenly, an idea came into mind. She then placed her hands together.

"Ou, I should go and check things out! Besides, it is a mother's responsibility to make sure that her little one has chosen the right person that could potentially share his future with!"

She then put up a guts pose with a fist.

"Yosh, it's time to get moving or else you're going to lose him!"

* * *

"Thanks for the meal!" Hinamori said while placing her empty rice bowl and chopsticks on the table.

As her mother is gathering all the plates, she noticed her daughter has quickly left the table and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Miyako Hinamori asked, "Oi Momo-chan, what's with all the hurry?"

However, the peach girl did not answer her question until she returned to from her room all changed into a pair of blue jeans, a light green shirt, and a blue jean jacket. "I have to get ready before my friend comes over. We're going to Rangiku-san's party together."

"Ah, you invited Ayumi-chan to come? That's nice of you to do that."

Momo then shook her head. "No, it's not her. She already has plans for today."

"Oh, is it Tatsukichi-kun that you've invited?"

Once again, the young Hinamori shook her head. "He has plans too. With that said, I've invited someone else."

"Really? Who would that be?"

All of a sudden, they heard the doorbell ring. "I better get the door; it must be him!"

As Momo hurried to the front entrance door, her father stopped eating his meal and exclaimed, "Eh, him? She asked a boy to come to the birthday party with her?"

"Yes, what's so wrong about that Tatsuya-kun?" Miyako asked.

Suddenly, he slammed his rice bowl and chopsticks on the table. After standing up from his seat, he declared, "I can't allow my sweet daughter to associate with him!"

The wife then let out a defeated sigh. "They're just kids, sweetie; it's not like they're going to get married and have children right away."

"I don't care!"

"Hitsugaya-kun, you're here early," they heard her daughter said.

"I thought I was going to get lost along the way here, but I guess not," he replied. "Finding this place is pretty easy."

"In that case, why don't you step in for a bit? I just need to get Rangiku-san's present from my room."

"Um, okay."

After stepping into the house, Momo closed the door for him. With a smile, she said, "I'll be right back."

With a short nod, he watched the raven haired girl run up the stairs. He lowered his head and let out a sigh. _"Maybe I should have left the house a little later." _

It is when he noticed two people coming out from the side and approaching him. "Ah, look what we have here?" the female said. "You must be one of Momo-chan's friends."

"Um, yes I am." The white haired boy bowed to them and introduced himself. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. It's nice to meet you."

"My, what a respectful boy you are," she replied. "I'm Momo-chan's mother, Miyako and the person beside me is my husband, Tatsuya."

However, he didn't greet him. His eyes are locked onto him as if he's a hawk, ready to catch its prey. Despite feeling a very intimate vibe from the older Hinamori, Toshiro held his ground and waited for his friend's return. "I'm back, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Momo-chan," Miyako said.

"Mou Oto-san, stop staring at Hitsugaya-kun like that," Hinamori said while walking up to them. "You're embarrassing me."

"My sweet peach, there is no way I'm going to let you hang around with that little bra-" Tatsuya objected. But before he could finish his sentence, someone started pulling his ear. "Ow, ow, ow! Miyako-chan, what are yo-Ow, you doing?"

"Never mind what your father has to say, Momo-chan," she said. "Just go and have fun with Hitsugaya-kun at Rangiku-chan's party, okay?"

Hinamori smiled. "Hai!"

"Ow ow, Miyako-chan...Can you let me go now?" Tatsuya asked.

However, his wife isn't listening. She is too busy watching her daughter put on her shoes. Just as she opened the front door, she turned her attention to her mother and said, "I'll be back once the party is over!"

"Hai Momo-chan." She then turned to Hitsugaya. "Be sure to bring her back her safely, okay Toshiro-kun?"

The white haired boy slowly nodded with agreement. "I will, Miyako-san."

"Itterashai!" Hinamori exclaimed before the two classmates left the house, leaving the Hinamori parents on their own.

During that time, it is when Miyako finally let go of her husband's ear. He exclaimed, "Ow, that hurt!"

"That's what happens when you try to do something insane again," she replied. "Have some faith in your daughter; she won't do anything to get herself involved in stuff like that. Besides, she's still young to fully understand that."

"But still..."

"Well, since you are so strongly against that, I guess we have no other choice." The wife smiled. "We're going to have to follow them, right?"

"Whoa, wait a minute! I know that look on your face!" Tatsuya exclaimed. "You want that little white haired kid to be our beloved peach's future husband, don't you?"

"Yep, that's right! He's the perfect man I've been looking for; I just know he is!"

"You've got to be kidding me! There is_ no_ way that he can provide Momo-chan with eternal happiness! He's probably like the other boys: arrogant and inconsiderate!"

"What are you standing there for?" He noticed his wife is already dressed up and ready to leave the house. "I'm going to leave you."

"Oi Miyako-chan, wait for me!"

* * *

"Sorry about my father Hitsugaya-kun," Momo apologized as they are walking together to Seireitei Park. "He's just a little...overprotective."

"It can't be helped," Toshiro replied. "He's just like any other parent; worried about the well-being of their child."

Hinamori smiled. "I see; are your parents like that?"

Hearing her ask about his parents, he lowered his head and faintly cracked a smile. "Yeah, he was like that in his own way..."

It is when a thought dawned to her. "I-I'm sorry for mentioning about it."

"It's alright; it happened years ago," Hitsugaya replied. "As for my mother, she does care about me. However, she does it in ways it's hard to imagine."

"Really now?"

He nodded with agreement. "If you ever get the chance of meeting her, you'll understand."

"Oh..."

"Let's get going; we're almost there."

"Ah, yeah..."

Little did they know, there are people keeping a close eye on them. Miyako and Tatsuya were peeking at them from inside the car to see what their daughter and her friend are doing. "So far, they're not doing anything funny," the male Hinamori stated.

"Of course, they're not doing that," Miyako replied. "However, they are having a good time with one another and that's a good sign. They have chemistry together."

"No, they don't!"

"Oh wait, there's someone stalking them!"

"What?" Tatsuya immediately turned his head to see what his wife is looking at. "Where?"

She raised her arm and pointed at a woman dressed in a dark long coat, a large shade hat, and a pair of sunglasses. She is hiding behind the bushes, taking pictures of the two children. Whenever they move, she does the same thing before resuming taking photographs of them. "There she is!"

"Oh no, I'm not letting my sweet peach get into any danger! Let's go and give her the jump!"

Miyako nodded with agreement. With that in mind, Tatsuya set the car on drive and drove to look for a parking spot.

* * *

By the time Toshiro and Momo made it to their destination, Hinamori introduced Hitsugaya to Matsumoto and her circle of friends. "Ah, you must be Hitsugaya," Rangiku said. "I heard that you're the brightest student in your class."

"Um thanks," the white haired boy replied with slight nervousness, "but I don't think I'm really that bright."

"Are you sure about that? There have been rumours flying around that you have the potential to be the new child prodigy of the school."

"I-I see."

"What's wrong?" Matsumoto asked. "You look like you don't know how to talk to people."

"No, that's not the case. I-It's just..."

All of a sudden, Rangiku snapped him on the back. As a result, Toshiro began hoarsely coughing. "Oh stop being so stiff and loosen up, Hitsugaya! We're here to party, right?"

"A-Are you alright, Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied while rubbing the back of his shoulder with his hand. "Man, what is wrong with that girl?"

"Try not to take it to heart; even though Rangiku-san is from class 5-1, she just likes to have fun."

"Yeah, I could see that..."

"My my Rangiku, you've definitely outdone it this time," said a voice. The three schoolmates turned their heads to see a gray haired boy standing next to them. "You have successfully become the top party thrower of the year."

"Gin, I'm so glad you're able to make it," Matsumoto said happily.

"I suppose, but I had to escape from the wrath of my parents first," Ichimaru replied with a grin on his face.

_"Oi, is that even okay for him to run away like that?"_ Hitsugaya thought.

"Oh," the strawberry orange haired girl replied. "I see..."

Toshiro then made a face. _"What kind of friends Hinamori associates with?"_

"Abarai-kun!" Momo said. "Kira-kun!"

Hitsugaya turned his attention to the red headed and the pale blond haired boys that approached them. Toshiro remembered them; just like Hinamori, they are his classmates from school_._ "Hey Hinamori-kun, I'm glad you're able to make it to the party," Izuru said before noticing the white haired boy's presence. "Ah, Hitsugaya's invited as well?"

"Iie, I invited him as my guest."

"I see." He turned to Toshiro. "It's nice to meet you; I'm Izuru Kira."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Same here."

"As for me, I'm Renji Abarai!" the red headed boy said, feeling proud of himself.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Matsumoto-san, where's Hisagi-san?" Kira asked the birthday girl.

"Oh, he's setting up the mini-game," Rangiku replied.

"Oi, aren't you supposed to do that?" Renji questioned after raising an eyebrow.

"But I'm the birthday girl," she pouted. "There's no need for me to do such manual hard labour!"

Momo let out a defeated sigh. Once again, she avoided having to do something that deemed hard for her to do. "Mou Rangiku-san..."

"Hey everyone, the field is free for us to play!" Shuhei exclaimed.

"Yosh, let's play some soccer!" Matsumoto declared.

"Soccer?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oi, don't tell me you don't know how to play the sport?" Renji asked.

"I never played soccer at my old school, but I do know the rules from watching soccer games on television."

"Really now? Let's see if you're able to apply your observations to your skills."

"I see," Toshiro said. "You want to challenge me."

Renji grinned. "That's right."

Then, the white haired boy started smirking in return. "Fine, you're on."

* * *

As she is watching her beloved son is playing soccer for the first time with his new friends, the mother Hitsugaya is studying the girl she has been following for quite some time. Currently, she is cheering for her friends: Renji, Kira, Hisagi, and Hitsugaya along with her other friends: Rangiku and Gin. "Aw my Lil'Shiro, he totally picked up such a cute girl!" Naomi said happily while putting her camera down. "She has definitely passed my test with flying colours."

Suddenly, she put up a guts pose with her fist.

"I have made a decision! She is going to my son's future wife! Ou, just thinking about it makes me want to squeal! I can't wait to see their love blossom in the near future!"

Taking another look through her camera, she watched the raven haired girl chatting and laughing with her friends. Suddenly, a thought came into mind. She folded her arms over her chest.

"Come to think of it, she looks very familiar. I feel like I've met her somewhere before." Without any warning, the female Hitsugaya felt two heavy weights collapsing on her. She let out a yelp and fell to the ground with them. Her sunglasses and hat were dropped onto the grass, revealing her identity. "Ouch, what in the world are you two doing?"

"I know what you're trying to do, potential kidnapper!" Miyako exclaimed pulling on the woman's arms. "We're not letting you get your hands on our daughter!"

"That's right," Tatsuya agreed.

Recognizing her voice, Naomi glanced over her shoulder to see the two Hinamori parents' faces. "Eh Miyako-chan, is that you?"

The Hinamori wife then blinked with surprise and stopped binding her for a moment. How does this mysterious woman know her? After a moment of thinking, a name came into mind. "N-Naomi-chan?"

There is a brief pause before the two females suddenly exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, it really is you!"

Immediately, letting her go, the two old friends started hugging one another while pushing Tatsuya aside. Miyako asked, "When was the last time we've seen one another?"

"It has been _way_ too long!" The female Hitsugaya then turned to the male Hinamori. "Tatsuya-kun, it's nice to see you again."

"Y-Yeah, it has been a long time since we last saw each other. What are you doing here, Yoshida (1)? I thought you moved away to West Rukon after you got married to Satoshi (2)."

"I did move away and lived there for a good two decades with Satoshi. However, a few things happened which included losing my husband to a terrible illness."

"Oh, we're so sorry about that," Miyako apologized.

Naomi then smiled. "It's alright; I've gotten over it. Besides, it has been five years since it happened. Now, I'm supporting my family by working as a business sales representative. Recently, they offered me a job as a sales manager here. Seeing the opportunity in front of my eyes, I decided to move back to the place where I grew up with my son."

"Your son?"

The female Hitsugaya nodded with agreement. She turned her head and pointed a finger at him, showing the two Hinamori parents what he looks like. "Do you see that white haired boy playing soccer in the field? He's my son, Toshiro."

"Eh, you've got to be kidding me!" Tatsuya exclaimed. "That little kid is your child?"

Naomi nodded with agreement. "Yep, that's right."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe he's your son!" Miyako exclaimed while placing her hands together. "He's so cute! You and Satoshi-kun sure did a great job making such an adorable child."

The brown haired woman let out a giggle. "I suppose so; so, what brings you here?"

"At first, we're here to find out what kind of person Toshiro-kun is like because he's friends with our daughter, Momo-chan. However, there's no need to worry about that anymore since we now know he's your son."

"Momo-chan?"

Miyako then showed her old friend hers and Tatsuya's young one. "Do you see that girl with raven coloured hair? She's our child."

"Eh, she's your daughter?" Naomi said with surprise. "No wonder she looks so familiar; I should have known that she's related to you two."

"By the way, why do you have a camera?"

Naomi looked down at the electronic device before resuming her attention to her old friend. Placing a hand behind her back, she let out a laugh.

"To be honest, I was checking out your daughter. I wanted to see what kind of person she is and how my son interacts when he's with her."

"Really?"

"Yep, Momo-chan's a really nice girl and everything. Because of that, I started to think that she might become my son's lover in the future."

"Ou, you think so too?"

"Wait a minute Miyako-chan, don't tell you're thinking the same thing too."

Then, the two female friends joined their hands together. "I so am, Naomi-chan!"

All of a sudden, the two women started happily cheering like a bunch of squealing fan girls. "Whoa, hold up!" Tatsuya exclaimed. "Just because he is yours and Satoshi's child, I'm not going to accept him as my sweet peach's potential love interest in the future."

"You're so stingy, Tatsuya-kun!" the female Hitsugaya asked. "Why can't you see that they're meant for one another?"

All of a sudden, they heard the sounds of cheering and applause. As the three adults turned their attention to the children of Seireitei Elementary, the soccer players of the winning team gathered around their star player. One of them said, "Sugoi Hitsugaya, I never knew you were good at playing soccer!"

"Ah no, it's actually my first time," Toshiro replied.

"This is your first time playing? You look like a natural out there!"

"Hey Renji, you totally got beaten by a newbie," said one of his friend.

"Oh shut up, I'll get him back next time!" Abarai retorted.

"After a bit of practice and experience, you should consider joining the soccer team once we're in junior high," Kira suggested.

Hitsugaya smiled. "I'll think about it."

"Now that all the fun and games are over, it's time for the cake and presents!" Matsumoto cheered.

"Yeah!" everyone exclaimed.

* * *

After the presents were opened and the cake was eaten, party guests informed the birthday girl that they are scheduled to leave. Giving them their thanks, she sent them off. As for the people who were left, they helped her clean up the mess they've caused. "Thanks everyone for helping me out," Rangiku said.

"It's no problem, Rangiku-san," Momo replied. "We're happy to help."

"Hey, shouldn't this be a good time to take a photo of all of us now that all the other party guests are gone?" Hisagi suggested.

"That's a great idea, Shuhei!" Matsumoto said happily. "Let's do it!"

"Whose camera are we going to use?" Kira asked.

"Isn't that obvious? We're going to be using mine."

"Make sure to give me a copy of it," Hinamori said. "I wanted to keep the precious memory somewhere."

"Okay."

As the group of six friends sat together at the picnic table, the strawberry orange haired girl noticed the transfer student is happily watching them from the sidelines.

"Oi Hitsugaya, what are you standing over there for?" Matsumoto asked. "Come and join us in the photo."

"No, it's alright," Toshiro replied. "It's supposed to be a photo of close friends, right?"

"That's nonsense you're talking about." Rangiku left her seat, walked over, got behind the white haired boy, and began pushing him to the others. "To be honest, I have a good feeling that you're going to be hanging around with us more often. With that in mind, there is a chance that you will become one of our long time friends as well."

"Are you sure about that?"

She smiled. "I'm one hundred percent positive, isn't that right everyone?"

All of them nodded with agreement. Kira said, "I think so."

"Same here," Hisagi agreed.

"There's nothing wrong with having too many friends," Renji replied.

Ichimaru added with a grin, "...and rivals to compete with."

By the time they are with the others, Matsumoto forced Hitsugaya to take a seat. "Sit next to Hinamori, okay?"

"Um okay..." Toshiro replied before turning his attention to the peach girl, who smiled back.

After Matsumoto setting up the camera to automatic function with timer, she placed it on top of a stack of plates at the next table and hurried to her seat between Ichimaru and Hisagi. "Ready everyone?"

Everyone got into position.

"And three...two...one...say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

After standing still for a few seconds, they heard a click. Once the photo has been taken, everyone relaxed. "Now that the first photo has been taken, let's take some more!"

"Let's change our seating arrangements," Gin said, "and do different poses."

"Good idea, I'm sitting next to Hitsugaya this time."

"Why choose me out of all people?" Toshiro asked.

"Just because...you look so cute."

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. "I'm not cute!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm no-ah Matsumoto!" Rangiku left her seat and sat next to the white haired boy. "You're taking up too much space!"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, I'm not! Just wait until one of us has left their seat!"

"Yeah Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun's right!" Momo agreed. "W-We're having trouble keeping our balance!"

As the three previously seated friends are trying to regain their stability, Toshiro barely managed to wiggle out of the tight space. However, Matsumoto's body ended up bumping into him. As a result, he was knocked over to the other side and ended up kissing Momo on the cheek. When the two friends made eye contact with one another, they quickly apologized to one another before turning their heads away. They blushed.

"Ou, look what we have here?" Matsumoto teased with a wide grin on her face. "Hitsugaya has an interest in Hinamori."

"N-No, I don't!" Toshiro snapped at the older girl, looking red faced. "That kiss was an accident!"

"Sure...when something like that happens, there is a chance you two will fall in love with each other."

"Uruse!"

"If you two still love each other after a certain period of time, you two might decide to get married, live a happily ever after, and have children!"

Momo turned a few shades darker. "Mou Rangiku-san!"

Just as Hitsugaya is about to raise his voice and yell at the girl, they heard somebody else shout. "There is NO way I'm going to let those two to be together in their life time!"

Everyone turned their heads to the side, following the voice. Kira asked, "What was that?"

"I have no idea, but it's coming from the bushes," Renji replied.

"C-Could it be a kidnapper?"

"Who knows," Gin said with a grin, "it could be."

All of a sudden, a person stood up from the bushes and started yelling at the two people who are still hidden. "No matter what you do, Miyako-chan and Naomi-chan, you're not going to change my mind."

"Ehhh, w-what are you doing here Oto-san?" Momo exclaimed upon recognizing the man. "Okaa-san's with you too?"

Suddenly, they froze and turned their heads to see their daughter and her circle of friends. They have been found out. Seeing that there is no other way to escape, Miyako stood up and let out a soft laugh. "Yep, that's right."

Hinamori lowered her head, trying to hide her red face. "Mou, they've just embarrassed me in front of everyone."

"Oh hey Miyako-san, Tatsuya-san," Matsumoto said. "It's nice to see you two again."

The Hinamori wife smiled. "Same here, Rangiku-chan."

During this time, Toshiro noticed the side bushes started rustling. Suspicious, he closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. He suddenly said, "Oi Okaa-san, don't you dare try to sneak away. I already know you're hiding in there."

A few seconds later, the third hidden person quickly stood up from the bushes, surprising the other children. She turned around, placed a hand behind her head, and began laughing. "Oh my, it's such a coincidence seeing you here."

"How many times do I have to keep telling you?" Hitsugaya snapped. "Stop stalking me and my friends! You're scaring them!"

"I'm not stalking you, Lil'Shiro," Naomi replied. "I just felt like taking a walk to Seireitei Park!"

"That's obviously a lie!"

"Ou, what an interesting predicament we've gotten ourselves into," Rangiku said.

"You got that right," Ichimaru agreed.

"Poor Hitsugaya and Hinamori-kun, they must be upset about this," Izuru said.

"It's no kidding that they are," Renji replied watching Momo walk up to her parents and start lecturing them about stop interfering with her school life with her friends. "Just look at the expression on their faces."

"Oto-san and Okaa-san, stop doing this to me! What will my friends say about me?"

"Don't worry Momo-chan," Miyako replied. "I'm sure that they will not treat you any differently than before."

Hinamori let out a defeated sigh. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Oh, we just wanted to see what kind of friends you hang out with," Tatsuya said.

"But you already know everyone here; you've met every single one of them."

"Oh Tatsuya-kun, stop lying to your daughter like that," Naomi said. "One way or another, she's going to find out that you're actually stalking my Lil'Shiro."

"Oi Okaa-san, stop calling me by that nickname!" Toshiro snapped, "and you shouldn't be saying that when you're in the same situation!"

"Eh, you were stalking Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo asked her father. "Why would you do such a thing? He's not going to harm me or anything."  
"I just don't trust him."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Tatsuya-kun is only worried that he will lose Momo-chan to Toshiro-kun in the future," Miyako said. She turned her attention to her old friend.

"Isn't that right, Naomi-chan?"

"You got that right!" she happily replied.

"WHAT?" Toshiro and Momo shouted.

"Ou, this is getting to the good part," Matsumoto said.

"Oh yes, I believe so too," Ichimaru agreed.

"Oi oi, are you serious?" Renji asked.

"It's hard to believe," Kira said. "Besides, Hitsugaya and Hinamori-kun just met."

Hisagi nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

Hinamori then turned her attention to her male relative. "Oto-san!"

"Listen for a moment; there's a good explanation for this!" Tatsuya said, trying to calm the mad peach.

However, his attempt failed. Hinamori folded her arms over her chest and turned her face away from him. Ultimately, she turned around and began heading back to the others. "Come on Hitsugaya-kun, we need to finish cleaning up."

"Yeah," he replied. He then turned to his mother. "You're not off the hook, Okaa-san. I'm still upset that you've stalked us for this whole time."

With that said, he left his mother's side and ran to Hinamori's. They returned to their friends who are sitting at the picnic table. "That was quite the scene you guys made," Matsumoto said.

"Sorry about my parents," Momo apologized. She then turned to Toshiro. "I'm terribly sorry, Hitsugaya-kun. I never expected my father to act this way towards you."

"It's alright Hinamori," he replied. "I'm sorry for my mother's behaviour. She does it all the time whenever I hang around with female friends."

"She looks like a nice person."

"She is...aside from the minor details."

Hinamori smiled. "Anyway, let's go back to cleaning up."

* * *

**_Present Time..._**

"From that day on, the both of us became close friends," Hitsugaya said. "A few years later, we grew up, fell in love with each other, got married, and finally, have you as our pride and joy."

"Either way, that was a great story!" Shia exclaimed. "However, how long did it take for you to forgive them?"

Toshiro smiled and replied, "Even if I didn't forgive your grandmother, she would still go on her ways as if it never happened at all. There was no point trying to stay mad at her in the first place."

"It took me about a month before I could forgive my father," Momo replied. "As for my mother, it didn't take very long. Also, on that day, we both found out that our parents are long time friends since high school. It was really surprising."

"Even if we didn't become friends on that day, we would have been anyway on another. For some reason, our lives seem to intertwine like that."

"Cool!" Shia said. "Oh wait, you said that grandfather didn't like you for a long time. How did you end up getting his permission to get married to Okaa-san?"

"Unfortunately, we'll have to tell you that story at another time."

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring. "Ah, Tatsuya-ojii-san, Miyako-obaa-san, and Naomi-obaa-san are here!"

After the dual haired girl jumped off her father's lap, she began running out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "Oi Shia, be careful with those stairs! You might end up falling by accident!"

"I'll be careful, Oto-san!"

Hitsugaya let out a sigh. Just as he is about to leave his seat on the bed, he noticed his wife is putting stuff in the photo album. "What are you doing, Momo?"

Looking up at her husband, she smiled. "Oh nothing really, I'm just putting some recent photographs into the album."

Looming over her shoulder, Toshiro took a look at the new pictures. He soon smiled. "You have some catching up to do with that photo album of yours."

Momo giggled. "I suppose you're right about that; it has been untouched for several years."

Hitsugaya then leaned over and gave Hinamori a kiss on the lips. "Let's go downstairs; our daughter is going to call for us at any moment."

"Hai Toshiro."

**

* * *

**

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Okaa-san **_- Mother, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Sugoi **_- Amazing, _**Hai **_- Yes, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Do itashi mashite**_ - You're Welcome, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Itterashai**_ - I'm Leaving,_** Hai**_ - Yes,_** Iie**_ - No, _**Ojii-san -**_ Grandfather, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother

(1) Yoshida is Naomi's maiden name before she got married and changed it to Hitsugaya.

(2) Satoshi is the name of Toshiro's father and Naomi's husband.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew, that was long. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Thanks.


	13. Dark

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone! Thank you **anime16, icyangel27, Yellow. Sunshineeh, fayfan, bengara-koushi, ni yao de ai, bleach003 **_(x2)_**, loriakari, applestoapples, queen gaga, dsytbrtg, Evertale,** **the girl that can't be moved**, and **becomeafan** for all the positive feedback over the past couple of days. They are greatly appreciated! Here is an alternate universe one-shot of theme number thirteen. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #13**: Dark

Momo Hinamori is sitting on the sofa, watching some television when she heard the doorbell ring. Wondering who it is, she left her seat and ran to the door. Taking a peek through the peephole, she noticed her good friend; Toshiro Hitsugaya is waiting at the door. Suddenly, she cracked a smile. She is happy to see him even though they have already seen each other at school a couple of hours ago. The peach girl unlocked the lock and quickly opened the door. She greeted, "Hey Hitsugaya-kun!"

Toshiro smiled back. "Hey Hinamori, my mother asked me to bring some food over."

After gratefully accepting the narrow container, she replied, "Aw, that's nice of her to do that. However, she didn't have to."

"She wanted to thank you and your family for the delicious food you sent over last time."

"I see; I'll tell my parents that you sent some food over once they come back."

Hitsugaya then raised an eyebrow. "You're parents are not home at the moment?"

Momo shook her head. "They're currently at my father's workplace party. They won't be back until late at night."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself. However, if something bad were to happen, my mother told me to call your place."

"...I see." There is a brief moment of silence. "Anyway, I should get going. My mother is waiting for me at home."

Hinamori nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ja ne."

Just as Hitsugaya is about to turn around and leave, he noticed the lights started flickering. Noticing it as well, both teenagers ended up raising their heads to look at the ceiling hanging light. Before long, all the lights in the house were suddenly shut off. Without any warning, Toshiro heard Momo let out a scream. Realizing that she is panicking, the older teenager took hold of her wrist and said, "Oi, calm down for a moment! It's only a blackout!"

All of a sudden, he felt her hand shivering.

"Hinamori?"

"I-I'm scared," she quiveringly said. "It's too dark here..."

It is when a thought came into mind. He asked, "Are you...scared of the dark?"

There is a short pause. "...Yes."

Without another word, he turned his head to the side and began scratching the back of his head. How should he deal with this situation? He has to pick one of two choices: go back to his house as if nothing happened or stay here to comfort the scared, lonely teenager. Hitsugaya let out a sigh. "It's alright, Hinamori. I'll stay here until the power goes back on."

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

Though he couldn't quite see her clearly, he knows that the peach girl is smiling at him. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun."

With that said, he took out his cell phone from his pants pocket and pressed a button. Using the LCD screen light, he used it to guide him inside. After closing the door behind him, he locked the door so that no strangers from outside can get in. He changed his shoes for a pair of slippers before entering deeper in the house with Momo close at his side. "Do you know where I can find a flashlight?"

"I-I think there's one somewhere in the living room," Hinamori replied.

"Okay, let's go there first."

"H-Hai..."

They didn't speak for a while because they were too busy trying to find their way around the house. Then, without any warning, Toshiro let out a yell. "Ouch!"

Suddenly concerned for the white haired teenager, she saw him numbing the pain on the side of his forehead with a few finger strokes. She asked, "Hitsugaya-kun, are you okay?"

"Damn it, I should have known that I was going to walk into a wall."

"Well, it can't be helped; you barely could see anything around here even if we are using a small source of light to guide us."

"I suppose so; let's continue looking for that flashlight."

Momo nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

By the time they found their way to the living room, they carefully looked through the cupboard and table drawers. After a few minutes, they have finally found one. "There it is."

Toshiro picked up the flashlight from the drawer and closed it with his hip. He then pressed the flashlight button to turn it on. After looking at his surroundings, he handed over the portable device to Hinamori.

"Give me a moment; I need to inform my mother of my current whereabouts."

"Oh, okay..."

Looking down at the cell phone in his hand, he began pressing a few buttons. Once he is done, he held it against his ear and listened to the dial tone ring. All of a sudden, he heard a female voice. "Moshi moshi?"

"Okaa-san, it's me."

"Oh Lil'Shiro, where are you right now?"

Hitsugaya made a face, not liking the way his mother is addressing him. "Oi Okaa-san, stop calling me that! It's embarrassing!"

"What is there to be embarrassed about _unless_ you're still at Momo-chan's place?"

The white haired teenager sighed with defeat. He replied, "Yes, I'm still at her house. Apparently, we're currently experiencing a blackout."

"Really? Everything is fine here."

"I'm staying here for a little longer until the power goes back on. Apparently, Hinamori's parents are not in the house at the moment and she is afraid of the dark."

There is a short pause. "Oh...okay then. You better not take advantage of her. Besides, teenagers your age tend to get pretty horny when they're around pretty ladies like Momo-chan these days."

Toshiro then rolled his eyes. He has no interest in the world to do that to his close friend. It's just not his personality to potentially hurt someone whom he cares so much for. "Okaa-san..."

He heard her giggle. "Okay, I'll stop teasing you. Have fun with Momo-chan!"

Toshiro suddenly hung up the phone with a push of a single button. He let out a defeated sigh wondering how he is related to her. However, his thoughts were soon interrupted by the familiar voice of his friend. "If your mother needs you to go home, then do so," Hinamori said. "Don't worry; I-I can tak-"

"She said it is okay for me to stay," Hitsugaya quickly replied while stuffing his phone into his pants pocket. "I'll go home after the power here has been restored."

"A-Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I'm positive."

She smiled, happy to have such a kind friend. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun."

"It's nothing. You should inform your parents about this. You can use my phone if you want."

It is when the younger teenager shook her head. "I know it's wrong to do this, but I don't want them to worry about me at least for the time being."

Though it is dark in the room, he could tell that she is giving a pleading look on her face. He sighed and replied, "Fine then, did you had anything to eat yet?"

Again, she shook her head. "No and there's nothing in the fridge we could eat without the use of a stove or microwave."

"In that case, we're eating the food I sent over. It's beef stew."

Remembering about it, Momo held up the cloth wrapped container and the flashlight with a single hand. With her free one, she felt the bottom and measured its temperature. "It's still warm."

"Then, let's get some spoons from the kitchen and eat it together."

As she is about to follow the older teenager to the next room, a thought suddenly came into mind causing her to stop her movements. She started blushing. _"H-Hitsugaya-kun and I are going to eat...from the same container?" _

Hearing that the raven haired girl's footsteps have stopped, Hitsugaya turned around to see her standing in the middle of the room. Slightly tilting his head to the side, he raised an eyebrow. He wondered, _"What in the world is she thinking about this time?"_

Come to think of it, this isn't the first time she has done that in his presence. As a matter of fact, she has acted that way over the past couple of months. He remembered all those moments fairly clearly.

The first time she did that was when he asked her to hold his bag for a moment so that he can bend down and tie his shoelaces. Just as he passed it to her, their hands touched. It is when he noticed Momo's sudden change in behaviour. She let out a small gasp and turned her body around so that he couldn't see her. From that day on, things have never been the same. "Hinamori, are you coming?"

Once she snapped back to reality, the raven haired girl raised her head to see the white haired teenager looking at her. "Eh?"

Toshiro then gave her a stern look.

"Ah y-yeah, I'm coming!" she exclaimed as she is running to his side. As they walked to the kitchen, Momo lowered her head with embarrassment. _"Mou, he probably thinks I'm a weirdo now." _

"Oi Hinamori, watch out for tha-"

All of a sudden, the peach girl bumped her head against the door sill.

"Never mind."

After taking a step back, she raised her free hand up and started numbing the pain on her forehead. "Oww, that hurt..."

Toshiro let out a sigh before walking up to the younger teenager and taking her hand using his own. Noticing what has happened, Momo felt her cheeks heat up.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Let's go."

"Ah h-hai!"

* * *

After they have retrieved their eating utensils from the kitchen, they sat at the dining table and shared the stew between them. Minutes later, they ate all the contents inside the container. "Mm, the food was delicious."

"Yeah, it was good," Toshiro agreed as he put his spoon down on the table. "I'm sorry for eating your parents's share."

"It's alright; I'm sure they will understand why you did that."

"I see..."

"So, what should we do?" Hinamori asked. "We can't wash the dishes, do our homework, or even watch TV."

"Well, we have two choices," Hitsugaya suggested. "One, we could talk until the lights turn back on or two, tire ourselves out to the point that we pass out and sleep."

"Even if we were to do the second option, I won't be able to sleep." Momo turned her head to the side. "To be honest, I sleep...with a nightlight beside my bed."

"Oh..."

It is when she hesitantly laughed. "Yeah, some mature teenager I have become."

"I-It's okay," Toshiro replied while resting his elbow on the table and using his hand as a cushion for his chin. "Everyone have something they are afraid of."

"I see..."

There is a moment of silence. "Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Hn?"

"How long do you think it would take for the power to go back on?"

"It depends on how fast the repairers are able to bring the power back to this house," he answered. He then shifted over and extended an arm out. Once it is placed behind her neck and shoulder, he pulled her close. "Regardless, I'll be here...by your side."

Momo suddenly let out a soft smile on her face and leaned close to his chest. After letting out a content sigh, she closed her eyes. She can always count on him to cure her sorrows and fears. _"Toshiro..."_

They remained that way for the next couple of silent minutes before either of them decided to move.

_"Saying thank you is never enough whenever I say those words to you. You're always so kind to me."_

Hinamori turned her body off to the side so that she can face him. As she looked deeply in his eyes, she leaned closer.

_"This is what I love about you."_

Just as their lips were about to meet, the lights surrounding them suddenly lit up. With their eyes unadjusted to the light, both teenagers quickly turned their bodies away from one another and raised their arms above their foreheads. After a few seconds, they reopened their eyes and looked up to see that power has been restored.

"The electricity is back on."

"...Yeah."

The two teenagers lowered their heads to give each other a short glance. It is when they turned their heads away.

"I...I should go home now."

"Yeah, your mother is waiting for you."

With a nod, they left their seats and slowly made their way to the front entrance. After he changed to his outdoor shoes, he resumed his attention to the raven haired girl and said, "Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Momo slowly nodded with agreement and stepped forward. "Thanks again Hitsugaya-kun for staying with me during the blackout."

"It's no problem."

"Um, can you...promise not to tell anyone about it?"

"I promise."

It is when she leaned over and gave him a lip kiss. Once she pulled away, Hitsugaya placed his fingers over his mouth. "H-Hinamori..."

The peach girl then gave him a bright smile. Soon, he too smiled back.

"Oyasumi."

"You too."

**

* * *

**

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Hai **_- Yes, _**Moshi Moshi**_ - Hello (telephone conversation),_** Okaa-san**_ - Mother,**_ Oyasumi_** - Good Night

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aww, I have butterflies in my stomach. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this theme. I'll be back soon with the next one. Please review! Thanks.


	14. Traps

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the late update; I was too busy studying for my midterm exam. There's still one more for me to write. Sigh...Anyway, thank you everyone for all your patience especially my awesome reviewers: **Evertale, icyangel27, Yellow. Sunshineeh, loriakari, applestoapples, anime16, queen gaga, HyourinmaruIce, fayfan, becomeafan, bengara-koushi, lalalalove, **and **peachesandstrawberries.  
**

_Message to **applestoapples**_: How dare you throw a challenge letter at my face? But since the idea is interesting, I'll do it. Now, I just have to figure out which theme to put it under...Thanks for your review and suggestion!

_Message to **queen gaga**:_ Teenage pregnancy, huh? What an interesting topic for me to write about. I'll do it for sure. I just need to decide which theme I should put it in. Hn...anyway, thanks for your review and suggestion!

Here is a _Bleach _related theme number fourteen. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #14**: Traps

"Mm, the food was delicious!" Hinamori said while rubbing her satisfied stomach.

Placing a hand down on his side, Hitsugaya leaned over and smiled at her. "Yeah, it was good. Thanks for sharing some with me."

She smiled back. "It's no problem, Toshiro. I had a feeling that you didn't bring anything with you to eat."

The two childhood friends are sitting on the rooftop of the tenth division headquarters, enjoying their time out of their busy schedules. Extending an arm out, he draped it over Momo's shoulder and pulled her close. Noticing what he's doing, she cuddled against his chest. Because they have not seen each other for a while, they need some time to share their love for one another. He whispered in her ear, "I missed being with you."

"Well, here I am. I won't go anywhere," she replied. "I'm all yours to love."

Just as they are seconds away from kissing one another, Hitsugaya suddenly placed two fingers over her lips and turned his head away. Hinamori raised an eyebrow, wondering if she did anything wrong. But when she looked in his direction, she noticed a camera lens pointing at them from inside the tree bushes.

"W-What's that over there?"

Toshiro's eye twitched with frustration and said, "Matsumoto, I know you're hiding over there."

The camera lens retreated back into the bushes. After a few seconds, somebody jumped out of the bushes and landed on the roof next to them. Placing a hand on her hip, the strawberry orange haired lieutenant let out a bright smile. She said, "I knew it that taicho would catch me spying on you two."

"R-Rangiku-san!" Momo exclaimed.

Hitsugaya asked, "What in the world are you trying to pull off?"

The tenth division lieutenant folded her arms over her chest and let out a sigh. "I need to send in my contributions for this month's issue of Seireitei Communication."

The younger Soul Reaper doesn't like where this conversation is going. Despite knowing that, he asked, "What are you planning to contribute?"

"I plan to send Shuhei pictures of the latest gossip. I want to let everyone know that you and Hinamori are officially a couple. What better way to do that than to show them pictures of you two kissing!"

The peach girl's cheeks turned red. "W-What?"

"Matsumoto, you have no permission to take pictures of us especially when we're in the middle of expressing our love for one another!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Captain, I could really use your help this time," Rangiku pleaded. "Can you please let me take a kissing picture of you and Hinamori?"

"There is no way in my entire lifetime I'll let you do that!"

"You're so stingy!"

All of a sudden, Toshiro stood up from his seat. "Shut up and ask some other couple to do that for you!"

"Bu-"

"If you don't get out of her within the next few seconds, I'll force you to finish the stack of paperwork that is currently sitting on my desk!"

"Eek!" she exclaimed. "O-Okay, I'm out of here!"

With that said, Matsumoto disappeared without a trace. After letting out a relieved sigh, he sat back down. "Finally, she's gone."

He turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry about that, Momo."

She thought otherwise and shook her head. "Don't be sorry; I sort of expected Rangiku-san to do something like that."

Hitsugaya draped his arm over her shoulder and cuddled against her.

"She sure knows how to ruin the mood."

"Yeah, I have to agree with that."

* * *

Stepping out of her office, she turned to the side to see her white haired boyfriend standing on the porch looking out at the beautiful scenery. Hinamori let out a smile and called out to him, "Hey Toshiro, sorry to make you wait!"

When he heard her voice, he turned to the fifth division lieutenant and smiled. "Don't worry about it; waiting for you is always worth it."

After their arms are wrapped around one another, Hitsugaya started planting kisses on her cheek. Momo giggled in response. "S-Shiro-chan stop teasing me!"

By the time the younger Soul Reaper pulled away, he let out a smirk on his face. "Fine, I'll stop."

Just as he is about to give her a kiss on the lips, Toshiro noticed something shining in the distance. He ceased all movements and suddenly said, "If you think you can take a picture of us using that method, you better think again. You're not fooling me with your silly traps, Matsumoto."

Hinamori froze. "R-Rangiku-san?"

She turned around and noticed the camera lens which was peering out from the door next to her office suddenly disappear into the room. She let out a defeated sigh.

"I can see that she still wants our kissing picture in this month's magazine issue."

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement and replied, "Things are going to get harder for us from now on."

"So, the only times we can kiss each other is when we are at each others' places."

"I guess, but Matsumoto's very persistent when it comes to stuff like this."

"In other words, it's better not to do it at all."

Again, he nodded. "Yeah..."

"Can you handle all the waiting?"

"I can deal with the abstinence just fine. I'm just worried that you can't handle it."

Momo let out a grin. "What are you talking about? I can handle it just fine."

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya let out a smirk. "In that case, let's consider this as a contest. The first person to kiss the other will lose the game."

"Okay, what's the punishment?"

The tenth division captain walked up to the raven haired girl and leaned over her shoulder. He whispered, "I think you know the punishment without having me to mention about it, my sweet peach."

Hinamori let out a soft giggle and said, "You're so sneaky, Shiro-chan."

"I know..."

* * *

"Damn it, the deadline for the article is tomorrow and I still haven't been able to take a picture of taicho and Hinamori kissing!" Matsumoto complained while tossing a few sheets of paper into the air. "After all the hard work and effort to set up the traps, they still managed to avoid them!"

"My Rangiku, stop causing a mess in my office," the third division captain, Gin Ichimaru said while leaving his seat to pick up all the scatter papers on the floor. "I just cleaned up a few minutes ago!"

"Sorry Gin, but I can't help it!"

After he finished, he placed all the gathered sheets of paper on his desk. Picking up a bowl of dried persimmons from the side, he walked over and took a seat next to his childhood friend.

"Ou, dried persimmons!" Matsumoto picked up one and put it into her mouth. "Mm, they're delicious!"

He let out a grin. "I'm glad you liked them. Feel free to eat the rest if you want."

"Arigato!"

For the next few minutes, the older Soul Reaper watched the younger one finish the bowl clean. "Now that you're full, you can go back to coming up with a new trap for Hitsugaya-kun and Hinamori-chan to step on."

The strawberry orange haired woman then crossed her arms over her chest. "That's easy for you to say," she replied. "One of them is a genius, you know."

"And I'm not? How mean for you to say that about me..."

"Then, I presume you have already thought of a way for me to take a picture of them kissing?"

Ichimaru let out a wide grin on his face. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yep, I know you're going to thank me for this. This trap is full-proof."

"Don't just leave me hanging here; tell me already!"

"Alright, the plan goes like this..."

* * *

Toshiro let out a defeated sigh as he walked through the hallway of the tenth division headquarters. It has been two weeks since Matsumoto started interfering with his and Momo's love life in order to get a picture of them sharing an intimate moment with one another. Despite being able to escape from her grasp every time, he is starting to miss kissing his girlfriend.

Realizing what he is doing, Hitsugaya quickly shook his head back and forth. _"No Toshiro, you shouldn't be thinking about those things. You just need to wait until Matsumoto gives up trying to take a picture of us. After that, you can worry about giving and getting all the kisses you want from Momo."_

He raised a hand up and began scratching the side of his head.

_"Damn, I need her so badly and thinking about the abstinence contest isn't helping at all!" _

When he arrived at his office, he extended a hand out to open the slide door. It is when he heard the sounds of laughing on the other side. He raised an eyebrow.

_"What in the world Matsumoto is up to this time?" _

With the question in mind, he opened the door to see a group of lieutenant level Soul Reapers sitting on the sofa and having fun. Amongst them, he noticed his girlfriend and his vice-captain.

"What are you guys doing?"

Upon hearing the young captain's voice, heads turned to see him. "Hey Captain," Rangiku greeted. "Why don't you join us in a game of spin the bottle?

"Spin the bottle?"

"Yep, it's fun!"

"No thanks, I have paperwork to finish." Toshiro walked over to his desk and sat down. "Do me a favour and tone down your voices."

"Whatever you say, Captain..."

"Thank you."

With that said Hitsugaya picked up his ink brush and began his work. After watching him for a few moments, the tenth division vice-captain resumed her attention to her fellow peers: Hinamori, Abarai, Kira, and Hisagi. "Enough with all the interruptions, let's continue this game," Matsumoto said. "Spin the bottle, Renji!"

"Yosh, here I go!" the sixth division lieutenant exclaimed before placing his hand on the bottle and spun it with a flick of his wrist.

As the bottle spun round and round, Soul Reapers were anxious to see who the bottle is going to point at next. As for the others, they didn't want to get picked.

"Please don't pick me again," Kira mumbled. "Please don't pick me again. I don't want to go through that terrible experience."

After a few moments, the bottle stopped spinning. It ended up pointing at the strawberry orange haired vice-captain. "Alright Rangiku-san, which one do you pick: truth or dare?"

She folded her arms over her chest and thought for a moment. "I pick truth."

"Alright, is it true that you're in love with Captain Ichimaru?"

As Hitsugaya is writing on his paperwork, an amused smirk appeared on his face. Finally, Matsumoto gets a chance to taste her own medicine. _"Thank you for asking that question, Abarai." _

"You've got to be kidding me! What makes you think I like Gin in that sense?"

"Just answer the question Rangiku," Shuhei said while Momo nodded with agreement.

The older female Soul Reaper turned her head to the side, hiding the faint shade of pink that are on her cheeks. She whispered, "Okay, I-I do have some interest in him."

All of a sudden, the room is filled with several whistling sounds. Renji asked, "Now that wasn't hard, right?"

She shot them a glare. "Shut up, you guys are going to pay for that!"

Matsumoto placed a hand on the bottle and spun it. It went round and round for several moments until it finally stopped in front of a certain Soul Reaper. Rangiku raised her head and asked the selected person, "Truth or dare, Hinamori?"

_"Mou, the bottle picked me again," _Momo thought. _"The last time I was picked, I chose to tell the truth. That was a wrong move for me to make. Maybe I should pick the other choice this time. It didn't appear to be so bad. Besides, Kira-kun and Hisagi-san did it." _

"Hurry up or else you have to play the penalty game."

"I-I pick...dare."

Suddenly, a wide grin appeared on the older Soul Reaper's face. "Okay, I dare you to kiss Captain Hitsugaya on the lips."

Upon hearing her say that, Hitsugaya shot his head up and exclaimed, "WHAT?"

"EH?" Momo shouted. "You want me to kiss Hitsugaya-kun?"

The white haired captain rested an arm on the desk. He has to come up with an excuse for his girlfriend to get out of or else Matsumoto will use this opportunity to take a picture of them kissing, He said, "H-Hinamori doesn't have to do the dare."

"Yeah, she could not do it," she replied. "However, we all made a vow. If we ever decided to not do a dare, we must run around Seireitei for a whole lap..."

Toshiro let out a relieved sigh. "Well, that's not so bad."

"..._naked_."

There is a short pause. "You're serious, Matsumoto?"

With a grin on her face, she nodded. "You would like that, right Captain?"

Toshiro winced at the question and blushed. "N-No, of course I wouldn't like it!" he sputtered upon turning his head away. "It's embarrassing to see anyone running around nude especially if it's your childhood friend!"

Momo blushed at the idea. Despite him saying that, she knows that he is thinking otherwise._ "Mou..." _

Rangiku resumed her attention to the peach girl. "Anyway Hinamori, go ahead and kiss Hitsugaya if you don't want to start stripping in front of us and prepare for that long run around Seireitei."

The fifth division lieutenant let out a loud gulp and stood up from her seat. As she walked towards her boyfriend, she could feel her heart beating against her chest. Not only it has been a while since they expressed their love for one another, but it will be their first time performing such acts in public. Just thinking about it makes her cheeks turn a few shades darker.

_"Shit, I can't think of an excuse to get away from this trap," _Toshiro thought with frustration._ "Damn you, Matsumoto..."_

As they prepare for the moment, Rangiku pulled out a camera. Renji noticed and asked, "W-What's with the camera?"

"I have an article to start working on and some blackmail to prepare," she replied while holding the camera up at eye level.

"Eh, you're planning to take a picture of Hinamori and Hitsugaya-taicho kissing and submitting it with the article to this month's magazine issue?" Hisagi asked.

"Don't worry, Shuhei; it's going to be great!"

He let out a defeated sigh.

By the time the two childhood friends are meters away from making any physical contact with one another, Hinamori let out another gulp and quickly apologized, "I-I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun!"

Without a moment to waste, she took hold of his haori and pulled him into an interlocking lip kiss. At first, he was surprised by the action. However, it didn't take long before Toshiro closed his eyes and started kissing her back. It went on for a few long minutes; they have totally forgotten about the people who are watching them. While Kira, Renji, and Hisagi are in a state of shock, Matsumoto is furiously taking pictures on her camera. _"Oh yes, keep on going you guys!" _

When they finally broke apart, they smiled at one another.

"Yosh, now all we need is an encore!"

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya's face turned to a frown. He leaned over and glared at the strawberry orange haired woman and her peers. That was the last straw; it's time to kick them out. Channeling a burst of his icy spiritual pressure, he shouted, "EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

With no moment to spare, the vice-captains escaped as fast as they could. Just as Hinamori is about to leave the room as well, Hitsugaya caught up and quickly slammed the slide door closed on her. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere." He suddenly let out a sly grin. "We have some unfinished business to take care of. You're the one who started the kiss. So, you lost the contest."

"Y-Yes, I do remember making that promise," she replied as she watched the young prodigy walk up to her. "S-Shouldn't we do this somewhere else like...your room or something? What if Rangiku-san decides to more pictures of us?"

"I know we should, but I don't have anymore patience to wait," he explained in her ear. "If I had to guess, you're just as impatient as I am. Now kiss me, Momo."

He did serve a valid point. She waited too long for this moment. Hinamori giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. After pulling the child prodigy close to her body, she said, "...as you wish, Toshiro."

**

* * *

**

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Taicho **_- Captain, _**Arigato **_- Thank You, _**Haori **_- Kimono Jacket

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh dear, Matsumoto has struck again! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I'll be back soon with the next one. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	15. Playing the Melody

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. I also don't own Taylor Swift's song, "The Way I Loved You."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry to keep you all waiting; coming up with a short story plot for this theme took a little longer than I anticipated. When I did finish the one-shot, I intended to post it right away when the error message on fanfiction. net of doom popped up on my screen and prevented me from doing so. As a result, it lead me to where I am right now. Now that all the errors have been fixed, I can happily post this long awaited theme shot you've been waiting for so long.

Anyway, thank you everyone for your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **toshiko-san21, anime16, icyangel27, applestoapples, Evertale, becomeafan, prettykat, queen gaga, mamamia, bleach003, ****peachesandstrawberries, **and **Ebbie54**. Without any further adieu, here is **becomeafan**'s idea request of theme number fifteen. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." **Song Lyrics. **  
_

_

* * *

_

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #15**: Playing the Melody

Today was an exhausting day for the Tenth Division Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya as he slowly walked to his private quarters. Earlier in the day he had a captain's meeting to attend and whole stack of paperwork to complete. He also had to deal with Matsumoto's complaints about her hangover. He let out a deep sigh. Now that his daily duties are complete, now is a good time to go home and catch up on his much needed sleep.

All of a sudden, he stopped walking. Maybe going home to sleep for the rest of the day is not a good idea to do right now. There are other ways to help him to relax opposed to sleeping. Suddenly, he started thinking about his childhood friend.

Since they were young, she has always been good at keeping him company even though he keeps telling her to hang out with someone else. He never says it out loud, but he does appreciate her presence. For some reason, she is able to help him feel less stressed from all his thoughtful troubles. After making a decision, he turned around and walked in another direction. He will take a little detour to see how she's doing at the fifth division headquarters.

Using his quick movement, he is able to reach her office within a matter of minutes. He raised the back of his fist up towards the door. Just as he is about to knock, he stopped and started to think second thoughts. _"Maybe she's too busy to talk to me right now. Besides, I heard she has been working hard lately." _

Toshiro suddenly shook his head.

_"What the hell are you thinking? She's always barging in whenever you're busy. So, there's nothing wrong with doing the same thing to her. You're going to go into that room and talk to her whether she wants to or not." _

He placed his hand on the handle and opened the slide door. When he finally looked inside, he realized that there is no one inside. Hitsugaya slapped his hand over his forehead.

_"You're such an idiot, Toshiro. Why didn't you sense her spiritual pressure in the first place? That way, it would save you the trouble of embarrassing yourself in front of people and not waste any precious time." _

Placing his hand on his side, he turned around and left the fifth division office. After closing the door behind him, he stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. Moments later, he reopened them. Knowing where her current location is, he used his fast movement to quickly make his way over there.

By the time he arrived, he is at Momo's private quarters_. _Being his first time around here, he began navigating his way around. As he searched for the raven haired girl, he started to feel guilty. _"All this time, she is able to put some time to see me at the tenth division while I never returned the favour by visiting her. Some friend you turned out to be, Toshiro. All you cared about is working hard in order to fulfill my duties and protect her." _

**_He is sensible and so incredible_**  
**_And all my single friends are jealous_**  
**_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_**  
**_I couldn't ask for anything better_**  
**_He opens up my door and I get into his car_**  
**_And he says you look beautiful tonight_**  
**_And I feel perfectly fine_**

Recognizing the voice belongs to his childhood friend, he followed it and the sound of music all the way to her backyard. Looking inside the open slide door, he saw Hinamori sitting in front of a piano. She is singing while playing the melody to her song.

**_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_**  
**_And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name_**  
**_You're so in love that you act insane_**  
**_And that's The Way I Loved You_**  
**_Breakin' down and coming undone_**  
**_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_**  
**_And I never knew I could feel that much_**  
**_And that's the way I loved you_**

Toshiro just stood at there with awe. He thought he knew everything about the fifth division lieutenant. However, it turns out he does not. It never crossed his mind that she is capable of singing so beautifully. Her voice sounded like the spring birds tweeting with one another. Leaning against the door sill, he folded his arms over his chest and closed his emerald-teal eyes. He continued listening to her.

**_He respects my space_**  
**_And never makes me wait_**  
**_And he calls exactly when he says he will_**  
**_He's close to my mother_**  
**_Talks business with my father_**  
**_He's charming and endearing_**  
**_And I'm comfortable_**

When he opened his eyes, he started thinking back on their past together. For a long time, he has always liked her. Not only because she was his very first friend, but for the way she treated him. Unlike the children back in Junrin'an, she never thought of him to be _cold_ and _scary_ just like ice. She thought of him to be someone who is just like her: a person who has feelings.

**_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_**  
**_And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name_**  
**_You're so in love that you act insane_**  
**_And that's The Way I Loved You_**  
**_Breakin' down and coming undone_**  
**_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_**  
**_And I never knew I could feel that much_**  
**_And that's the way I loved you_**

Just like any other pair of friends or siblings, they get into fights from time to time. Most of the time, he is the one who started it. Despite that, it is Momo who ends up losing the fight. Hitsugaya suddenly cracked a smirk on the corner of his lips. Now that he thinks about it, he was quite the brat back then. All he wanted to do is get her attention. It is when he realized that she is more than just a friend. She has become someone precious to him.

Because she is precious to him, he wanted to protect her from everyone who tries to hurt her. Because she is precious to him, he doesn't want anyone to get along with her and become better friends than him. Because she is precious to him, he loved her more than anyone else. That is how much he felt about her. To this day, those feelings has not changed.

**_He can't see the smile I'm faking_**  
**_And my heart's not breaking_**  
**_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_**  
**_And you were wild and crazy_**  
**_Just so frustrating intoxicating_**  
**_Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_**

Despite having feelings for her, he never confessed. If he were to do that, things may become complicated between them. The last thing he wants is for their friendship to be ruined leading them to never speak to one another again. He couldn't imagine what it felt to live a life without Momo Hinamori. The thought is too much to bear. For now, he shall keep the words of his feelings buried within his heart.

**_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_**  
**_It's 2 am and I'm cursing your name_**  
**_I'm so in love that I acted insane_**  
**_And that's the way I loved you_**  
**_Breaking down and coming undone_**  
**_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_**  
**_And I never knew I could feel that much_**  
**_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_**

Knowing that the song is about to end at any moment, he left his leaning post and walked up to her.

**_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_**  
**_Never knew I could feel that much_**  
**_And that's the way I loved you_**

Once she has finished playing her melody, Momo closed her eyes and let out a satisfying sigh. She is happy to been able to release all the stress in her thoughts. Now, she is able to think more clearly and get on with her life. By the time she turned her body to the side and open her eyes, she noticed the presence of the tenth division captain. She immediately turned red faced and sputtered, "H-H-Hitsugaya-kun, h-how long you've been here?"

Toshiro folded his arms over his chest and replied, "I've been here long enough to hear the whole song you just sang."

"Eh, y-you heard the whole thing?"

"...Yes."

Hinamori turned around so that he doesn't see the expression on her face. _"Oh no, since he heard the whole song, then there is a chance that he knows the meaning of the song lyrics."_

Momo closed her eyes tightly and silently said a prayer.

_"Please don't find out that the song is about us." _

"Hinamori..."

Hearing her name being called, the raven haired girl opened her eyes and turned her attention to him. "Ah y-yeah?"

"What in the world are you doing?"

"Eh?"

He leaned over and gave her a stern look on his face. "Don't _eh_ me as if nothing happened; you've been acting strange since we started talking with one another. Are you alright?"

Momo raised both her hands up and said, "I-I'm perfectly fine!"

"I see."

Toshiro walked around her and took a seat next to her. Putting his hands on the piano keys, he started playing a tune. Hinamori gasped, surprised that her childhood friend is capable of playing a good melody. "Eh Hitsugaya-kun, you know how to play the piano?"

"A little..."

_"No wonder he's a genius,"_ she thought. "You're so amazing..."

"You're just being modest. When it comes to singing, I'm not as good as you. My voice is nothing compared to yours."

_"H-Hitsugaya-kun..."_ Hinamori smiled. "Do you want to play a piece together?"

Toshiro smiled back at her. "Sure, I would like that."

With that said, the two childhood friends played a song together on the piano. "By the way, why are you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I-I see..."

"Things in the tenth division have been hectic these days. So, I've been feeling a bit stressed out."

"So, you came to hang out with me thinking that I can help you feel less stressed?"

Toshiro stopped playing for a moment and blushed. While looking away, he mumbled, "I-It's something like that."

"Is it working?

Resuming his attention to the raven haired girl, Toshiro nodded. "Absolutely, just like the old times."

Momo smiled. "Then, that's good to hear."

They continued playing the piano together.

_"It seems like he hasn't figured it out." _She let out a sigh. _"Maybe someday I will have the confidence to tell him the feelings in my heart." _

"Hinamori..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you...sing another song for me to hear?"

_"For now, I will cherish our faithful moments together." _Hinamori smiled. "Sure, I'll be glad to do that."

Toshiro smiled back and said, "Thank you..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I have reached the fifteen percent mark! Hopefully, this theme is written well to your heart's content. In the meantime, stay tuned to my next update. Please review! Thanks.


	16. Two Roads

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm back with another update of The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge! Thank you for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **DokiDokiSuki, Evertale, applestoapples, becomeafan, anime16, fayfan, icyangel27, KiRsH KiRsH, honey, FUN FUN FUN, mrs. bieber, **and **mamamiaa.**

Message to_** mamamiaa**_: Yes, I suppose I could have written the one shot just as the lyrics say. I'll try my best to get the one shot and the song lyrics to _syncronize _with one another in the future song fictions I will write. Thanks for your review!**  
**

Without any further delay, here is an alternate universe one shot of theme number sixteen. Enjoy! **  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." **Text Message. **  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #16**: Two Roads

"Are you sure we are going in the right direction, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I'm trying my best to find out where we are based on this map," the white haired teenager replied. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not a hundred percent certain we are going the right way."

Hinamori let out a defeated sigh and looked up at the sky. "We better hurry up or else the sun starts to set under the horizon."

Toshiro and Momo are walking in the busy streets of Kyoto, heading their way to visit Hinamori's relatives when they suddenly turned at the wrong corner. After half an hour of walking down that path, they realized that they got lost. "Have you contacted them yet?"

The raven haired girl shook her head. "The line's busy. My cousin has a tendency to use the phone a lot."

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. "Don't any of them own a cell phone?"

"Yes, I have already tried calling on their cell phones. However, they aren't picking up."

The white haired teenager slapped a hand on his forehead. "Some help they were..."

"Anyway, let's take a short break and sit somewhere," Hinamori suggested. "We've been walking for quite some time already."

Momo looked to the side and noticed that they are approaching a dessert shop. She raised her index finger and pointed at it for her friend to see.

"In the meantime, let's have a little snack to eat as well."

Toshiro nodded with agreement. "Okay."

After they took a seat at one of the patio tables outside, the two friends settled down for a few minutes. Then, Hinamori left her seat for a moment to order some food. During this time, Hitsugaya temporarily left his seat to ask for directions from the locals. By the time he returned, he noticed that Momo hasn't returned yet.

_"She must be still in line."_

All of a sudden, he heard a cling sound. He put his hand into his pants pocket and took out his cell phone. After flipping it open, he pressed a few buttons before reading the text message he just received.

**_Hey Lil'Shiro, are you having a good time with Momo-chan?_**

An eye twitched with sudden irritation. He started pressing the buttons to his replying text message.

**_What are you up to, mother?_**

He leaned against chair and waited to receive her text message.

**_What are you talking about? I just wanted to know how you're doing. xD_**

Hitsugaya typed back his response.

**_That smiley face is definitely not convincing me. Now, stop sending me text messages!_**

"Sorry for taking so long," said a voice. Toshiro raised his head up to see the raven haired girl holding out an ice cream cone. "Here's your share. I bought you your favourite flavour."

The older teenager cracked a smile and accepted her offer. "Thank you."

He put down his cell phone on the table for a moment and began eating. In the meantime, Momo took her seat across from him and happily watched her friend enjoying his snack. She smiled with content.

"Hinamori, are you going to eat too?"

Snapping back into reality, the younger teenager nodded with agreement and replied, "Y-Yeah."

While the two friends are eating, Toshiro's cell phone began to ring. Stopping what he was doing, he picked up the portable device and pressed a few buttons. His eyes narrowed, not liking what is written on the text.

"What's wrong?"

Hitsugaya closed his cell phone and stuffed it into his pocket. Resuming his attention to Momo, he replied, "Oh, it's just my mother teasing me again."

Hinamori hesitantly laughed. "I-I see..."

"Normal parents should be worried about their children especially when they're going to be far away from home for a while."

Momo giggled. "Naomi-san just likes to have fun."

The older teenager ate another spoonful of ice cream. Biting onto his utensil, he placed his elbow on the table so that his head can rest on his hand. "That's a given..."

"At least your mother is not as bad as my father," Momo said. "When I asked him if it's okay to invite you with me, he went into an all out tantrum."

Toshiro removed the spoon from his mouth and replied, "I can imagine it. I think he has something against me."

"D-Don't mind him; he's just being overprotective of me. I told you this before; he doesn't like any male to associate with me."

"I know, but I should be one of those exceptions," Hitsugaya said. "Besides, he knew me since I was a child."

"That is true; my parents have been friends with your parents since their high school days."

They both sighed with defeat.

"Anyway, I hope he doesn't act that way when I introduce him to my future boyfriend."

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya started imagining the scenario in his mind. He blushed and looked away, keeping his face from being noticed by his friend. "I-I see..."

Noticing her friend's changed behaviour, she slightly tilted her head to the side. However, she soon dropped what she was doing and returned to finishing up her ice cream. After placing a spoonful of it into her mouth, she removed the utensil and cried out, "Mm, it's delicious!"

When he looked at her, he let out a snort. Picking up his napkin from the table, he placed it against the right corner of her lips. When he pulled away, Toshiro grinned at her. "You're such a child, Hinamori."

The peach girl blushed and snatched the napkin from his hand. Using it, she wiped the rest of the ice cream leftovers from her lips. "I-I can clean up myself, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Whatever you say..."

The white haired teenager took one last bite of ice cream and got up from his seat.

"Hurry up and finish your ice cream so that we can return to finding our way to your relative's place. I got the directions on how to get there."

"Ah yeah!"

* * *

By the time she finished, the two friends continued walking through the streets of Kyoto. Thanks to the given directions he has gotten from the locals, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are in the right track until they met up with an obstacle. "Okay, this street splits into two roads," Momo said. "Which way should we go next?"

Toshiro put down his map for a moment and let out a defeated sigh. "Unfortunately, I don't know."

"Eh, what do you mean by that?" she asked. "Didn't you get the directions from the locals?"

"Yes, but they were reliable until here. Apparently, the last part of the given directions was wrong."

"How do you know?"

Hitsugaya showed the map for her to see and pointed it out with his index finger. "This is where we are right now. The directions I got from the people in Kyoto said that the place we're looking for is at the intersection of first and third streets. However, your parents said that your relative's place is located at the intersection of fifth and tenth streets."

"Oh, I see where you're going with this."

The older teenager nodded with agreement. "We're lost _again._"

"Mou..."

The two friends looked around.

"There's no one around here who can help us get directions."

"I guess we're going to have to pick a road to take," Toshiro said. "If we get it wrong, then we just need to turn back and go the other way."

They turned their attention to the split road. He raised his arm and pointed a finger at the left direction.

"We should go that way."

Momo folded her arms over her chest and thought about his decision for a moment.

"Hn, is there something wrong?"

"I have to disagree; we should go the other direction."

Hitsugaya placed a hand on his waist and made a stern look. He said, "Okay, this isn't going to get us anywhere. We believe in two different things."

"Then, we should split up," Hinamori suggested. "It's certain that one of us will reach the correct destination. When that happens, one of us will send a text message to the other."

"Eh, I don't know about this idea."

The younger teenager smiled. "You're starting to sound like my father."

Toshiro shot her a glare. "I'm not like Hinamori-san."

Momo grinned. These are one of those times where she is able to manipulate the white haired prodigy. "Then, prove it to me that you're not like him."

"Fine, we'll split up just like you said," he said. "Whoever reaches there first will get bragging rights for the whole day."

"You got yourself a deal."

With that said, the two friends went on their separate ways.

* * *

For the next little while, Toshiro is walking through the unknown streets until he decided to stop and take a look at his map. "I'm currently at the intersection of ninth and sixth street. So, I must be close to our intended destinatio-Ah, here I am. I'm definitely headed in the right direction now."

He then thought about his friend. Worried about her, he turned around to see the direction where he came from.

_"I should go back. It was stupid of me to separate from her in the first place,"_ he thought. _"I promised Miyako-san that I would look after her."_

Taking his cell phone out from his pocket, he flipped it open and began typing a text message to Momo.

**_Hinamori, where are you right now?_**

After sending the message, he leaned against the telephone post and patiently waited for her response. It is a few minutes later when he decided to call her. _"She's taking too long to respond." _

He pressed a few buttons on his phone before hold it up against his ear. He heard the ring tone a few times before he heard a voice. "Hey, sorry I can't pick up the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll do my best to return the call as soon as possible. Thanks!"

Once he heard the beep sound ring, he said, "Hey, it's Hitsugaya. I was just wondering where you are right now. Um, anyway...call me back right away after you hear this message."

With that said he pressed the end button and closed his flip phone. He stuffed his phone into his pocket and started back tracking. He is going to find his raven haired friend.

* * *

After walking for a long time, Momo stopped for a moment to sit down on the ground. While she is resting, she began to think second thoughts. "Maybe separating from Hitsugaya-kun is a bad idea after all."

She looked back and forth. Taking out her cell phone from her pocket, she let out a defeated sigh.

_"I should figure out a way to reunite with him," _she thought. _"Mou, why does my cell phone battery have to die at a crucial time like this?"_

She stood up again.

_"I should go back and wait at the two roads. He'll find me there. I just hope I don't run into someone else along the way."_

Just as she is about to go in the other direction, she bumped into something hard. "Ouf, sorry..."

She placed her hands over her mouth and gasped. By coincidence, she bumped into a foreigner and his two female friends.

_"Great, I just had to jinx myself."_

"Are you okay, little girl?"

Momo placed her hands on the sides of her head and exclaimed, _"Ah, what am I going to do now? He's going to hurt me!"_

"She's alright," said a voice. "My friend is only having a hard time replying back. She's not very good at speaking English to other people._"_

Recognizing who is speaking, she turned to the side to see her white haired friend. _"H-Hitsugaya-kun!" _

"It's okay," the foreigner said. "Well, she better be careful where she's going next time."

"Yes, sorry about that."

With a short nod, the foreigner and his friends left them alone. Once they are gone, he turned his attention to Hinamori and gave her a stern look. "I expected you to have been able to understand what he was saying. Apparently, you haven't been listening during English class."

"I-I know what he was saying!" Momo snapped. "I-I was just...too worried that he might do something bad."

Hitsugaya let out a defeated sigh and placed a hand on his hip. Turning his head to the side, he said, "Anyway, I'm glad to see that you weren't seriously hurt."

"Um, yeah..."

"Let's go; I know the rest of our way to your relative's place."

With a nod of agreement, she followed the white haired teenager. "H-Hitsugaya-kun, thanks for coming back to help me."

"Hn, it's nothing. I just came back to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"I was...being a bit irresponsible."

"Irresponsible? I should be the one should be called irresponsible," Hinamori said. "Besides, i-it was my fault for not doing my research a-and purpose the idea of splitting up. We should have stuck together and find my relative's place."

It is when Toshiro turned his head to the side and snorted.

"W-What's so funny?"

"We're always thinking of ways to take the blame when there's no reason to be so alarmed about."

After thinking about it, Momo soon started giggling. "I guess so..."

"Let's get moving; we'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Ah Hitsugaya-kun, look over there!" Turning to where the girl is pointing, he stopped and saw the sunset. "Isn't that beautiful?"

Captivated by the scene, the older teenager smiled. "Yeah, it's beautiful alright...just like you."

"Hn, did you say something?"

Realizing what he just said, he blushed and quickly walked ahead of the younger teenager. He replied, "I-I said let's hurry up to your relative's place so that we can watch the rest of the sunset."

Momo followed him. "Mou, you definitely didn't say that!"

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you did not! Now, confess what you said a while ago."

"No way!"

Hinamori folded her arms and pouted, "You're so stubborn."

Even though she said that, she cracked a smile on her face. In reality, she heard his comment about her and became internally overjoyed. Momo quickly caught up with him and took hold of his hand. Noticing what she is doing, Hitsugaya raised his hand and asked, "W-What are you doing?"

"I want to hold hands just in case any of us ends up getting lost."

He gave her a stern look before he sighed with defeat. "Do what you want."

Hinamori smiled and held hands with him. Eventually, they arrived at her relative's place together.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Thanks.


	17. Stars

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Gah, my excitement is at its peak! Go read the latest Bleach manga chapter if you haven't already! Anyways, thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **anime16, Desiree, Evertale, fayfan, becomeafan, applestoapples, **and **icyangel27**. Thank you for all your support! Without any further delay here is a Bleach storyline related theme number seventeen. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #17**: Stars

A pair of emerald-teal eyes slowly opened to find himself staring at what seems to be the ceiling. After blinking a few times, he realized that he is in fact staring at the ceiling above him. Toshiro looked back and forth to see that the room is still dark. He let out a sigh. _"It's still nighttime." _

He turned his body to one side and curled under his blanket. He closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. However, he recalled something which caused him to open his eyes again. When he sat up, he noticed the person sleeping next to him is not in bed. He looked around the room to see she is nowhere in sight.

_"Where could she be?"_

He pulled the blanket over to the side and got out of bed. After looking over to make sure his grandmother is asleep, he quietly left the room. Placing his hand against the wall, he carefully navigated his way around the house. Toshiro searched through every corner of every single room. No matter where he looked, the raven haired girl is nowhere in sight. By the time he decided to expand his search, he went outside only to find the peach girl sitting on the front door porch.

_"Hinamori..."_

Hearing her name being called, she turned around to see him. "Hey Shiro-chan, why are you up so early?"

Hitsugaya frowned and folded his arms over his chest. "I should say the same thing to you and stop calling me Shiro-chan, Bed-Wetter Momo."

"Mou, I don't wet the bed anymore."

He just rolled his eyes. "You should go back to sleep or else you're going to oversleep in the morning."

"I know, but wanted to look at the stars just this once."

"The stars?"

Toshiro looked up at the night sky to see the many glittering stars sparkle above him. Because he never stayed up late, he never got the chance to see what life at nighttime is like. He suddenly placed a hand over his mouth and yawned. "Are you even listening?"

He gave her a stern look. "Well, sorry for being so rude; I can't help it that I'm feeling sleepy."

"You even took a long nap yesterday afternoon," the raven haired girl asked. "How can you still be sleepy?"

The white haired boy yawned again. "Of course, I have to be feeling this way during this time of night; it's dark outside."

"You're such a kid."

"Shut up..."

Just then, she spotted something quickly flying across the sky. "Ah, did you see that? A shooting star has just passed by!"

Hitsugaya scratched the side of his stomach and leisurely replied, "Nope, I was yawning again."

"Mou, you're so unbelievable! Don't you understand that it's special to look at shooting stars in the night sky?"

"Toshiro, Momo, why are you two up and out of bed?" asked a voice.

The two children turned around to see their elderly grandmother standing at the door. Hinamori said, "Ah, y-you see...we were just looking at the stars."

She glanced at the glittering stars for a moment before resuming her attention to them. "I do have to agree; they're pretty. However, you two need your rest right now. Come inside and go back to sleep, okay?"

"Yes grandmother!" When the peach girl stood up from her seat and was about to go inside, she noticed her white haired friend is looking at the sky. "Shiro-chan, are you coming inside or not?"

Hearing his nickname being called, Toshiro shot a glare at her. "For the last time, stop calling me Shiro-chan already. It's Hitsugaya."

Momo just smiled at him. "Okay, okay...I'll call you by your last name."

Toshiro rolled his eyes, doubting that is going to happen anytime soon. As the girl is going back inside the house, he took one last look at the stars. A while ago, he said to his friend that he didn't see the shooting star when in reality, he did. It was a unique experience because he has never seen something like that happening. A faint smile cracked on his face. Maybe what she said is right after all. _  
_

"Oi Shiro-chan!"

"What did I just tell you?" Hitsugaya snapped as he walked into the house with her. "Stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname, Bed-Wetter Momo!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, this one shot is a lot shorter than the other ones. Don't worry; the next one is going to be a lot longer because it is a reviewer idea one shot request! So, stay tuned! In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	18. Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. I also do not own the song lyrics to Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. I was busy studying for my final exams. There are only so many days to go until I'm out of school! Yay! Anyway, thank you for your patience and thank you **becomeafan, Evertale, fayfan**, **applestoapples, icyangel27, nnnnnn, mimi**, **Anonymous, mamamiaa, Desiree, **and **90210** for your wonderful reviews!

_Message to **applestoapples**_: No, I haven't forgotten about your request because I have already written a self note about it. It's just I'm doing them in order by date. You just have to be patient in the meantime. Thanks for your review!

_Message to **90210**_: Oh yeah, I have that one planned out in mind. It will be posted sometime in the future. Thanks for your review!

Without any further delay, here is **bengara-koushi**'s song request for theme number eighteen. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." _**Flash Back.** _**Song Lyrics. **  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #18**: Dreams

**"What are your dreams, Hinamori?"**

**"When I grow up, I want to raise my first child: a baby girl."**

**"A baby girl? What if it's a boy?"**

**"No, it has to be a girl!"**

Those are the exact words that Momo would say whenever she is asked that question. It has been like that since she was only seven years old. People laughed at her dreams, but she never cared. She is determined to achieve her dreams. However, there is only one problem; who is willing to help her?

Over the years of growing up, countless boys have approached and confessed their love for her.

**"Really? You love me? I'm so happy! I have a request. After we grow up and get married, please give me a baby girl for my first child!"**

Unfortunately, those guys end up taking back their words and keep their distance away from her.

**"I thought they love me. So, why aren't they willing enough to fulfill my dreams?"**

"Okay class, listen up!" the teacher said. "Even though I'm supposed to be lecturing about Japanese literature, I have decided to something else for today."

"Yes!" a few students cheered.

"Unfortunately for you guys, I'm not allowing an individual or group study session to happen."

"Aww..."

"Since most of you will be graduating at the end of the school year, I want to know your personal goals," she said. "It could be anything from becoming a doctor to being an FBI agent, for example. Let's start from the back of the room and move our way to the front."

Renji Abarai turned his body to the side and placed an elbow on the desk. Resting his chin on his hand, he said to his classmate who is sitting next to him, "This is ridiculous; I feel like I'm in grade school again."

Izuru Kira hesitantly laughed. "I suppose so..."

"At least I'm not the only one who feels the same way."

When the pale blond haired teenager took a look at the bored expressions on most of their fellow classmates' faces, he replied, "I can see that."

Then, they noticed a patch of snowy white hair move.

"See?" Renji said, watching the class prodigy place a hand over his mouth and yawn. "Even Hitsugaya is bored."

Toshiro placed his arms over one another on the desk and used them as a cushion for his head. He put his head down to rest. "Yeah, but I think he usually does that," Kira pointed out. "Besides, he likes taking afternoon naps and is ahead of the teacher's teachings."

"...True."

"I'm always amazed that the teacher doesn't do anything about it."

"He's a smartass, that's why."

"Abarai, can you please stop talking?" the teacher interrupted.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now, where were we? Oh yes, Hinamori, why don't you tell us your dreams?"

At that moment, Hitsugaya turned his head to the side. He looked back to see and listen to the raven haired teenager, who is standing up from her seat.

"When I grow up, I want to be a mother," she said. "A mother of a baby girl."

There is a short pause. As the other students suddenly burst out with laughter, Toshiro closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. "What a child-like response!" one of the students said.

"I remember her saying that before. It was back then when I was in middle school!"

"Class, settle down!" the teacher said.

Momo sat back down on her seat. Placing a hand on the back of her head, she hesitantly laughed with them as if her dreams are some practical joke.

Renji asked, "Oi oi, she's still serious about that? I feel sorry for the guy who ends up being with her."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Kira said.

Abarai suddenly grinned at his classmate. "Maybe you should get married to her."

Izuru turned red-faced and whispered, "A-Abarai-kun!"

"I was just joking, Kira." He puts his hands behind his head and leaned back against his seat. "Anyway, even if I did like her, I don't think I would have the confidence to fulfill her wishes. We humans don't have any control over the gender of our offspring."

Kira then slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

* * *

After school, Hinamori is at the shoe locker room, changing her footwear. As students of her class walk notice her presence, they whispered to their friends and giggled. By the time she noticed, she knew what they were talking about.

She put her indoor shoes into the locker and closed it shut. With her head tilted forward, she began to think about what she said a while ago. Tears started forming in her eyes. "Maybe I should have not said that in class."

All of a sudden, she noticed a blue handkerchief held out to her. Wondering who is offering it to her, she turned her head to the side.

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Don't mind what they say," he said. "Everyone is allowed to have dreams like those."

At times like this, she is glad to have a good friend like him. She cracked a smile and takes his handkerchief. After wiping the tears away with it, she returned it to the white haired teenager. "Thank you."

He put it back into his pants pocket. "Let's get out of here."

She nodded. "Hai."

As they are leaving the building, he noticed a few of their classmates looking at them. There is no way he is going to allow his friend get bullied any longer. So, he shot the surrounding students icy glares. As a result, he scared them all away. With a content look on his face, he caught up with the peach girl and walked out of the school premises with her.

* * *

For most of the walk home, neither teenager talked with one another. It is like that on a frequent basis. It is not because they hate each other, but they mostly understand what each other is thinking. Hitsugaya suddenly asked, "Why do you want your oldest and possibly only child to be a girl?"

Momo stopped walking. He stopped too and turned around. Looking up at her friend, she questioned, "Do you promise not to laugh at what I have to say about it?"

He looked elsewhere for a moment. By the time he resumed his attention to her, he said, "I promise."

Hinamori lowered her head and slowly replied, "Well...you see, I want the oldest child to be a girl so that she can be a good sister to her little brother."

They continued walking. "Brother?"

She nodded with agreement. "Don't you know from reading statistics in the newspaper? Aside from sister siblings, older sisters and little brothers get along with each other better than any other pair of children."

"Okay, why do you not want female siblings?"

Momo let out a faint smile. "I want to learn how to raise a boy too."

"Oh, I see."

"I'm actually quite amazed that you asked me that question. No one else ever asked me the reasons for wanting certain children of a certain gender."

"Oh, I was just wondering," Toshiro replied. "You sure have planned well for your future."

She hesitantly laughed. "Well, it will only be perfect once I marry a guy who isn't so scared of taking a gamble and fulfill my request."

Momo then looked up into the sky to see the clouds float by. "I wonder how long that is going to take to find someone like that."

She suddenly stopped walking again causing him to do the same. Wondering what she is looking at, he raised his head up to see a large video display on one of the buildings. It is playing a music video.

**_You think I'm pretty_**  
**_Without any makeup on_**  
**_You think I'm funny_**  
**_When I tell the punchline wrong_**  
**_I know you get me_**  
**_So I let my walls come down, down_**

**_Before you met me_**  
**_I was alright but things_**  
**_Were kinda heavy_**  
**_You brought me to life_**  
**_Now every February_**  
**_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_**

**_Let's go all the way tonight_**  
**_No regrets, just love_**  
**_We can dance, until we die_**  
**_You and I, will be young forever_**

**_You make me feel_**  
**_Like I'm livin' a_**  
**_Teenage dream_**  
**_The way you turn me on_**  
**_I can't sleep_**  
**_Let's run away and_**  
**_Don't ever look back,_**  
**_Don't ever look back_**

**_My heart stops_**  
**_When you look at me_**  
**_Just one touch_**  
**_Now baby I believe_**  
**_This is real_**  
**_So take a chance and_**  
**_Don't ever look back,_**  
**_Don't ever look back_**

**_We drove to Cali_**  
**_And got drunk on the beach_**  
**_Got a motel and_**  
**_Built a fort out of sheets_**  
**_I finally found you_**  
**_My missing puzzle piece_**  
**_I'm complete_**

**_Let's go all the way tonight_**  
**_No regrets, just love_**  
**_We can dance, until we die_**  
**_You and I, will be young forever_**

**_You make me feel_**  
**_Like I'm livin' a_**  
**_Teenage dream_**  
**_The way you turn me on_**  
**_I can't sleep_**  
**_Let's run away and_**  
**_Don't ever look back,_**  
**_Don't ever look back_**

**_My heart stops_**  
**_When you look at me_**  
**_Just one touch_**  
**_Now baby I believe_**  
**_This is real_**  
**_So take a chance and_**  
**_Don't ever look back,_**  
**_Don't ever look back_**

**_I'm ma get your heart racing_**  
**_In my skin tights jeans_**  
**_Be your teenage dream tonight_**  
**_Let you put your hands on me_**  
**_In my skin tight jeans_**  
**_Be your teenage dream tonight_**

**_Yoooouuu_**  
**_You make me feel_**  
**_Like I'm livin' a_**  
**_Teenage dream_**  
**_The way you turn me on_**  
**_I can't sleep_**  
**_Let's run away and_**  
**_Don't ever look back,_**  
**_Don't ever look back_**  
**_No_**

**_My heart stops_**  
**_When you look at me_**  
**_Just one touch_**  
**_Now baby I believe_**  
**_This is real_**  
**_So take a chance and_**  
**_Don't ever look back,_**  
**_Don't ever look back_**

**_I'm ma get your heart racing_**  
**_In my skin tights jeans_**  
**_Be your teenage dream tonight_**  
**_Let you put your hands on me_**  
**_In my skin tight jeans_**  
**_Be your teenage dream tonight_**  
**_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_**

Momo tilted her head forward and sighed with defeat. "Let's go or else my parents are going to wonder where I am."

With that said, they continued walking their way home in silence.

She suddenly asked, "So, what are your dreams?"

He turned to her. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, most of the others said theirs."

"Yeah, but I'm sure the teacher is going to continue where she left off tomorrow," Hitsugaya replied. "You'll find out by then."

"I know, but I want to know now. Besides, I told you mine."

All of a sudden, an arm is placed on the wall behind her causing the peach girl to stop all movement and gasp. She didn't expect him to do that. Noticing that his body is oddly leaning close to her, her body tensed up. Looking into his bold emerald-teal eyes, she heard him ask, "Are you sure you really want to find out?"

She placed a hand over her chest, feeling her heart suddenly beating faster than she can count. She gulped. "Y-Yes..."

Toshiro smirked. Using this opportunity to tease his friend, he whispered in her ear, "One of my dreams is to participate in the FIFA World Cup someday while the other..."

He moved so that his forehead touches hers. He is so close that she could just faint. "...T-The other?"

There is a long moment of silence.

_"What is he going to say?" _

All of a sudden, he let out a snort. "Baka, there is no way I'm going to tell you what my other dream is."

He pulled away from the stunned girl, stuffed his hands into his pants pockets, and started walking. Realizing what he just did, Momo quickly ran after him. "Aw, come on! Why won't you tell me?"

"Just because..."

"You're not making any sense."

"I don't care."

"Mou..."

After a minute or two, he looks over his shoulder and takes a quick glance at the younger teenager. Just as she is about to glance back at him, he quickly turns around and continues walking. "Be-Before you even start thinking about achieving your dreams, don't you ever consider the...feelings about your potential life mate?"

Hinamori asked, "Hn, what do you mean?"

He gripped onto the strap of his bag and looked up into the sky. How is he going to explain it to her without having to make her realize the purpose of what he is saying. "You know...do you love them back for who they are?"

"Well, I know that the ones that already confess to me have run away after hearing my request. So, it proves that they aren't willing enough to love and spend the rest of their lives with me."

Hitsugaya made a face. _"I can imagine them doing that. Hinamori's very persistent about achieving her dreams. I don't think she understands what it feels like to be in love with someone."_

He sighed with defeat.

_"Knowing the demands in exchange with starting a relationship, even I don't know if I have the guts to confess to her. I must be the unluckiest guy in the world. I fell in love with a girl who is just plain hard to get."_

"Hitsugaya-kun, is there something wrong?"

Snapping back to reality, he quickly replied to Hinamori (who is walking by his side), "Ah no, it's nothing."

"Oh okay, I was just a little worried you might have come down with something."

_"That would be nice if that were to happen to me_,_" _he thought._ "That way, I can go home and secretly cry under the covers of my bed in my room. I am one sad person." _

"Hitsugaya-kun, watch out!"

By the time he realized it, it was already too late. He bumped his head against the telephone pole and crashed backwards onto the ground. Concerned for the older teenager, Momo quickly ran to his aid and helped him get back on his feet.

"Are you alright?"

_"Great, I just embarrassed myself in front of her. I'm such an idiot,"_ he thought. "I-I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

He leaned over and brushed some dust off his clothes. "Yeah, it's nothing serious. Let's continue on our way."

She slowly nodded and continued walking. After a few minutes, they finally arrived at Hinamori's house. "Thanks for walking me home, Hitsugaya-kun."

"It's nothing," he replied.

She let out a sweet smile. "Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He nodded. "Ja ne."

With that said, Toshiro watched his friend run into her house property and go into the house safely. Once the front door is closed, Hitsugaya let out a defeated sigh.

"Another day; another failure," he said. "What's the point of trying anymore? She is only going to ask the same question just like all the guys before me."

* * *

Momo placed a hand over her mouth and yawned. It is hard to listen to the teacher's lecture because she barely had any sleep last night. Her mind was too active, thinking about the long conversation she had with Hitsugaya yesterday. Something is off about the white haired teenager's behaviour. She is most certain of it especially after being friends with him for so long. _"Why did he say those words?"_

"Hinamori."

_"He's not the type to be talking about stuff like that especially after spending so many years staying away from all the school fan girls. They all want to be his girlfriend, but he would always reply that he's not interested in getting involved in a relationship."_

"Hinamori."

Suddenly, she snapped back to reality and realized that the teacher is calling her. "Ah hai, sensei?"

"Please come up and answer the question on the left side of the board."

She quickly sat up from her seat. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

With that said, she walked up to the front of classroom. There, she noticed the white haired teenager standing at the right side of the chalkboard and solving the problem. Once he is done, their eyes soon met.

"Hitsugaya-kun."

He extended an arm out and held out a piece of white chalk. "Here."

She accepted his offer. "A-Arigato."

Toshiro gave her a short nod, walked past her, and returned to his seat. Hinamori sighed and resumed her attention to the board. As she is writing the solution with the piece of chalk, her mind is busy thinking about her friend.

_"Has he suddenly become interested in dating girls?"_ She stopped writing. Picking up the brush on the side, she used it to erase her writing. _"No, that doesn't make any sense."_

After putting it down, she continued writing.

_"However, what if it's true?"_

"Good job Hinamori," the teacher said. "That's correct."

With a short nod, she puts her chalk down and goes back to her seat. Once she is seated, she glanced at Toshiro, who is sitting on the side, looking at the scenery from the window. "Then again, he only wanted to know what I think."

**"Do you love them back for who they are?"**

_"If that's the case, then why did he ask that question?"_ She picked up her pencil and started to write notes in her notebook. After a while, she suddenly stopped writing. She came to the conclusion that he is just disagreeing with her view on dating potential soul mates. _"Maybe...what he said was right; I have been very selfish over the past couple of years, expecting too much from the guys who liked me."_

* * *

The bell rung, signaling that the school day has come to an end. When Hinamori finished packing her stuff, she quickly ran out of the classroom to catch up to her white haired companion. By the time she found him, he is at the shoe locker room changing his footwear. _"Good thing he doesn't have soccer practice today." _

Momo smiled and approached him. "You're right, Hitsugaya-kun."

He raised an eyebrow. After closing his locker, he turned to her and asked, "I am...about what?"

"All this time, I've been hurting the feelings of all the guys that liked me," Momo replied. "It was selfish of me to act that way. So, I'm here to thank you for pointing it out."

"Oh, it's nothing," Toshiro replied. "So...what are you going to do about your dreams?"

She let out a soft smile. "Well, my dreams might come true in the near future. At the same time, it might not. I guess...I just have to gamble with it and hope for the best."

"I see."

There is a silent pause.

"I guess all the guys are going to swarm around you from now on."

She giggled and started leaving the school premises with him. "I suppose so, but that's only if they find out about my potential boyfriend credential changes."

"...True."

"Good thing that Rangiku-san isn't here."

It is when Hitsugaya made a face. Deep inside, he is relieved to know that in more ways than one. "Yeah, it is a good thing that she recently graduated from this school."

As they continued their journey home, Toshiro started taking quick glances at the peach girl. Now that he knows Momo is not going to be asking that request anymore, it is a good opportunity to tell her his confession. Each time he tried to talk, his doubts prevented any words from coming out. _"Shit, it's happening again." _

Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth.

_"I should pack it in while I'm still at it." _

He took another quick glance at the younger teenager.

_"Oh, what the hell? Stop being a wuss and get it over with!"_ he thought. "Um Hinamori..."

"Yeah?" Hinamori asked.

Toshiro looked away from her and mumbled, "A-About...the other dream I have..."

"Hn, what about it?"

"The reason...I didn't want to share the information with you is because..." He took another glance at her before looking away. "Well, i-it has something to do with you."

"Oh, okay..."

"Y-Yeah..."

"What is it?"

Hitsugaya gulped. Here comes the hard part. It is now or never. He may never get another chance like this again. "A-As ridiculous as it sounds, I-I...want to...I want to get married to you."

Hinamori suddenly stopped walking. His words suddenly hit her as if she got run over by a truck. "...Eh?"

After being a few steps ahead of her, he tilted his head forward. He is now too embarrassed to even turn around and face her. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm in love with you."

"I-I see..." She placed a hand over her chest and felt her familiar heart beating so fast. Momo blushed. _"This familiar wave of emotion; is this what it feels like to have feelings for a guy? I never felt this way before when I interact with the other boys who liked me."_

She looked at Toshiro.

_"I wonder how long he has been feeling this way." _It is when she realized something. _"My dreams...have they been preventing him from saying anything after all this time?" _

"N-Never mind...what I just said." Hitsugaya let out a fake smile. "I was only messing around with you. Let's go continue our way home."

_"No, he can't be lying. The confession seems so real._"

Just as he is about to run away, she grabbed his hand. "H-Hitsugaya-kun, wait!"

The two eyes met. "H-Hinamori?"

Momo lowered her head. "I-I-I'm glad you said that. I feel...happy inside to know that someone really cares about me."

She looked up at him.

"For you, I can...make an exception to my dreams if...we ever become each others's soul mate."

"Y-You mean it?"

Hinamori timidly nodded with agreement and smiled. "It's a gamble I'm willing to take."

He turned around and faced her. Extending his arms out, he gave her a warm embrace. "Thank you for giving me a chance, Momo."

"You're welcome, Toshiro..."

With that said, he sealed the deal by giving her a loving kiss.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Baka**_ - Idiot, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye _(informal/casual)_, _**Sensei**_ - Teacher

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew, that was long. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next theme! In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	19. Waiting

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Yay, I'm partying! I'm out of school for the summer! Woot! Anyways, thank you everyone for your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **fayfan, anime16, applestoapples, becomeafan, toshiko-san21, azngurl113219, bengara-koushi, Evertale, lol, mimi, icyangel27, queen gaga **_(x2)_**, peachesandstrawberries, **and **MoonLightView.  
**

_Message to **applestoapples**: _LOL, yeah...I think so too, but it's still sweet. Thanks for your review!_  
_

_Message to_**_ bengara-koushi_: **No problem; I'm glad you enjoyed it. xD Thanks for your review!

_Message to **peachesandstrawberries**_: Well, everyone has their preferences. xD Thanks for your review!

Without any further delay, here is an AU one-shot of theme number nineteen. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." _**Cell Phone Display or Message.**_  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #19**: Waiting

Toshiro let out a sigh and took another glance at the people around them. Out of all the people, none of them is the person he is looking for. Taking out his cell phone from his pants pocket, he checked the time. He has waited outside the movie theater for two hours and there is still no sign of his girlfriend's arrival. With a press of a button, he checked his message box.

**No New Message**

_"She hasn't replied yet." _

He placed his cell phone back into his pocket. He continued waiting for her arrival.

"Ah Hitsugaya, is that you?"

The white haired teenager then made a face. _"Oh no, don't tell me whose voice I'm hearing." _

He turned his head to see his strawberry orange haired schoolmate and their friends: Izuru Kira and Gin Ichimaru in his presence. "What brings you here?"

"Go away Matsumoto," he retorted. "Why don't you go shopping like you usually do? Make sure to bring the others with you while you're at it."

"Oh my, Hitsugaya-kun is giving us the cold shoulder," Gin said with a grin.

His emerald-teal eyes narrowed at the older prodigy. "Ichimaru..."

"I'm sure he has his own business to take care of while he's here," Izuru suggested. "Let's leave him alone."

"Why should I do that?" Rangiku asked while placing a hand on her hip. "Besides, I'm interested to find out why he's dressed up so nicely. He never does that on a casual basis. Besides, he spends most of his free time studying at home."

Toshiro shot a glare at her. "Shut up, I have a social life too."

"Eh, you do?"

"MATSUMOTO!"

The older teenager placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. "I'm only messing with you. Of course, you have a social life. Besides, you are the boy's soccer team captain."

Hitsugaya stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and hissed between his teeth. _"I have to end this conversation and shoo them away before she comes. The last thing I want is for our date to be ruined by them." _

"Oi Rangiku," Ichimaru interrupted. "We have to get going now or else we're going to be lat-"

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" the strawberry orange haired woman exclaimed. "We have to go! Let's go, Gin and Kira!"

"Um Matsumoto-san," Izuru said. "I-I think I'm going to pass on this o-AHHH!"

She held onto both males and dragged them with her. "Too bad, you're coming whether you like it or not! Besides, who is going to help me carry all the bags home?"

"Matsumoto-san!"

"You're so mean," Ichimaru said. "You're making us become your personal slaves."

"Shut up Gin and follow me."

Once they are gone, Hitsugaya leaned against the wall and let out a relieved sigh. _"Thank goodness they're finally gone." _

Taking out his cell phone again, he checked the time. Two hours and twenty minutes have passed by since the he arrived here. With the use of his thumb, he started dialing the number to his girlfriend's cell phone. After pressing the talk button, he held the device against his ear and waited for her to pick up. The dial tone rang a few times before he heard a familiar voice. **Hello...**

"Hey, it's m-"

**...Sorry, I can't take the call right now. **

Toshiro sighed. It is only the answering machine.

**Please leave a message after the beep. I'll return your call as soon as possible. BEEEEP.**

"Hey, it's me. I was just wondering where you are. We were supposed to meet in front of the movie theater about two and a half hours ago. Anyway, call me back once you get this message."

He pressed the end button and put his arm down to rest. He looked up into the sky to see some clouds floating by.

_"Maybe...I should have stopped by at her place first and picked her up." _

* * *

Another half an hour passed by and there is still no sign of her. During this time, Hitsugaya began to really worry about her whereabouts. Where is she right now? Is she alright? Did something happen to her? All those questions filled his thoughts. As a result, he began pacing back and forth. He took a look at the time on his cell phone again. _"The next showtime of that movie is about to start," _he thought. _"Where is she?" _

"Toshiro!" called out a voice.

By the time he turned his head, he saw the raven haired girl within his sights. A smile appeared on his face. _"She's finally here."_

After catching up with him, she took a moment to catch her breath. Once she is able to speak, she placed her hands together and apologized, "I'm SO sorry for making you wait so long!"

"It's alright; did something happen along the way?"

Momo blushed and slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I took the wrong train to get here and my cell phone was not picking up any telephone signals."

There is a short pause.

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya gave her a stern look. "Oi oi, didn't I already tell you the directions to get here?"

Hinamori placed a hand on the back of her head and laughed. "The directions was written down on piece of paper and was left in my other pants pocket. However, it ended up getting washed in the laundry and well, you know what happens after...Hehe, oops?"

Hitsugaya slowly shook his head back and forth. He then let out a defeated sigh. "Oh well, at least you're okay. I was worried something bad happened to you."

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine. There was also an incident at one of the stations; so, I had to take the shuttle bus here." The peach girl then wrapped her arms are his. When he took a look at her, she smiled. "Let's go inside and watch the movie I wanted to see, okay? After that, you can decide where to take me."

"You better do that; you made me wait for so long."

"...I'm sorry."

Toshiro leaned over and gave her a short kiss. "Don't be sorry Momo," he said. "The moment I see you, I know all the waiting was worth it. If it wasn't, then I would have not decided to ask you out in the first place."

Momo smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "You're so sweet."

He let out a smirk. "I know."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aww, how sweet...I feel mushy inside. xD Anyway, the next one-shot is just about finished. So, stay tuned to my next update! Please review! Thanks.


	20. Advertisement

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone! I'm back with an update! Special thanks goes to everyone for being so patient and my wonderful reviewers: **fayfan, becomeafan, icyangel27, Evertale, Himiko Areess, toshiko-san21, shunak0tan07, bengara-koushi, Anonymous, anime16, MoonLightView, **and **mgml94.**

_Message to _**shunak0tan07: **Yes, I did watch that show. My previous theme one-shot was inspired by an episode from that anime. Hehe, I should have added some sort of idea disclaimer. Anyway, congrats on figuring it out. HitsuHina cookies for you! Thanks for your review!

Without any further delay, here is theme number twenty. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." __  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #20**: Advertisement

"Here I am," Momo said as she stopped in front of a grassy field. Raising a hand up to her forehead, she looked back and forth. "He should be somewhere around he-Ah, there he is!"

Running across the field and in the head of the pack, Hinamori saw Hitsugaya dribbling the soccer ball with his feet. Taking a quick glance at both sides, he noticed that his opponents have come to stop him. "I'm not letting you score!"

Toshiro grinned. "We'll see about that."

He stopped and lifted the ball into the air. Once the two boys noticed, they charged in to steal it. However, the white haired teenager anticipated their moves and headbutted it. He made a side pass to his teammate. "Shit!"

As his teammate is moving the ball forward, Hitsugaya used this opportunity to move ahead unnoticed. Good thing his speed and flexibility allows him to do that fairly easily. Once he is in a good position near the net, he waited for his opportunity to strike. Then, his teammate made eye contact with him. Knowing what to do next, he ran towards him.

"Damn it, Hitsugaya is coming after the ball!"

Opponents and teammates gathered around the players, trying to gain possession of the ball. Toshiro hissed between his teeth. _"This is not going to be easy." _

By the time the ball was passed to him, he quickly trapped the ball between his heel and back thigh. With a single foot, he spun around and let go of the ball. Just as it bounced on the grass, he quickly kicked with his other foot and shot it past the goalkeeper and into the net. Soon, the referee's whistle was blown. "Nice shot, Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro smiled at his happy teammate. "Thanks, but I wouldn't have done it with you guys."

"Okay, practice is over for today!" the coach said.

"Yes sir!"

One of the players stretched their arms into the air. "That was a good workout!"

"Oh yeah, it sure is!" another replied as everyone headed towards the outdoor changing room.

"I can't wait to go home and relax!"

"Hey, don't we still have homework to do?"

"Why must you always ruin the moment?"

A few of them burst out with laughter. One of his classmates tapped on Hitsugaya's shoulder. "Hn, what's up?"

"Look over there." He pointed out. "It seems like your girlfriend has come to pick you up."

_"Momo..."_

"You better not keep her waiting or else she might break up with you."

Toshiro then rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up."

With that said, he walked into the change room first. Like all good gentlemen, he can't keep a girl waiting for long. All he needed was five minutes to get the job done.

* * *

"So, how did your studying in the library go?"

After the two lovers met in the school yard, they exchanged kisses before leaving the school premises together. Now, they are slowly heading their way home. "It was good," Hinamori replied while holding hands with him. "I managed to get most of my homework done."

Toshiro looked at her and gave her a smile. "That's good to hear."

"Compared to you, you don't have much to study for. Besides, I bet you already had it done a few days ago."

"Actually, I need to work on it tonight."

"Eh, you didn't finish your homework ahead of time?"

Hitsugaya gave his girlfriend a look before turning his head to the side. He blushed. "I-It can't be helped. Besides, soccer practice has been exhausting me lately. As a result, I ended up falling asleep before I decided on picking up a textbook."

Momo suddenly let out a giggle. "You're so funny, Toshiro. If you weren't so hard working, you could have become a lazy student."

He smiled. "Yeah, I have to agree with that."

All of a sudden, a bright light flashed into their eyes. As a result, it caused the two teenagers to stop walking and shield their arms over their faces. By the time Hinamori and Hitsugaya slowly opened their eyes, they saw a formally dressed man standing in front of them. With his black camera raised up to his face, he took several pictures.

"Oi, stop that!"

However, he didn't listen to Toshiro's words. Instead, he concentrated on taking photographs of the peach girl from different angles. For Momo, the mysterious man's actions is making her nervous. Quickly, Hitsugaya stood in front of his girlfriend and glared at the cameraman.

He demanded, "Who are you and what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh sorry, I got carried away," the man said, putting down his camera for a moment. "My name is Kai Saito. I am a photographer and vide-"

"I know you!" Hinamori exclaimed. "You're also a video producer for the PrettyGirl advertisements!"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. Why does she know about stuff like that? "That's correct, young miss."

Momo placed her hands together and said, "I thought so! I've seen you in several interviews on television."

"I feel so honoured to be known. Sorry for taking pictures of you."

"It's alright," she replied. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you doing around here in these parts?"

"I'm actually looking for someone suitable who can help me advertise the latest clothing line."

"You mean the Sky Dresses?"

"Yes."

Hinamori then jumped for joy. "Sugoi, I can't wait to buy mine when it comes out on sale!"

"Hey, I've got a good idea. Why don't you be that person who will help me advertise the new clothing line?"

"R-Really?"

He nodded with agreement.

"Wow!" Without any warning, Momo threw her arms around her boyfriend and tightly hugged him. "Did you hear that, Toshiro?"

"W-Whoa M-Momo, your grip is too...it's too tight!" he exclaimed, struggling to break free. "Oi, a-are you listening?"

The peach girl then gave him a kiss and said, "I get to help the famous video producer advertise the latest clothing line!"

"Y-Yeah..."

"So, you're going to accept my offer?" Kai asked.

Momo quickly turned her attention to him and nodded with agreement. "Hai!"

"That's great to hear!" The photographer then placed his hand into the inside of his jacket pocket and held out a small rectangular card. "Here is my contact information. Please give me a call once you consult with your folk and get their approval."

After accepting the card, Hinamori smiled. "Thank you! Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity!"

"In that case, I hope you hear from you soon."

"Hai!"

With a short farewell, the photographer left the two lovers alone. Once he is gone, Toshiro turned his attention to his girlfriend. "Momo, I don't think it's a good idea to be involved with stuff like this."

"Eh, why?" the raven haired girl asked.

Hitsugaya placed a hand on his waist and explained, "I know you wanted to do something like this sometime in your lifetime, but achieving it now may lead to problems in the future. What if you ended up getting famous or something?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to get famous just like that. My chances of becoming like that are slim. Besides, I don't think I'm that beautiful."

"You may not think that way, but I know there are people who think so." He then turned his head to the side and blushed. "...including me."

All of a sudden, Hinamori threw her arms around him. "Aw Toshiro, you're so sweet."

"Oi oi, are you even listening? There are consequences when you do something like this!"

She smiled. "Don't worry; I'll be careful."

Hitsugaya then folded his arms over his chest and gave her a look.

Knowing that he is not convinced, Momo suggested, "How about this: you'll come with me to the studio if I get permission from my parents?"

He remained that way until finally, he sighed with defeat. "Fine..."

She gave him a kissed on the cheek. "Arigato Toshiro; you're the best!"

"Yeah yeah, let's go home already."

"Hai!"

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Hitsugaya noticed a change in the peach girl. At first, he thought it was a coincidence and decided to let it slip. However, that all changed when the changes became fairly significant through her actions. "Momo, I really don't want to ask you this," Toshiro said as they are walking home from school. "Have you been...losing weight?"

"Hn, you noticed?" Hinamori asked.

He nodded with agreement.

She smiled at him. "I see; that's good to hear."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what's good about losing weight?"

"I need to lose weight in order to look good for the advertisement."

"So...I'm guessing that your parents let you do this."

Hinamori nodded with agreement. "Yep!"

Toshiro then look down to get a better look at her figure. She does look a lot prettier. However, he's most concerned with right now is her condition in the future. "Momo."

"Yeah?"

He looked up at her and said, "I think you lost enough weight."

"What are you talking about? I still have a few more pounds to lose."

Without any warning, they heard a noise. The two teenagers stopped and looked down to see Momo's stomach growling. "See? Your stomach agrees with me. You probably haven't been eating healthy over the past two weeks."

He then took hold of her hand and started pulling with him. "Toshiro, I'm okay...really!"

"No, you're not; I'm taking you somewhere to eat out." Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder and continued, "The last thing I want is for you to get ill."

"I'm telling you, Toshiro. I'm fin-"

Noticing that she is about to fall, Hitsugaya quickly came to her and and caught the girl in his arms. "Oi Momo, pull yourself together. Momo! Momo!"

* * *

By the time Hinamori regained consciousness, she found herself in a familiar place. She looked back and forth to examine her surroundings. "I-I'm in my room."

"Momo, you're awake."

Recognizing the voice, she slowly sat up from bed to see the white haired teenager coming into the room with a tray of soup and sliced bread. After taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he put the tray aside and then turned his attention to her. "Toshiro, what are you doing here?"

He gave her a look. "I'm here because I was worried about you. You collapsed along the way home."

"Oh yeah...I wonder why that happened."

"That happened because your body doesn't have enough strength to keep you conscious. According to your family doctor, you would have become anorexic."

"A-Anorexic?"

He nodded with agreement. "Your parents changed their minds and decided to not let you go to the studio and do the advertisement."

"Eh, why?"

"It's for your health!"

"Bu-But..."

"No, buts! To be honest, I'm glad that you're not going to do the advertisement in that condition. No one is going to like anyone who is anorexic. You should have been taking better care of yourself."

"W-What are you talking about?" Hinamori protested. "Being anorexic i-"

"No, it's not good to be anorexic. You could die from all kinds of disorders and organ failures. I don't want to lose you to stuff that could be prevented."

"Toshiro..."

"Now, eat some soup that your mother made. It will help you feel better."

"He was concerned for me." Momo lowered her head and let out a faint smile. "Thanks...for looking out for me."

"It's the least I could do. Besides, I care about you. Even if you don't become a model, I still think you're the hottest girl on the block."

Momo giggled over the flattery comment. "By the way, how did you know about anorexia?"

"A week ago, I told my mother about your recent body change. She told me to pay close attention to you because you might end up losing too much weight and become anorexic."

"I see..."

"Enough with all the talking, it's time for you to fill your stomach."

"Hai."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations **

_**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Remember folks: if you want to lose weight, make sure you eat healthy (eat your veggies and fish!) and not go on an all out diet. It will cause your stomach to turn very acidic. As a result, it will start eating your insides! _*shudders*_ How scary...Anyway, talking about food makes me hungry. As I'm going to get something to eat and go back to doing other things, please review! Thanks. Twenty percent of my 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge has been completed! Yay!


	21. Vacation

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Yay, it's an update from The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge! Thank you for all your patience and thank you my wonderful reviewers:** becomeafan, anime16, Evertale, xXLolitaXx, toshiko-san21, bengara-koushi, applestoapples, icyangel27, fayfan, Anonymous,** **Supreme cookieeater NANCY, Anonymous2, peachesandstrawberries** for your support! Without any further delay, here is a spin-off one-shot of my most popular HitsuHina fanfiction (as of right now), The Healing Heart. It takes place a few months after the main storyline. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." __  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #21**: Vacation

"Damn it," Toshiro cursed under his breath. Using an arm to block the hot rays from going into his eyes, he looked up to see the bright sun in the sky. "The weather is too hot."

"Oh stop bellyaching and loosen up, Hitsugaya!" he heard a voice. The white haired teenager turned around to see his classmates: Renji Abarai and Izuru Kira come out of the boys change room. They are dressed into their T-shirts, casual buttoned shirts, swimming trousers, and pairs of flip flops. Out of the two, Abarai is wearing a pair of sunglasses. "We're here at the beach to have fun."

Toshiro folded his arms over his chest. "I know, but this is not my idea of spending my vacation days from school."

Renji placed a hand on his waist and whispered to the pale blond haired teenager, "Rangiku-san's right; he is a spoiled sport when it comes to stuff like this."

Kira slowly nodded with agreement before they all heard the sound of a familiar voice. "Yo everyone, we're sorry for taking so long!"

The three students of Seireitei High turned around to see Ichimaru and Hisagi join them.

"Boy, there were so many people in there."

"What do you expect, Ichimaru?" Shuhei asked. "Today is a good day to go on a beach trip."

Gin let out a wide smile on his face. "That's a good point. However, this is no regular beach trip."

"That's true; we're all staying over at a summer house for a couple of days."

"Oh yeah!" Renji cheered while putting up a guts pose. "We're going all out! This is a good opportunity to check out some ladies!"

Hisagi nodded with agreement.

"Yo Hitsugaya, jo-"

"I'm not joining you on the hunt for ladies," the white haired teenager quickly replied.

"Oh yeah, you already have one."

"There's nothing wrong wi-"

Toshiro suddenly glared at the gray haired teenager. "You're not going to change my mind."

Gin then shrugged his shoulders. "Fine then; suit yourself..."

"Come to think of it, Matsumoto-san and Hinamori-kun should be done changing by now," Kira said.

"What's taking them so long?"

"You know about girls," Ichimaru said. "They need to make sure to look their best especially in a public place like this."

"Hey everyone, we're finally done changing!" called out a voice.

By the time the guys turned their heads, a few of them turned red. Rangiku joined the boys, all dressed in her sexy lime green two piece bathing suit. Hitsugaya made a face and turned to the side. _"I need to be careful around her or else her assets will kill me."_

"Matsumoto-san, where's Hinamori-kun?"

Rangiku blinked. "Hinamori?"

She turned around and noticed that her friend is not at her side. She looked around for a moment before realizing that she's hiding in the girls changing room. Matsumoto made a face and began marching up to her, leaving the others behind.

"Oi Hinamori, what are you hiding in there for?" Once she is close enough, she took hold of her arm and started pulling her out into the open. "Come out and let the others see you!"

"B-But Rangiku-san, I look ridiculous in this!" the peach girl said. "E-Everyone will make fun of me."

"No, they won't do that. Now, come out already!"

"What in the world is Hinamori so shy about?" Renji asked. "She's only wearing a bathing suit in front of us."

Ichimaru grinned. "It's not you she's worried about."

He then turned his head to the other prodigy.

"She's worried about his reaction when he sees her."

The other soon grinned along with the older teenager. "I see."

When he finally noticed, Toshiro glared at them. "Why are you guys staring at me?"

Gin merely said, "Oh nothing..."

"Why are you wearing a towel around your body?" The boys heard their schoolmate said. "There's nothing to be ashamed about! You look just fine."

The two girls finally joined their fellow schoolmates. Momo let out a sigh. "That's easy for you to say, Rangiku-san..."

"Well, ask them and they'll exactly tell how you look."

Just as she is about to further protest, Matsumoto yanked the towel off her body. Hinamori yelped and wrapped her arms around herself.

"So, guys...doesn't Hinamori look pretty in a bikini?"

They don't know what to say. In their minds, she does look prettier than she usually does. However, they fear that her boyfriend is going to do something to them. Besides, he is the dominant and protective type kind of boyfriend.

As for Hitsugaya, the answer is obvious. He blushed and turned his head to the side. "Fine, don't answer; Hitsugaya, tell Hinamori what you think of her wearing a sexy purple flower patterned bikini."

"Shut up Matsumoto!" he snapped at her. "I don't need to tell Momo that she looks good in her bathing suit. Besides, she already knows the type of response I would say in a situation like this!"

Noticing that he is red faced, Momo tilted her head over to one side and smiled. _"Shiro-chan..."_

Rangiku suddenly let out a wide grin on her face. "You don't need to tell her, huh?"

Toshiro shot an icy glare at her. "Like I said before, why don't you just shut up?"

Matsumoto laughed. On the other hand, Hitsugaya threw his arms into the air and growled with frustration. "Anyway, it's time for us to start the fun and games to the beginning of this summer vacation!"

By the time Momo and Rangiku looked, Renji and Hisagi quickly stripped their shirts off and show off their muscles. "Oi Kira!" Abarai called out. "Take off that shirt of yours already!"

The pale blond haired teenager raised both his hands up and turned down their offer. "Iie, it's okay. I'm actually a bit cold."

"Oh, cut it with the lame excuse and lose that shirt already!"

"Hn, so you actually have some muscle underneath that shirt," Matsumoto commented after noticing her childhood friend has taking off his shirt. "I thought your body looked like spaghetti the whole time."

"You're so mean." Ichimaru suddenly let out a sly grin. "But I bet that deep inside, you're enjoying what you're seeing."

She placed a hand on her hip and shot him a glare. "Shut up; as if I'm drooling all over you."

"Okay, let's get moving everyone!" Toshiro commanded. "We need to find a good spot to put our stuff on before the beach gets crowded."

"Hitsugaya, why don't you strip your shirt off?"

"Uruse, I'll do so when I feel like swimming!" he snapped.

"You're so stingy."

"It can't be helped!" The frustrated teenager started walking ahead of the group and muttered under his breath, "I want to find shade as quickly as possible."

After everyone collected their belongings, they all headed towards the sandy beach.

* * *

When everyone found a good spot, they laid out their beach towels and fold able chairs. With great force, Hisagi planted the large parasol into the sand. Once it is stable, he opened it. "There, that should keep it in place."

"Thanks Hisagi-san," Hinamori thanked.

"It's no problem."

By the time he left to do other matters, the peach girl turned to her boyfriend who wasted no time sitting down under the shade. Raising his arm up to his forehead, he brushed some sweat away. "Are you okay, Toshiro?"

"It's too hot," Hitsugaya complained. "I hate this weather."

"Maybe you should swim for a bit," she suggested. "That should help cool down your body."

"That is true, but it won't help in the end even if I put on sunscreen. Once I'm out of the water, my skin will be more prone to the sunlight. If I stay out in the sun for too long, I might turn into fried chicken."

Momo suddenly let out a good laugh. "You're so funny, Shiro-chan."

Toshiro smiled. "Well, that's the excuse my sister would always use whenever our parents wants to take us to the beach. Neither of us liked to stay there for a long time especially on hot days like this one."

At first, she was surprised that her lover mentioned about his deceased sibling. Normally, it would cause him great sorrow especially after losing her and his family. She smiled, happy to see that he is able to talk about it freely now. "I see..."

Hitsugaya took out a fan from his sports bag and started fanning himself. "Damn it, it's too hot."

Knowing that her boyfriend does not like being under the hot weather, she took a moment to come up with a possible way to help him. Then, she came up with an idea. "Just wait here for a moment; I've got just the thing to help you stop worrying about the weather."

"You do?"

"Yep!" With that said, Momo left Toshiro's side to get the thing that can help him. When she came to get it from the gathered bags, she noticed that it is nowhere to be found. "Eh, where did it go?"

Figuring that her friends might know something about its whereabouts, she went to search for them. Momo turned her body to the side and realized something. Far off in the distance near the shoreline, Matsumoto is in the middle of her circle of friends while holding the green striped spherical fruit under her arm. "Ah, this is terrible!" Hinamori exclaimed, running after the older teenager. "Rangiku-san, wait a second!"

However, her voice is drowned out from the noises caused by their surroundings. What makes things worse is...there are too many obstacles to go through. In order to get to them, she must go past the crowd of people, dodge all the beach balls and Frisbees, and prevent herself from getting distracted by other things.

_"Mou, why does the beach have to be so crowded all of a sudden?"_

In the meantime, Matsumoto excitedly said to the others, "Hey you guys, I found this nice watermelon for us to smash!"

"Ah really?" Renji asked.

"Well, what are we standing here for?" Gin asked. "Let's play the watermelon smashing game!"

"I have a bandanna we could use as a blindfold!" Kira said.

Izuru took out his bandanna from the pocket of his trousers and used it to blindfold Renji's eyes. Then, Rangiku passed the red headed teenager a wooden sword. Once he took hold of it, Hisagi walked up to him and spun him around in circles. "Okay Shuhei," Matsumoto said. "You can stop spinning him!"

By the time Hisagi let him go, Abarai immediately started swinging his wooden sword around. Noticing that it is heading in his direction, Ichimaru took a step back and avoided from getting hit by the weapon. "Oi, watch where you swing that thing!"

When Hinamori finally caught up with her friends, Renji is moments away from giving the poor fruit the final blow. Extending a hand out, she exclaimed, "Don't smash that watermelon!"

"Here it goes!"

He swung his sword only to find out that he only struck air. With the momentum going, he lost his balance and fell backwards onto the hot sand. Unfortunately, he ended up smashing the watermelon into pieces with his weight. That alone broke Momo's heart. _"Oh no, that watermelon was meant for Shiro-chan to eat..."_

"Alright Renji!" Rangiku cheered. "Now, it's time to eat!"

"Eww, I don't want to eat watermelon anymore," Gin said. "Renji smashed it with his behind."

"It was an accident!" Abarai retorted after taking off his blindfold. "How am I supposed to know where the watermelon is?"

As the four teenagers were busy chatting with one another, Hinamori slowly walked her way back to her boyfriend with guilt in her gut. By the time he noticed, he knew something is wrong with the girl. She sat down on the chair beside him and let out a loud sigh of defeat. "What's wrong Momo?" Toshiro asked. "Why are you sad?"

When they made eye contact, tears started to water in Momo's eyes. "I brought a nice juicy watermelon for you to eat, but Rangiku-san and the others ended up playing the watermelon smashing game with it. I tried stopping them, but Abarai-kun smashed it before I was able to come to its rescue."

"It's okay, Momo. I can always eat another juicy one some other time." Hitsugaya turned his head to the side and hissed between his teeth. _"Damn it, Abarai is going to pay for smashing my watermelon."_

"Yeah..." Hinamori lowered her head for a moment before raising it up again. Turning to the white haired teenager, she suggested, "I know; why don't I buy you some snow cones to eat?"

"That's nice of you to do that, but do you remember to bring some money with you for the trip?"

There is a short pause from the peach girl.

"Oh yeah, I don't..."

Pitying the poor girl, he placed his arm around her shoulder. After pulling her close, he gave her a cheek kiss. "Thank you for trying to help me. Let's go and get those snow cones. You can pay me back the next time we do something like this."

Momo let out a smile and nodded with agreement. "Okay."

* * *

"Well, this is the place," Kira said before the others started to awe with amazement.

"Sugoi, this is so big," Matsumoto said with awe. "Your parents sure know how to get themselves a good second home."

Izuru turned around and let out a short laugh. "I suppose..."

With a smile on her face, Rangiku opened the front door and waltz inside. "I get to pick my room first!"

"Hey, why does it have to be you first?" Renji snapped, chasing after the older teenager.

In the meantime, everyone else slowly made their way inside the summer house. "Don't you know that ladies go first?"

Abarai stopped for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but what about Hinamori?"

Matsumoto placed her hand on the door to one of the rooms and opened it. She turned to the others and let out a happy look on her face. "Oh, that's already a given. She's sharing a room with Hitsugaya."

There is a short pause. "...True that."

All of a sudden, Momo turned red faced. "R-Rangiku-san!"

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"What?" the strawberry orange haired teenager asked. "There's nothing to be ashamed of unless...you guys decided to do naught-"

"Shut up! We're not going that far!"

"Chill out Hitsugaya-kun, she's only teasing you," Gin said.

Matsumoto laughed and went inside her room to unpack her belongings. Meanwhile, Toshiro folded his arms over his chest and glared at the other prodigy of Seireitei High. "I don't want to hear that from you, Ichimaru."

"I got this room!" Renji called out.

"This one's mine," Hisagi said.

"I guess I'll be taking this one then," Kira added.

"In that case, I'll be taking this one," Ichimaru said.

Just as he is about to enter the room, random objects started flying out towards him. He quickly moved out of the way to avoid from getting hit. Then, everyone heard Matsumoto exclaimed, "Idiot, you're not sleeping with me!"

"I was only joking, Rangiku! Why would I want to sleep with you anyway?"

All the teenagers, who are watching, made stern looks at Gin. "He just loves messing with Rangiku-san," Renji said. "He's the only person who is immune to her shenanigans."

"He must have developed that resistance since they started living together," Shuhei stated.

"Hitsugaya has known Matsumoto for a long time," Kira said. "He should have been able to tolerate her actions."

"I just don't have the patience to deal with her sometimes," Toshiro replied. "Luckily, I don't live under the same roof as her. I would have committed suicide a long time ago."

"Toshiro, you shouldn't say that," Momo said.

"Don't worry, Bed-Wetter; it's only matter of speech."

"I thought you wouldn't call me Bed-Wetter anymore."

He gave her a stern look. "What are you talking about? I'm still calling you that as long as you keep calling me Shiro-chan."

"Mou..."

"I don't want to know," Matsumoto exclaimed. "So, do me a favour and get out of my room!"

Without any warning, she shut the door close.

"Hai hai..." Ichimaru said as he turned around and started walking in another direction. He let out a sly grin on his face. "I guess I'll be taking the last room on this floor which leaves Hitsugaya-kun and Hinamori-chan with the lone room on the upper floor."

"Eh?" Hinamori exclaimed. "No way!"

"Well, it is your fault for not being aggressive with the room selection."

Once Ichimaru went inside his room, Momo let out a defeated sigh and turned to Toshiro. "You can have the room," Hitsugaya said. "I can sleep on the couch here."

"Are you sure?" Hinamori asked.

"Don't accept his suggestion, Hinamori! He's going to be freezing during the night!"

"Shut up Matsumoto!" Toshiro snapped at the voice coming from the nearest door. "Momo can make her decision on her own!"

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the strawberry orange haired woman all dressed up in her casual clothes. She placed her hands together and started teasing her long time friend. "Besides, he might have nightmares about his family's death again!"

"I'm not a kid who needs to hold hands with his guardian anymore! I'm a fourteen year old teenager who can handle a little nightmare or two."

She grinned. "Sure, you can..."

Hitsugaya grind his teeth together and growled. Just as he is about to throw a loud series of shouts, Ichimaru and the others come out of their rooms. Gin exclaimed, "Alright, let's start the outdoor barbecue!"

"Oh yeah, I'm starving!" Hisagi said.

"You said it," Kira agreed.

"Why are you two still standing out here?" Ichimaru asked. "Hurry up and get changed!"

Toshiro let out a defeated sigh and turned to Momo. "We'll worry about where to sleep later."

She nodded. "We might as well. Besides, I'm kind of hungry too."

"Same here."

* * *

"Ah, I'm stuffed!" Matsumoto said as she sat down on the couch in between her classmates: Ichimaru and Hisagi. "You guys sure know how to make a good meal!"

"Um, thanks..." Shuhei said. _"However, you're the one who completely changed the dish with all the added toppings you included. Luckily, it is not you who is cooking for everyone. None of us would have survived."_

Rangiku took a moment to rub her stomach before turning her attention to all her underclassmen. "Now that we're all gathered and relaxing, let's do something fun."

"What do you suggest, Matsumoto-san?" Kira asked.

She glanced at the window and noticed that it is getting dark outside. A grin appeared on her face. Once she resumed her attention to the others, the strawberry orange haired teenager leaned over and wiggled her fingers at them. She said in an eerie voice, "Let's all tell scary stories to one another."

Upon hearing that, Hinamori gulped. She extended her hand out to the side. Once it made contact with him, she quickly hugged Toshiro's arm. That alone surprised the white haired prodigy. He asked, "M-Momo?"

The peach girl hesitantly laughed. "Don't mind me; I just felt cold all of a sudden."

Even though she said that, he is not convinced. He has known her long enough to understand how she acts over certain things. _"She's scared of scary stories." _

"That's a good idea," Ichimaru said, letting out a grin. "Let's see who flips out first."

"Hitsugaya, it's probably best for you to go back to your room for the night," Matsumoto teased. "Besides, you might not be able to handle all the scary stories we have to tell."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Haha, that's very funny."

"You guys can go on without me," Momo suddenly said upon standing up from her seat. "I'm feeling a bit sleepy. So, I'll go to sleep early."

"Eh?" Rangiku asked. "Why?"

"I'll go with you," Toshiro replied while doing the same.

She turned to the white haired teenager. "You're so stingy."

"Uruse, I'm tired too from all of today's excitement. I need to get ready for what tomorrow has in store for me."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Anyway, don't sleep too late or try playing any funny games with Momo and I." He narrowed his eyes at all the older teenagers. "I'll _kill_ you all if you do."

"I should the same thing back at you. The last thing we want is to hear any nois-"

All of a sudden, Rangiku felt a chill run up her spine. She let out a minor shriek. By the time she looked at Hitsugaya, he is glaring at her. "Good night everyone."

"Oyasumi," Momo said.

"Night," Kira replied.

"See you tomorrow," Hisagi said.

"Good night," Renji added.

With that said, he and Hinamori retreated to their room. After a few moments, Gin suddenly said, "Ou, he can be so scary at times like this..."

Matsumoto shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, whenever he's acting like a grouch, it means that he's sleepy. Enough with the two lovebirds, let's start the scary storytelling!"

* * *

Once Hitsugaya and Hinamori entered their bedroom, Momo closed the door behind her. Once she resumed her attention to the white haired teenager, he is already lying down on the bed. She cracked a smile and walked over to sit next to him. Neither teenager spoke to one another until Hinamori suddenly said, "You look exhausted."

Toshiro rolled onto his back and looked at her. "Yeah, that woman sure knows how to push someone's buttons. I'm amazed that I haven't decided to end our friendship yet."

She giggled. "I suppose that means your friendship with her has gotten to the point of no return."

"Oh boy, that's not good on my part."

He sat up and draped an arm over her shoulder. Pulling her close, he cuddled against her. "Are you enjoying this vacation so far?"

"Of course, I am. Why did you ask?"

"Well, you did mention that you don't like going to hot places like this."

"There's no need to worry. Even if I don't like going there, as long as you're with me, I can easily forget about it."

Momo smiled. She leaned over to give him a kiss. "I love you, Toshiro."

He smiled back. "I know; I love you too."

Just as they were about to kiss again, they heard a loud noise. They immediately turned their heads to see that it is coming from the other side of the door. Wondering what it is, Hitsugaya left his seat and opened the door. He stepped out and looked back and forth. The lights are off. He narrowed his eyes, finding this to be odd. Toshiro turned around and went back inside the room. Once he is with Hinamori again, he quietly closed the door behind him. She asked, "What is going on out there?"

Using his thumb, he pointed towards the door. With a grin on his face, he lied, "I thought that Matsumoto and the others were eavesdropping on us, but it turns out that it is just my imagination. They must have gone to bed early."

Catching onto what he is planning to do, Momo smiled and replied, "Oh, that's very strange. Usually, they like to stay up late and have fun. Besides, it's summer vacation right now."

"I know."

Quietly as possible, she took all the pillows from her bed and carried them over to her boyfriend. "I guess we should go to sleep too. Besides, you did say that you're tired."

She handed some of them over for him to hold. "Yeah, but...I don't feel that way anymore. What about you?"

"Hn, not really. I can still stay up a little longer."

They heard a small noise from the other side. The two lovers looked at one another and nodded. There is no doubt that they are listening to them. "I guess we could do something...fun for a bit."

"What do you mean, Toshiro?"

"Hn, I don't know." He turned around and faced the door. "How we...spend some time together?"

"I-I don't think these walls are soundproof. The others might hear us."

"See? I told you that they are going to do it," said a soft voice from the other side of the door.

"Shh, what if they can hear us?" whispered another voice.

"That's nonsense; Hitsugaya may have good hearing, but he's currently driven by his own hormones. He won't hear us."

"Don't worry about it Momo," Toshiro said while placing his hand on the handle. "We'll just have to hold back our loud voices..."

With one swift movement, he turned the doorknob and swung the door open. Noticing that Rangiku and the others are there, both Toshiro and Momo raised their pillows.

"...during our little fun and games! Eat this!"

They threw the pillows at everyone. After a few of them were hit, everyone started fleeing from the young couple. Matsumoto exclaimed, "No way, you knew that we were listening to you this whole time?"

"Oh yeah, that loud noise you guys made totally gave it away."

Hitsugaya picked up his pillows from the floor and threw them again. He managed to hit the back of Rangiku's head. "Ouf!"

In the meantime, Momo is throwing pillows at Kira and Hisagi. Izuru glanced over his shoulder and apologized, "W-We're sorry for eavesdropping on your conversation, Hinamori-kun!"

"Sorry Kira-kun, but I can't forgive you just yet!" she replied. "Take this!"

She threw a pillow at his face, knocking him off balance. He fell on the ground with a thud.

In the meantime, Renji quickly fled to his room and closed the door. Seconds later, the door opened again. With a few pillows in his arms, he is ready to retaliate. "Alright, this means war!"

Just as he is about to throw his pillow, Hitsugaya quickly kicked the one he just threw towards the red head. It managed to hit his face. Toshiro grinned. "Nice try Abarai, but I'm not going to lose that easily."

"Argh Hitsugaya, you're going to pay for this!"

Without any warning, he was hit by a pillow from above. He turned around and saw Hinamori there. She is laughing at him. "Oi Momo, who's side you're on?"

"I'm not on anyone's side," she replied. "This is a free for all pillow fight!"

"Oh hell yeah, I'm going to win this!" Renji exclaimed.

"We'll see about that!" Hisagi replied.

"Ou, I wouldn't get so egotistic if I were you," Ichimaru said.

"You're going down!" the red head exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him.

"Itte, you're so mean..."

Before long, everyone started to throw pillows around the house. Toshiro let out a defeated sigh. If you can't beat them, then join them. He joined in on the competition to see who will come out of this contest the winner. At the end of the game, everyone was too tired to declare one. After spending the rest of their energies on the recreational activity, everyone went back to their respective rooms and easily fell asleep.

* * *

"Damn it," Toshiro cursed under his breath as he glanced at the hot sun, beaming down on him. "Today is even hotter than yesterday."

After the pillow fight last night, the tired teenagers went back to their rooms to get some rest. As for the others, they stayed up a little longer and did whatever they want until they are too tired to stay awake. Hitsugaya leaned back against his chair and wiped some sweat off his forehead. He let out a sigh.

"She should be back by now. I wonder what is keeping her so long."

"Hey Toshiro, I'm back!" said a familiar voice.

"What took you so long, Mo-" Just as he glanced over his shoulder, a bucket of icy cold water came pouring down on him. Hitsugaya quickly jumped out of his seat. "Ah, it's cold!"

Hinamori laughed, amused by her boyfriend's reaction. Once she noticed him glaring at her direction, Momo began running away. Seconds later, he started chasing after her.

"Come back here Momo!"

The peach girl looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out. "Let's see if you can catch up to me, Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro let out a smirk. "You asked for it, Bed-Wetter!"

Noticing that he has picked up his pace, Hinamori looked to the front and concentrated on fleeing from the white haired teenager. However, with all the people and obstacles in the way, this is not going to be an easy task to complete. Moments later, her prediction came true. Hitsugaya managed to catch her while she is trying to outrun him in the water.

"Look what you did; you dragged me out here and got me soaked in the ocean."

Hinamori giggled and turned around to face him. "Now that you have caught me, I suppose I should give you your reward."

She threw her arms over his shoulders, pulled him close, and gave him a loving kiss.

Meanwhile, the others are relaxing at shore. A few of them were holding binoculars and watching the beautiful scene unfold right in front of their eyes. "Aw, they're so sweet together." Matsumoto turned to her childhood friend. "I would like to tease them, but my headache isn't helping."

The other female teenager placed a hand on her forehead.

"It hurts so much..."

"That's what happens when you drink too much," Ichimaru replied, "especially before going to bed."

She glared at him. "Uruse Gin."

Renji let out a loud yawn and fixed the position of his sunglasses. "We should do something exciting before we head back to Seireitei tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, today is our last day here."

"Why don't we come back here at night to light some fireworks?" Kira suggested. "That is what my folks usually do whenever we're here."

"That's a good idea, but...we don't have any fireworks with us."

"Should we go out to buy some?" Hisagi asked.

Matsumoto crossed her arms over her chest. "I suppose so."

"Somebody needs to tell Hitsugaya and Hinamori," Renji said, looking over at the ocean waters. "I don't think they're coming back anytime soon."

"Oh, don't worry about it; I known them long enough to figure out that they like watching fireworks at night."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded happily. "Yep!"

"Okay then..."

Rangiku stood up from her seat. "Let's go and get those fireworks, Shuhei."

He nodded with agreement. "I'm right behind you."

* * *

After spending some considerable amount of time in the water, Toshiro and Momo finally decided to stop and return to the others. "Hn, I wonder where Rangiku-san and Hisagi-san went," Hinamori said. "They left Kira-kun, Abarai-kun, Ichimaru-san a while ago."

"I guess we'll find out once we ask them," Hitsugaya replied. "Let's hurry back."

As they are walking back to their friends, they noticed a beach volleyball rolling across the sand in front of them. Momo walked over and picked up the ball. She looked back and forth to see where it is coming from. By the time she noticed, two tall looking males approached her. "Hey, that's our ball," one of them said. "Thanks for picking up it for us."

Hinamori smiled and handed it over. "It's no problem."

"Say, you don't look like you have anything better to do." He grinned. "Why don't you have a drink with us?"

"If there are any guys who are causing trouble for you, we'll be glad to beat them up," the other male said. "We're strong."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, not liking what is happening in front of him. His male instincts are telling him that they are flirting with his girlfriend. "Um, thanks for the offe-Eh?"

Hitsugaya put his hands on her back and began pushing her away from the two older males. He interrupted, "Sorry guys, but she has other business to attend right now."

Seeing that the white haired teenager has butt into their chance at getting Momo to go out with them, they glared at him. "What are you, her mother?"

"Oh no, I think he's looks like the protective little brother," the first male replied.

"Sorry, but both answers are incorrect," Hitsugaya said, putting his hands down. "I'm her boyfriend. Now, if you would excuse us, we would like to get back to enjoying our time together on the beach with our friends."

He then took hold of his girlfriend's hand. "Let's go Momo."

As they are walking away, they heard a burst of laughter. The two teenagers stopped and turned around to see them bellowing out loud. "You're her boyfriend? Now, that's funny."

Hitsugaya let out a low growl.

"Toshiro, don't mind what they say," Hinamori said. "They're just a bunch of rude people."

"...Yeah."

* * *

"Here it comes!"

Fireworks flew into the night sky and popped at several places, causing the students of Seireitei High to watch with awe. Matsumoto placed a hand on her hip and smiled. "Now that is what I call a grand finale for our last day here!"

"Yeah, it sure is," Hisagi agreed.

"Come to think of it, where did Hitsugaya and Hinamori-kun go?" Kira asked.

Everyone paused and started looking around. "I have no idea."

Ichimaru grinned. "Don't mind them; they probably went on a romantic date somewhere nearby."

Rangiku let out a wide smile. "Let's spy on them."

"W-What?" Izuru asked.

"How come I'm not surprised?" Renji further questioned.

"You do understand that if they find out, they'll kill us?"

"That's nonsense," Matsumoto said. "They won't do that to us. The worse that can happen to us is Hitsugaya loud yelling."

"You're impossible to stop."

She smiled. "I know!"

* * *

They are sitting near the shoreline, happily watching the fireworks together. Momo let out a satisfying sigh and leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder. By the time Toshiro noticed, he cracked a smile and draped an arm around her shoulder. "They're pretty."

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

"Well, look what we have here?" said a voice. The young lovers turned around to see the two males they met earlier in the day. "It's the little kid who claims to be her boyfriend."

"You two are on a _date_ together. How sweet..."

Just as Hitsugaya is about to say something, Hinamori stood up from her seat. After walking up to them, she began scolding them. "Now listen here; I have no problem with Toshiro being my boyfriend. As a matter of fact, I'm glad that he is. He may act a little stubborn at times, but he's a smart, kind, and courageous person who knows how to look out for his friends. I don't think you guys have half of the qualities he does! With that said, I'm proud to be his girlfriend. Come to think of it, I wouldn't be too surprised if we ended up getting married and raise a family together when we grow up!"

_"C-Children?" _Toshiro blushed, thinking about what she just said as he stood up from the sandy ground. Has she always thought that far about their relationship?

Then, without any warning, she took hold of his hand and pulled him into an interlocking kiss, catching him by surprise. By the time she pulled away, she resumed her attention to the older males while Hitsugaya stood there, feeling slightly dazed.

"If you don't mind, please leave us alone so that we can go back to enjoying our date peacefully," Momo said. "Thank you very much."

"U-Um, y-yeah..." They finally spoke. "W-We'll leave you alone. Never mind, I don't think I want a girlfriend like her."

"Me neither," the other agreed.

By the time the two males left the two teenagers alone, Hitsugaya turned to Hinamori. "I never expected you to be the one to snap at them. You usually don't say anything about our relationship."

Momo placed a hand on the back of her head and laughed. "Yeah, I guess it just slipped somehow."

"Well, at least we know who wears the pants in this relationship," said a voice behind him.

Toshiro and Momo turned around to see Rangiku and the others looking down at them. Most of them have grins on their faces. Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest and glared. "Uruse..."

"Great going Hinamori, you definitely done a great job chasing them away on your own," Matsumoto said. "With that said, it's safe to say that you two will definitely be sharing a wonderful future together. Be sure to invite us to your wedding!"

"W-Wedding?" Momo exclaimed. Shortly, everything she said a while ago finally registered in her thoughts. She blushed and raised both her hands up. "R-Rangiku-san, I-I just said that before I don't want those guys to keep making fun of Toshiro."

"Come on, Hinamori! I know what you're thinking; you want Hitsugaya to propose to you."

Momo turned a dark shade of red. "N-No, I don't! H-He can propose to me if wants. I'm not forcing him or anything!"

"Sure you are."

"Oi Matsumoto, leave Momo alone," Toshiro defended.

"Ou, the future husband is getting pissed off now."

"Oi..."

"Tell me Hitsugaya; when are you going to propose to her? Wait, are you going to do so at your graduation?"

"R-Rangiku-san!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"MATSUMOTO!" he finally snapped. "Stop butting into our lives!"

"Hn, this seems to be our cue to run away," Gin said.

"I have to agree," Hisagi nodded.

"Let's slowly back away before Rangiku-san starts dragging the rest of us into this conversation," Renji said.

"Y-Yeah," Kira agreed.

With that said, the four teenagers slowly walked away from the other three. "You guys are just so cute together, don't you agree you gu-" Rangiku turned and realized that Abarai, Shuhei, Gin, and Izuru are nowhere to be found. "Huh, where did the others go?"

"Isn't that obvious?" She turned around to see Hitsugaya looming towards her. Judging from the scary expression on his face, now is a good time to flee. "They know me well enough to understand when not to be in my presence."

There is a short pause. "Bye!"

She quickly ran away to catch up with the others. "Oi, come back here!"

"Toshiro."

He turned around to see Momo. "Hn, what's wrong?"

She smiled. "Don't chase after Rangiku-san; there's no point in doing that."

Toshiro glanced at the direction where she disappeared off to and then looked at her. Hitsugaya sighed and walked to Hinamori's side. "You're right; at least, I managed to chase them all away. Now, we have some time to ourselves."

He took hold of her hand, leaned over, and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations **

_**Iie**_ - No, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Oyasumi**_ - Good Night, _**Itte**_ - Ouch

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew, that was one long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, the next one-shot is almost done. So, stay tuned and please review! Thanks.


	22. Can You Hear Me?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone, I'm back with another one-shot of The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge! Yay! Special thanks goes to all my readers especially my wonderful reviewers: **fayfan, anime16, xLittleMissyx, icyangel27, azngurl113219, Anonymous, KiRsH KiRsH,** **lol, peachysnowfan, mrsbieber, Evertale, **and **cherry blossom**. Without any further adieu, here is **toshiko-san21**'s idea request of theme number twenty-two. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #22**: Can You Hear Me?

"Hitsugaya, you're here again."

Standing in the hallway of the Fourth Division Headquarters with Retsu Unohana, the white haired captain from the tenth division slowly nodded. She knows well why he is here. Even though he runs on a busy schedule, he manages to find time to come here on a daily basis. The reason is simple, but all too familiar.

She let out a soft smile. "Isane should be there, monitoring her condition. You know where she is, right?"

Once again, he nodded his head. "Arigato Unohana."

With that said the child genius left the fourth division captain's side and made his way to his next destination. As she watched him from a distance, she felt sorry for the younger captain. For one so young, he has a lot to live for. However, it seems like faith won't allow him to live an ordinary life. Besides, he is the embodiment of a heavenly guardian that would be reincarnated every few centuries.

"Unohana-taicho, a new group of injured Soul Reapers are at the door."

Retsu turned around to see her subordinate in her presence. "Okay, take them to their beds."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Isane is in a dark secluded room with her and the sleeping patient, who is resting on her bed. She is connected to several different medical equipments, sustaining her survival. The fourth division lieutenant let out a sigh. She still can't believe what has happened. It feels like it was only yesterday that things were normal as they can be. No one expected that three out of the thirteen captains would betray them and become a threat to their existences. The people who were affected the most are the ones who have unknowingly opened up the most to their enemies. Suddenly, she heard a gentle knock. "H-Hai?"

Making his appearance known, he entered the room.

"Hitsugaya-taicho."

Toshiro looked over at the sleeping figure lying in bed. He half closed his eyes, disappointed that she is still sleeping in bed. She has been in that condition since her former captain almost killed her. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us."

He gave her a nod of approval. "Arigato Kotetsu."

With that said the tall woman walked past the white haired captain and left him alone in the room with the ill patient. After a few moments, he walked to her bedside and stared at her. She looked like a delicate piece of glass that is ready to break with a single touch. He turned his head off to the side, feeling ashamed. Besides, it is part of his fault for not being able to protect her.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

There is no answer. He let out a forced sigh and cracked a fake smile.

"Heh, you probably can't because...you're sleeping right now."

He paused.

"Anyways, the war's now over," he said. "Aizen has been defeated by the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. From what I heard, he is going to be locked up in Muken for the next twenty thousand years."

Toshiro let out a soft smile.

"Isn't that great? He is gone...hopefully from the rest of our lives."

Again, there is no answer from the sleeping peach.

"Even though all that has happened, I...I still feel like a failure. I tried killing him myself, but I ended up losing to him...again." His hands turned into fists as he struggled to keep his temper in check. Soon after, he lowered his head and relaxed once more. "I couldn't avenge you for all the things he has done."

He placed a hand on top of hers.

"It will be a while before things around here go back to normal. So, in the meantime, please wake up soon. I-I'm starting to miss your presence and all the good times we've shared. I want to go back to hearing you call me by my given nickname, watching all the sunsets with you, and most of all, eating all the watermelon slices that you send over."

Noticing that her hair is messed up, he took a moment to fix it. He brushed her bangs off to one side so that he can see her face.

"Normally, Matsumoto would be the alternative person who can cheer me up a bit. However, I can't go to her right now. She's...going through the hard times. It will be a while before she can return back to her usual self."

Toshiro took a moment to look at the scenery through the open window. He resumed his attention to the sleeping raven haired lieutenant of the fifth division.

"I have to get going now; I have some training to do," Hitsugaya said. "I'll talk to you again soon, Hinamori."

He then leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

"Ja ne..."

Without another word, he slowly headed his way towards the door. Little did he know, the peach girl opened her eyes and watched him leave the room. At first, she didn't realize it was him because all the recent events weren't able to register in her thoughts as fast as before. Once he is gone, she slowly sat up from bed and took off her mouth mask. After placing it on her lap, she finally realized what has happened. Letting out a faint smile on her lips, she said her response to his first question.

"Yes...I can hear you, Shiro-chan."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations **

_**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (casual/informal)

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sad yet happy at the same time. _*wipes tear from the corner of eye*_ Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Please review! Thanks.


	23. Test

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone, I'm back with another completed one-shot from The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge! Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **toshiko-san21, anime16, azngurl113219, Evertale, icyangel27, peachysnowFan, fayfan, MoonLightView,** and **becomeafan**. Without any further delay, here is theme number twenty-three. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #23**: Test

"MATSUMOTO!" a voice roared throughout the tenth division headquarters. It was so loud that it caused the neighbouring birds to fly away, startled. "Don't you dare run away from me!"

Many people around this area know well whose voice it belongs to. It belongs to none other than the child genius and captain of the tenth division, Toshiro Hitsugaya. The reason for raising his voice at this time of day is obvious; he is yelling at his vice-captain to follow his orders. However, all his efforts ended up being futile. "I'm sorry taicho, but I have some really important business matters to take care of. I'll come back here once everything has been cleared up! Bye!"

Before he could say anything else, she already bolted out of the office. Once again, he is left behind to do his paperwork alone. Hitsugaya let out a frustrated growl and sat down on his seat behind his desk. He leaned back against his chair and began massaging his temples. "That woman is impossible. Why did I agree to become the captain of this division in the first place?"

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

He placed his hand down and noticed that one of his subordinates is at the door, holding a fairly large stack of paperwork. Toshiro let out a defeated sigh. He has a pretty good idea what is going to happen next. "Yes, what is it?"

"The Captain Commander has sent some paperwork for you to do." He walked up to his desk and placed the thick stack on top of his other work. "Apparently, he wants it all to be done by the end of the week."

He knew it. _"What the hell is that really old man thinking? I'm not a miracle worker."_

Hitsugaya took a moment to glance at what he is going to deal with. He resumed his attention to his subordinate.

"I understand. Thank you for delivering the paperwork. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir!"

Once he is gone, Toshiro sighed and stood up from his seat. He walked around his desk and picked up a paper stack in his arms. Figuring that he needs to get comfortable, he decided to complete his work on the sofa while having a much needed cup of green tea. "Today is going to be one heck of a long day."

After he is organized, he sat down on the sofa. Taking his recently poured cup of tea, he picked it up and took a small sip.

"I really need to take a day off."

* * *

Later in the day, Toshiro took a short break and noticed he has only managed to go through one quarter of his total stack of paperwork. He let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back against his seat. With his hands behind his head, he looked up at the ceiling. "This day better not get any worse," he said. "I don't want to deal with anymore frustrations like this."

He closed his eyes, sighed, and reopened them again.

"Maybe a little nap could make me feel better."

Just as he is about to do that, something came into his view and covered his eyes. As he felt something being tied to the back of his head, Hitsugaya placed his hands over his eyes and tried to pull the cloth down.

"If it's you, Matsumoto, untie the blindfold at on-"

"Hey Shiro-chan!" said another voice.

"H-Hinamori, what are you doing here?" he asked, now aware of her presence. "Why are you blinding my eyes with this...cloth?"

The fifth division lieutenant smiled and replied, "I'm giving you a little test."

"A test?"

"Yes, it's a taste test."

Hitsugaya sighed. "I would like to play with you, but I have a lot of paperwork to finish."

"Don't worry; it won't be long."

Even though she said that, he isn't convinced. "I don't know..."

"Aw, come on! You could use a little break, right? You worked hard over the past few hours."

She did have a valid point. Plus, there's nothing wrong with taking a longer break than usual. There is also the fact that Hinamori is here. It has been a while since the two childhood friends have sat down and talked. "Well, I suppose the paperwork can wait."

"That's great!" Then, he felt some added weight on the sofa. He knows that Momo has taken a seat beside him. "Now, let's start the test."

"Wait, I have a question."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, it all started a few days ago," she explained. "I was stationed in the living world to exterminate a few Hollows. During my stay there, I found a large gathering group of humans. Apparently, they are having a taste test contest."

"Hn, really now?"

"Yep, it was exciting! At that moment, I thought to myself: how good is Hitsugaya-kun's sense of taste?"

"As a result, you returned here and prepared all this for me," he continued.

"Yep."

Toshiro turned his body to the side, facing the raven haired girl. "Fine, let's start."

"Okay, open your mouth so that I can put the food in."

"Oi, I don't want to be fed," he said. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know, but if you touch the food, you're going to defeat the purpose of this test."

He let out a sigh. "Fine..."

"Now, open wide."

Hitsugaya did as he was told and opened his mouth. Once he felt something made contact with his lips, he closed his mouth and bit onto it. "Ouch, you bit on my finger along with the food!"

He slightly opened his jaw so that Momo can withdraw her trapped finger out. After chewing on his food, he swallowed it. "Well, it's your fault that it's in my way."

"Mou..."

"Anyway, I just tasted a rice cracker."

"Sugoi, that's right!"

"Well, it's not that hard to figure it out. Those are the ones that are currently sitting on top of the coffee table."

He heard Momo giggle. "So, you do eat when you're hungry."

"No duh, I am a growing young captain."

"Alright, here's your next test."

Hitsugaya opened his mouth so that the older Shinigami can put the next sample into his mouth. After tasting it, he licked his suddenly grinning lips. "Mmm, this is definitely Obaa-san's amanatto."

"Yep, she sent some over to my division this morning. She also told me to deliver some to you."

"I want to eat some more."

"No, not until the test is finish."

Toshiro groaned. "Fine..."

"Here comes the next sample."

After a few moments of tasting, he answered, "It's an onigiri."

"Sugoi, that's right too."

"Well, you are giving me food that I ate before."

"Okay, here is a harder one to solve."

He opened his mouth and waited. Once the sample food is in his mouth, he started chewing. Compared to the others, this food is juicy. It didn't take long for him to figure out what it is.

"What the hell are you talking about? This one is not hard to guess what it is. I know I just tasted some watermelon."

"Okay, okay, I'll get serious. Here's the next sample."

Once it is in his mouth, he began chewing on it. Moments later, he made a face. He placed a hand over his mouth and coughed. After swallowing the food down his throat, he resumed his attention to the fifth division lieutenant.

"Yuck!" he exclaimed. "I definitely know I just tasted a dried persimmon."

"Are you going to be okay?" Momo asked.

"I'll be fine as long as you don't make me a sample of Matsumoto's cooking."

Hinamori giggled. "Don't worry; I won't give you any of that."

"Good."

Over the next few minutes, Toshiro sampled more foods and identified them correctly. By that time, Momo is running out of samples for him to taste. She thought,_ "No wonder he's a genius."_

"Are we done yet?" Hitsugaya asked. "I would like to go back to my work."

"Okay, this is the last sample," Hinamori said. "Hn, which one of these foods should I test him with?"

Suddenly, she cracked a smile. She came up with an idea that might successfully get him stumped. "Hinamori."

"Yes, it's coming in a second." She picked up a peach fruit and took a bite out of it. After eating it, she scooted over to his side. "Okay, here it comes."

She leaned over and pressed her lips against his.

At first, Hitsugaya was caught off guard. Never had he expected his childhood friend to be doing this to him. He could feel his cheeks heat up. What should he do in this situation? Should he go along with her actions or quickly pull away? But before he could come up with a decision, his actions decided to move before his thoughts. He closed his eyes and timidly kissed her back.

Momo grinned at the positive response from her long time friend and decided to take it a step further. She draped her arms over his shoulders, keeping him in place and pushed her tongue forward, trying to gain access to his mouth. She moaned.

He didn't bother to give it a second thought. The pleasant feeling is too good to let go. He opened his mouth ever so slightly and allowed their tongues to intertwine with one another. After a while, he placed his hands on her hips and leaned back against the sofa's arm handle. With his new found lover sitting on top, he continued their make out session until they are out of breath.

By the time they pulled away, satisfying smiles appeared on their faces. "Hn, this is something new," Toshiro said. "How do I say this? It's quite unique. I think I need another taste."

Momo leaned over and gave him another kiss.

"Yep, I thought so. It tastes like peaches. Now, can I take off the blindfold?"

Hinamori giggled. "Yes, you can take off the blindfold now."

He placed his hand on the side of the cloth and pulled it down to his neck. When their eyes finally met, he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close. In one swift movement, he kissed her on the lips. He asked, "Did I pass the test?"

She smiled. "Yes Shiro-chan, you passed with flying colours."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations **

_**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Amanatto**_ - a Japanese traditional confectionery that is made of azuki beans or other beans. They are covered with refined sugar after simmering with sugar syrup and drying.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. The next one is coming up as soon as possible. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	24. Fairytale

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original characters I do own are Tatsuya Hinamori, Miyako Hinamori, Naomi Yoshida-Hitsugaya, and Miyuki Hitsugaya.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey, sorry for taking so long to update. I was too busy coming up with a good one-shot plot and typing it out. Also, I had some technical difficulties dealing with the new sign in navigation layout. O.o It just recently changed. (_Why does it have to be changed to a sidebar?_) Anyway, thank you for all your patience everyone especially my wonderful reviewers: **icyangel27, xLittleMissyx, becomeafan, Evertale, peachysnowFan, azngurl113219, xXLolitaXx, tanithhh, KoKomimicHan, fayfan, queen gaga, **and **anime16. **Your feedback is greatly appreciated.

_Message to **queen gaga**_: Actually, Tite Kubo didn't make that filler episode; it's the anime producers. They're the ones who are responsible for the making of the additional pairings from the ones that the manga author already established. In other words, the filler episodes of HitsuKarin aren't meant to be because they never interacted with one another in the manga. _(I'm sorry if this offend you in any way, HitsuKarin fans.)_ Anyway, thanks for your review!

Without any further adieu, here is **icyangel27**'s one-shot request of theme number twenty-four. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #24**: Fairytale

Momo opened her eyes and immediately sat up from bed. She looked back and forth to see that she is in an unfamiliar place. "Where am I?"

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. "Y-Yes?"

Without any warning, the door slammed opened to reveal a familiar woman with long strawberry orange hair. "R-Rangiku-san?" she asked. "What are you doing here and w-why are you dressed up like that?"

"What in the world are you talking about, Hinamori?" Matsumoto questioned as she opened the curtains to let the sun rays to shine through. "I have to always be dressed up like this."

Once she turned her attention to the younger female, Rangiku placed her hands on her hips and said, "Besides, I am your maid."

"M-Maid?"

"Anyway, it's time for you to get out of bed and dress up." She pulled the girl's covers to the side and ushered her to stand up. "The neighbouring kingdom royalties are coming to visit!"

Momo stood up from her seat. "Kingdom royalties?"

"Oi, don't tell me that you're still half asleep."

"Um...yeah," she lied. "So, remind me why they're coming."

"They're coming so that you and the prince can meet for the first time. You two are going to get married in the near future."

"EH?" she exclaimed. "I'm getting married to the prince of the neighbouring kingdom? Wait a minute, then that means...I-I'm a princess?"

"Well, duh...who else is he going to get married to: a commoner?"

"Okay, if I'm a princess, then I must be having a dream right now about some random fairytale." She raised a fist up in front. "I have to get out of it because none of these things are true!"

"What are you doing standing there?" Matsumoto asked. "Hurry up and get changed!"

"H-Hai!"

* * *

"Good morning, my sweet peach."

_"O-Oto-san is in my dream too?"_ Hinamori thought with surprise._ "Well, I guess it does make sense. So, he's the King of this kingdom. Wait a minute, does that mean..."_

"Ohayo Momo-chan," said another familiar voice.

Momo let out a hesitant laugh._ "Yep, Okaa-san's the Queen."_

She gave her parents a short bow.

"Good morning."

"Are you excited?" King Tatsuya asked. "You're going to be meeting your future husband for the first time."

"Um, yeah...I suppose," she said. _"Even if he's ugly or spoiled, it's a good thing this dream is not reality."_

The ruler raised a fist and looked up at the bright lights. "He's definitely most worthy to become the heir to the throne!"

Queen Miyako giggled.

"That decision has been decided after reading a brief description of him and his personality," she explained. "We definitely had a difficult time picking the right one out of the others."

"I-I see," Momo replied. "When are they going to arrive at the palace?"

Her mother placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "Hn, they'll be here sometime in the late morning."

"Oh..."

She smiled. "I hope you two will get along with each other."

Hinamori slowly nodded with agreement.

"In the meantime, why don't you do whatever you want except for escape from the palace unnoticed?" Tatsuya asked.

"H-Hai Oto-san."

"Guards!"

Momo turned around to see two more familiar faces. Her eyes widened with surprise. _"No way..."_

They placed their hands their sides and stood tall in the presence of the royal family. They asked, "Yes, your majesty?"

"Make sure to look after our princess," Tatsuya instructed, "and make sure she doesn't leave the palace walls."

"We understand!"

"Good, you are dismissed."

"Let's go, princess," one of them said.

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Ah hai..."

Once the three people left, the Queen turned to her King. "Ou, I hope that they come soon!" Miyako said excitedly. "I can't wait to see the reaction on their faces when they meet!"

Tatsuya nodded with agreement. "I know how much you feel, but we have to be patient. They'll arrive soon enough."

* * *

_"I can't believe this,"_ Momo thought as she and the two guards are walking through the hallway._ "Kira-kun and Abarai-kun are in my dream too and they're my personal bodyguards."_

"Hey Kira, Renji, Hinamori!" called out a voice.

The three people stopped and looked to see the strawberry orange haired maid running up to them. Izuru asked, "Is there something wrong, Matsumoto-san?"

"Oh no, I came to see what you guys are doing."

"Um, isn't the head maid going to get mad at you?" Abarai asked. "You're supposed to be cleaning up the place."

"Yeah, but cleaning up is exhausting. We've been doing this for several days already!"

Momo let out a soft smile and encouraged the older female. "Just deal with a little longer, our guests are going to be here soon enough."

She let out a groan. "That's easy for you to say. All you need to worry about is giving the prince a good impression of you."

"Even though you say that, I don't know how to act."

"You should act like yourself," Kira suggested. "All guys like women who stays true to themselves."

Hinamori smiled. "I think so too."

Renji folded his arms over his chest. "That would be great if your future husband is a nice guy and everything."

"So you guys know who the prince is?"

The three people shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. "Sorry, we don't have any clue that he is," Kira apologized.

"Same here," Renji said.

The princess sighed and turned her attention to Rangiku. "Do you have any idea?"

"For once, I don't," she replied. "However, I do know someone who might have an idea of the prince's identity."

"Who would that be?"

* * *

"Yo Rangiku, what brings you out here? Aren't you supposed to be with the other maids cleaning up the palace?"

Matsumoto placed a hand on her hip and gave him a look. "Uruse Gin, it's not like you have anything better to do than to watch for the prince and his family of their arrival here at the front entrance."

Momo let out a hesitant laugh. _"How come I'm not surprised that Ichimaru-san is a guard too?"_

"Anyway, we want to ask you if you know the prince's identity?"

"Hn, I suppose I know a few things about him although you guys have see him before."

"We did?" Kira asked.

"Yes, we usually see him at all the large parties."

Matsumoto frowned. "That information doesn't help us! We've seen plenty of princes that show up there."

Ichimaru folded his arms over his chest. "Hn, I suppose you're right about that."

"Stop messing with us and tell the truth!" Rangiku snapped.

There is a silent pause.

"To be honest, I don't know anything about him either." Everyone gave the gray haired guard dumbfounded looks on their face. Without any warning, Rangiku punched him on the head. He placed a hand on his head and began numbing the pain "Itte, Rangiku that hurts."

She glared at him. "None of this would have happened if you told the truth in the first place."

The others sighed with defeat. Kira asked, "What are you planning to do now, Hinamori-kun?"

"I really don't know," Hinamori replied._ "I want to wake up already."_

"There's always the option of running away," Gin suggested.

"Yeah, but Oto-san is aware of that scenario might be happening."

"Now that's a problem."

"No kidding..."

"I don't think proceeding with that plan is a good idea," Izuru protested. "Besides, if your parents find out that you're missing, not only they will freak out, but it's bad reputation to our guests.

"As a result, the word may spread out to all the royal families," Ichimaru further explained. "Thus, not want their sons to get hitched to you. In other words, your future would be doomed for life."

"I-I see..."

"Tough luck for you," Renji said.

She sighed with defeat. "I guess I have no other choice, but to suck it up and deal with it."

"I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad Hinamori," Rangiku said. "Besides, there is a chance he's the type of guy you're looking for."

"Who knows," she replied. _"Oh, please let me wake up and find myself back in reality."_

Suddenly, they heard the sound of neighing from the other side of the gate. One of the lookout guards called out to them, "Ichimaru-taicho, the neighbouring royal family has arrived!"

"Oh my, they're here earlier than expected." He shouted back, "Okay, just wait for a moment. I'll go notify the King and Queen soon enough!"

"Yes sir!"

He then turned to the peach girl. "Well, this is your final chance. Do you want to run to the land of commoners for a bit or you're going to stay here and confront with destiny?"

"I-I..." Momo said. "...I really don't know."

"I'll make things easier for you." He stuffed his hand into his pants pocket and took out a coin. "If this coin lands on heads, you're staying here. If it lands on tails, you're running away."

Hinamori gulped. "O-Okay."

With a single thumb and finger, he flipped the coin into the air. Everyone watched it lift up into the air and then land in Ichimaru's hand. After closing it into a fist, he placed it on top of his other hand. "The answer is..."

* * *

"Hn, I wonder what is taking them so long," one of the guards from the neighbouring royal family asked. "They should have opened the front gate by now."

"Daijobou, it's probably just some minor front gate issue," said a voice.

The guards looked behind their shoulders and gasped. "Y-Your majesty!"

"Queen Naomi, please remain in your carriage with your family," the other guard said. "It is dangerous to be showing your presence at the borderline from the commoner land."

"I have to agree," the first guard said. "What will you do if some thieves ambush us and kidnap you, the princess, or the young prince?"

She smiled. "We'll just kick their asses!"

Naomi raised an arm up and showed off her biceps. She let out a smirk on her face.

"Besides, we're not a bunch of weak people."

"Y-Yes, you aren't..."

"You're so brave, your highness," the other guard said.

"Of course I have to be brave." The Queen placed her hands on her hips. "It's my job as the ruler of our kingdom and a proud mother to be a good role model for her children."

As the Queen continued talking with her guards, the princess and the young prince are inside the carriage. The prince put his hood on over his head and got down on his knees. He pulled something on the ground which opened a secret passage to the outside world. He let out a relieved sigh. "Good riddance we rode on this carriage opposed to the other one or else I would have no way to escape from this carriage."

"Oi Toshiro, are you sure you want to do this?" the older princess asked. "If Okaa-san finds out, you're going to be seriously grounded."

The white haired prince looked up at his sibling. "Hey, being grounded by her is better than spending the rest of my life being together with someone I don't know. Don't worry Onee-chan; I'll come back when I'm hungry. From there, I'll steal some food and run away again. By the time we leave this place, I'll return to you and Okaa-san safe and sound."

The older sibling let out a defeated sigh. "Alright then, be careful out there and remember to bring your sword with you."

"Don't worry; I have it on me. I just hope the commoners don't realize that I'm a prince."

"They won't especially with the clothes I've given you to wear. Just make sure you look a little dirty and don't let them see your family heirloom."

"Hai..." He smiled. "Ja ne Miyuki (1); I'll be back soon and thanks again for covering me."

With a short nod of agreement from his sister, the prince jumped through the opening and landed on his knees on the rocky ground. Noticing the footsteps of the guards and his mother, he carefully crawled to one side. Noticing that no guard is paying attention, he slowly crawled out of his hiding spot and quickly dash his way over to the bushes. By the time he made it to safety, he peered out of the bushes and checked to see if anyone has noticed. A grin appeared on his face.

"Yosh, it's time for me to enjoy some freedom time and explore this place."

* * *

"Alright Hinamori, they're about to step into the palace at any minute," Matsumoto explained. "At that moment, you climb down the tower with the rope and make your way down on the ground. Once that's done, you carefully navigate your way through the courtyard. With Ichimaru's assistance, you pass the gate and out into the dangers of the commoner world. Do I make myself clear?"

Momo nodded with agreement. "Hai."

"Good; now, be careful while you're out there."

"I will and thanks everyone for helping me."

"It's no problem Hinamori-kun," Kira said. "We'll do our best to delay the King and Queen from realizing the truth."

"Oi, you guys!" Renji called from his lookout area. "They're coming into the palace."

Matsumoto then turned to the raven haired princess. "That's your cue, Hinamori. It's time for you to get out of here."

She nodded with agreement. "I'll come back once the royal family leaves this place."

With that said the peach girl took hold of her rope and carefully jumped out of the open window. Once she felt safe, she began her journey down the tower and out of the palace. "There she goes," Rangiku said. "It's just too bad that we can't keep an eye on her."

The others nodded with agreement. Kira said, "I'm sure Ichimaru-taicho will come up with a way to send someone out to watch Hinamori-kun."

"He better do that or else I won't forgive him."

"Let's go and check up on what the King and Queen are doing," Renji suggested.

"Yeah..."

* * *

"No way, you've got to be kidding me!" Naomi exclaimed. "You let my Lil'Shiro escape from the carriage?"

Intimidated by her yell, the several guards froze. They hesitantly nodded with agreement. "W-We're terribly sorry, your majesty!" one of them said. "We should have looked after him more closely!"

She gave them a hard look before sighing with defeat.

"Oh well, what can you do?" She placed a hand on her hip. "He's just like his father."

Miyuki nodded with agreement.

The female ruler then turned her attention to her daughter. "He must have used the secret passage on the carriage bottom, isn't that right Miyuki?"

"E-Eh, you knew where it is?" she asked.

"What do you think I am, stupid?" Naomi asked. "Of course, I know about it. Besides, your late father always uses that trick whenever he wants to take a little lone tour around the commoner lands."

"Oh..."

"Naomi-chan, I'm so glad you're able to make it!" said an excited voice.

The Queen of the neighbouring kingdom turned around to see the other Queen approaching her. With happy smiles on their faces, they hugged one another. "Well, I'm glad to see you again. The last time we met was at that party a few months ago."

Miyako nodded with agreement and then noticed the presence of Naomi's first child. "Oh, who are you?"

Miyuki bowed to the Queen and introduced herself, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Princess Miyuki Hitsugaya."

"Eh, you only have a daughter?" said another voice.

Heads turned to the side to see the King has joined the reunion of the two different royal families. Naomi shook her head. "I have a son too, but...he's not here at the moment."

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

During this time, Matsumoto, Kira, and Renji joined the group and listened to the conversation. Naomi placed a hand behind the back of her head and laughed. She slowly explained to the King, "How do I say this? He...He doesn't like following the royalty traditions and decided to run off on his own somewhere."

The King folded his arms over his chest. "Oi oi..."

"Hn, the way you describe his actions reminds me of what Satoshi-kun did when we were younger," Miyako said.

Naomi giggled. "Oh yeah, that's what I thought too."

"Well well, it seems like this predicament is going to get interesting," Matsumoto said. "It seems like our princess isn't the only one who doesn't want to meet her future life mate."

"Oi, I have a bad feeling about this," Kira said.

"You always say that when things don't appear to have gone smoothly as we wanted it to be," Renji replied.

"Should I call my men to search for him?" Tatsuya asked.

"It's alright," Naomi replied. "He'll come back on his own."

"Naomi, you're too soft on him."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose..."

"Come to think of it, where is Momo-chan?" Miyako asked. "She should be down here by now."

Tatsuya then turned his attention to his loyal subjects. "Matsumoto, where is she?"

"The last time I saw her, she went into the washroom," she lied.

The King gave her a serious look. "Let me guess; she escaped from the palace."

Rangiku placed a hand on the back of her head and hesitantly laugh. "Hehe, yeah...she did."

_"No way, Matsumoto-san just blurted out the truth!"_ Izuru thought.

"She's definitely up to something," Abarai said.

"I think so too and I probably have something related to the prince."

"Oh yeah...I have to agree with that."

"Abarai and Kira, I want Ichimaru here this instant!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"Y-Yes sir!" they both said before bolting away.

"Oh no, she could be anywhere in the commoner lands," Miyako said worryingly.

"Don't worry, my sweetheart," Tatsuya said. "We'll find her."

"At the same time, we'll find my son," Naomi added.

The King and Queen nodded with agreement. "The guards better find them or else who knows what can happen."

* * *

Hinamori let out a relieved sigh as she walked through the streets of the commoner lands. "I have to find some place to hide for a bit," she said. "I know Oto-san and Okaa-san are going to find out the truth sooner than expected."

She further covered her head with her hooded cloak.

"Mou, when is this dream going to end?"

Without any warning, she bumped into something and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Itte..."

"I'm sorry," said a voice. "Are you alright?"

She noticed a hand extended out to her. Momo took hold of it, she allowed the person to hoist her back on her feet. "Yes, I'm alright."

By the time she made eye contact with him, she let out a small gasp. "That's good to hear."

"H-Hitsugaya-kun!"

The white haired prince raised an eyebrow. "Have we...met before?"

Hinamori quickly raised both hands up and moved them back and forth. "Ah iie, y-you sort of looked like a friend of mine. So, I accidentally called you by his name," she replied. _"Actually, it's the real you I'm referring to."_

"Oh, I see." Hitsugaya turned his body to the side and let out a relieved sigh. _"I could have sworn that she figured me out." _

It is when he realized something.

_"Shit, I have to put my hood back on." _

He draped the hood over his head to hide his identity from the public once more. "So, I'm guessing name is Hitsugaya too?"

The prince resumed his attention to the raven haired girl and nodded with agreement. "Toshiro Hitsugaya is my name. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Momo Hinamori," she replied. "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"It's alright."

_"So, Hitsugaya-kun's a commoner in my dream,"_ Hinamori thought. After a moment, she cracked a smile. _"Similarly to the real him, he still looks cool...and likable."_

She suddenly blushed and lowered her head.

_"Mou, why does my crush have to be in my dream?"_

"Are you a resident around here?" Toshiro asked.

"Ah n-I mean yes! I live around here! What about you? I have never seen you from around these parts."

"Um...I-I..." Hitsugaya trailed off. "I just happened to...moved in recently, that's why."

"Oh, I see."

"There he is!" exclaimed a voice.

The prince and princess turned their heads to the side to see a group of guards. They both gasped and exclaimed in thoughts, _"Oh shit, they've found me!" _

With no time to waste, Toshiro began running away. Momo quickly put on her hood over her head and followed her white haired companion. By the time they are running side by side, Hinamori asked, "Hitsugaya-kun, why are you running?"

"Let's just say that I did something I should have not," he replied. "Why are you running, Hinamori?"

"I-I did something like that too."

"I see; so, we're in the same boat."

She slowly nodded with agreement. Just as they were about to make a turn at the intersection, they were immediately stopped by another group of kingdom guards. "We've got you now!"

"Look, she's here too!" said another guard.

"Then, that makes our job easier! We can't let them get away!"

Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth and looked around for a place to run away. He spotted something in the corner of his eye. Without any warning, he took hold of Momo's hand. She looked at him and blushed._ "H-He's holding my hand."_

"This way!" he exclaimed.

"Oi, wait!" one of the guards exclaimed as the prince and princess ran away in a different direction.

"What should we do?" the other guard asked.

"Isn't that obvious? We need to capture and return them to the palace. Come on, they ran in that direction!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

After long minutes of running, Hitsugaya and Hinamori managed to lose the guards. As they are catching their breaths in a dark alley, Toshiro took a small peek from his hiding spot to see that no guards are around. He retreated back to his spot and let out a relieved sigh. "We managed to get away from them for now," he said. "How are you holding up?"

Momo let out a faint smile. "I'm able to manage somehow."

With a nod of agreement, he stood up from his seat and started walking again. "Let's go this way."

"Okay."

Hinamori stood up from her seat and followed Hitsugaya deeper into the alley. As they continued walking, Momo took quick glances at the white haired teenager, who is walking ahead of her. She let out a faint smile.

_"Maybe dreaming about this little fairytale is not so bad after all."_

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya stopped and started looking around.

"W-What's wrong?"

He extended a hand out in front of her body.

After looking over his shoulder, he said, "Shh, stay close..."

She slowly nodded and did as she was told. They cautiously navigated their way through the alley until they came out into an open street. Hinamori asked, "Do you think we're okay now?"

Hitsugaya looked around and then narrowed his eyes. He replied, "No, we're not okay because we found ourselves in a lair of thugs from around the area."

Momo gasped and leaned against her crush. They are soon surrounded by an army of men, who are equipped with swords and knives. "T-They're bandits!"

The princess and the prince took several steps back. All of a sudden, Momo's heel met something. She glanced over her shoulder and gasped. They are now trapped against the wall.

"W-We're trapped!"

"I guess we have no other choice." Toshiro placed his hand on the hilt on his back and drew out his long sword. "We have to fight."

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

He placed both hands together on his hilt and gripped tightly onto it. "Don't worry; I won't let you get hurt."

Just as one of the bandits is about to attack them, someone else attacked him first. As a result, he was knocked back to the ground. "Eat this, you fat ass!"

The saviour stood in front of Toshiro and Momo and took a moment to flick her hair off to the side. She drew her sword out from her hip and grinned at them.

"Keep your filthy hands away from my little brother!"

"Onee-chan, what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya suddenly asked.

_"Eh, Miyuki-san is in my dream too?" _Momo thought.

The older sibling turned around and winked. She replied, "You've been busted by Okaa-san. So, we all have to come out and search for you."

Hitsugaya then hissed between his teeth. "Tch, I guess I have no other choice; I have to go back."

"Oh yeah."

He walked to his sister's side and got into fighting position. "Before we go, let's beat up these people."

"You got that right!"

"W-What should I do?" Hinamori asked.

"Just stay put and watch us," Miyuki said. "Maybe you can learn a thing or two about beating up people who tries to hurt you."

She slowly nodded with agreement.

"Let's go, little brother!"

"There's no need to tell me that!" Hitsugaya exclaimed before they engaged into battle against the bandits.

"Hinamori-kun!" called out a voice. As the Hitsugaya siblings continued fighting, Momo turned her attention to her coming comrades. "Kira-kun, Abarai-kun, Ichimaru-san, you guys are here."

"We're sorry for not being able to hide the secret," Izuru apologized. "The King found out sooner than expected."

"It's alright."

"At least you're safe."

She nodded.

"Oi oi, is this even possible?" Renji asked, turning his attention to the battle.

Ichimaru grinned. "Anything can happen."

"Let's head back to the palace first," Kira said.

Momo slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

She then turned her attention to the white haired teenager. She let out a sigh.

_"I guess there won't be anymore moments with him in this dream." _

"Hell yeah!" Miyuki exclaimed as she rested sword on her shoulder. Surrounding her and her brother are the bodies of all the bandits who were defeated. "Now, that is what I call a good workout!"

"Onee-chan, I think you went overboard this time," Toshiro said while putting away his sword back in its sheath. "This place is starting to look like a graveyard."

She laughed out loud. "They'll survive. Besides, they are men."

Hitsugaya let out a sigh.

"Let's head back to the palace. Okaa-san is waiting for us."

He nodded with agreement. Just as he is about to leave, he noticed that Hinamori is nowhere to be found._ "Where did she go?" _

"Oi, what's holding you up?"

Toshiro resumed his attention to his older sister. "I'm coming!"

* * *

"My sweet peach, I'm so glad you're okay!" Tatsuya exclaimed, hugging his beloved daughter. "Don't you dare do that again!"

"I-I'm sorry Oto-san," Momo apologized. "I'll try not to do that again."

"Good, now it's a good time to get changed and meet your future husband. He and his family are waiting in the throne room."

Hinamori nodded with agreement.

"Make sure to wear your best attire," Miyako said.

"Hai Okaa-san."

With Matsumoto as her escort, the two females retreated to her bedroom. Momo let out a sigh. "In the end, I still have to go through this," she said.

Rangiku placed a hand on her back and let out a soft smile. "Well, what can I say? I guess...do your best."

"Thanks Rangiku-san..."

"Now, it's time to get you all clean and ready for your first meeting!"

* * *

"We're back, Okaa-san!" Miyuki exclaimed as she and Toshiro walked into the throne room nonchalantly. "Sorry for taking you so long."

Naomi turned to them and smiled. "Don't worry about it."

She then looked at Hitsugaya.

"Did you have fun on your own, Lil'Shiro?"

He folded his arms over his chest and frowned at her. "Okaa-san, don't call me by that nickname."

"Anyway, go and ask Miyako-chan to use her shower. You need to get cleaned up and look presentable for your lovely future wife."

Hitsugaya groaned. "Alright, I'll go."

"I'll come with you," Miyuki said. "I need to get cleaned up too."

Once the two siblings left the room, Naomi turned around and squealed, "Ou, I can't wait for them to meet!"

* * *

By the time everyone has gathered in the throne room, they are waiting for the princesses and prince to come. "I can't take the stress," Naomi exclaimed. "When are those two going to show up?"

"Do you think they ran away again?" Miyako asked.

"Oh no, I made sure that there are guards watching my sweet peach," Tatsuya said.

"As for me, I'm sure Miyuki has everything under control," Naomi added.

"Are you sure about that, Yoshida? From my impression of him, he's not the best person I want to be my daughter's husband."

"Oh you worry too much, Tatsuya-kun. Toshiro may not like following our ways of tradition, he still has what it takes to rule a kingdom. He is a genius."

The King folded his arms. "Oh really?"

All of a sudden, the throne room doors opened to reveal the peach princess has entered. "Oh my gosh Hinamori, you look so pretty!" Matsumoto cooed. She then turned to her comrades. "Don't you guys agree?"

Renji, Kira, and Ichimaru nodded with agreement. "Oh yeah, she looks hot!" Gin said. "If I was a prince, I would have totally fawn over her."

Matsumoto shot him a glare.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"You look great," Izuru said.

"Thanks Kira-kun," Momo replied. She then noticed the presence of Naomi. _"Eh, Naomi-san is in my dream too? What is she doing here?" _

"Oh yeah!" said a voice. "That was a great shower, don't you agree?"

"Onee-chan, you shouldn't say such things," replied another voice. "We are the guests. We have to be on our best behaviour."

"Pff, I don't have to worry about manners. Besides, you're the only one that must give a good impression."

By the time everyone turned to the door, they noticed Naomi's son and daughter enter the room. "EH?" Momo suddenly exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "What is Hitsugaya-kun doing here?"

"H-Hinamori?" Toshiro asked, now aware of Momo's presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I should say the same thing to you!"

Miyuki laughed. "Well, what do you know? It seems like you two have already met each other and have something in common!"

Hitsugaya turned his attention to his sibling. "Yeah, but it was in the streets outside the palace walls!"

"I can't believe Hitsugaya-kun is the prince I am to be wedded with," Momo said.

"What?" Matsumoto asked. "Do you like him?"

Hinamori blushed in response. Rangiku grinned.

"So, you do like him."

Momo lowered her head, hiding the blush she has on her face. "Mou..."

"Is that really true, Lil'Shiro?" Naomi asked. "You two have met each other?"

Toshiro glared at his mother. She has addressed him by his nickname. "Yes."

"So, what do you think of her?"

He took a quick glance at the peach girl resuming his attention to Naomi. Turning his head to the side, he muttered, "She...She's better than the other girls I've seen so far."

She smiled. "Good, then you're getting married tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

"T-Tomorrow?" Momo sputtered.

"What?" Naomi asked. "Don't you know that all good things must be done as soon as possible?"

"OKAA-SAN!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. "We haven't got the chance to know each other better."

"You will have all the time once you're hitched." She got behind him and pushed her son with so much force that he bumped into Hinamori. "Now, what you two standing there for? Kiss her already!"

"K-Kiss?" Momo said.

Her face is now red as a cherry.

"You better give her a good one," Miyuki encouraged, "or else I won't forgive you."

"Oi!" Hitsugaya exclaimed while turning red faced. After gently letting go of the peach girl, he turned his attention to the others. "I-I'm telling you; we need more ti-"

"H-Hitsugaya-kun's right," Hinamori agreed. "I-I think we're going too fast with this."

"That's nonsense," Naomi said.

"Just because I like Hitsugaya-kun, it doesn't mean we have to get married right away!"

All of a sudden, everyone fell silent which soon followed by a long series of laughs.

"W-What's so funny?"

* * *

"You like Hitsugaya?" Matsumoto asked. "Is that really true Hinamori?"

Momo opened her eyes, sat up, and looked around. "Eh, w-where am I?"

"You're in the living room of your house," said another voice. "Don't you remember?"

She turned her head to see Kira, Renji, and Ichimaru in her presence. "You guys...you're normal."

"You must have had a dream," Izuru said.

"Well, whatever dream it is, we all found out your deepest and darkest secret," Rangiku said. "You have a crush on Hitsugaya."

Momo blushed once the memory of before the dream hit her like a speeding race car. "D-Did he hear me too?"

"Oh, you're lucky. He went to use the washroom before you started talking in your sleep."

"Please don't tell him."

"We won't," Kira said.

"Same here," Renji added, "but I'm not so sure about Rangiku-san and Ichimaru."

"Don't worry," Gin said. "I won't tell a soul about it."

"I won't tell him either," Rangiku added.

"Oi oi, are you sure about that?" Renji asked. "You usually tell the whole world about stuff like this."

"Daijobou; I promise not to tell Hitsugaya about your secret."

"What secret?" asked a voice.

When Hinamori turned her head to the side, she jumped. "H-Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Ah Hitsugaya, you're back already?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Now, don't try to change the subject. What secret are you not going to tell me about?"

"Oh, it's nothing important really."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. He is not convinced. "W-Why don't you ask Hinamori?"

"No way," Momo said._ "Why did you have to make me tell the secret to him?"_

He turned his attention to the raven haired girl. He asked, "Well Hinamori, what's the secret you guys are planning to keep from me?"

"I-I..." Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of the doorbell. "I'll go get the door!"

Before Hitsugaya could say anything, the peach girl already bolted out the room. He let out a defeated sigh and returned to his seat to sit down. "What's wrong Hitsugaya?" Rangiku asked. "Are you upset that you're left out from the secret?"

He gave her a look before turning his attention to his textbook. "No, I already know what the secret is."

"Oh, I see...EH, you know what it is?"

Hitsugaya flipped a page over from his book. "Yes, I was about to enter the room when Hinamori suddenly started sleep talking."

"Really now?" Matsumoto grinned. "Tell me what did she say?"

Toshiro then blushed and turned his head off to the side. He replied, "_J-Just because I like Hitsugaya, it doesn't mean that we should get married right away_."

"Hn, so you did hear her say that," Ichimaru said with a grin. "What are you going to do about it, Hitsugaya-kun?"

He shot him a glare. "I'm not going to tell you and stay out of my business."

"Whatever you say," she replied. "If I were you, I would confess to her."

"No, I won't do that," Hitsugaya said. "It's like taking advantage of her because I happen to know that she has a soft spot for me."

"Fine then, be stubborn."

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm back," Momo said as she re-entered the living room. "It was only a sales representative who wanted to sell his product: a new brand of toothpaste."

"Oh, I remember him," Kira said. "He came to my house yesterday."

"Same here," Matsumoto added as everyone settled down around the coffee table. "I bet he won't make much sales with it."

Hinamori shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, let's get back to studying."

"Aww, come on! Let's chat a bit."

"No, we already had our break time," Hitsugaya retorted. "So, get your face back into that notebook of yours."

"You need a girlfriend to sooth that temper of yours."

"Shut up Matsumoto."

"My my, you two are bickering like mother and son," Ichimaru said.

"Stay out of our business!" the two teenagers snapped.

"Ou, how scary..."

As the three teenagers are arguing with one another, Momo let out a soft smile. She is happy to have a good circle of friends to hang out with because they brighten one's day. She looked at Hitsugaya. After a few moments, she let out a sigh. Even though they're not lovers, she's glad to have met him. "Hinamori-kun, how do you do this problem again?"

After snapping back to reality, she turned to Kira and said, "Here, this is how you solve it."

While everyone else is not paying attention, Toshiro watched Momo assisted Izuru with the mathematics problem. He looked down at the ground and thought about his latest discovery. Once he has come to a resolve, he concentrated on studying. The next time they are alone together, he will tell her how much he feels. "Hitsugaya-kun."

"What is it, Hinamori?"

"Did I solve this problem correctly?"

He glanced over her notes and read the solution. "Yes, that's right."

Suddenly, she put up a guts pose. "Yes!"

"However, there is an easier way to solve it."

"Eh, you're serious?"

"Here, let me show you how it's done."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References **

_**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Itte**_ - Ouch, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Onee-chan**_ - Older Sister, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Iie**_ - No

(1) Miyuki Hitsugaya (Toshiro's older sister) is an OC that was introduced through flash backs in my most popular story, The Healing Heart.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Initially, I had a hard time trying to figure out how to approach with this theme. But anyway, I'm glad I didn't bother use the classic Alice in Wonderland type of fairytale to go with. LOL. Please review! Thanks.


	25. Drowning

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **OMG, I'm at the twenty-five percent mark of this 100 Themes Challenge! Yay, it's time to celebrate! Get your umbrellas and cookie jars out because a rainstorm of HitsuHina cookies is coming your way! Thanks for all your support so far especially my wonderful reviewers who have left me a review since my last update: **fayfan, xLittleMissyx, anime16, azngurl113219, icyangel27, peachysnowFan, Evertale, rabukawa, sleeeeeeeeep, becomeafan, lol, Anonymous, queen gaga, sabrina, **and **ddddd.**

_Message to **Anonymous**_: Don't worry; you're not the first reviewer to tell me that. I am working on a few one-shots that have either Toshiro or Momo being the bad boy/girl. They will be posted when I finish. Anyways, thanks for your review!

_Message to **queen gaga**_: Yes, the last one shot's story theme is similar to The Greatest Treasure series because it takes place during the medieval-like times. Thanks for your review!

_Message to** ddddd**_: I love Naomi too. I created her for the sole reason of Toshiro having a fun loving mother who shares similar tastes to Rangiku. No wonder he knows how to deal with her. LOL. Thanks for your review!

Without any further delay, here is theme number twenty-five. Enjoy! **  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." Sound Effects.  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #25**: Drowning

Momo stretched her arms into the air and yawned. For the whole day, she has been locked up in her room. Yes, it's that time of year again for her and all the other High School students to study for the midterms. "Yosh, it's time to take a break."

She stood up from her seat and left the safety of her bedroom. When she went downstairs to the living room, she noticed that her parents are missing.

"Oto-san!" she called out. "Okaa-san!"

She walked into the kitchen.

"Where are you?"

All of sudden, Hinamori stopped walking and slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot that they have to see Obaa-san at the hospital. She recently had surgery. They probably won't be back until late at night."

She took hold of the handle and opened the refrigerator. After checking the contents inside, she took out a plate of assorted sushi and two small bags of soy sauce her father bought several hours ago. With a smile on her face, she picked up a pair of chopsticks from the drying rack and carried it back to her bedroom.

After closing the door behind her, she sat on a chair in front of her work desk and ate. "Mmm, this is delicious!"

Suddenly, her cell phone started ringing. She put her food down for a moment to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hinamori, this is Hitsugaya."

"Oh, hey Hitsugaya-kun!" she happily greeted. "It's rare of you to call me."

"...Yeah, it is," he replied. "Anyway, I wanted to know if you have taken notes from last week's lecture. I sort of...fell asleep during class on that day."

The peach girl giggled, remembering what happened. Her white haired friend was tired and decided to rest his eyes for a few minutes. However, it turned out that he slept through the whole lecture. "Yes, I do have them with me right now. Do you want me to scan and send them to you?"

"If you don't mind, then yes."

"Alright."

"Thanks a lot, Hinamori. I owe you one."

"You don't have to owe me anything," Momo said. "Besides, you've done more favours for me than the other way around. I owe you a lot more than I bargained for."

"That's nonsense," he replied. "I'm glad to help you out because we're friends, right?"

She smiled. "Of course!"

There is a short pause. "Well, thanks again for your help and happy studying."

"Same to you. Bye!"

"Ja ne."

Momo hung up the phone and put it down on the desk. Immediately, she went through her books (which are sitting on the side of the desk) to find the notes her friend, Toshiro was talking about. "Here they are!"

She bent half way down and pressed a button to turn on the computer. Once she sat up again, she waited for the operating system to load its programs. In the meantime, she finished eating the last of her lunch. Knowing that it is going to take a while, she decided to put her empty plate and chopsticks where it belongs. She stood up from her seat and left the bedroom.

When Hinamori came downstairs, she went into the kitchen to wash all the dirty dishes in the sink. It only took her about five minutes. Once she is done, Momo quickly made her way back up the stairs. Just as she is about to enter her room again, she heard a noise. Hinamori stopped and turned her head to the side and listened.

_SHUFFLE. SHUFFLE._

_"It's coming from my parents's room."_

Curious, she slowly walked up to the entrance to the master bedroom. She placed her hand on the handle, leaned her ear against the door, and listened for anymore noises. There is none.

Hinamori pulled away and let out a relieved sigh. "Don't worry, Momo; it's not what you think it is."

Just as she is about to retreat back to her room, she heard a different sound.

_THUMP._

She resumed her attention to the master bedroom door. She has to get to the bottom of this. So, carefully and quietly, she placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door enough for her to take a peek at what is inside. At first, she didn't see anything that appears to be out of place. However, when she noticed that her parents' bedroom glass windows have been broken into, her started thinking second thoughts. Knowing that now is the time to be calling for help, she took a few steps back and quickly ran back to her bedroom.

Once she is inside, she quickly picked up her cell phone from her desk and started dialing a number. She held it up against her ear and anxiously waited for the person on the other line to pick up the phone. "Come on, pick up the phone…"

"Hello?"

"Hitsugaya-kun!" she exclaimed. "I-I don't know what to do!"

"Hah, what are you talking about?"

"I-I think there's a ro-" Without any warning, something covered her mouth which prevented her from speaking to her friend. "MWFFF!"

As she struggled to break free, she accidentally dropped her portable device and kicked it under the bed. "Oi Hinamori, what's wrong? Hinamori! Hinamori! Can you hear me? Hinamori!"

"L-Let me go!" Momo exclaimed.

All of a sudden, she felt something pushing against her back. She gasped and glanced over her shoulder to see that a gun is pointing at her. "Put your hands up if you know what's best for you."

Hinamori gulped, slowly raised both her hands up, and turned around to see that she is confronted by a person dressed in black. She couldn't make out his face because he was wearing a mask. Judging by his body structure, he looks like a male.

"Did you find something?" asked another voice.

She noticed that another person in disguise has entered the room. Compared to the first person, he is much taller and more physically built. If she had to make an educated guess, he's probably the ringleader. "Yes, I found a witness. What should we do with her?"

"Isn't that obvious? We don't want her to inform the police. Give her the same treatment that we did with the last person who saw us."

Her heart dropped. What did he mean by those words? What is going to happen to her?

He nodded with agreement. "Yes sir."

The robber resumed his attention to the peach girl.

"Follow me and don't try anything sneaky."

Momo nodded her head and followed the two intruders out of her bedroom.

* * *

By the time they are in the kitchen, the intruders told Hinamori to sit down on the chair. As she is doing that, the peach girl got mouth covered by a dark cloth. Soon after, her wrists got bonded together behind her back. As she is tied up, she helplessly watched the home invaders walk in and out of the kitchen with different valuables in their possession. "Okay, we're done with business here. Now, it's time to dispose the extras."

Momo widened with horror. _"Oh no..."_

A grin appeared on his face. "Okay sir."

"I will deal with her. In the meantime, you take one final run through of the house."

With a nod of agreement, the partner in crime left the room. Once he is alone with the hostage, he walked over to the kitchen sink and turned the tap on. As the water is running, he took the drain plug and clogged the sink. After waiting a few minutes, he turned his attention to the raven haired girl. Momo gasped. While the robber approached her, Hinamori struggled to break free of the ropes. However, her efforts are fruitless. He grabbed the back of her hair and dragged her across the room. She screamed under her mouth covered cloth.

"Don't worry, little miss; all the pain will go away soon enough."

Without another moment to waste, he dunked her head in the sink filled water. Momo struggled to pull her head out of the water, but the robber is refusing to let her do what she wants. Time is running out. She can only hold her breath for so long. She suddenly stomped her right foot on the intruder's. He quickly let her go and yelped out in pain. During this time, Hinamori threw her head back and out of the water. She coughed, desperately gasping for breath. However, it didn't take long for the robber to recover and dunk her head back into the sink.

"You bitch; I'll make sure to cut your body up into pieces once I'm done with you!"

Once again, Momo struggled to get her head out of the water. _"I-I'm running out of breath! I need air!"_

"That's right; drown in there!"

She gasped, losing all oxygen. As a result, she began to swallow water into her system. _"Someone...help me!" _

Just as she was about to lose conscious, she felt the robber's hand suddenly let her go. It was quickly replaced with another hand which helped pull her head out of the water. Momo shot her head up, fell to the floor and began to cough. After a few moments, she turned her attention to see two people wrestling with one another around the room, smashing and knocking house appliances down. One of them is the robber while the other one is the familiar face of her close friend. She gasped.

_"Hitsugaya-kun!" _

Toshiro wrapped his leg around the robber's, tripping him to the ground. Hitsugaya fell on top of him and fought to keep him in place. He then turned his attention to Momo. "Hinamori, are you alright?"

She quickly nodded with agreement.

"I already called the police. They will arrive shortly."

"You little bra-"

Without any warning, Hitsugaya took a flower pot from the side and hit his head with it. As a result, he fell unconscious on the floor. Toshiro sighed with relief before getting off him. He then walked over and freed Momo. Once she is able to use her arms again, she quickly hugged her friend. Toshiro blushed at the sudden display of affection. "Um, you're welcome..."

All of a sudden, he heard a click.

"Hinamori, hit the ground!"

Hitsugaya quickly placed his hand on Hinamori's head and both laid low on the cold floor. Seconds later, they heard the sound of a gunshot. By the time they raised their heads, the accomplice entered the room, pointing his gun at them. Toshiro hissed between his teeth.

"Shit, I thought I knocked him out for good."

Both friends sat up and raised their hands up.

"Well, at least you tried to help," Momo replied. "Do you have any back up plans?"

Toshiro took a quick glance at what's happening with the kitchen sink. "Yeah, I only have one."

He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Let's run away!"

"You're not going anywhere!" the accomplice exclaimed, running after the two friends.

Just as he is about to pull the trigger, he slipped on the overflowing water from the sink and fell on the hard floor with a thud. He dropped his gun across the floor and banged his head so hard that he was knocked unconscious. Noticing that it was safe again, Toshiro walked over and kicked the long ranged weapon all the way to the living room, out of his robbers's reach. He let out a relieved sigh and turned his attention to Momo. "Good thing that thief was an idiot or else neither of us would have come out of this situation unharmed."

She turned the tap water off from the kitchen sink. By the time she turned around, she placed both hands over her mouth and gasped. The first robber that was knocked out has regained conscious and is getting up to hurt Hitsugaya. Thinking fast, she quickly grabbed something from the drying rack. Hinamori ran up to the white haired teenager and swung the object she's holding down on him.

At first, Toshiro thought she was attacking him. However, the truth was revealed when he turned around to see the robber down. Momo realized that he was in danger and saved him by knocking him out with a frying pan. "Thanks Hinamori; you saved me back there."

Holding the pan behind her back, the peach girl slowly shook her head back and forth. "No, I should be the one to thank you for coming to my rescue, Hitsugaya-kun. Who knows what would have happened to me if you didn't come. To be honest, I never expected you to do something so dangerous."

Realizing that he has done something that could have cost his life, Hitsugaya placed a hand on the back of his head. He looked away and replied, "Yeah, I never expected myself to do something like that either. I guess...helping my friends comes natural to me."

Momo smiled, walked over to his side and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Once she pulled away, Toshiro blushed and placed a hand over his cheek. "Hinamori, w-what was that for?"

"It's your reward for saving my life. I really owe you one this time."

Hitsugaya turned a few shades darker and quickly changed the subject. "A-Anyway, I'm sorry about the flower pot...and all the other broken things around the house."

"It's alright; I'll explain to my parents. They'll understand."

Suddenly, heard the sound of sirens coming from outside. "Well, the police has finally arrived. Let's go out and tell them about the robbers."

Hinamori nodded with agreement. "By the way, how did you get into the house? I don't think you entered through the front door. They would have noticed you instantly."

"I went through your bedroom window. It's always open when you're in the house."

"Eh, you knew?"

He gave her a stern look. "Well yeah, my house is right across the street."

"W-Wait a minute, that doesn't make any sense," she said. "If you went through my bedroom window, how did you get up on the second floor?"

"I climbed the tree in your backyard, duh."

"...Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Hitsugaya smiled and slowly shook his head. She can be so forgetful sometimes. "Anyway, let's go."

She nodded. "Hai."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother,_** Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Hai**_ - Yes**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it. Now, it's time to start counting the days until the next Bleach anime episode...Anyway, please review! Thanks.


	26. Annoyance

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone! I'm back with another completed theme! Thank you **anime16, peachysnowFan, fayfan, icyangel27, toshiko-san21, rabukawa, MoonLightView, KiRsH KiRsH, **and **Evertale** for all your wonderful reviews. Without any further delay, here is **applestoapples**'s idea request of theme number twenty-six. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #26**: Annoyance

"Ohayo Hinamori-kun."

"Morning."

With a smile on her face, she took her bag off and sat on the seat behind her desk. Once she is done, she turned to her two friends, who are sitting on the side.

"Ohayo Kira-kun," Momo greeted. "Ohayo Abarai-kun."

"You look cheerful today," Izuru commented. "Did something good happen recently?"

Hinamori shook her head. "Oh no, I'm just feeling normal as always."

"I see."

All of a sudden, she heard a noise coming from her right. When she turned her head, her expression suddenly turned into a frown. She gave the person sitting behind her a stern look.

In response, he placed his right elbow on his desk. With his chin resting on the palm of his hand, he leaned over and gave her a grinning smirk. He greeted, "Ohayo Momo-chan."

"It's Hinamori to you, Hitsugaya. Don't get so familiar with me."

"Ou, now that's some harsh words to say." He placed a hand over his chest and let out an exaggerated gasp. "I feel heartbroken."

Momo rolled her eyes. "Just leave me alone; you're annoying."

"...and you're beautiful."

She shot a glare at him in which he simply shrugged it off with a smile. "Yo Hitsugaya, come out here this instant!" one of his schoolmates called out to him from outside the classroom. "There's a female cat fight going on at the shoe lockers!"

Toshiro immediately stood up from his seat. "Really?"

"Hurry up or else you're going to miss it!"

With a nod of agreement, he resumed his attention to the raven haired girl. "Talk to you later, Peaches."

In one swift movement, he leaned over and gave her a smack on the cheek. Irritated by the action, Momo raised her hand and tried to slap him. However, he caught it by taking hold of her wrist. Toshiro grinned.

"Nice try. Maybe next time."

With that said, he left the classroom to join his schoolmate.

* * *

"Argh, I can't believe him!" Hinamori exclaimed as she slammed her fists onto her lap. "He keeps getting on my nerves!"

"It can't be helped," Kira said. "Hitsugaya likes to do that with all sorts of girls."

"Yeah, but compared to them, I'm the one person he teases the most."

"When something like that happens, it could only mean one thing," Renji pointed out.

"What would that be?" Momo asked.

After taking a bite out of his sandwich, Abarai chewed and swallowed his food. Then, he replied, "He likes you."

"W-What? That can't be the case! That would mean he has liked me since the start of my high school life!"

"That long, huh?" He thought for a moment. Suddenly, he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"No, it doesn't!"

"Either way, I suppose that's his way of expressing his feelings for you," Kira said.

"Even if what you say is true, I don't feel the same way about him." Momo crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, I hate players like him."

Hinamori paused for a moment and ate a piece of her sandwich.

"Overall, he's an annoyance."

* * *

"Now, where in the world is he?" Rangiku Matsumoto wondered as she is walking throughout the school premises. Suddenly, she stopped. "Ah, there he is."

With a bright smile on her face, she approached him. During this time, he is drinking all the juice contents from the small boxed container through a bent straw.

"Yo Hitsugaya!"

In response, Toshiro choked on his drink. He bent over and hit his fist against his chest a few times. Once he is able to breathe properly, he raised his head up and glared at the strawberry orange haired woman standing beside him. "What do you want, Matsumoto?"

"Oh nothing," she replied. "I just find it a bit unusual that you're sitting here all alone compared to the other days you spend your lunchtime on."

"So, is there something wrong with being alone for once?"

"It's...not like you to do that."

Toshiro didn't respond. Instead, he ate the last of his lunch.

"By the way, I heard you were flirting with Hinamori again."

He turned his attention to her. "What about it?"

She smiled. "She's the only girl aside from me you're not able to win her heart."

"You're the only exception because you're a different case," Hitsugaya replied. "As for Hinamori, she's...just a hard egg to crack."

"You should give up. Hinamori definitely thinks you're an annoyance to her. Plus, I think you're at the point where you're being overly obsessive of her."

The white haired teenager suddenly laughed. "Me? Obsessive over Peaches? As if I'm like that..."

Matsumoto folded her arms over her chest. "Well, I think otherwise."

Then, she noticed him yawning.

"Are you even listening, Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, I heard what you said."

"Then, what did I say while you were busy yawning?"

"You think that I'm obsessed with Momo-chan."

"Hn, so you were listening to me."

"Yes."

Then, they heard the sound of the school bell ringing. Hitsugaya suddenly stretched his arms before he stood up and started walking back into the building.

"Well then, it's time to go back in."

"Oi, I'm not finished talking to you!" Rangiku snapped. "Come back here this instant, Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

He raised a hand up for her to see. He casually waved to her and replied, "If I do that, I'm going to be late for class. We'll talk again some other time, Matsumoto."

At that moment, the strawberry orange haired woman made a face. "That guy, he's definitely not giving up on Hinamori."

* * *

"Hey Peaches, you're looking lovely during this beautiful hour."

Momo immediately jumped and turned to the grinning white haired teenager, who is leaning against the wall. The younger teenager soon glared at him. "What do you want now? Don't you have anything else better to do like going home to your folks or hang out with your other friends? That's what normal teenagers would do after classes are over for the day."

"Doing that stuff is boring," Toshiro said as he approached her. He suddenly draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. He whispered into her ear," Let's go on a date."

Hinamori shot a glare and immediately tried to elbow him in the gut. However, he anticipated her move and quickly pulled away. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not interested in going on a date with you. Even if we were the only two humans left standing on Earth, I still won't go out with you."

"Ou, now that hurts..."

The peach girl then rolled her eyes. "Sure it does. Anyways, I'm going home."

With that said, she turned around and began walking away. After a few moments, Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest. A grin appeared on his face. With an idea in mind, he started following her. For the next little while, everything seems to go well until Momo glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes suddenly narrowed.

_"He's following me..."_

She let out a defeated sigh and continued walking. Once she is at the corner, she made a turn to the right. Momo took another glance to see that he too has done the same thing. One hand suddenly formed a tight fist. This has been going long enough! It's time to end this matter once and for all!

Hinamori stopped and turned around. "Okay, this is enough! Over the last two years, you've been nothing but an annoyance! You're always bugging me whenever we're on breaks. You're always following me all the way to my house. You're also always keeping me away from having a good day!"

Hitsugaya began walking up to her.

"Y-You're so unbelievable! Please Hitsugaya, stop making me mis-"

Suddenly, he took hold of her shoulder and pulled her close. With one swift movement, he pressed his lips against hers. That action alone caused the younger teenager to widen her eyes and fall into shock.

By the time they pulled apart, Momo hazily stared into the older teenager's eyes. On the other hand, Toshiro let out an amused smirk. "Oh sorry, what did you say before Peaches?"

"I-I...uh, I..."

Realizing that she's having trouble formulating proper sentences, she blushed and lowered her head. She placed a hand over her chest to feel the fast heart poundings.

_"What's wrong with me? Why am I suddenly feeling this way after a simple kiss from the person I recently hated the most?" _

"Judging from the lack of speech, it seems like you're either shocked or realized that you have feelings for me."

Momo immediately shot her head up and retaliated, "_I_ have feelings for _you_?"

She suddenly let out a short laugh.

"...in a million years."

With that said, she started walking her way home. Soon after, Toshiro closely followed behind.

"Stop following me."

"Hey, just because it appears that way, it doesn't mean I am. Besides, this is the pathway I usually take to go home as well. You should know that already."

"Annoyance."

"Pretty."

"I hate you."

"Well, I love you."

Momo growled with frustration and looked up at the sky. After watching some of the clouds float by, she cracked a faint smile. Yup, he's one big annoyance. Despite that, they sure have developed one complicated relationship.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ou, I'm totally going to have a lot of fun writing the next theme. You'll see why in my next update. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	27. Memory

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone, I'm back with another completed one-shot from The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge. Thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **peachysnowFan, supercoolawesome, azngurl113219, fayfan, icyangel27, dragonfirenightfang, anime16, MoonLightView, KoKomimicHan, KiRsH KiRsH, TwinToshiro, Evertale, becomeafan, Katie K. Richardson, queen gaga, **and **bengara-koushi. **

Message to**_ queen gaga_: **Come to think of it, yeah...he does act like a hopeless romantic. LOL Thanks for your review!

Message to**_ bengara-koushi_: **It's nice to have a change once in a while. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for your review!**  
**

Here is a side story one-shot of one of my popular stories, The Next Greatest Treasure. The flash back event takes place after chapter nine. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #27**: Memory

Momo Hinamori let out a laugh. "Really? What did he do next, Inoue?"

Orihime placed a hand over her mouth to suppress her giggle. She let out a smile and replied, "He then raised a finger up. Just as he is about to say something, he lost consciousness and fell to the ground. After that, he arrested and threw him in prison."

The Queen of Seireitei took a moment to take a sip from her cup of tea. Her friends from the Karakura Kingdom: Princess Orihime Inoue and her bodyguard, Rukia Kuchiki picked up their cups and did the same. They are enjoying their time together in the garden area of the Hinamori Palace. "I'm so glad that you, Kuchiki, and Kurosaki are here. It has been a while since we've last seen each other."

"It's the least we can do," the orange haired princess answered. "Besides, you and Toshiro-kun helped Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, and I escape from the Bandit Thieves."

"The first time we met, we all thought Hitsugaya was our enemy," Rukia replied.

"Well, he did look like one," Hinamori pointed out. "Besides, he was walking around as Aisu no Ryu at the time. Plus, it also looked like I was kidnapped by him."

Inoue took another sip of her tea. After letting out a satisfying sigh, she replied to her two female companions, "Yeah, it seemed like it was yesterday when we first met."

"Yep, that was one great memory..."

* * *

**_Six Months Ago..._**

As they are traveling (by horse) back to the land of Seireitei, Momo leaned on her boyfriend's back. After a short while, she turned her head over to one side so that she can see the diamond ring on her ring finger. She smiled, feeling happy that he has made a proper proposal to her last night. She let out a content sigh and gently hugged him. "I love you, my notorious thief."

Feeling her actions of affection, Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder to see her. He cracked a faint smile on his face before resuming his attention to the front. "I love you too, my princess."

Then, he noticed something from a distance. Being cautious, he quickly pulled on the reigns. After commanding the horse to stop running, he surveyed the area. Wondering what he's up to, she looked over his shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer right away because he was trying to identify what is coming towards them. He narrowed his eyes to take a closer look.

"The Bandit Thieves," he finally said. "They're coming this way. So, we need to hide."

Toshiro then pulled on the reigns once more. He commanded the horse to turn and run elsewhere. As they are finding a hiding spot, Momo asked, "The Bandit Thieves? Who are they?"

"They are a notorious group of thieves who are well known to the people of Karakura."

"Karakura? We're in the Karakura Region right now?"

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement. "They steal famous people like nobles, singers, dancers, princesses, and even other wanted bandits. Most of the time, their target is determined from their clients' offerings. In other cases, it's determined by their desires."

"W-What would they do once they captured their target?"

"From what I heard, they did several horrifying things to their targets such as torture, kill, and even rape."

Hinamori gulped. They are similar to the thieves she was kidnapped by just recently. "W-Why do you know about this? I thought you lived in Rukongai for most of your life."

"I heard about them through Urahara and Shihoin. They often travel outside Rukongai and Seireitei for business."

"Oh..."

Noticing a cave ahead, Hitsugaya guided his horse to hide in there. Once inside, he turned the animal around so that he and Hinamori can take a peek outside. They quietly watched the band of thieves travel past then. Toshiro looked at Momo and placed a finger between his lips. She nodded with agreement. They resumed their attention to what is going on outside.

Judging from the way things are going so far, they are not going to be found out. Momo closed her chocolate brown eyes and let out a silent sigh. By the time she reopened them, she noticed something. Hinamori tapped on her boyfriend's shoulder to get his attention. Extending a finger out, she whispered, "Toshiro, there is a person on the back of that horse."

He turned his head to the front to see what she is pointing out. He soon noticed an orange haired girl, who is tied up in rope, struggling to break free. Unfortunately, she is unable to cry for help because her mouth is covered by a tied cloth.

"We have to do something to save her."

Hitsugaya nodded. "I'll go and rescue her. In the meantime, stay here and keep an eye on what is going on."

Toshiro got off of the four legged animal and landed on his feet. He took a moment to put on his mouth mask, put on his black bandanna, and drape his hood over his head. "Are you alright with me not being at your side and helping?"

He gave her a sincere look. "The last thing I want is for you to get kidnapped again."

Suddenly, he placed a hand on hers.

"Also, you're talking to the notorious thief of Rukongai. He can return safely in the most dangerous situations."

Momo smiled. "Be careful, Toshiro."

"I will, my love."

With that said, their joined hands slowly slipped apart. Once separated, Aisu no Ryu went on his way to save the kidnapped victim. In order to not be caught, Hitsugaya hid behind thick trees and large rocks while trying to get closer to the princess. Just as he is about to run to his next hiding spot, he suddenly became startled by a voice. "Halt!"

He quickly retreated back to his original spot. Cautiously, he took a peek at what is going on.

The horses stopped running as thieves turned their attention to their leader. He turned his horse around and said to his allies, "We'll take a short break here. I doubt those two guards of the Karakura Region will be able to catch up with us."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. _"So, they kidnapped the Princess of the Karakura Region."_

The leader then commanded his horse to stand next to another one. He looked down at his grinning companions, who just got off his horse. With a smirk on his face, he then turned his attention to his captured victim. She raised her head and shot him a glare. "Now, don't give me that look princess. It's going to cause wrinkles to form on your beautiful skin."

The orange haired female tried to say something, but her words were muffled by the cloth. At the same time, she squirmed to break free. However, her efforts were in vain.

During this time, Hitsugaya crept his way over to the horse without being spotted. "Once we take you back to our hideout, we're going to have lots of fun with you."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. Compared to him, the leader's intentions are just impure. They need to find a better purpose to be thieves. _"Well, it's time to get this party started."_

He took out several smoke bombs and threw them on the ground. Startled, all the horses began acting up. They each let out a panicked neigh before standing on their hind legs, knocking their riders off to the ground. The thieves started coughing. "W-We're under attack!"

"Someone stay close to the princess!" the leader commanded. "We can't afford to lose her!"

As the thieves are too busy recovering, Hitsugaya determined this to be the perfect chance to snatch the Princess of the Karakura Region and make his escape. _"Now, where is she?"_

After looking around for a bit, he noticed the princess struggling to stand up.

_"There she is."_

Once he approached her, he untied the rope on her wrists and took off her mouth cloth. By the time their eyes met, she let out a shriek. "Thief!"

"It's alright, Princess!" Hitsugaya said, trying to calm her down. "I just rescued you from The Bandit Thieves!"

"Stay away!"

She started running away from him. Toshiro extended a hand out and called out, "Oi, don't go in that direction!"

He let out a frustrated sigh before following her.

"Wait!"

Once they are out of the smoke screen, he soon met with three approaching arrows. In response to the attacks, he did a backwards hand stand. By the time he landed on one knee, he looked up to see what is going on. He has confronted two brown horses and their respected riders: a male and a female. In the middle of them is the Princess of the Karakura Region. The male drew his sword out and pointed his sword towards Hitsugaya. He said, "Stay away from the princess if you know what's best for you, thief!"

Toshiro hissed between his teeth, not liking the situation he's in right now. _"They think I'm the one of The Bandit Thieves."_

"You're not getting away with the princess!"

Recognizing the voice, Hitsugaya and the others turned their heads to see the thief leader and his minions have appeared from the thinning smoke. Their weapons were drawn out as they are prepared to engage into battle. _"Argh, just my luck; the smoke screen effect wore off."_

"So, you think you can outsmart me," the leader said. "You guys have your own thief to do your bidding."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the orange haired male asked. He then pointed his sword at Toshiro. "Isn't he on your side?"

All of a sudden, he let out an amused laugh. "That shrimp is my minion? Pfff, as if he is..."

Hitsugaya lowered his stance and glared at the leader. _"Alright, you asked for it."_

He quickly put his hand inside his shirt and took out a dark red sphere. With all his strength, he threw it in front of them. Once it made contact, a large explosion happened. As a result, both sides pulled back in order to keep themselves from sustaining damage.

With a short nod of agreement, he turned to the princess and her two allies. "This is our chance to get out of he-"

Noticing danger, Toshiro quickly drew his sword out and blocked against the attack. By the time he realized it, the male swordsman has crossed blades with his. "Inoue, get on the horse!" the tall orange haired swordsman said. "Rukia, take and lead her out of here!"

The black haired girl nodded with agreement. "I understand."

She then turned her attention to the long haired girl.

"Let's go, Inoue."

The princess nodded. "Be careful, Kurosaki-kun!"

With that said, the two riders left the two males alone to fight against one another. "I have no time to deal with you," Hitsugaya said. "The Bandit Thieves are going to chase us down once they recover from the explosion!"

He pulled back and ducked to dodge the sword swing. "What intentions do you have with Inoue?"

The two swords made contact with each other again. "I have no intentions to harm your princess in any way!"

"Who are you exactly?"

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of gunshots. With no time to waste, both males took cover on the ground. Once they turned their heads, they saw the band of thieves confront them. Hitsugaya then turned to the taller teenager, "I will answer that question once we escape from those guys."

The Bandit Thieves's leader pointed his gun at them and exclaimed, "Kill them!"

"Shit," the orange haired swordsman cursed. "Let's get out of here!"

With no time to waste, the two males quickly got on their feet and started running. When Toshiro took a glance over his shoulders, he noticed that a few thieves are getting ready to launch their arrows. He hissed between his teeth and resumed his attention to the front. If they don't come up with something, it will only be a matter of time before they run out of stamina and get shot down. "You can't escape!"

It is when his ears picked up a particular sound. After a brief moment of thinking, he formulated a plan in his mind. He took out a firecracker from under the side of his sash and fired it into the air. "Oi, what the hell are you doing? Do you want more enemies to come and get us?"

"Follow me!" Toshiro exclaimed. "I know how to get out of this mess."

"Why should I believe you?" the swordsman asked. "We only just met!"

"Do you want to come out of this situation alive or not?"

He growled with frustration. "F-Fine, but if I'm dead at the end of this, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your li-whatever life you end up living as!"

Underneath his mask, Toshiro let out a smirk. "That's fine with me. Then, let's go."

They picked up their running pace. "Damn it, they're catching up to us!"

"Quit looking back!" Hitsugaya snapped. "You're going to find yourself in big trouble if you don't concentrate on what's ahead."

"What do you me-What the hell?" The two males immediately stopped running. If they were to continue, they would have fallen off the cliff. "Now, that's just great! We're trapped!"

When he turned his attention to Hitsugaya, he noticed the shorter male quickly tying one of his kunai to a rope.

"Oi, are you even listening?"

Once he is done, the white haired teenager then turned his attention to the orange haired one. "Jump!"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Just do what I say!"

"Fire!"

They turned around to see the thieves have caught up. Just as they fired their arrows, Hitsugaya quickly threw a smoke bomb on the ground. Once clouded in the smoke, he threw the end of the rope to the swordsman. "Don't let go of that!"

"Wait a minute, what you are trying to..." All of a sudden, Toshiro jumped off the cliff while holding onto the other end of the rope. Without any warning, he was pulled down along with the notorious thief. "DO?"

"Should we shoot them down?" one of the thieves asked.

"No, they can't survive that fall."

"Okay, we're just moments away from certain death," the orange haired swordsman said. "This would be a good time for you to save our asses!"

Hitsugaya threw his kunai and hooked it around a huge rock. Holding on tightly to the rope, he braced himself. "Hold on tight!"

The next thing they knew, they stopped falling. Now, they are hanging in the middle of the waterfall. "Oh, that's just great! How are we supposed to get to safety if we're hanging like this, smartass?"

"Relax," Toshiro replied. "They'll come for us eventually."

"Kurosaki-kun!" exclaimed a voice.

They turned their heads to the side to see Inoue and her bodyguard on one side of the waterfall.

"I-Inoue!" Kurosaki said. "Rukia!"

"Hold on tight, Ichigo! We'll figure out a way to get you out of there."

He nodded with agreement. "I understand."

All of a sudden, something was shot towards them from the other side. Inoue let out a yell. "Watch out!"

With no hesitation, Hitsugaya held his hand up and caught the kunai and rope. When he turned his attention to the other side, he noticed a familiar face. It is none other than the Princess of Seireitei. _"Momo."_

"Use the rope to cross to safety!"

He gave her a short nod and put the kunai in his mouth. Carefully, he slowly climbed all the way to the top. Once there, he removed the sharp weapon from his mouth and tied it on. After pulling on the rope a few times, he wrapped his legs around the rope and allowed himself to hang upside down. Using his upper body strength, he took hold of the rope above him and started crossing to safety.

Hinamori placed her hands together and silently said a prayer for her boyfriend's safe crossing. _"Please Kami-sama..."_

After a few long moments, he made it safety back to Momo's side. He sighed with relief before being welcomed into her arms.

"Oh Toshiro, I'm so glad you're okay."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and cuddled against the peach princess. He whispered, "Thank you, Momo, for coming to save me."

She pulled away and gave him a warm smile. Then, they resumed their attention to the orange haired swordsman, who is still hanging. "Don't worry," Hinamori called out. "It's safe to cross!"

As they are helping Kurosaki to safety, Rukia and the other princess looked at one another. The black haired girl said, "We should go to them."

She nodded with agreement. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Once Kurosaki was rescued, everyone went into the forest so that they can't be targeted. Rukia asked, "Aren't you the Princess of Seireitei?"

Hinamori took a seat next to them and nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I am."

"What are you hanging around with a thief like him? Didn't he kidnap you?"

She then pointed at Aisu no Ryu, who is busy putting his mouth mask down and taking his hood off of his head. The peach girl let out a faint smile. "Actually, he's not my enemy at all. Even though he is a thief from where I came from, he has no ill intentions of doing any harm to people."

"Momo, I'm an ex-thief," Hitsugaya corrected as he took a seat next to her. "I don't do that stuff anymore."

The princess leaned over and smiled at him. "Even though you say that, you're a thief as of right now because you're all dressed up."

"That's only because I had to save you. It's better to move around as Aisu no Ryu in these parts opposed to being my usual self."

"Aisu no Ryu?" Rukia asked. "You're the notorious thief of Rukongai?"

The two lovers then turned their attention to the black haired girl. "Uh yeah...what about it?"

"You know him?" Kurosaki questioned.

"No, but I heard a lot of things about him from Nii-sama."

Kurosaki then folded his arms over his chest. "So, Byakuya told you."

"I knew it," Hitsugaya said.

"Eh, what is it?" Hinamori asked.

"You're a member of the Kuchiki family, am I right?"

"Eh?" She then turned to Rukia. "Is that true?"

She nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I am."

"What are you doing living in the Karakura Region?" Momo asked. "Shouldn't you be living with your family?"

"When the King and Queen of Seireitei passed away a few years ago, Nii-sama had some sort of premonition that something bad is going to happen to the kingdom in the near future."

Hinamori then lowered her head. "Oto-san and Okaa-san, huh?"

Toshiro took off his bandanna and let out a sigh. "That was the time when I was preparing for my debut as the notorious thief."

Kuchiki nodded. "So, he arranged transportation to transfer me and my belongings to my family friend's place."

"In other words, you've moved in to live with the Inoue family."

She nodded again. "That's right."

Hitsugaya then turned his attention to Kurosaki. "What about you? What is your relationship with Inoue-hime and Kuchiki?"

"Kurosaki-kun is my bodyguard at the palace," the princess replied. "He's also my long time friend. He's also Kuchiki-san's good friend because he and his family often visit Seireitei to play with her and her childhood friend, Abarai-kun."

"Abarai-kun?" Hinamori asked. "You know him too?"

"You too?" Rukia asked. "How is he?"

"He's doing fine. Right now, he's one of my bodyguards at the palace."

"Really now?" Kurosaki said. "Maybe we should visit him sometime."

Kuchiki nodded. "That guy better not be slacking over the years of my absence."

Momo giggled. "No, I highly doubt that."

All of a sudden, the long haired princess placed her hands together.

"Come to think of it, we haven't introduced ourselves properly! I'm Orihime Inoue, the Princess of the Karakura Region. The people beside me are my two closest friends, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki."

"Yo!" Ichigo said.

"It's nice to meet you," Rukia added.

"Same here," Momo replied. "I'm Momo Hinamori, the Princess of Seireitei."

She then extended a hand out on her side.

"He's my fiancé, Toshiro Hitsugaya. A while ago, he was known as the notorious thief of Rukongai, Aisu no Ryu. Now, he's one of the two captains of the Royal Guard."

"He's your fiancé?" Orihime asked. "You two are going to get married soon?"

Momo blushed and slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, we are."

"When is it?"

"We're not sure as of right now because we have some issues to take care of back at home. Besides, it's not going to be easy for the higher class people to accept Toshiro to be the next ruler of the kingdom."

"T-That's so amazing, Hinamori-san!" she exclaimed.

"W-What is?"

"I can't believe you would do such things for your boyfriend!"

Momo let out a soft laugh. "Well, I guess that's what happens when you're in love with someone."

"I don't see what you see in him, but that's your choice," Ichigo said while turning his attention to the white haired captain. "With that said, you better treat her well, Toshiro."

Aisu no Ryu then shot him a glare. "Don't get so familiar with me. It's Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki."

"By the way, why are The Bandit Thieves after you?" Momo asked.

"Actually, they are trying to take over the kingdom," Orihime explained. "My men has tried to arrest them, but they aren't strong enough."

"Oh..."

Hitsugaya took a quick glance at his girlfriend and noticed her sad face. Knowing that she wanted to lend them a hand, he sighed with defeat and looked at them. "We could help you send those bandits to prison."

After hearing him say that, Momo raised her head and looked at him._ "Toshiro."_

"Are you sure you want to do this for us?"

"Even though we come from different kingdoms, there's nothing wrong with lending a hand when one needs it."

Ichigo suddenly let out a grin. "Those are some big words for someone who haven't been crowned yet, Toshiro."

"Don't call me Toshiro; it's Hitsugaya."

"Arigato," Orihime said. "You two are so nice."

"Do you often get kidnapped?" Hitsugaya asked.

Inoue shook her head. "Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun are always close by. So, it's hard for the thieves to get a chance to take me away. They just happened to capture me while I was temporarily separated from them."

"I see."

"Toshiro, do you have any idea where their hideout may be?" Momo asked.

"The only way to figure that out is to go to the nearest bar and gather information about them."

"In that case, let's return to my homeland," Inoue suggested.

Everyone nodded with agreement. "Alright."

* * *

"Toshiro's taking too long in there," Ichigo complained as everyone else waited outside of a local bar for Hitsugaya's return.

"Give him some time," Rukia replied. "I don't think it's easy to get information on The Bandit Thieves in the first place."

"Thanks Inoue for letting me borrow your cloak," Momo said as she put her hood over her head. "I really needed it. Somebody might have recognized me to be the Princess of Seireitei."

"It's alright," Orihime replied. "I always carry extras because Kurosaki-kun always ends up cutting his apart. He's always engaging in battle."

"You better not cut another one up," Kuchiki said. "We don't have anymore extras."

"Okay, I got it!" Kurosaki replied with slight annoyance. "Let's go and check up on him."

He hastily walked up to the window to take a close look inside, ignoring what the black haired girl has to say. "Oi Ichigo, wait!"

"What the hell is he doing?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

The orange haired bodyguard turned his attention to his close companion. He shifted to the side so that she can also take a peek in the window. "Look at what he's doing right now. He's arm wrestling with the people inside!"

"Eh?" the two princesses asked.

Curious, they walked up to Ichigo and Rukia to see what is going on inside. "You're right," Orihime said. "He is arm wrestling against them."

"I wonder why he's doing that," Rukia wondered.

"It's probably to get information," Momo suggested. "I don't think Toshiro is the type of person to do this stuff on a regular basis."

"Sugoi!" Inoue exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kurosaki asked.

"He just beat another one of them!"

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

They took another look at what's inside. Ichigo said, "That's nonsense! How can someone as small as him able to match against any of those people?"

Without any warning, something is thrown in his direction. Ichigo pulled back and flinched. Orihime screamed, "Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

By the time he noticed, he was almost attacked by a kunai. He let out a relieved sigh. _"That was close..."_

When heads turned to the side, everyone saw the notorious thief glaring at the strawberry. He said, "I heard that comment, Kurosaki."

"Oi, watch where you aim that thing! You could have poked someone's eye out!"

Hitsugaya put down his mouth mask and made a face. He walked to Hinamori's side and replied, "My aim is not _that _bad. I wouldn't have thrown it if I was."

Ichigo growled with frustration. "Toshiro," the peach princess asked. "Did you find out anything from in there?"

He nodded with agreement. "They're going to come back to town in an hour or two. Apparently, they're planning to meet up with their client during that time."

"Client? You mean...the person who hired them to kidnap Inoue?"

Toshiro nodded again. "Yes."

"Do you know what his name is?" Kurosaki asked.

"He goes by a codename called Hawk."

Rukia folded her arms over her chest. "Hawk, huh?"

"Do you have any idea who he is?" Hinamori asked.

The three people from the Karakura Region shook their heads. "Unfortunately, we don't," Orihime replied.

"Did you find out anything else, Hitsugaya?" Kuchiki further questioned.

Hitsugaya placed a hand on his hip and let out a smirk. "As a matter of fact, I do. I have the location where they're going to be meeting later on."

"Really?"

"You do?" Inoue asked. "Where are they going to meet?"

Toshiro simply replied, "They are going to meet in a place called The Backyard Alleyway."

* * *

"Oi Toshiro, are you sure this plan is going to work?"

Hitsugaya suddenly shot Ichigo an icy glare. "Oi oi, if you call me Toshiro one more time, I'm going to beat you into a pulp."

"Are you sure you can do that?"

Aisu no Ryu bit the bottom of his lip and growled with frustration. _"You bastard, Kurosaki..."_

At that same time, Momo let out a hesitant laugh. "Don't worry; even if the plan doesn't work out, Toshiro can come up with a back up one."

"Shh, everyone be quiet," Rukia said from the next corner. "Here they come."

With nods of agreement from the others, everyone got into their positions. They quietly waited for The Bandit Thieves to arrive. During that time, Hinamori turned to Rukia and Orihime. "I think it's a good idea for you guys go back to the palace right now and round up your men. By the time you come back, the rest of us will be done our work here."

"Alright, we'll leave it to you," Kuchiki said.

"Be careful everyone," Orihime added.

Once they did, the leader and a few of his minions got off their horses. "We'll be inside for a few minutes," he said. "The rest of you wait here."

They nodded their heads and watched their superior go inside. By the time he's gone, they began watch duty. It is when Hitsugaya put on his mouth mask and began sneaking his way towards them. Once he is close enough, Toshiro took out a dark sphere and slammed it down to the ground. As a result, smoke was excreted into the air. "W-What the hell?" one of them asked as he placed a hand over his mouth. "What's going on?"

All of a sudden, he heard a grunt. He turned his head to the side only to find one of his allies has fallen to the ground.

"W-We're under atta-"

He felt a strong force on the back of his neck, causing him to suddenly black out and fall down. Behind him is the notorious thief of Rukongai. "Shut up and go to sleep."

Meanwhile, Ichigo also came out of his hiding spot to help Toshiro knock out all the other thieves. Once they are all down, Kurosaki took a moment to do some shoulder rotations while Hitsugaya and Hinamori ties up all the unconscious thieves together with rope. "That was a good short workout." Momo let out a relieved sigh. "That should be all of them."

Toshiro nodded. "All we have left are the ones inside."

Ichigo drew his sword out from his back and held it out. "Well, there's only one way to deal with them: use force."

"You're really itching to kick their asses."

"No kidding."

Hitsugaya let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, let's get this party started."

Kurosaki grinned. "Now, we're talking."

"Toshiro," Hinamori said.

"Momo, stay close by," Hitsugaya replied.

She nodded and did as she was told. "Okay."

He then gave Ichigo a nod signal. After nodding back, he kicked the door open at full force.

Once he entered the room, heads of the other thieves and the cilent turned to face him. Kurosaki exclaimed, "By order of the Princess of the Karakura Region, you are under arrest for attempted kidnapping!"

The leader quickly drew his gun out and began firing at them. Noticing upcoming danger, Hitsugaya and Hinamori hid behind Kurosaki while he knocked all the bullets away with his sword. Using this opportunity, Toshiro took out three kunais and threw it at the client.

The person tried to get away, but the kunais ended up taking hold of different parts of his shirt. As a result, he got pinned to the wall. He shrieked in fear. "Please, don't hurt me!"

However, no one is paying special attention to him. Hitsugaya pulled out another one and threw it at The Bandit Thieves's leader. He ended up knocking his gun away from his possession. He turned to the shorter thief and hissed between his teeth. "It's you again."

"I'm surprised that you recognize me," Hitsugaya replied.

"It seems like the Karakura Kingdom has hired you to throw us in prison."

"Hired? I'm not like you. I'm doing this out of my own will."

"Your own will?" He laughed. "There's nothing for you to gain."

"I beg to differ."

The leader extended a hand out and exclaimed, "Everyone, get them!"

With a fierce shout, Ichigo charged into battle while Toshiro is on the defense. Standing in front of his girlfriend, he quickly drew his sword out and protected her from the thieves. He clashed blades with them before knocking them away with his kicks and elbow blows.

One of the thieves tried to attack Momo from behind, but she noticed his attempt and retaliated. She turned around and grabbed him by the wrist. She twisted it around, causing the thief to drop his sword. Once that is done, Hinamori pushed him away so that she can pick up the dropped weapon. She raised her sword and got into battle position. She took a quick glance to see what her boyfriend is doing. Momo gasped and hurriedly came to his rescue. Just as one of the thieves is about to cut him down from the side, Hinamori intercepted and defended against the attack with her sword.

By the time Hitsugaya noticed her actions, he pushed the thief aside with his body. Then, he stood back to back against her and said, "Thanks for watching my back."

Momo gave him a quick smile. "It's no problem."

"Are you sure you're ready to engage in a real battle like this?"

She nodded. "I learned from the best, right?"

Toshiro let out a small snort. "Fine, but I'll keep a close eye on you just in case."

Noticing a thief is charging at her, Momo crossed blades with him. "You're such a worry wart."

"Of course, I have to worry about your well being. You're the woman I want to share my future with."

Ichigo knocked out a thief with the hilt of his blade before turning to the young lovers. He said, "This is not the time to be flirting with each other."

"We know already!" the two lovers said in unison.

Together, they concentrated on defeating their enemies.

After a few minutes, the thieves have been taken down. During this time, the three swordsmen are catching their breaths. Momo asked, "Is that all of them?"

"I think so," Kurosaki replied after tying up the leader in rope.

Hitsugaya looked around and noticed something. Shortly after, Hinamori noticed as well and asked, "Where's the client?"

"Eh, didn't your boyfriend pin him to the wall a while ago?" Ichigo asked.

"We freed him while you were busy fighting off against all of us," one of the thieves said. "You guys won't find him."

"Don't worry about him. I have already taken care of the runaway client," Hitsugaya replied. Suddenly, he held up a small rectangular card for the others to see. "His I.D. is in my possession."

"Oh okay," Kurosaki said. "All we just need to track him down."

"Who the hell are you?" the leader asked. "You're no regular thief."

"The notorious thief of Rukongai," Toshiro replied.

"A thief from the Rukongai District?" one of them asked. All of a sudden, his eyes widened upon realization. "No way! Y-You're Aisu no Ryu!"

From under his mask, Hitsugaya suddenly cracked a smirk. In his trademark disguised voice, he commented, "Hn, I'm quite surprised that you know who I am. I never expected my name to spread this far in the region."

"Wait a minute, I heard that Aisu no Ryu has stopped his reign in that area because he fell in love with the Princess of Seireitei."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and then walked up to the tied up thieves. "Yeah, he did," the leader replied. "I also heard that he's going to get hitched to her and be crowned as the next ruler of the king-"

Without any warning, Hitsugaya took out a spray bottle and squirted a liquid substance at their faces. "Ack, what the hell are you do-ing?"

Seconds later, they all lost consciousness and fell asleep. "That should shut them all up for a while. The last thing I want is to make enemies in this region and put Momo in danger."

Hinamori let out a hesitant laugh.

At that moment, they heard a bunch of footsteps coming in their direction. "That must be Inoue and Rukia," Ichigo said. "Let's take these guys out."

Toshiro and Momo nodded with agreement. They followed Kurosaki's lead outside The Backyard Alleyway.

* * *

"Thanks again for helping us out to make my kingdom a safe place to live again," Inoue said. "Are you sure you two can't stay here for the night?"

Momo slowly shook her head. "We would love to, but we need to head back to the Hinamori Palace as soon as possible. Besides, our friends are waiting for us."

"Oh, okay. In that case, we'll visit you when we get the chance."

"That's fine with us. I'm sure Abarai-kun and the others will be thrilled to see you."

Hitsugaya pulled on the reigns, guiding the horse to stand next to Hinamori. He said, "Let's go, Momo. It's time to head back to the palace."

With a short nod, she extended a hand out for him to take hold of. With all his strength, he hoisted his princess up so that she can sit behind him. Hinamori said, "We hope to see you again soon: Inoue, Kuchiki, and Kurosaki-kun."

"We will," Rukia replied with a soft smile, "when we visit your kingdom."

"See you, Hinamori and Toshiro," Ichigo said.

Aisu no Ryu shot a glare at the strawberry orange haired swordsman. He retorted, "It's Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki."

"Bye everyone!" Momo exclaimed, waving to her new friends' good bye.

Hitsugaya then pulled on the reigns, causing the horse to let out a neigh. He then flicked the reigns, commanding the animal to start running towards the west.

Orihime waved back at them. "Have a safe trip back to Rukongai and Seireitei!"

* * *

**_Present Time..._**

Without any warning, the two members of royalty and the bodyguard heard a loud noise coming from nearby. Hinamori, Inoue, and Kuchiki looked at one another. "W-What was that?" Orihime asked. "Is it an earthquake?"

Rukia shook her head back and forth. "The sound is nearby."

"I think it's coming from the training room," Momo suggested. "Let's go check it out."

The two other females nodded and followed the Queen's lead.

By the time they arrived at their destination, they spotted Ichigo and Renji, standing in the middle of the damaged room, arguing with one another. "Now you've done it, you idiot," Abarai said. "You practically damaged the palace!"

"What are you talking about?" Kurosaki asked. "You're the one who challenged me to a fight in the first place! So, you bare the same responsibility as me!"

At the same time, Kira and Hisagi are trying to calm them down. "Um, you guys," Izuru said. "Settle down!"

"I'm sure we can find a solution to this," Shuhei added.

"Oi, what in the world is going on in here?"

The three females turned around to see Captain Ichimaru and Matsumoto enter the room. "Rangiku-san," Hinamori said. "Ichimaru-taicho."

"We were on watch guard duty when we heard a loud commotion," the female swordsman said.

"That's right," Gin agreed. "We thought someone died in here."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave weird looks at the captain of the Royal Guard. Suddenly, he shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THE RACKET ABOUT?" shouted a loud voice.

Recognizing his voice, everyone turned their heads to the other side to see the King of Seireitei in their presence. Renji said, "Y-Your majesty..."

Ichigo then turned around and gave him a friendly wave, "Oh, hey Toshiro!"

Toshiro marched up to the taller teenager and took hold of the collar of his shirt. He retorted, "You bastard, Kurosaki! How many times do I have to keep telling you; it's Hitsugaya!"

He then turned his attention to the red headed knight.

"Abarai, just address me as Hitsugaya or Hitsugaya-taicho. Being called _your majesty_ makes me sound old. Also, there is no need for formalities between us."

Ichimaru suddenly let out a wide grin on his face. "Wait until you have children..."

In response, Hitsugaya shot an icy glare at the gray haired captain. "Shut up, Ichimaru. I heard that comment."

Rangiku let out an amused giggle. "Taicho, you shouldn't stress out over insignificant things like that. If you keep that up, you're going to start getting wrinkles on your face."

"Haha, that's very funny."

"What are you going to do about the damaged wall?" Kira asked.

Hitsugaya looked at it for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "It can be fixed in no time. Besides, it's not the first time it happened."

He then shot a glare at Ichimaru and Matsumoto.

"What did we do?" Rangiku asked.

"Who knows..."

"Are you finished with your work, Toshiro?" Hinamori asked.

He turned to his lover and nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I just finished."

She smiled. "Good, now let's all head to Urahara-san's place for the party."

"Alright!" Matsumoto cheered. "We're going to party all night and get drunk!"

"Oh no, that's not going to happen," Hitsugaya said. "You're supposed to watch over Momo, Inoue-hime, and I."

"Aww, you're so stingy!"

"Uruse!"

"I wonder if Nii-sama is going to be there," Rukia wondered.

"Even if he isn't, there is a high chance that Soihoin will drag him there," Renji suggested.

All of a sudden, the black haired girl placed a fist on top of her hand palm. "Oh, you're right!"

"Kyoraku-san and Ukitake-san will probably be there too," Kira said.

"Yeah, I think so too," Hisagi agreed.

As everyone continued talking with one another, they all started walking out of the room. During this time, Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked at one another and smiled. They joined hands with one another and gave each other a short loving kiss. "Aww, you're so cute together."

Toshiro shot a glare at Rangiku. "Go kiss Ichimaru."

"What? No way!"

"Why not? I know you love him."

"What are you talking about? He's not my lover."

"He is."

"He is not!"

"He is."

"He is not!"

Momo smiled. "We know you have feelings for him. We witnessed your first kiss in the throne room on our wedding day."

"Eh? You saw us?"

They nodded. Hitsugaya said, "Yup, we did."

"That has to be a lie!"

"No, it wasn't."

"Liar!"

"Do you really think I would lie like that?"

"Yes! It's all a trick."

He then turned to Momo. "She's in denial."

She nodded. "Yeah, she is."

Everyone else, who is listening to the conversation, let out amused laughs. Yes, it's never a dull moment at the Hinamori Palace.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Aisu no Ryu**_ - Ice Dragon; Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief of Rukongai, _**Kami-sama**_ - God, _**Nii-sama**_ - Older Brother, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You,_** Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up

* * *

**Author's Note:** What am I going to come up with in the next one shot? Well, stay tuned for my next update. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	28. Breaking the Rules

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I was spending my time with my visiting relatives over the past week and going to work. Anyways, enough with all the small details of my life; I would would like to thank everyone for being so patient especially my wonderful reviewers: **anime16, azngurl113219, icyangel27, peachysnowFan, fayfan, becomeafan, KoKomimicHan, **and **Evertale**. Without any further delay, here is theme number twenty-eight. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."** Automated Message.**_  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #28**: Breaking the Rules

Toshiro Hitsugaya is busy working on his homework in his room when he heard a noise. He lifted his head up to see that the sound is coming from his bedroom window. Seconds later, he saw pebbles thrown at his window. He stood up from his seat and opened it. The white haired stuck his head out and looked around, searching for the person responsible. "Oi Shiro-chan!"

Recognizing her voice, he looked down to see the raven haired girl waving at him.

"Ohayo!"

"Oi Hinamori, stop calling me by that childhood nickname! It's Hitsugaya! Didn't you already promise me not to address me as Shiro-chan anymore?"

All of a sudden, Momo let out a giggle. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm sorry about that."

Toshiro sighed a placed an elbow on the window sill so that his chin can rest on his hand. "That's fine; anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Right now, the cherry blossom festival is going on at the park. So, I was just wondering if you can join me, Rangiku-san, and the others. We're going to have a picnic under the trees."

"Sorry, but I have homework to finish. Maybe I will go next time."

Suddenly, the girl pouted. "Mou, that's what you said last time!"

"So?"

"Lately, you've locked yourself in your room so that you can study. You barely come out and hang out with us anymore."

Toshiro sighed with defeat. "I read the statistics that not many people do well in high school. As a result, they don't make it to university or college. So, now is a good time to start studying for our final exams like any other ninth grader should do."

"The final exams are still a few months away. You have plenty of time to study," Hinamori replied. "With that said, why don't you get out of the house and have some fun?"

"Even if I said yes, I can't. My folks are not home at the moment. Plus, I doubt they would let me go. They're pretty strict."

"Then, that's all the more reason to go out somewhere. You need to relax for a bit or else you're going to breakdown from all the stress."

"No, that won't happen."

"Yes, it would!"

"You just want me to hangout with you and the others."

"Of course, but it wouldn't be much fun without you!" Momo said. "Won't you consider coming?"

"My answer is still no."

"Pretty please?"

Hitsugaya then gave her a stern look. "No."

Then, Momo made a face. "With watermelon slices on top?"

"Your puppy dog face won't work on me."

There is a silent pause. "I love you."

In response to her declaration, Hitsugaya turned a few shades darker and quickly turned his head to the side. Why does she have to use his weakness to her advantage? "Y-You're only saying that because you know I have feelings for you!"

"Oh, come on!" she pouted. "If you don't come, I-I will...I will be sad!"

Hitsugaya then resumed his attention to the peach girl. Noticing the sad expression on her face, he lowered his head and hissed between his teeth. The last thing he wants is for his love to be unhappy. He sighed with defeat. "Fine, I'll come. However, I have to be back before my parents come home."

When he raised his head up again, he noticed the smiling face of Momo Hinamori. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Just wait there; I'll be down in a minute."

"Hai!"

After a few minutes, Toshiro came out of the house (through the front door), all dressed up in a T-shirt, a hooded sweater, and a pair of pants. He closed and locked the door behind him. Noticing the raven haired girl waiting on the side, he took a deep breath and walked up to her. "Okay, I'm ready."

Momo merely smiled with delight.

"W-What?"

"I really appreciate you coming, Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya suddenly blushed and looked away. "Um, you're welcome."

Hinamori giggled for a moment before taking hold of his wrist. As she is pulling him with her, she said, "Let's hurry up. By now, the others are waiting for us."

* * *

"Hn, I wonder where they set up the picnic."

"Why don't you call Matsumoto or any of the others and ask?" Toshiro suggested.

All of a sudden, Momo stopped walking. As a result, the white haired teenager stopped walking as well. "That's a good idea."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. Once he reopened them, he watched the peach girl take out her cell phone from her purse and dial a number. By the time she is done, she pressed the call button and held the piece of technology against her ear. She quietly listened for the person on the other line to pick up.

**Sorry, the number you dialed is busy at the moment. Please try again later.**

Hinamori pressed the end button and sighed. She dialed a different number. "Okay, I'm calling Hisagi-san next."

Once she is done, she held it up against her ear again and waited for her friend to pick up the phone. After a few moments, Momo hung up the phone again.

She then turned to Toshiro and said, "He didn't answer my phone call either."

The white haired teenager then took out his cell phone from his pants pocket. He flipped the phone cap open and pressed a few buttons. "Fine, I'll call Matsumoto. She always answers my phone calls."

Once he is done, he held the small technology against his ear.

"Let's continue walking. We might hear her phone ringing somewhere nearby."

Momo nodded. "Okay."

They walked around the park, looking for any sight of their friends in the area. However, no matter where they went, there is no sign of them. Hitsugaya finally hung up the phone. "She's not answering."

"That's strange," Hinamori said. "They should be here by now."

He put his portable technology back into his pocket. Leaning against a tree, he folded his arms over his chest. "I guess we have no other choice, but to continue looking."

The peach girl nodded with agreement. "Let's do that after we take a short rest."

"Fine."

With that said, Hinamori took a seat on the grass. Soon after, Hitsugaya did the same and sat beside her. Together, they rested under a tree. Over the next few minutes, neither of them spoke. They just quietly watched the scenery around them. Families, friends, and young lovers gathered to enjoy this beautiful seasonal time.

Momo let out a content sigh and looked up at the tree flowers. She watched several cherry blossom petals fall to the ground from the light breeze passing by. "They're so beautiful, don't you think?"

Toshiro looked up as well. "I suppose so."

He then took a quick glance at the raven haired girl. Seeing her enjoying the scenery made the white haired teenager entranced by her natural beauty. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. Despite being a prodigy, he has yet to understand what his close friend thinks about him. Does she feel the same way or does she not? The answer is uncertain. He recalled the day he confessed his feelings to her.

Three months ago, he, Momo, and a few of their friends went out to watch a movie. It was interesting; thus, everyone enjoyed it. After that, they played arcade games until sundown. During that time, Hinamori needed to get home because of her curfew. So, Hitsugaya volunteered to walk her home safely. Along the way, it was when he said his confession. Unfortunately, for him, he didn't get her reply. He and Momo caught Matsumoto and the others following and eavesdropping on their conversation. From there on out, almost everything went downhill. Now, the whole school knows that he has feelings for Hinamori.

How did Momo react when she heard the news? She acted as if his intimate feelings meant nothing to her. Now that he has thought about it, her actions she did are understandable. She probably just wanted to maintain their friendship relationship. The theory is further proven when she asked him to come to the cherry blossom festival with her a while ago. Like all friends do, they sometimes playfully manipulate each other to do their bidding.

Hitsugaya sighed again. Things would have been different if she had given him a proper reply.

All of a sudden, he felt something tickle against his cheek. In response, Toshiro instinctively pulled back only to see Momo giggling. She raised a hand up for him to see her holding a small branch of cherry blossom flowers. "You should have seen the look on your face; that expression was priceless."

Toshiro then made a face. "Hinamori."

"Okay, I'll stop already. You should really loosen up."

"That's easy for you to say," he replied. "I'm feeling very uneasy right now. I shouldn't be here in the first place."

Momo leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Maybe a kiss would help you relax."

Immediately, Hitsugaya's face turned red. He quickly pulled away from the peach girl. "W-Wait, what?"

She smiled. "I'm only messing with you, silly."

He folded his arms over his chest and frowned. "That's not funny."

Momo giggled and lowered her head. After a few moments of silence, she cracked a faint smile on her face. As she fiddled with the cherry blossom tree branch, she quietly said, "Hitsugaya-kun."

"What?"

"I-I love you."

"Yeah, I love you to-Wait, what did you just say?"

Momo lowered her head to hide the faint blush on her cheeks. "I love you."

Toshiro just stared at her with disbelief. "Are you pulling my leg again?"

She quickly shook her head. "What I'm saying is true! I-I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for my answer this whole time. For the longest time, I failed to realize what I truly felt about you and kept treating you as my close friend. At other times, I try to isolate myself from you. However, whenever that happens, it hurts me. Now, I just can't stand not having you by my side."

There is a short pause. "Hinamori, are you certain that you feel the same way about me as I feel for you? The last thing I want is for my emotions to hurt you."

She raised her head and then shook it. "I am certain of it now. I'm ready to try out this type of relationship."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and sighed. By the time he reopened it, he replied, "If it makes you feel better, I'm an amateur about this stuff as well. So, it's a learning experience for the both of us."

Momo smiled in return and then leaned against his shoulder. "Arigato, you're so thoughtful."

Toshiro smiled back. He extended his arm out and draped it over her far shoulder. After that, he cuddled against her. For the next few moments, they remained in that comfortable position, enjoying each other's company.

By the time he pulled away, Hinamori raised an eyebrow. With a soft look from him, he leaned over and closed his eyes. Instinctively knowing what he is intending to do, she did the same. Just as their lips were about to meet, a sound interrupted the faithful moment. They quickly pulled away from each other and turned to where the noise is coming from. "A-Abarai-kun?"

"If Abarai is here, then that means the others are nearby," Hitsugaya concluded. "Matsumoto and everyone else, you might as well come out from wherever you're hiding."

All of a sudden, the nearby bushes rustled a few times before the rest of their friends made their presence know. One of them placed her hands on her hips and said to the red headed teenager, "Now look what you've done, Renji. You've totally blown our cover."

He got up on his feet to brush some dirt off his pants. He snapped at the strawberry orange haired woman, "It was your fault for pushing me in the first place, Rangiku-san!"

Toshiro glared at the five teenagers. "How come I'm not surprised that this is what you guys have been doing this whole time?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Matsumoto smiled. "That's what happens when you hang out with someone for so long."

Hitsugaya then sighed with defeat. "Now that you guys are here, can you guide us back to the picnic spot?"

"We would, but you two have to kiss each other first."

Momo blushed. "Eh?"

Toshiro glared at the older teenager. "No."

"Eh, come on!" Rangiku pouted.

"You already missed your chance. So, tough luck."

"You're so stingy."

"Shut up."

"Now now, enough with all the small chat," Ichimaru said. "We're here to enjoy ourselves. So, shall we head back to the picnic spot?"

"Fine, but I still want to catch them in the moment," Matsumoto said.

The two new found lovers stared at Rangiku. Shortly after, Momo let out a deep sigh. "Mou..."

* * *

After chugging down some sake, she let out a satisfying sigh and exclaimed, "Mm, nothing beats drinking sake under a field of cherry blossom trees!"

"M-Matsumoto-san, you should consider holding back the amount of alcohol you consume," her schoolmate, Izuru suggested. "You're going to get drunk."

"That's nonsense, Kira! I can hold my alcohol just fine!"

"I beg to differ," Ichimaru said.

All of a sudden, he felt an arm hook around his neck. Pulling close to her, Rangiku asked, "Eh, what did you say?"

"I said nothing."

"Good; I don't want to go back home yet."

Hearing her say that, reminded Toshiro about his situation. He raised an arm up to look at the watch on his wrist. It is five o'clock in the afternoon. "Shit."

"Eh, what's wrong?" Momo asked.

"I have to go home now."

"Oh yeah, your parents must be home by now!"

"Who cares about your parents?" Matsumoto said. "For you, this is a once in a lifetime chance to be out here with us."

Hitsugaya shot her a glare. "These outings are not a do or die situation. On the other hand, my parents finding out that I've been breaking the rules are. With that said, I have to leave right now."

"Fine, do what you want. Don't blame me if you get booked by your parents."

Toshiro sighed and stood up from his seat. At the same time, Hinamori did the same. "I'll need to go home too," she said. "I need to get ready for tomorrow."

"Bye Hinamori-kun," Kira said.

She nodded. "Bye everyone."

After giving their farewells, the two friends left the park together. Neither of them spoke a single word to one another the whole way back to Toshiro's house.

By the time they are at the doorstep, Momo finally asked, "Did you enjoy your day, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Hn, it's alright."

"Oh, okay."

There is a moment of silence. "However, it was missing one important thing."

"What would that be?"

He suddenly cupped the side of her chin. In the most gentlest way, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. At first, she was surprised by the move. However, it didn't take long before she melted and started kissing him back. By the time they pulled apart, a soft smile appeared on the older teenager's face. "Now, my day is perfect."

Momo cracked a smile. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," she replied. "I hope you won't get into too much trouble."

"Even if I did, it was all worth it. Ja ne."

"Bye bye."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Hai**_ - Yes,_** Oyasumi**_ - Good Night, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual)

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I'll do my best to post the next one as soon as possible. Please review! Thanks.


	29. I Can't

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone! I'm back with another completed theme from The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge. Thank you everyone for all your patience especially my awesome reviewers: **anime16, azngurl113219, fayfan, toshiko-san21, icyangel27, becomeafan **_(x2)_**, Aurelia Artemee, Evertale, peachysnowFan,** and **benette**. Without any further delay, here is **queen gaga**'s one shot request idea for theme number twenty-nine. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ Flash Back. _**Momo's replies. **_  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #29**: I Can't

It may be an ordinary day for someone else, but not for me. At least, not anymore. Right now, it's hard to live this kind of life. It's just that life isn't the same.

"Momo-chan, you should consider it."

"Yes, you're too young to be dealing with this responsibility."

After gathering my notebooks into one pile, I looked at my concerned friends and gave them a faint smile.

**No, I just can't. I don't have the heart to do such a thing.**

"But Momo-chan, you have a big life ahead of you. Don't you want to go to college or university next year?"

**I can always do that when I'm older. Right now, I have other important priorities to do first. I'm not going to change my mind.**

"What about your parents? What did they say when they found out the news?"

"I have to agree. Your father must have been furious about it."

**He was, at first, but he soon accepted my decision. Besides, he understood the reason why I'm doing this. As for my mother, she's going to support me as much as she could especially during this...difficult time.**

Recalling the past events in my thoughts, I lowered my head. In my heart, I wanted to change it. However, there is no way I can do that. After letting out a soft sigh, I put my books into my bag. Then, I stood up from my seat. As I began leaving the classroom, my friends closely followed. "But still...it's just wrong. Nowadays, a lot of complications can happen if you continue like this."

**I know, but I can't go back on my decision. I will do my best to take care of myself. Besides, it's not just for my sake anymore.**

* * *

_I wrapped my arms around his and cuddled against him as we were walking out of the movie theatre. All of a sudden, I let out a yawn. At that moment, he stopped walking. "Momo, maybe we should go home for the night. Besides, you're getting sleepy."_

_I looked up at my white haired boyfriend and smiled sweetly at him. "I'm not sleepy at all, Toshiro. I have enough energy to finish this date."_

_Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. "We can always go on another one some other time. Right now, I'm concerned about your health."_

_I rolled my eyes before a thought came into mind. Suddenly, I gave him a wide grin. "Oh, I get it. You want me to come over your house again to spend another night together, am I right?"_

_Suddenly, he blushed and turned his head to the side. "No, t-that is not my intention to do that."_

_He resumed his attention to me._

_"Anyway, you need to go home right now."_

_I gave him the puppy face. However, judging from the expression on his face, he's not falling for it...this time. I soon sighed with defeat. "Fine, we'll pack it in for the night."_

_Hitsugaya smiled and leaned over to give me a sweet kiss. As if it was some sort of spell, I immediately melted. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and started kissing him back. By the time we pulled away, our foreheads remained in contact. Dazed into each other's eyes, he whispered, "I'm only saying this because I'm concerned about your health."_

_I smiled. He can be such a worry wart sometimes. "I know."_

_With that said, he smiled back and gave me another kiss. Once he pulled away, he took hold of my hand with his own. Together, we started walking to my place._

_"When should we go on our next date?"_

_Toshiro raised his head up and thought for a moment. Shortly after, he shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me. I don't mind going as early as tomorrow."_

_I giggled with amusement. So much for him being the patient one. I smiled happily and started walking ahead of him. "Fine, we'll go on another date tomorrow."_

_At that moment, I heard his yelling voice, "Momo, look out!"_

_Unaware of what is truly going on, he harshly pushed me forward causing me to lose my balance and fall on the ground. By the time I turned around, I saw a honking truck quickly pass by and steer to the left. It stopped once it hit against a tree. My eyes soon widened. My boyfriend is nowhere in sight. "Toshiro!"_

_Fearing the worst, I picked myself up and ran towards the wreckage. After fighting through the gathering people, I soon found him pinned in between the tree and the front of the vehicle. Judging from all the blood all over him, he sustained heavy damage to his body. Breathing heavily, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "Mo...m...o..."_

_I let out a sigh. Thank goodness he's still alive. Now, I need to call for medical attention. I called out to the gathering citizens. "Please somebody call an ambulance!"_

_I resumed by attention to my injured boyfriend. "Toshiro, please...please stay with me! Keep your eyes open!"_

_I saw him crack a faint smile. "A-Are...you okay?"_

_"Of course I'm okay!" I replied. "You're an idiot for jumping in the way!"_

_"You're...the idiot here," he retorted. "You were...too tired to notice that you weren't supposed to cross the street...yet."_

_Seeing that one of his arms is free, I raised it up with both my own. "...You'll be alright; I promise."_

_Though I said that, I knew my words are not true. He's struggling to stay awake. Tears started to form in my eyes. "M...Momo...I-I love you."_

_"I love you too, Toshiro. I love you with all my heart and soul."_

_He smiled at me for one last time and whispered, "Thank...you for everything..."_

* * *

I looked down and placed a hand over my lower stomach. I let out a soft smile on my face.

**It's for the baby inside me...**

I looked to the side to watch the clear sky from the window.

**...and its father, who is looking after us from above.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** _*sniffles*_ Oh my gosh, I cried while writing this one shot. It's so...bittersweet with lots of HitsuHina love. _*wipes tear away*_ Remember kids: don't follow Hitsugaya's and Hinamori's example. They're professionals when it comes to stuff like that. LOL Anyway, abstinence, no smoking, or no alcohol are the best ways to a healthy teenage life. With that said, please review! Thanks.


	30. Tower

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Sorry for taking so long to update my awesome readers; I was busy with work and celebrating my birthday today. xD Anyway, I'm back with another completed one-shot theme! Thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **fayfan, anime16, azngurl113219, xTHEROFLORDx, Aurelia Artemee, icyangel27, Evertale, peachysnowFan, MoonLightView,** and **SHINOBY12**. They're greatly appreciated.

Anyway, for those of you who have read my other story, The Faithful Promise, I have something for you to think about. Do you remember the events in chapter twelve? If so, did you ever wonder if Hinamori gave her first kiss to Kira? Well, I have good news for you. It's not! In reality, Hinamori gave her first kiss to Hitsugaya. Yay! When did that happen? Well, you just have to read and find out in this special side story one-shot of theme number thirty. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." **Sound Effect.**_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #30****:** Tower

Kneeling by the window, five year old Momo Hinamori anxiously looked at the scenery outside. Today is the day where her friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya is coming over to play. "When is he going to be here?"

"He'll be here soon enough," said a voice.

The peach girl turned around to see her mother standing behind her.

"Okaa-san."

Miyako leaned over and gave her a kiss on the head. "You just have to be patient."

She let out a smile on her face. Momo nodded with agreement. "Hai."

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring. Immediately, Hinamori jumped off the couch and ran to the front entrance of the house.

"Yay, he's finally here!"

Miyako giggled with amusement and followed her daughter's lead. By the time she caught up, the peach girl struggling to open the door. "Here, let me help you with that."

Momo nodded and stepped back. She patiently waited for her mother to open the door. "Hey Miyako-chan!"

"Hey Naomi-chan!"

The two women happily hugged one another. "Thanks for inviting us over."

"It's really nothing."

The Hinamori female looked to the side and noticed the presence of the six year old boy. She lowered to his level and said, "Hey Toshiro-kun, how are you today?"

The white haired Hitsugaya simply replied, "I'm okay, Miyako-san. How about you?"

She smiled. "I'm doing great. Thanks for asking."

All of a sudden, the adult Hinamori felt a tug on the back of her shirt. She glanced over her shoulder to see her daughter. "Okaa-san, can we go now?"

"Oh, alright then. You two run along now."

"Yay!" With no time to waste, Momo took hold of her friend's wrist and pulled him into the house. While Toshiro is having difficulties taking off his footwear, Hinamori said, "Hurry up, Shiro-chan! I need your help with something!"

Hitsugaya took off his shoes and followed the girl deeper into the house. "Help?"

By the time she stopped, they are in the kitchen. Momo extended a finger out and pointed up. Toshiro raised his head to see her showing him the top cupboard.

"Okay, I see the cupboard."

"Yesterday, Okaa-san bought some cookies from the store and she gave me one to eat. It was so good. I wanted to eat some more, but she put them in a jar. Then, she put them away in the cupboard up there."

"So, you need my help to reach them."

She nodded. "Yeah."

He then turned his attention to her. "What if your mother finds out what you're doing?"

"She won't know," Hinamori replied. "Right now, she's busy talking with your mother."

Hitsugaya paused for a moment. "...Good point."

Momo smiled. "Yup."

"Fine, I'll help. However, you better share some cookies with me once we get them."

"Okay!"

Toshiro looked to the side and noticed a chair sitting behind the dining table. "Let's use that."

"I don't think we can carry that. What if Okaa-san hears us while we drag it?"

"Hn, that's a good point. Let's try something else."

Hinamori thought for a brief moment. "I know! I could get up on your shoulders like a tower!"

"What?"

"Together, we'll be tall enough to reach the counter," the peach girl explained. "Then, I can climb onto the counter and then reach for the cookies in the top cupboard!"

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Toshiro asked. "Are you tall enough?"

"If not, then I'll help you climb on and then you reach."

"Oh, okay."

With a nod of agreement, Momo grabbed Toshiro's wrist and pulled him over to the dining table. She then let go so that she climb up the chair. "Okay, I'm ready."

"I don't think I can carry you for a long time." Hitsugaya walked over and stood behind her. He looked over his shoulder and continued, "So, you better get the jar the first time."

Hinamori smiled. "Hai Shiro-chan!"

The white haired boy then gave her a look. He doesn't want the girl to address him by that nickname anymore. Despite his efforts, Momo doesn't seem to take notice of him.

"Here it goes."

Carefully, she lifted a foot up and placed it on Hitsugaya's shoulder. At that moment, Toshiro held onto her leg for support. After a few minutes of adjustments, Momo put her other foot on her friend's other shoulder. Immediately, that sent the boy to walk across the room.

"Whoa, stay in balance!"

Noticing that he is about to run into the fridge, Hitsugaya forced himself to a stop. However, he couldn't stand in place for long. He soon started walking back to where he started. He is struggling to keep his footing. "I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

"Hey, try being the one on the bottom for once!"

They started tipping the other way once more. "Go left!"

Doing what he was told, Toshiro walked to the other side of the kitchen. Just as she is about to fall over, Momo managed to take hold of the cupboard handle. At that moment, they stopped moving. The two friends soon sighed with relief.

"Finally, we stopped."

Toshiro looked up and said to the peach girl, "Just get the jar already before our mothers see us."

Momo raised her head up and opened the cupboard. She stretched her arm out, trying to reach the cookie jar. However, her efforts were futile. She pulled her arm back and sighed. "I-I can't reach it."

"Just climb on the table already," Hitsugaya said. "My shoulders are feeling...um, numb right now."

"Kids, what are you doing?"

The two children looked at each other and gasped. Momo said, "Uh oh, it's our mothers."

Then, they turned their attention to the living room entrance. Toshiro replied, "W-We were...drawing and colouring pictures at the dining table."

"Oh okay, play nicely."

"Hai!" they said in unison.

They soon sighed with relief. Hinamori replied, "That was a nice excuse you made there."

"We were just lucky today," Toshiro said. "It won't happen again."

Momo nodded and resumed the task at hand. Carefully, she stepped off her friend and hopped onto the kitchen counter. Once she is able to stand up properly, she tried reaching for the cookie jar once more. In the meantime, Hitsugaya is cautiously watching her every movement in case anything happens. "I'm almost...there."

She is just a mere one or two centimetres away from reaching it. "Just a little more..."

The peach girl did her best to stretch her fingers as far as she could. After a bit of finger poking, she managed to get the jar close enough for her to grab them with her hands.

"Yay, I finally got it!" she cheered. "W-Whoa!"

"Hinamori!"

Realizing that his friend is in danger, he extended his arms out and caught the falling girl. Unfortunately, her weight and the force of gravity was too much for him to handle. The two friends were sent falling to the ground.

**_SMASH! _**

Hearing the noise from the other room, Miyako and Naomi rushed to the kitchen. One of them asked, "What is going on here?"

By the time they laid eyes on their children, both mothers gasped. They quickly ran to their side. Instead of checking their conditions, they sat back and watched the scene unfold in front of them.

Toshiro and Momo groaned and opened their eyes. For one of them, everything came like a speeding truck. Oddly, their lips are pressed against one another. Hinamori widened her eyes and quickly pulled away. As the girl turned her body to the side and hiding the red blush on her face, Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow and tilted his head over to one side. "Are...you okay?"

"Y-Yeah!" the peach girl sputtered. "I-I'm okay!"

However, he is not convinced. He then turned to his mother. "Okaa-san, is she okay?"

Naomi merely smiled at him. "Oh, she's fine," she replied. "She's totally fine, isn't that right Miyako-chan?"

The other mother nodded with agreement. "Oh yes, there's nothing wrong with her."

The white haired boy then resumed his attention to the peach girl. After a brief moment, he turned to his mother and said, "I think she's acting strange. She might be hurt."

"In that case, why don't you give her a kiss over the place you think she's wounded?" Naomi asked with a wide grin on her face. "If you do that, the pain will go away just like the times I did it to you."

Hearing her best friend say that made Miyako place a hand over her mouth and suppressed a laugh. Kids are just so adorable and innocent. They have yet to understand the real meaning of doing certain actions.

Toshiro looked at Momo again. "...I see."

Meanwhile, Hinamori placed her hands on her cheeks. _"My first kiss..."_

She then put one hand down while the other is placed over her lips.

_"...is given to Shiro-chan."_

All of a sudden, she felt something on the side of her cheek. Once she turned her head to the side, she let out a small squeak and placed both hands over her mouth. She quickly pulled back, making distance between her and her white haired friend. Her face turned a few shades darker in response to Hitsugaya's cheek kiss. Toshiro raised an eyebrow and turned to his mother. "Okaa-san, I don't think it's working."

Naomi merely smiled with great amusement.

"Oh dear, there's broken glass on the floor." Heads turned to the side to see Miyako looking at the broken jar and scattered cookies on the floor. The Hinamori mother then turned to her daughter. "Momo-chan, what in the world are you thinking?"

She lowered her head, feeling guilty of her actions. "Gomen nesai, Okaa-san."

Miyako then turned to Hitsugaya. She gave him a serious look. "The same thing goes to you, Toshiro-kun."

Feeling bad, he too lowered his head. "I-I'm sorry, Miyako-san."

"You two could have been seriously hurt!"

Both children closed their eyes tightly and prepared for the rest of the Hinamori mother's lecture. However, they didn't hear anything else from her. When they opened their eyes, they saw Miyako fold her arms over her chest. After a sigh, she smiled at them.

"Then again, you two are only children. You wouldn't know any better than to do dangerous stunts like this. Next time, ask us if you want something."

Toshiro and Momo looked at one another and smiled. Resuming their attention to the adult Hinamori, they nodded with agreement. "Hai!"

"Now then, why don't you sit at the dining table and wait for me to clean up the mess on the floor?"

Naomi nodded. "If you're good, we'll take you out to a bakery store later. That way, you can pick out all the treats you want to eat."

"Does that include cookies?" Momo asked.

Again, she nodded. "That's right!"

The peach girl then threw her arms up and cheered, "Yay!"

She then turned to the older boy.

"You're coming too, right?"

Hitsugaya gave her a look, but soon sighed with defeat. He smiled back. "Of course, I'm coming."

"Okay, the mess is all cleaned up!" Miyako said. "Let's go!"

"Yay!" Momo cheered as she jumped off her seat. "I'll race you to the door Shiro-chan!"

She giggled and began running to the front entrance. Eventually, Toshiro followed her lead. "Oi Bed-Wetter, that's not fair! You had a head start!"

The two old friends looked at one another and giggled. Naomi said, "I can't wait to see them when they grow up."

Miyako nodded with agreement. "I know what you mean, Naomi-chan. I feel the same way."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Gomen nesai**_ - I'm sorry

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thirty one shots are complete! Seventy more to go! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Please review! Thanks.


	31. Mischief Managed

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone! I'm back with another completed theme! Thank you for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **Aurelia Artemee, Hidden, icyangel27, toshiko-san21, Evertale, anime16, peachysnowFan, KawaiiChibiWolf, Rocketo, Katie K. Richardson,** and **fayfan**. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Without any further adieu, here is **90210**'s idea request of theme number thirty-one. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #31****:** Mischief Managed

"Last one to the living room is a rotten egg!"

With nods of agreement, the three children ran down the hallway. Along the way, one of them bumped into the small table. As a result, the sudden movement caused the standing vase to lose its balance. Meanwhile, Momo Hinamori came out from the kitchen and said, "Mou, didn't I already tell you before? You're not supposed to run around in the hou-Ah, the vase!"

The peach girl raced to the small table. Noticing that the vase is inches away from making contact with the floor, she got down on her bum and slid across the hall. As a result, she managed to catch up to the fragile object and take hold of it with both her hands. By the time she stopped moving, Momo sighed with relief.

"That was close. If Oto-san found out that the vase is broken, he's going to flip out."

All of a sudden, she heard a few thud sounds. Hinamori gasped. She quickly got back on her feet and ran to the living room. She found the television remote, a newspaper, and some writing utensils on the floor. The peach girl sighed.

"Man, don't they ever take a break?"

Then, she heard the sound of the doorbell. She turned around and walked to the front entrance to answer the door.

"Ye-ah, hey Hitsugaya-kun!"

The white haired teenager let out a smile on his face. "Hey Hinamori, I came over just to return this."

He raised his hand up so that she can see him holding a paperback book.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it."

After accepting his offer, Momo smiled back. "It's no problem."

"Nee-chan, who are you speaking to?"

Upon hearing another voice, the two teenagers looked down to see two little girls standing next to Momo. One of them looked at Hitsugaya and suddenly pointed a finger at him. "Ah, it's a boy!"

"It's not just any boy," said the other child. "It must be her boyfriend."

"Aww, you're not supposed to invite your boyfriend here especially when your parents are not home!"

"Mou, he's not my boyfriend!" Hinamori corrected while trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. "He's my childhood friend and classmate from scho-"

All of a sudden, she felt something draped around her shoulders. She looked over and noticed Hitsugaya pulling her close. After showing a smirk on his face, he interrupted, "Oh no, you're right. I'm Momo's boyfriend."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. As a result, Momo turned a few shades darker and lowered her head.

"See?"

The two little girls made disgusting looks on their faces. They turned to the side and stuck their tongues out. "Eww!"

"Yuck!"

"What's wrong? It's totally normal for a young couple like us to be kissing each other unless..." He leaned over towards the two children. "You're thinking that I'm giving her cooties. Do you want some?"

"Ah no!" they exclaimed before running off into the house.

Hitsugaya let out a laugh and removed his arm from Hinamori's shoulder. "That should take care of them for a bit."

Then, he noticed something.

"What's wrong Hinamori?"

She didn't answer.

"Hinamori?"

All of a sudden, the peach girl snapped back to reality and looked at the white haired teenager. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?"

As she felt her cheeks heat up, Momo quickly raised her hands up and moved them back and forth. "Ah yeah, I'm totally fine!"

However, Toshiro is not convinced. "Are you sure about that?"

She nodded with agreement. "Y-Yeah, I'm certain there's nothing wrong!"

He soon closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright then, if you say so."

Again, she nodded. "Do you want to come inside for a bit?"

Hitsugaya shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the house. As he is closing the door, Hinamori began leading the older teenager into the living room. She took a quick glance over her shoulder before resuming her attention to the front. With the memory of Toshiro's recent actions fresh in her mind, she let out a defeated sigh. _"If only we're like that in reality..."_

"Anyways, why are those two children in your house?"

They entered the living room. "Actually, my mother's friend wants me to look after them for a few hours while she finishes her errands."

"Hn, is that so?"

Toshiro and Momo took their seats on the couch. He took a moment to look around the room. Unlike his previous visits, the place appears to be quite messy. "They're quite the mischievous ones."

Momo placed a hand on the back of her head. "Yes, they're quite the handful."

Hitsugaya placed an elbow on the arm couch so that his chin can rest on his hand palm. He let out a nostalgic smile. "They sort of remind me of us when we were younger. We used to cause a lot of trouble for our parents."

Hinamori giggled. "What are you talking about us causing trouble? If my memory serves me right, it is only you who keeps getting us in trouble."

Toshiro let out a suppressed laugh. "Okay fine, so what if I'm the troublemaker? We both still got in trouble."

"While both our mothers scold us for doing wrong, our fathers are different."

He nodded. "My father wouldn't say anything except live the life we want. On the other hand, your father would always scold me."

"Don't take it too personally."

"I know."

"Nee-chan and Nii-chan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the girls sang in unison. "First comes love, then comes marriage. Then, comes the little baby in the carriage!"

All of a sudden, they two teenagers turned their heads to see the girls. Momo turned red and sputtered, "W-W-We're not kissing each other!"

"You may not be now, but you will later when we're not around!" the first girl said while the other one nodded.

"Yeah!"

They stuck their tongues out at the raven haired girl before running away once more. Toshiro leaned over to Momo and said, "They sure love teasing you."

The peach girl lowered her head so that he doesn't see her face. "Tell me about it."

"Isn't it your job to manage their mischief?"

"Yeah, but..."

Suddenly, she felt something on the surface of her hand. She raised her head to meet with the eyes of Toshiro Hitsugaya. "You have to show them whose boss or else they'll continue to mess with you."

_"He's so gorgeous..."_

"Hinamori, are you listening to me?"

Momo blinked and realized that he was talking to her. "Ah yeah, I am."

It is when he gave her a look.

"W-What?"

"I'm not convinced," he stated. "You look...preoccupied with something. Is there something on my face?"

"W-What makes you say that?"

"You've been staring at me, that is why."

Momo blushed and lowered her head once more. She mumbled, "No, there's nothing...on your face."

All of a sudden, she felt something against her forehead. By the time she looked, she turned a few shades darker. Toshiro is very close to her. "Hn, you're not developing a fever."

"W-Well, that's because I'm not sick."

He soon pulled away. "...I suppose so."

_"If only you understood why I feel this way..."_

Suddenly, the kids ran back into the living room and began circling around the couch. "I'm going to get you!"

"We'll see about that!"

"Mou, you two have to be careful!" Momo said. "You might get hurt or something!"

However, they didn't listen to the peach girl and continued their game of tag. Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. It is time to show the younger teenager what she is supposed to do. "Oi, that's enough with the horseplay! Sit down on the couch!"

The girls stopped and looked at Toshiro. They soon stuck their tongues out. "Like we're going to listen to you!"

"Yeah!"

Hitsugaya then shot them an icy glare. "I mean it."

It is as if the room suddenly turned into a winter day. The two girls were frozen stiff at the sight of the white haired teenager's intimidating eyes. They both nodded with agreement and sat down on the couch.

"Now, sit back and watch some television. In the meantime, you better eat the dinner Hinamori is going to provide for you."

"H-Hai!" they both said.

With that short nod, he turned to Momo. Together, they got out of their seats and went into the kitchen. "Now, that's how you manage their mischief."

"S-Sugoi Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said. "You must have previous experience taking care of children."

"Actually, I don't," he admitted. "I figured that they're scared of me."

Suddenly, he let out a short laugh.

"Just like...all the other people I've met."

Her eyes softened. _"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, surprising the older teenager. He looked down to see her letting out a soft smile. "You always have me to be with."

Toshiro soon smiled back. He leaned over and embraced her in his arms. "I know."

For the next few moments, they accepted each other's comfort. Then, they looked at one another. Entranced by each other's looks, they leaned closer and closer until their lips finally met. It had an immediate effect on them as they closed their eyes and started making out. But before they got any further, Hitsugaya quickly broke away. He hissed between his teeth and turned to the side.

"Damn it..."

"What's wrong?"

He glanced at her and replied, "I did something I shouldn't have."

Momo opened her mouth and was about to say something.

However, Toshiro interrupted, "It's not your fault, Hinamori. I-I just...lost control of myself. I'm sorry."

There is a moment of silence.

"Anyway, I-I should go home now." He began walking off. "I-I'll see you at school tomorr-"

Before he could get away, Momo took hold of his hand. He stopped and looked at the girl who is looking at her feet. "There is no need to be sorry, Hitsugaya-kun. To be honest, I don't mind if you do that because..."

She raised her head up so that she can look at him.

"...I went along with it for the same reason."

He opened his mouth, but then closed it again. Soon, her words dawned to him. "Hinamori, you..."

She smiled and nodded with agreement. "I love you too, Toshiro."

"Momo..."

All of a sudden, they heard a smash. They immediately ran to the living room to find the two girls jumping on the couch. They looked on the floor to find a broken vase. Momo gasped. "Oh no, the vase!"

As Hinamori ran to the mess they created, Hitsugaya walked up to the jumping girls and folded his arms over his chest. By the time they noticed, the two girls stopped and slowly sat down. Toshiro picked up the remote from the table and turned the television off. After putting it down, he resumed his attention to them. "No more play time for the both of you."

"You can't boss us around!" one of them protested.

"Yeah, Nee-chan is the boss!" the other agreed.

"Do you listen to her?" Hitsugaya asked. "No, you don't. So, it doesn't make a difference. You two are still going to do whatever you want."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Suddenly, he placed a hand on his waist while a smirk appeared on his face. "Isn't that obvious? I'm going to be staying here for a bit and keep a close eye on you two."

"Aww!"

"You're no fun."

"Well, that's too bad," Toshiro said. "That's what happens when you don't listen to your babysitter."

"What? You're staying?" Hinamori asked. "What about your parents? Aren't they expecting you to be home by now?"

Toshiro turned his attention his new found love and replied, "I'll give them a call a little later; I'm sure they'll understand."

"Okay then..."

"You folks are okay with me staying over for a bit, right?"

She cracked a smile. "Okaa-san will, but I'm not sure about Oto-san."

He then made a face. He said, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Hinamori-san..."

"But don't worry about him; I'll make sure he understands."

"If you say so..."

Momo nodded. "Anyway, I'll clean this mess and start preparing dinner in the kitchen."

"I'll look after them."

"Okay."

Hitsugaya then turned to the two little girls. "You two better be good your Nii-chan, okay?"

They both obediently nodded. "Hai."

"Good."

After a few minutes, Momo returned to the living room with the kids' dinner in her hands. She then placed them both on the coffee table for the girls to eat. "Okay, dinner is served."

As the two children are eating their meal, Hinamori took a seat next to Hitsugaya. He said, "You guys better eat all your vegetables. It's healthy for you."

Momo giggled. "You're having too much fun with this."

He threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. After giving her a short cuddle, Toshiro smiled. "They'll thank me later when they grow a little older. With me around, all mischief has been managed."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Nee-chan**_ - Older Person _(female)_, _**Nii-chan**_ - Older Person _(male)_, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy it! I'll be back soon with another one-shot. So, please review! Thanks.


	32. Horror

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Yo everyone! I'm back with another update! Thank you for all your patience especially my awesome reviewers: **Aurelia Artemee, icyangel27, KiRisH KiRisH, peachysnowFan, fayfan, mikinekotan, Evertale, anime16, KawaiiChibiWolf**. Here is **Evertale**'s idea request of theme number thirty-one. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #32****:** Horror

It is nighttime; a time where everyone should be tucked in their beds and go to sleep. However, for the Shinigami of the Gotei 13, there is no such thing as a restful night. "Don't let them get away!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Fallen spirits called Hollows have appeared in the area of South Rukongai District Two. It is the Gotei 13's job to purify them and maintain peace in Soul Society. The Hollows let out a roar before going on their separate ways. At the point of separation, the Soul Reapers stopped running. "What should we do now?"

"We're splitting up!" one of the Soul Reapers commanded. "Fifth division, listen to the orders from your vice-captain. As for the rest of you, you are to listen to either Matsumoto or myself!"

"Yes sir!"

With a nod of agreement, the white haired captain turned to the fifth division lieutenant. He instructed, "Hinamori, be sure to report back to me when you find them."

"Yes Hitsugaya-ku-I mean taicho!"

He gave her a stern look, contemplating whether to let that one go or not. However, now is not the time to be wasting precious minutes. He sighed with defeat and said, "Just go already."

"Hai!" Momo turned to her subordinates. "Alright everyone, let's go!"

After watching the fifth division members pursue the Hollows, who have escaped to the left, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya turned to his subordinates. "Alright, let's move out!"

"Yes sir!"

They began following the Hollows into the forest. As they are searching for them, the tenth division vice-captain asked, "Taicho, are you sure it's okay for Hinamori to lead her division? She just recovered from the injuries she gained from her previous mission."

Toshiro took a quick glance at Rangiku. He then resumed his attention to where he is going. He simply replied, "She's going to be alright. Hinamori is not the same weak girl she was before."

"Hn..."

"What?"

"Oddly, that's a very mature answer coming from you," Rangiku said. "I was expecting you to not let her go. Besides, you're very protective of her."

"Hn, is that so?"

"Well yeah, she is your childhood friend."

Hitsugaya didn't reply right away. Once he did, he just replied, "...Yeah, she is."

* * *

"Hinamori-fukutaicho!" one of her subordinates said. "We've located the Hollows!"

She nodded with agreement. "Okay, let's lead them towards the trap!"

"Yes ma'am!"

As they continued to pursue the Hollows, they saw the masked creatures were forced to a halt. They triggered the kido net, causing them to run into it and cease all movement. Momo quickly drew her sword out and held onto the hilt with both hands. "Hajike, Tobiume!"

With a fierce swing of her sword, the peach girl fired a fireball towards the Hollows. Instead of making contact with them, it connected with the kido net. The spiritual strings were soon caught on fire and eventually, meet at a single point. As a result, an explosion occurred. While the Soul Reapers stood there with awe, Hinamori turned to them.

"Make sure no Hollows escape from the explosion!"

"Hai!"

The Shinigami spread out to the different parts of the area in search of any loose Hollows. In the meantime, the fifth division lieutenant put her sword back into its sheath and watched the smoke get blown away by the wind. "Hinamori-fukutaicho."

She turned to the side to see one of her division subordinates. "Yes, what is it?"

"More Hollows have just appeared around seven kilometers to the east."

Momo nodded her head and replied, "Okay, inform the others to make their way over there."

"Yes ma'am."

With that said, the Soul Reaper disappeared into thin air. After a few moments, she turned her head to the side to look at the place where she left the tenth division with their duties.

_"I wonder how Hitsugaya-kun is doing."_ Her eyes softened. _"I hope he's alright." _

Thinking about the white haired prodigy, reminded the girl of something. She gasped and immediately started the hand movements and incantations to a kido spell.

"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Bakudo Number 77: Tenteikura!"

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taicho, can you hear me?"

Realizing he is connected by Hinamori's kido, Toshiro quickly sliced the Hollow in half and jumped back so that he is close to his vice-captain. "Matsumoto, watch my back."

Rangiku nodded with agreement. "Yes sir."

With a short nod, he replied to the transmitted message. "Yeah Hinamori, I can hear you."

"We have defeated the Hollows," Momo replied. "However, more have appeared from the garganta located around seven kilometers northeast from your location."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

"Okay."

Once the connection has been cut, the young Soul Reaper turned to the older one. "Matsumoto, I leave things around here to you. I'm going to find the other group and monitor their situation."

She nodded. "I understand."

"Alright."

With that said, Hitsugaya used flash step to quickly make his way to his next destination. Unknowingly, the strawberry orange haired woman let out an amusing smile on her face. _"So, you worry about her after all."_

"What's wrong Matsumoto-fukutaicho?"

Hearing one of her subordinates say that, the woman turned to them and replied, "Oh, it's nothing. I just have a feeling that our captain is going to receive some good fortune later."

"Really?"

She nodded her head. She raised a finger up and pointed out, "Yep! Besides, it's all written in his horoscope from today's newspaper!"

There is a short pause. "Um...yeah."

* * *

Toshiro is heading his way over to wherever Momo and her subordinates are located when he suddenly stopped moving. He looked back and forth, trying to locate the strange spiritual pressure he sensed. Then, he heard rustling coming from the nearby bushes. Hitsugaya turned his body to one side and narrowed his eyes. Cautiously, he raised a hand up. Just as he is about to draw his sword out, he saw the person come out of the bushes. As a result, he ceased what he was doing and put his hand back down. "Hinamori..."

The peach girl smiled. "Sorry for scaring you like that."

"Where are your subordinates? Aren't you supposed to be with them?"

"Yeah, but I sensed you nearby. So, I decided to meet up with you first."

"Oh, I see."

"More Hollows have appeared in another area nearby. Let's go and deal with them together."

As he watched his childhood friend leave, his eyes narrowed a bit. Something about her seemed different to him. It's not normal for the fifth division lieutenant to act like this.

"What's wrong, Hitsugaya-taicho?" she asked, breaking out of his thoughts. "Are you worried about something?"

"So, that's what it is."

Toshiro raised his head up and looked at Momo. She blinked. "Is...there something on my face?"

"You can't fool me," he finally said. "I'm onto you."

Hinamori turned around and asked, "W-What are you talking about?"

"You're not Hinamori. You're an impostor."

Suddenly, the expression on Momo's face turned serious. "How can you say tha-"

Hitsugaya suddenly drew out his sword and pointed the blade towards her neck. "It's no use. The real Hinamori woul-"

All of a sudden, the peach girl drew her sword and began her barrage of attacks. Calmly, the white haired captain blocked and parried her every swing. Eventually, the two Soul Reapers clashed their swords against each other, stopping in a deadlock.

"She wouldn't harm me like this."

"What if it's for Aizen-taicho's sake?"

Upon hearing the former fifth division captain's name, his eyes suddenly flash with anger. He quickly lowered his head and bit the bottom of his lip.

"Aizen-taicho has done so much for me. He's so cool and kind."

"Stop it."

"I became a vice-captain just for him."

"Whoever you are, stop impersonating as my friend!" Hitsugaya snapped. With a fierce yell, he began pushing back the Soul Reaper in disguise. "Show your true colours or else I'm going to force it out of you!"

Suddenly, a large grin appeared on her face. "What's wrong, Hitsugaya-taicho? Are you upset over the fact that what I said is true?"

Toshiro jumped back so that he can create some distance. He raised his sword above his head and swung it across. As a result, he created an ice dragon and commanded the beast to attack his opponent. "Stop saying things that didn't really happen to you; you're not Hinamori! Soten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

The imposter let out a grin on her face. With a swing of her sword, she called out, "Hajike, Tobiume!"

She fired a huge fireball and canceled out the attack. As the erupting smoke is being blown away by the wind, the tenth division captain waited for his opponent to make the next move. However, it didn't happen at all. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and began looking around. The imposter is trying to attack him from elsewhere.

"You have nowhere to run, Hitsugaya-taicho."

Hearing the echoing voice, Toshiro grip on his sword tightened.

"Neither you are able to get your hands on me."

_"We'll see about that."_

Suddenly, he heard the bushes began rustling. Instinctively, he released another ice dragon from the tip of his blade and commanded it to strike that spot. However, he didn't freeze anything. Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth and looked around once more.

_"I can't sense her spiritual pressure." _

Then, he heard her echoing laugh. "See? I told you can't find me!"

Toshiro held his sword up and narrowed his eyes. After a brief moment of silence, he closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. _"I guess I have to resort to that in order to catch this imposter." _

"You don't want to play games anymore? Fine then, it's time to end this!"

He opened his eyes and prepared for battle. "Whoever dares to impersonate as the person I care about, I will defeat them no matter what!"

Hitsugaya let out a fierce yell, raising his spiritual pressure. However, his shout was soon cut short because of a single piercing of his opponent's blade.

* * *

"Rangiku-san!"

"Hinamori!"

After defeating all the Hollows in the area, the two groups of Soul Reapers reunited at the designated meeting spot to rest and inspect each others' sustained wounds.

"Is everything alright on your side?"

The younger female nodded with agreement. "Yeah, where's Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Eh, didn't you meet up with him?"

Momo shook her head. "No, I didn't see him at all."

Matsumoto folded her arms over her chest and said, "Uh oh."

"Oh no, that doesn't sound too good."

"No, it isn't," the tenth division lieutenant replied, turning her body to the side. "Taicho should have met up with you a long time ago. This could only mean one of two choices: he got into some sort of trouble or he's not amongst us in this world anymore."

Hinamori covered her mouth with both her hands and gasped. "T-That's terrible! We have to find him befo-before anything bad happens!"

The older Soul Reaper nodded her head and turned to their subordinates. "Everyone, listen up! Hinamori and I will go out to look for Captain Hitsugaya! In the meantime, you all are to wait here for our return. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" the other Shinigami exclaimed in unison.

"Good." She turned to the other vice-captain. "Let's go and find him Hinamori."

The peach girl nodded with agreement. "Hai Rangiku-san."

* * *

After long minutes of walking, Hitsugaya decided to stop and take a break. He leaned against a large tree trunk and slowly slid down low enough to sit. Suddenly, he hissed between his teeth. He looked down and placed a hand over his bloody injury in his right abdomen. "Damn it," he cursed. "I was too reckless during the battle against that Hollow, but I had no other choice. She didn't let me defeat her that easily."

He let out a sigh before looking up at the tree leaves.

"At least, the real Hinamori wasn't involved."

After a few silent moments, he raised a hand and placed it over his mouth. He started yawning.

"Matsumoto and the others should be able to find me here..." Toshiro slowly closed his eyes. "...while I sit here and rest for a bit."

Minutes later, he soon fell asleep. Little did he know, a Soul Reaper found him. Rangiku Matsumoto stopped and looked down at the sleeping Shinigami. "So that's where you've been, taich-Oh?"

She lowered to his level and leaned over to take a closer look at him.

"He's asleep..."

The strawberry orange haired woman then noticed the bleeding injury on his side.

"...and injured too."

Suddenly, a thought came into mind. She grinned with amusement. Matsumoto stood up again and quietly left the white haired prodigy alone for a moment.

"Hinamori! Hinamori!"

Hearing the older Soul Reaper call out her name, the peach girl used flash step to reunite with her quickly. "What is it, Rangiku-san? Did you find him?"

"Hurry and follow me!"

Judging by the urgency in her voice, Momo feared the worst have happened. She obediently nodded with agreement and followed her back to the sleeping captain. By the time they arrived, the first thing she saw was his bleeding wound. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

Matsumoto walked up to him, got down to one knee, and started inspecting his health. In the meantime, Hinamori raised and put together both her hands. She anxiously waited for her friend's verdict on her childhood friend's condition.

_"Please let him be alright."_

After a long moment of waiting, Rangiku put her hand down and lowered her head.

"R-Rangiku-san?"

She glanced over her shoulder to see the worried Soul Reaper. Her eyes couldn't meet with hers; it was busy looking down on the ground. "I-I'm sorry..."

Momo's eyes widened with shock.

"He didn't make it."

Before she knew it, tears started flowing in her eyes. Momo slowly shook her head from side to side, denying the news she's hearing. "No, it can't be..."

"Hinamori..."

"He can't be dead!" she shouted as tears dripped down on her cheeks. "H-H-It's just...impossible!"

"I know how much you feel, but...this is how lif-"

All of a sudden, she got down on her knees and threw her arms around her white haired friend. She didn't care if anyone saw her in this state. She didn't care if her clothes got dirty by stains of his blood. She didn't care about anything else. She began hyperventilating in between her cries. "Why did you have to die, Shiro-chan?"

Matsumoto then closed her eyes, respecting the younger girl's moment with the tenth division captain.

"I-I...I didn't even get the chance to tell you...my feelings." She sniffled. "I-I love you, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I really do...feel this way about you."

Momo pulled back to take another look at her dear friend. "I wish...I knew if you feel the same way too."

Thinking that she may never get this chance, she closed her eyes and leaned over until her lips are pressed against his. She began kissing him.

During this time, Rangiku made a face. Knowing that she is about to burst out with laughter, she covered her mouth with her hands and turned her body to the side. She managed to reduce the uproar to a small squeak. This is going better than she expected until she noticed something.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes to see what is going on. Once he laid eyes on the peach girl and what she was doing, he immediately turned red and jerked back. As a result, he bumped the back of his head against the tree trunk. He quickly placed his hands on the bump and said, "Itte."

Suddenly, Momo blinked with surprise. "S-Shiro-chan?"

Still blushing, Toshiro raised his head and asked, "H-Hinamori, w-what was that fo-"

However, his question was interrupted by her tightening embrace. As a result, the blush on his face turned a few shades darker. "Oh my gosh, you're alive!"

"O-Of course, I'm alive idiot," Toshiro said. "W-What makes you think I was dead?"

Hinamori finally pulled back to wipe some of the tears from her eyes. "I-I don't know; Rangiku-san just said that you died because of your blee-"

"She did what?"

He turned his attention to the tenth division vice-captain and shot her a deadly icy glare. In response, the strawberry orange haired woman gave him a short wave and a hesitant laugh. "Hehe, bye!"

All of a sudden, she disappeared out of their sight.

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads,_** Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts, _**Garganta**_ - a portal that allows spirits to travel to and from Hueco Mundo, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper,_** Itte**_ - Ouch

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you enjoy this one shot. I'll do my best to update the next one as soon as possible. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	33. Night

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original characters I do own are Hibiki Ishikawa and Akemi Ishikawa.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Kyaa! Hitsugaya made his return appearance in the manga! I'm so happy! To be honest, his didn't change much aside from his hairstyle change and the addition of his short scarf. _(Well, that's what I think he's wearing now.)_ Other than that, he's still the same Shiro-chan as he last appeared in the manga. xD

Anyways, special thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **forbiddenlovex, Lil' EyeCandy, icyangel27, Katie K. Richardson, MoonLightView, Evertale, xSweetSnow, anime16, azngurl113219, peachysnowFan, fayfan,** and **Reader-Favs.** Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Without any further adieu, here is icyangel27's idea request of theme number thirty-three. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." _**Airport Announcement.**_  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #33****:** Night

Hinamori hummed a happy tune as she watched the outside view from the sealed window. She let out a bright smile on her face. Seconds later, she pulled back and raised her fists up. Unable to contain all the excitement, she quickly wrapped her arms around the person's arm, who is sitting next to her. As the peach woman cuddled against him, she let out a content sigh. "Momo, is there something wrong?"

Hearing her husband's voice, she turned her attention to him. She happily replied, "I'm just glad we have a full week to spend time together on our honeymoon to Cuba."

Hitsugaya then resumed his attention to the newspaper in his hands. He flipped a page over and said, "Well, it does make sense. Besides, we just got married a few days ago."

She happily nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

"Really?" asked a voice. "You two just got married?"

Hitsugaya and Hinamori turned their heads to one side to see another couple, who are seated across from them. The female had bright blond hair and brown eyes. She is dressed in a casual pale pink dress and beige high heels. The short black haired male wore a pair of glasses. He is dressed in a light blue buttoned shirt and a pair of beige pants. "We just got married as well."

"Really?" Momo asked. "Congratulations."

The woman smiled. "Thank you."

The female then took a quick glance at the white haired male before turning to Momo.

"I'm Akemi Ishikawa." The woman then extended her hand out to the side. "The person beside me is my husband, Hibiki Ishikawa."

He raised a hand up and timidly greeted, "It's nice to meet you."

Momo placed a hand over her chest and replied, "I'm Momo Hina-I mean Hitsugaya."

She then looked over to see her mate. Then, she looked at them again.

"Beside me is my husband, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya gave them a short bow. "It's nice to meet you."

Akemi smiled. "Same here."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes a bit, noticing the expression on Akemi's face. He soon sighed with defeat and lay back against his chair. After placing the newspaper over his face, he put his hands behind his head and said, "Wake me up when we're about to land."

Hinamori nodded with agreement. "Okay."

She then resumed her attention to the other couple. Akemi simply stated, "Hn, he's quite handsome."

Momo nodded. "That's one of the many reasons I chose him to be my mate."

"So, how did you two meet?"

Suddenly, the peach woman placed a hand on the back of her head and hesitantly laughed. "Actually, we've known each other since we were children because of parents' relationship with one another."

"Hn, is that so? So, when did you two realize your feelings for one another?"

Momo placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment. She replied, "I think it was when we entered our first year of high school when that happened. After that, we started dating."

"Can you get me something to drink?" Akemi asked her husband. "I'm thirsty."

"Hai," he obediently replied as he left his seat to go to the back of the plane.

Once she is gone, Akemi resumed her attention to Momo. "Hn, you've been together for that long and it's only recently you decided to get married?"

Hinamori blushed. "W-Well, compared to other people, w-we like to take things slow. Besides, we went through a lot to get our relationship to this point."

"Really?" Akemi asked. She then leaned over and further questioned, "Then, it's safe to assume you even went through _that_ to get to this point?"

Momo turned a few shades darker and jerked back. "Eh?"

Then, she noticed the surrounding people around her. She quickly placed a hand on the back of her head and let out a hesitant laugh.

"Haha, that's funny!" Figuring it's nothing important, the people went back to what they were doing. Momo sighed with relief and turned to Akemi. She whispered, "N-No, of course not!"

"What? You even didn't do that yet?"

"L-Like I said before, we like to take things slow."

As Akemi folded her arms over her chest, the wife sighed and looked at Momo. "You better do something about it or else you guys won't stay together for long."

"Eh, what do you say that?"

"Don't you know? There are a lot of hot girls at Cuba. There is a chance that your husband might leave you for another woman."

Hinamori flinched and looked elsewhere. Then, she looked at her again. "T-That won't happen!"

"How sure are you?" she asked. "Judging from my first impression of you two, I thought that you were brother and sister."

Momo made a face and looked away once more. _"Well, that does make sense. Because we known each other for so long, we have treated each other like family. Plus, even after we started dating, we didn't really do stuff like normal couples do." _

"Momo, are you listening?"

Snapping back to reality, she turned to Akemi. "Ah yeah, I guess looks can be deceiving."

"Akemi-chan, here's your drink." Noticing her husband in her presence, the wife accepted the drink and put in her legs so that he can take his seat. During this time, Hinamori noticed the expression on the female's face. "So, what were you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing really important," Akemi replied. She turned to Momo. "Isn't that right?"

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Ah yeah..."

Momo looked away.

_"For some reason, my intuition is bothering me."_ She closed her eyes and sighed. _"I hope it doesn't ruin Toshiro's and my vacation together."_

* * *

**Thank you for flying American Airlines and have a great day.**

"Yay, I can't believe it!" Momo excitedly said as she and Hitsugaya are coming out of the terminal. "We're finally made it to Cuba!"

Hitsugaya placed a hand over his mouth and yawned.

"Mou, can't you give a better reaction to this?"

"Sorry, I just woke up from a really nice nap."

Hinamori gave him a look. "I could tell. I barely had enough sleep."

"Why is that?"

"How do I say this? I'm not used to sleeping anywhere that is not a mattress."

"I see."

"Hey Momo!" called out a voice. Hitsugaya and Hinamori stopped walking and turned around to see the couple they met on the plane. "Let's head over to the hotel together. We are going to the same place, right?"

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Ah yeah..."

Without any warning, Akemi wrapped her arms around Toshiro's and cuddled against him. Seeing the bold action, Momo tensed up. _"W-What in the world is she doing?"_

Akemi smiled sweetly and said, "Let's go together, Toshiro-kun!"

_"T-Toshiro-kun?"_ Hinamori thought as she watched the blond haired woman drag the white haired man ahead of the pack. _"Don't get so familiar with my husband!"_

Deciding to do something about it, Momo approached Hibiki. "Can't you do something about your wife? She's fawning all over my husband!"

He sighed with defeat. "I know, but she's just going to scold me."

"Geez, have some backbone and tell her off! Besides, sometimes you have to show whose wearing the pants in the relationship!"

"That's easy for you to sa-WHOA!"

Without any warning, Hibiki tripped over something and fell to the ground. Hearing the impact, Toshiro and Akemi stopped what they were doing. They turned around to see Momo assisting Hibiki. Hitsugaya asked, "Oi, are you alright?"

Hibiki placed a hand on the back of his head and let out a hesitant laugh. "Don't worry; I'm just tripped."

Akemi sighed with defeat. "Geez, you're such a klutz and be careful with the luggage."

"Ah hai."

Hibiki quickly got back on his feet to pick up all the scattered luggage. At the same time, Momo is helping.

"Thanks for your help, Momo."

She let out a smile on her face and replied, "It's no problem."

The peach woman then turned to husband.

"We're okay."

Hitsugaya gave a short nod. "Stay close or else you're going to get lost, Momo."

"Hai!"

"You know your way around here?" Akemi asked.

"It's not a big deal," he replied, "after looking at a map."

She smiled and cuddled closer to the white haired man. "You're so reliable, Toshiro-kun."

Momo shot a glare at the woman. However, she was too oblivious to notice. If Hinamori doesn't do something quick, her chances of staying with Hitsugaya will wither away like a flower.

* * *

"Finally, we have some alone time!" Momo said after throwing her body on the soft mattress.

"Alone time?" Toshiro asked while taking a seat on the sofa.

Hinamori sat up and nodded with agreement. "Let's do something together like take a nice walk on the bea-Oh wait, it's too early to do that."

Hitsugaya blinked. "It is?"

"Yeah, even though it's fairly late, it's still pretty bright outside. Since you don't like being under the hot weather, we'll go on the walk once the weather is cooler."

Toshiro smiled, happy over the fact that his wife understands him. "Alright then, what should we do in the meantime?"

Momo placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "Let's explore around the hotel and have dinner together."

He nodded. "It sounds like a good plan to me."

With that said, the two lovers left their seats. Joined together by their hands, they headed towards the door. Just as Toshiro is about to open it, they heard several knocking noises coming from the other side. Hitsugaya unlocked the lock and opened the door to see Akemi and Hibiki. Immediately, Momo's senses went on high alert when she saw what the blond haired woman is wearing right now. _"What is she doing here? Stop pestering us and...don't show off your body in front of Toshiro!"_

"Hey Toshiro-kun!" Akemi greeted. "Do you want to join us? We're planning on going to the beach!"

Hitsugaya took a quick glance at his wife before resuming his attention to the couple. "Actually, we already have other plans to attend to. We'll join you next time."

Upon hearing him say that, he made the peach girl lighten up her mood. She looked at him with a happy expression on her face. _"Toshiro..."_

"Come on Akemi-chan, we've already asked," Hibiki said. "Let's go."

"In that case, will you allow us to come with you?" Akemi asked. "You know the saying_: _the more, the merrier."

The peach woman made a face. _"She's persistent." _

Hitsugaya let out a sigh and replied, "Do what you want."

"Yay, let's go and get ready!" Akemi excitedly said, pulling her husband off to the side. "I'm so excited to hang out with them!"

Once they saw the other couple go back into their hotel room, Hinamori folded her arms over her chest and made a pout face. Clearly, Hitsugaya noticed. "What's wrong, Momo?"

"She ruined my perfect opportunity to be with you."

All of a sudden, he let out a smirk. "Hn, is that jealousy I'm seeing?"

She then gave him a look. "W-Well, what do you think?"

He turned his body to the side and approached her. Seeing him coming, she took a few steps back until her back felt something hard. She glanced over her shoulder to see that she has met with the door. Hitsugaya placed a hand on the side of her face. After leaning over, he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry my sweet peach; I'm not going anywhere."

Hitsugaya then pulled back, showing the soft smile on his face.

"Besides, she's not my type nor does she share the same kind of relationship I share with you."

"Toshiro..."

He gave Hinamori reassurance with a lip kiss. Immediately, she closed her eyes and started kissing him back. By the time he pulled away, he asked, "Does that make you feel better, Momo?"

Still feeling a little daze, she slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

"Now that's settled, shall we get going?"

"Eh, aren't we going to wait for Akemi and Hibiki?"

"Let's them find us." He winked. "Until then, we'll spend time together."

Hinamori placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. "You can be so mean sometimes."

* * *

"Mm, that was delicious!" Momo said before dabbing her napkin on her stained lips. "I'm stuffed."

"I can see that," Toshiro replied. "You just ate five full courses of food."

After putting her napkin down on the table, she smiled. "It can't be helped that I'm a growing woman."

Hitsugaya then gave her a stern look on his face. "Oi oi, you still think you're growing? You're pretty much a full grown adult already."

Hinamori blushed. "That doesn't matter! I-I'm just growing at a slow pace."

All of a sudden, he let out a wide grin. "Even if you do grow, your height still won't catch up to mine."

Momo shot him a glare. She folded her arms over her chest and made a pout face. "It can't be helped because you're a male."

She turned her head to the side and sighed with defeat.

"I knew it; I like you better when you were still shorter than me."

Toshiro made a face. "Oi, I don't want to go back to being that tall."

"But Toshiro, we were so cute back then."

"That was years ago," Hitsugaya replied. "Now is a lot different from the past. Not only I've grown taller than you, I also matured over the years."

Momo looked at him and smiled. "In that case, why don't you prove it to me?"

There is a short pause. "Hah, what in the world are you talking about? Because we've known each other for so long, you should know immediately after comparing the old me to the current one."

Hinamori then shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. For a moment, he looked up to think. Once the answer dawned to him, he blushed. Resuming his attention to the peach woman, he leaned over. Placing a hand on the side on his mouth, he quietly asked, "Are...you sure you want to do that? I heard it's...well, you know."

She slowly nodded and whispered back, "I'm aware of the risks. Despite that, I want to show...how much I really care about you."

"Momo..."

After looking at her for a long while, he closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. He sat back in his seat and replied, "Fine."

When he opened his eyes, he gave her a look.

"But next time, don't ask this type of request in public again, okay?" He turned his head to the side. "It's embarrassing."

Hinamori smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You're not embarrassed at all, aren't you?"

"Nope." Momo left her seat and walked over to her husband. After taking hold of his hand, she began pulling him. "Now, let's go on that walk on the beach. Considering what time it is right now, it's going to be quite romantic."

"The reason you're saying this is because today happens to be a full moon and the weather is cool and clear," Toshiro continued while leaving his seat and following his long time friend. "We can also see the stars in the night sky."

Hinamori nodded. "Yep!"

Hitsugaya sighed. "Alright, let's go..."

"Yay!"

"...after you pay for our meal. In the meantime, I need to use the men's room."

Hinamori stopped walking and made a pout face. "Mou..."

He stopped walking as well. Instead, he walked towards her. Placing his hand on her chin, he raised her head up so that she can receive his kiss. "I love you, Momo."

At first, Momo gave him a look. However, it didn't take long for her to let out a defeated sigh. There is no way for her to stay mad at him for a long time. "I love you too, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya smiled. "I'll be right back."

With that said, she watched the older man leave her side. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped," Hinamori said before letting out a sigh. "That's how he is."

* * *

Once Toshiro came out of the men's room, he let out a sigh. He never expected Momo to raise that issue in the first place. As a result, it caught him off guard. When he heard her say that, he did become a bit excited at the prospect. At the same time, he hesitated. Is he ready to take the next step?

"There you are," said a voice, breaking out of his thoughts. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Toshiro-kun!"

"Akemi, don't surprise me like that," Hitsugaya replied as the younger woman cuddled against his arm. "By the way, where's your husband?"

"Hibiki? Oh, he's getting me some food."

He then narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "In the meantime, you came to me because...?"

She let out a smile on her face. "...Because I want to hang out with you."

"Thanks, but I have plans." Toshiro pulled his arm away from her. "Momo is waiting for me to return."

"Alright, then let's go together!"

Just as she is about to walk, she noticed Hitsugaya looking at her with a serious face. "How about no?"

"Eh?"

"I know what you're intentions are. It's not going to work."

"W-What do you mean?"

"No matter what you do, you're not going to make me leave Momo for you. I love her more than you can imagine," Toshiro said. "I suggest you to forget about me and go back to your husband. He's waiting for you, right?"

Akemi lowered her head. "I don't understand what you see in that woman."

She raised her head.

"She's just some ordinary person. She doesn't look pretty or smart. On the other hand, I have all those things. I'm pretty and I have a degree. Knowing that there is that much difference between us, why do you still wish to be with her?"

"You don't know what Momo is like. On the other hand, I do," Toshiro explained. "I grew up and experienced all sorts of things with her at my side. She may not be the smartest person, but she tries her best in everything she does. She may not look very appealing in terms of physique, but it's enough to get my attention."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Soon, he reopened them again.

"I can stand here and say many more things about her for all you like until you get the point. I love Momo with all my heart and soul. That's why I asked for her hand in marriage."

Akemi hissed between her teeth.

"I'll tell you one last time: please go back to your husband. I'm pretty sure, somewhere in your heart, you love him more than me. When we for the first time, you probably became infatuated to me. As a result, it caused you to lose sight of the truth."

"Toshiro-kun..."

The white haired man let out a sigh. "Anyways, I better get going. In the meantime, you should think about what I just said. If you end up interfering with me and Momo again, I won't forgive you."

With that said, Toshiro stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away.

* * *

"There are you are, Toshiro!" Momo said. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry about that," Hitsugaya apologized. "There were a bunch of ladies trying to ask for my phone number. Plus, they wouldn't leave me alone. So, I had to hide somewhere safe."

"Yeah, but you should have at least told me where you are."

"What are you talking about? You found me here at the desired destination we initially wanted to go to, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

Toshiro let out a smile. After draping his arm over her shoulder, he pulled her close and gave her a kiss. After what he has recently been through, he now knows what he needs to do. As long as he's with Momo, there's nothing he needs to worry about. Once they broke apart, he said, "Now that we're here, let's go on that walk on this clear and beautiful night."

Momo smiled. "Hai."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

**_Hai - _**Yes

* * *

**Author's Note:** To be honest, this one shot is supposed to be a little longer. However, due to the current rating of this one shot story series, I can't post such overrated content. xD Sorry. Anyways, the next one shot will be posted as soon as possible. In the meantime, please review and answer my latest poll question (which is on my profile page). Thanks!


	34. Cat

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Kyaa, Hitsugaya's so awesome! xD I just can't stop squealing over his changed appearance. Ahem, anyways...Hey everyone, I'm back with this week's update of The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge. Thank you everyone for all your patience especially my awesome reviewers: **icyangel27, peachysnowFan, Mademoiselle Hydrangea, Lil' EyeCandy, anime16, becomeafan, Katie. K. Richardson, Evertale, Reader-Favs, **and **fayfan**. Without any further adieu, here is theme number thirty-four. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."__ Flash Back.  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #34****:** Cat

"Meow!"

"Aww Hinamori, your new pet is so adorable!" Rangiku complimented. Then, she picked up a toy cat tail from the table and held it out for the kitten to see. Curious, the young cat cautiously extended its paw out touched it. The instant it moved, the kitten retreated. However, his eyes are still on its target. "What kind of cat is it?"

"It's a Russian blue."

Matsumoto started moving the cat tail back and forth for the four legged creature to play with. "Hn, really? I heard this type of cat is smart."

Momo nodded with agreement. "That's what I heard too."

"Meow!"

"Aww, it's so cute!" Rangiku cooed. "Here kitty, chase the cat tail. By the way, what's its name?"

"His name is Yuki."

"Hn, Yuki huh?" She thought for a moment. "Why did you name him so?"

"Well, his fur is pure gray just like newly fallen snow."

"Hn, is that so?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Momo stood up from her seat on the couch and said, "I'll be right back."

Matsumoto nodded her head. "Okay."

With that said, Hinamori left the living room to answer the door. "Hey Hitsugaya-kun, what brings you here?"

"What am I doing here?" he asked. "You told me to come over to your place after school to pick up the notebooks you borrowed the other day."

Momo placed a hand on the back of her head and let out a hesitant laugh. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Why don't you wait in the living room? Rangiku-san came over to visit."

Toshiro stepped into the Hinamori household. As he is changing his shoes for a pair of slippers, he said, "Hn, Matsumoto's here right now? Why did she come over?"

"She came to play with my new pet."

"Pet?"

Momo nodded and started leading her friend to the living room. "My parents brought home a kitten they got from the local pet store."

"I see."

Suddenly, Momo stopped walking. As a result, her action caused Toshiro to stop walking as well. "You head to the living room first, okay? I'll meet you there."

He nodded. "Okay."

With a smile on her face, Hinamori quickly ran upstairs to her bedroom. In the meantime, Hitsugaya went into the living room to find something he didn't expect. "Aren't you just the most adorable little thing?" Matsumoto cooed as she lifted Yuki off the ground. She lay down on the sofa and placed the young feline on her belly. "Oh yes, you are."

"Meow!"

"That's right; meow for me."

"You're having a lot of fun with that kitten, Matsumoto."

Aware of Toshiro's presence, the strawberry orange haired woman quickly sat up. Raising a hand up, she greeted, "Yo Hitsugaya, what brings you here?"

A grin suddenly appeared on her face.

"You're probably here to get into Hinamori's pants."

He shot her a glare. "No, I'm not here for impure reasons. I'm here to pick up all my notebooks that Hinamori borrowed. Apparently, she forgot to bring them with her to school earlier today."

Rangiku hissed between her teeth and turned her head to the side. "Tch, you're no fun. Can't you take a joke?"

"First of all, I don't believe it's funny. Second, I don't think Hinamori would like to hear comments about nonsense stuff like that and finally, if Hinamori's father finds out about this joke, he will come after my life."

"It's that bad, huh?"

"No kidding," he replied, walking over to the couch. "I'm certain he has a grudge against me."

Rangiku giggled. "Well, that is what happens when a protective father is weary of potential husbands getting too close to his beloved daughter."

After taking a seat, he gave her a look. "I don't have feelings for Hinamori in that sense."

"That's what you young men always say," she replied while petting the kitten's head. "In reality, you do feel that way. You're just denying it."

His right eye twitched. He rested his elbow on the armchair so that he can place his chin on the palm of his hand. "You're unbelievable sometimes, Matsumoto."

She smiled. "I know."

"Meow!"

Hitsugaya looked down and noticed the young feline sitting in front of him.

"Meow!"

"Aww, Yuki wants you to play with him," Rangiku said.

"Yuki? That's his name?"

"Yep."

Hitsugaya leaned over and extended his hand out. As he started to pet the young cat, he commented, "What a strange name for a Russian blue."

Without any warning, he felt a painful sensation. By the time he noticed, Toshiro quickly pulled his hand away from the kitten. "Ouch, that hurts!"

Matsumoto giggled. "Well, you deserved it especially after making that comment."

"Uruse."

He turned to the four legged creature and gave him the look. Yuki retaliated by hissing at the white haired prodigy. Then, he fled to seek comfort from Rangiku. As she pet the creature on its back, the kitten started purring. "Oh yeah, he hates you."

Hitsugaya raised his injured finger and put it in his mouth. He mumbled, "I can see that."

At that moment, Hinamori entered the living room with a handful of notebooks in her arms. She approached the white haired teenager and handed him the notebooks. Then, she started apologizing, "I'm sorry for taking so long. I had to look for them first."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Look for them? Is your room that messy?"

Momo blushed and slowly nodded. "Yeah, but I'll for sure clean it up when...I get the chance."

After removing his finger from his mouth, Hitsugaya crossed his arms over his chest. "You better do that or else you'll never be able to find anything in your room."

"Ah yeah..."

"Geez, you're so commanding," Matsumoto said. "You sound just like a mother..."

"Shut up," he protested. "I am not."

Suddenly, a grin appeared on her face. "...or a worrisome husband."

He shot her an icy glare. _"That woman, I want to punch her right now."_

"It's alright Rangiku-san," Momo said. "Hitsugaya-kun has a point. He's only saying that because he cares about me."

Matsumoto happily nodded. "Oh yes, he sure does."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. There's no point in retaliating. If he does, it is only going to promote her to continue.

"Meow."

Noticing the kitten approaching her, Momo picked up the feline and carried him in her arms. "Hey Yuki, are you having fun playing with Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Meow!"

"Aww, you're so cute." Then, she turned to Hitsugaya. "Do you want to hold him for a bit?"

"Eh no, it's alright," Toshiro said. "I think your kitten doesn't like me."

However, the peach girl didn't listen to what he said. Instead, she placed the feline on his lap. "Here you go."

Suddenly, the kitten jumped onto Hinamori's right shoulder and sat on it.

"Hn, that's strange. Yuki usually likes being around strangers."

The feline glanced at Hitsugaya and then let out a hiss. In response to his behaviour, Toshiro made a face. _"Hinamori-san must have taught him a few things."_

"Now Yuki, Hitsugaya-kun is no stranger. He's one my closest friends."

"Meow!"

As Momo is scratching Yuki's chin, Matsumoto scooted over so that she can be close to Hitsugaya. After leaning over towards him, she whispered, "Are you jealous of the cat, Hitsugaya?"

He gave her a look. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rangiku grinned. _"Oh yeah, he's jealous." _

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the strawberry orange haired woman and crossed his arms over his chest. _"Somehow, I have a pretty good idea what she's thinking about."_

"Hn, did you guys say something?" Hinamori asked, breaking out of his thoughts.

"Ah no, we didn't say anything important," Hitsugaya replied.

"Oh..."

Matsumoto smiled. "Yep, we only talked about your pet. We were just wondering if it did anything clever lately."

"Clever?"

She nodded. Realizing what she's talking about, Momo placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "Yuki did found something I was looking for in my room."

"Really? What would that be?"

Hinamori then took a quick glance at Hitsugaya and smiled. Noticing the expression on her face, Toshiro raised an eyebrow and wondered, _"What is she thinking about?"_

"Hinamori?"

"Shouldn't you be heading home right now?" Momo asked, changing the subject.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya looked over at the clock on the wall. Noticing what time it is, Rangiku immediately stood up from her seat. "Oh my gosh, it's already this late! I have to get going!"

"I have to go home too," Toshiro added.

"Oh okay," Hinamori said.

Once she stood up from her seat, Yuki jumped off Momo's shoulder and sat on the couch. In the meantime, the peach girl lead her two friends to the front door. After changing to their outdoor shoes, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya turned to Hinamori. Rangiku said, "Thanks again for letting us stay over for a bit."

"It's no problem. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Matsumoto turned around and opened the door. She glanced over her shoulder and raised a hand up. She smiled. "See you."

Just as she left the house, Momo turned to her white haired friend. "Thanks again for letting me borrow your notebooks."

"It's nothing," Toshiro replied.

She nodded. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Yeah, ja ne."

Momo walked up to the door and watched the white haired teenager leave the residence. Just as he is about to be out of her sight, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Noticing that he is looking at her, she raised a hand up and gave him a warm farewell. In response, he let out a small smile and did the same. After a brief moment, he put his hand down and resumed walking on the path to his house. Once he is gone, Hinamori put her hand down and let out a deep sigh.

She turned around and went back into her house to close the door. After locking the door, she walked back to the living room. "Yuki."

Seeing the feline nowhere to be found, she started looking around the house.

"Yuki, where are you?"

She walked upstairs to search for her pet in the bedroom.

Hinamori opened the door and called out to the young cat, "Yuki, are you in here?"

"Meow!"

Upon hearing the cat's voice, she looked down to find his behind and wagging tail sticking out from under her bed. Momo approached the feline and got down on her knees. She put her hands around its waist and picked him up. "Yuki, what are you doing?"

"Meow!"

All of a sudden, the object he was biting onto fell on the floor. She looked over and noticed it. Momo placed Yuki on her lap before extending her hand out. After picking up the dropped object, she took a closer look at it. Suddenly, a soft smile crept up on her face. It is her light blue cloth she would use to keep her hair in a bun.

She placed the small cloth over her chest and held onto it. Then, she remembered the moment it became her precious item.

* * *

_"Come and get it if you can!" _

_"No!" the six year old girl exclaimed, trying to snatch the light blue cloth from the bully's hand. "Give it back!"_

_She jumped and tried to grab it, but he moved it out of her reach. "Here." _

_"Stop it!" The girl jumped again, but her efforts were worthless. "It's not funny!" _

_The boy laughed and passed the cloth to the other boy next to him. Frustrated, the raven haired girl ran over to the other boy to retrieve her cloth back. _

_"Please!" _

_"No way! This game is getting interesting." _

_"Yeah," the first boy agreed. "Play with us some more, Hinamori-chan." _

_The peach girl's eyes began watering with tears. Just as she is about to start crying, she noticed something. The cloth is not in either of the boys' hands anymore. They looked around and asked, "Hey, where did it go?"_

_"How am I supposed to know? You had it last."_

_"Hey!" said a voice. In response, everyone turned to the side to see a young boy with snowy white hair. He turned around and raised his hand up for them to see what he has in his possession. "Are you looking for this?" _

_"H-Hey, give it back! That's ours!" _

_"Oh really? The last time I remember that cloth belongs to her." _

_The two boys hissed and stepped back, intimidated by the boy's presence. "Who is that kid?"_

_"He's the new transfer student in our class, remember?" the other boy said. _

_"Oh yeah, he's that kid..."_

_"Guys shouldn't be messing with girls." He approached them. "It's bad manners." _

_Suddenly, he stopped and let out a grin. _

_"Why don't you mess with me instead?" _

_Again, the boys took a step back. "L-L-Let's get out of here!" the first boy said as he and his companion turned around._

_"Y-Yeah!" _

_Together, they fled from the two children. Momo sighed with relief and noticed the new student walking up to her. He held out the blue cloth for her to see. "Here. It's yours, right?"_

_Hinamori slowly nodded with agreement and accepted his offer. "Arigato..."_

_Hitsugaya put his hands into his pants pockets. "You're welcome."_

_"You didn't have to help me."_

_"Yeah, but...you look like you needed it."_

_She lowered her head. "I guess..."_

_Toshiro stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and sighed. "Well, I better get going. My parents are expecting me to be home by three forty-five. Ja ne."_

_While she watched her new classmate leave, Momo quickly put away her cloth into her bag and followed him._

_"W-Wait!"_

_Upon hearing her call out to him, he stopped and turned around. Once the peach girl caught up, she took a moment to catch her breath. _

_"W-We should walk home together."_

_"Really?"_

_She smiled and nodded. "My house is in the same direction where you're heading."_

_They started walking. "Hn, is that so?"_

_Momo nodded. "Yeah."_

_"Where exactly do you live?"_

_"My house is somewhere in District One."_

_"District One, huh?" he said. "That's the same area where I live."_

_"Really? That's great to hear. We can walk together to and from school everyday. You don't mind, right?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose not."_

_"By the way, I'm Momo Hinamori. I'm also one of your classmates."_

_"Yeah, I know. You're the quiet girl who sits next to me."_

_She let out a hesitant laugh. "Yeah, um...I'm sorry; what's your name again?"_

_"Toshiro Hitsugaya."_

* * *

Momo let out a deep and content sigh.

"Meow."

Noticing the cat rubbing its body against her while purring, Hinamori let out a smile and placed a hand on Yuki. "In a different sense, you like Hitsugaya-kun too," Momo said, petting her cat. "Am I right, Yuki?"

As the kitten is wagging its tail, he raised his head up and cried out, "Meow!"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy this one-shot. The next one is going to be posted as soon as possible. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	35. Trouble Lurking

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Hey everyone! I'm sorry about the late update. I've been busy with school and concentrating on Beyond Perspective. Anyways, thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **icyangel27, anime16, Mademoiselle Hydrangea, rabukawa, fayfan, cherryblossom997, Evertale, toshihitsu, **and **becomeafan**. Without any further adieu, here is **fayfan**'s idea request of theme number thirty-five. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."__  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #35****:** Trouble Lurking

Thirteenth Division Captain, Jushiro Ukitake took a sip from his cup of green tea before placing it back on the table. He smiled at the younger white haired Soul Reaper, who is sitting across him. "I'm glad you're able to come over, Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro took a quick sip from his cup and placed it down.

"It's really nothing," he replied. "Besides, I had some paperwork to deliver to you."

The long haired Shinigami smiled. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that. I could have picked them up myself."

Hitsugaya sighed. "I know you would, but lately, your health hasn't been nice to you."

Jushiro placed a hand on the back of his head and let out a hesitant laugh. "So, you found out about the news after all."

The tenth division captain took another sip from his tea cup. "Isn't that obvious? It comes and goes around very quickly thanks to the ninth division and a certain lieutenant I know too well."

Ukitake chuckled. "That's true."

They took a moment to drink some green tea.

"So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, the usual stuff: doing paperwork, looking after the duties in the tenth division, and yelling at Matsumoto whenever she is slacking off."

"Anything else?"

Hitsugaya thought for a moment. "On certain days like this one, she invites the guys from the other divisions to the office and start a drinking party."

"I see."

Toshiro took another sip. "Why are you suddenly asking me these questions?"

"You're still very young, Hitsugaya-kun. Don't you ever consider taking a few days off just to do the things you've always wanted?"

The younger captain gave him a look before taking another sip from his tea. "If I do that, the tenth division will turn into one great disaster."

He chuckled once more. "I suppose that's true. Hey, how are things going between you and Hinamori?"

"Hinamori?" Toshiro asked. "Everything's back to normal between us."

"Really? So, you two had the long chat."

He turned his head to the side.

"Yeah, we did." Toshiro closed his eyes and let out a sigh._ "I'm just glad she forgave me for all the pain I've caused her."_

Hitsugaya reopened his eyes.

"We try our best to see each other whenever we have time on our hands."

"I see," Jushiro replied.

After finishing up his cup of tea, Toshiro began standing up from his seat. "Anyway, thanks for the tea," he said. "I have to get back to my division."

"Alright then," Ukitake replied as he watched the tenth division captain walk towards the exit. "I'll see you again soon, Hitsugaya-kun."

The young Soul Reaper opened the slide door and glanced over his shoulders. "See you, Ukitake."

With that said, he left the room and closed the door behind him. For the next few moments, the thirteenth division captain took small sips from his cup. He soon cracked a smile on his face. "He definitely needs some time off of work. People his age should be going out and experiencing some youth especially with people he's close to."

* * *

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya shuddered and turned around to see no one nearby. "What the hell is this feeling down my spine?"

He soon sighed with defeat.

"It's probably just my imagination." He continued walking. "However, for some odd reason, I get the feeling that trouble is lurking somewhere close by."

"Oi Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hearing his name being called out, he turned his body to the side to see the fifth division lieutenant waving at him. _"Never mind, now I know why I'm feeling this way."_

By the time she joined him, the white haired captain gave her a stern look.

"Oi oi, how many times do I have to keep telling you?" He corrected. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho."

"What brings you out here?"

_"She's not even listening."_ He sighed with defeat. "I was just delivering some paperwork to the Thirteenth Division. What about you?"

"Oh, I was looking for you."

"For me?"

She nodded. "Obaa-san just sent over a huge watermelon to my division. So, I wanted to share some with you."

"You could have just sent a message to me."

"Yeah, but I decided to tell you personally. Besides, I could use some exercise. I stopped by at your division a while ago, but Rangiku-san told me that you were at Ukitake-taicho's division. So, I came here to look for you."

"I see." Toshiro smiled. "Is the watermelon at your division?"

Momo nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

"Let's go there right now."

"Are you sure it's okay with you? Don't you have things to do back at the tenth division?"

"I can go back to my paperwork later," Hitsugaya replied. "Besides, it's not like I have to finish it right away."

The peach girl giggled. "That's true. Shall we get going?"

With a short nod, the two childhood friends started traveling to the fifth division headquarters. Meanwhile, a certain Soul Reaper is spying on them from a nearby bush. "If they weren't so oblivious, this would have used this moment to confess to one another."

She raised a finger up and bit onto her thumbnail.

The strawberry orange haired lieutenant then growled with frustration. "Argh, just watching them like this is pissing me off!"

"Rangiku-san, what are you doing?"

"Shh, be quiet Hinamori," she whispered to the peach girl. "I'm keeping an eye on you and Hitsugaya-taicho to see if something special is developing in your relationship."

"Hn, really now?" asked another voice, who is not amused with her previous reply.

"Hai taicho." Just as she returned to spying on the two Soul Reapers, Rangiku noticed that they're nowhere to be found. At that moment, she realized something. She turned around and exclaimed, "T-Taicho! Hinamori!"

Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest. "It took you long enough to notice."

The tenth division lieutenant let out a hesitant laugh. "What are you two doing here?"

He shot her an icy glare. That single action alone had an immediate effect on her.

"Actually, I have to go back to the office right now." She slowly stepped away from them. "I...have paperwork to finish. Hehe, bye!"

With that said, the strawberry orange haired woman bolted away. Toshiro then closed his eyes and sighed. "That woman had some nerve to do that."

Momo cracked a faint smile. "That's how Rangiku-san is. However, what did she mean by our relationship is developing into something special?"

"She thinks that we're in love each other."

"I love you, Hitsugaya-kun."

He gave her a look. "She means love as in romantically in love."

"...Oh, I get it now." There was a brief pause. "Eh, why does she think about us in that sense?"

Toshiro shrugged his shoulders. "She just wants to cause an uproar about something that is not true."

"Mou..."

"Don't worry about it too much; even if the rumour does spread, it will eventually go away over time."

Momo then cracked a smile. "Thanks for the comfort, Shiro-chan."

In response to her comment, the tenth division growled with frustration. "Oi oi, how many times do I have to keep reminding you? You're supposed to address me as Hitsugaya-taicho."

Hinamori placed a finger on the side of her cheek. "Come to think of it, how do I know when I'm in love with someone?"

_"Oi..."_

She turned to him. "Do you know when you're in love with someone?"

"How should I know?"

"I can answer that question for you," replied a voice.

The two childhood friends turned to the side and jumped. Momo exclaimed, "K-Kyoraku-taicho!"

"Ukitake, you're here too," Toshiro said to the other white haired Soul Reaper, who is standing beside Shunsui. "Are you alright with walking around like this? You just recovered from your recent illness."

He nodded with agreement. "After you left my division, Kyoraku came over to visit."

"We were heading off to see Yama-jii when we saw you two standing around here," Kyoraku added.

"I see," Toshiro replied.

"Can you explain to us?" Momo asked. "How do we know we've fallen in love with someone?"

Shunsui simply smiled. "They're the feelings you're currently experiencing towards little Hitsugaya here."

There was a moment of silence. The two childhood friends looked at one another before turning to the two older captains. "Huh?"

Ukitake chuckled at their response. "You'll understand once you think about it carefully. Other than that, you just have to wait until you're a little older."

Kyoraku nodded. "Anyways, we have to get going. We'll see you some other time, lovebirds."

Once they are gone, they turned to one another. "Do you get what they just said?"

Toshiro shook his head. "Nope, not at all and I don't want think about it anymore."

"Hn, you're right. Thinking about it only stresses me out."

"Agreed."

The fifth division lieutenant smiled. "Shall we have that watermelon now?"

Hitsugaya cracked a smile on his face. "Of course."

As the two childhood friends are heading towards the fifth division, Kyoraku and Ukitake are watching closely from the nearby rooftop. The eighth division captain said, "They sure are oblivious."

"Leave them be," Jushiro said. "They'll realize it sooner or later."

"Until then, it's our job to make sure they're guided in the right direction."

"Hitsugaya-kun, what's wrong?" Hinamori asked, the stopped Soul Reaper.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling trouble is lurking around," Toshiro replied. "It's not the good kind."

Momo giggled. "Do you always have to keep your guard up?"

"Isn't that obvious? What if a Hollow randomly attacks us?"

"That's true. You really need to loosen up, Shiro-chan."

"For the last time, it's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Hai**_ - Yes

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, there are sixty-five one-shots to go! Please review! Thanks.


	36. In the Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Naomi Yoshida-Hitsugaya.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** "Amazing _God, _that's incredible."

LMAO, I totally ROFL(rolled on the floor laughing) after reading Toshiro's quote from Bleach Manga 466. He's so epic. xD _*clears throat*_

Anyways, hey everyone! I'm back with another update for The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge. Thank you: **icyangel27, Lil' EyeCandy, Katie K. Richardson, anime16, peachysnowFan, **and **fayfan **for all your support. Without any further delay, here is theme number thirty-six. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."_ "Talking in a different language."_  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #36****:** In the Storm

"Argh, this is so frustrating!" Matsumoto exclaimed while scratching both sides of her head. "I don't understand this!"

She slammed her hands on the table, interrupting the people around her. She then tossed some loose papers into the air.

"It's no use; I'm going to fail in all my midterm tests."

A few of her fellow schoolmates sighed with defeat while others gave her a stern look. One of them placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't say that, Rangiku-san; there's still time before you have to write yours."

"That's easy for you to say. You're still in second year, Hinamori."

The peach girl put her hand away and cracked a faint smile. "That's true."

"Then, you shouldn't have procrastinated in the first place," said another schoolmate, "and studied earlier."

Her classmate grinned with amusement. "Sorry Rangiku, but Hitsugaya-kun has a point."

The strawberry orange haired girl folded her arms over her chest. "Of course, those are the words from Seireitei High's most highest academic achievers."

"Even if we are honour students of our respected grades," Toshiro pointed out, "anyone else, who concentrates on their studies when needed, would say the same thing."

Matsumoto placed her hands together behind her back as she lay back on the ground. She let out a big sigh. "I'm hungry; let's get something to eat."

"We just ate recently," Hisagi said.

Kira nodded with agreement and added, "That was about an hour ago."

"What?" Rangiku asked, sitting back up again. "I'm a growing woman!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "I don't think you need to do anymore growing."

"Eh, what makes you think that?"

The second years: Renji, Izuru, Momo, and Toshiro gave her a look. _"Everything you consume is going into your beasts."_

"Rangiku," Ichimaru said. "I won't give you those dried persimmons I promised to bring to you."

All of a sudden, Matsumoto let out a bright smile at the older teenager. "Hn, okay!"

The other teenagers just stared at them. _"That's all it took to get her to study?"_

"S-She's too simple minded," Abarai said while the others sighed with defeat.

Kira nodded with agreement. "Y-Yeah..."

* * *

Matsumoto stretched her arms towards the ceiling and exclaimed, "Finally, we're done studying for today!"

"That was a good study session," Izuru said.

Momo nodded. "Yeah, it was."

Renji put his hands together behind his head. "We also had Hitsugaya to tutor us on certain subjects."

"Tutoring you guys is exhausting," Toshiro said. "Didn't you listen carefully to the lecture when the teacher taught it?"

"Yeah, but we couldn't understand what in the world he's saying. He was speaking in English!"

The white haired teenager sighed and looked at his other classmates. Kira cracked a smile while Hinamori hesitantly laughed. "Thank you for all your help, Toshiro. Please teach us again yesterday."

"It's tomorrow Hinamori," he corrected, "not yesterday."

She placed a hand on her back. "Hehe, oops..."

Then, the peach girl looked over to the side and checked the time.

"Oh my gosh, it's already this late? I have to go home."

"Already?" Matsumoto asked. "Why can't you stay longer?"

As she is packing her belongings into her bag, Momo explained, "My parents just told me to be home before dinner. I think they wanted to take me somewhere."

"I see."

"I have to go home too," Hitsugaya said. "My mother doesn't want me to stay out after dark especially on a school night."

"You're just saying that becaus-"

Toshiro shot an icy glare at her causing chills to run up the older teenager's spine. As a result, she fell silent. "No, that's not the reason."

"But I haven't said anyth-"

"I don't care." Toshiro quickly packed his books into his bag. "I'm going home."

"Let's walk home together," Hinamori suggested.

With a short nod, the two friends stood up from their seats.

"Thanks for letting us study here, Hisagi-san."

Shuhei smiled. "It's no problem. Be careful on your way home; I heard that more heavy rain will fall later."

"We'll keep that in mind. See you, everyone!"

"Bye Hinamori-kun," Kira said.

"Later," Renji added.

Gin let out his trademark grin. "Bye bye!"

Hitsugaya raised a hand up and slowly turned it to a fist, ready to crush something at any moment. Luckily, he kept his cool and walked away to the front entrance with Hinamori. Once they are gone, Matsumoto let out a bright smile. The surrounding teenagers noticed. "You're having too much fun messing with him."

"What? He obviously has feelings for her. He just needs some help getting her to notice."

* * *

"Hn, we should pick up the pace," Hinamori said as they are walking home. "It looks like the rain is going to fall at any minute."

Hitsugaya raised his head up for a moment before he turned his attention to her. He nodded. "Yeah, we should because we don't have our umbrellas."

Momo nodded as well. The two friends quickened their pace to a run. As they are passing by the river bank, the peach girl noticed something in the nearby distance. A small puppy is trapped at the bottom of the bridge, ready to be swept away with the raging currents in a blink of an eye. She gasped and quickly ran down the hill to the edge of the river. Upon noticing her strange behaviour, Hitsugaya followed her lead. "Oi Hinamori!"

Ignoring her friend's calls, she tossed her bag aside and bravely dived into the water.

"Hinamori!"

Unable to get a response from her, he hissed between his teeth. _"What in the world is she thinking?"_

He heard the weeping sound. He raised his head and noticed the trapped little creature.

"That puppy, it must have been swept there from the edge of the river." Then, Toshiro felt something fall on him. He raised his arm up to see a raindrop slipping across his skin. He looked up to see the droplets starting to fall. "Damn, this isn't good."

At that moment, Momo came out of the water's surface to gasp for breath.

"Hinamori!" She turned to Toshiro. "Get out of the water right now! You might get swept away with the current!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave the puppy alone!"

With that said, she turned around and swam to the puppy. "Hinamori!"

Hitsugaya growled with frustration and turned his head to the side.

_"She's being too reckless."_

Seeing there is no other choice, the white haired teenager dropped his bag beside hers and began looking for something that can help her.

While she is inches away from the puppy, the four legged creature let out a small bark. "It's okay, little one," Momo said, picking up the small pup and holding it under her arm. "You're safe now."

She then turned around and began swimming to the edge of the river. However, completing this task proved it to be hard for the peach girl. Not only she is swimming with a puppy in her arm, but the river currents have become active. Waves began sweeping over the teenager's head, preventing her from swimming to safety. At one point, she began coughing. One of the waves forced the girl to swallow some water. Then, she heard a loud splash. She looked over to see Toshiro swimming towards her. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

By the time the two friends reunited, the white haired teenager lifted his arm above the water surface and showed her a rope. "Hold onto it."

She nodded with agreement and listened to what he said. "What about you?"

"I already tied the end of the rope around myself. You head to shore first; I'll be right behind you."

Again, she nodded. "Okay."

Momo looked over at shore to see the other end of the rope is tied up to a thick tree.

"There's no time to waste!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. "Hurry up before the rope snaps!"

All of a sudden, they heard a loud roar from the skies. Startled by the thundering sound, Hinamori quickly said,

"H-Hai!"

With that said, she followed the rope to the other end with Hitsugaya close behind. By the two teenagers made it to shore, the heavy rain has already started pouring. For the next few minutes, they laid on the ground to catch their breaths. "Hinamori."

The puppy crawled out from under Momo's arm and licked her hand. The small animal wagged its tail and barked. The peach girl turned her body over to one side, facing the white haired teenager. "Yeah?"

"Don't try another stunt like this again; you almost gave me a heart attack." Toshiro sat up and leaned over her. Momo raised her head to see the worried expression on his face. He whispered, "I could have lost you."

_"Hitsugaya-kun..."_ She gave him a smile. "I'll try my best not to."

The puppy sat down and barked, getting their attention. Toshiro then stood up and walked over to their bags. He picked up his blazer and walked back to Hinamori. Just as she sat up, he tossed the dry piece of clothing over her head and shoulders. She looked over to see his back facing her. "Let's hurry and find the puppy's owner before we catch a cold."

Momo nodded with agreement and stood up. She bent over and picked up the puppy. The small animal licked her cheek. Hinamori giggled. "You're quite the friendly one, aren't you?"

The puppy barked.

"Fluffy, there you are!"

Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked at one another. "Fluffy?"

They turned to the side to see a little girl, who is holding an umbrella, running towards them. By the time she ran up to them, she snatched the puppy from Momo's arms and cuddled against it. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

She then turned to Toshiro.

"Thank you very much for finding him, Onii-chan!" She looked at Momo. "Onee-chan!"

The two teenagers smiled. Hinamori replied, "It's no problem."

"Kimi-chan, where are you?" called out a voice.

The little girl turned to the side and replied back, "I'm coming, Okaa-san!"

She looked at the two teenagers again.

"Thanks again. Bye bye!"

As she left them alone, the peach girl raised her hand up and waved good bye. "Be careful on your way home!"

Momo then turned to Toshiro. "Let's go home now."

Hitsugaya nodded. "You can dry off once we get to my place."

"Are you sure?"

Again, he nodded his head. "Yeah."

She smiled. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro walked over and picked up both their bags. "Let's hurry up before we get anymore wet."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we're this soaked!" Momo said as they stepped into the Hitsugaya residence. She pulled on her white blouse. "We definitely need to change into a new set of clothes."

Toshiro put their bags down on the side and quickly took off his shoes. He replied, "Stay here for a bit; I'll get some towels."

After waiting for a few minutes, he returned with a large blue towel on his head. The other white towel is on his shoulder.

"Here."

"Thanks."

She accepted his offer and began drying herself. "Hinamori."

"Hn, yeah?"

"You can use the shower if you want."

"Eh?" she asked. "Is it really okay for me to use it?"

The white haired teenager then gave her a stern look on his face. "Yeah, it's not like this is your first time coming to my house."

She smiled. "You're the best. Oh wait; can I borrow some of your clothes? I don't want to be wearing my wet uniform."

"That's fine with me," Toshiro replied. "I'll get you some clothes."

With a nod of agreement, she took off her footwear and headed off to the washroom. Just as he is about to go to his room, he heard the door open from behind. "I'm home Toshiro!"

"Welcome back Okaa-san."

Naomi Hitsugaya closed the door behind her and put her umbrella away. "How is school toda-"

She gasped.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you?"

"I got wet."

"From running around in the rain? You need to get dried up or else you'll catch a cold. I'll get you a towel."

"No mother, it's alright; I already have one." The Hitsugaya female hastily took off her shoes and began walking to the washroom. Realizing what she's doing, Toshiro called out to her, "Uh Okaa-san, don't go in th-"

However, she interrupted, "Once you're done, you're going to take a show-"

Without any warning, she heard a squeak. Naomi turned her head to the front to see the raven haired girl, covering her half naked body with her arms. "Oh, hey Naomi-san. I thought you were Hitsugaya-kun."

"Ah no, I should be the one who is sorry," she replied, taking a step back. "You were about to take a shower. I'll bring a fresh pair of Toshiro's clothes to wear. You can borrow it for a bit."

"A-Arigato."

With that said, the Hitsugaya mother left the room and closed the door. She walked back to her son, who is in the middle of drying his hair. "Hn, you brought Momo-chan over."

Toshiro looked at her and replied, "Hinamori got wet, saving a puppy from drowning. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough energy to swim back to shore. So, I had to jump into the river to save them both."

A wide grin suddenly appeared on her face. "Are you sure about that? There is no shame to saying that you brought her over after school and had se-"

The white haired prodigy shot her a glare. "No, we didn't do that."

Naomi folded her arms and frowned. "Man, I really thought you have finally grown up."

Hitsugaya slapped his hand on his forehead. _"Somebody shoot me down."_

"Oops, I almost forgot! I need to bring Momo-chan some clothes."

Without another minute to waste, the adult left her son behind and ran upstairs to his room. Toshiro sighed with defeat and walked into the house. He leaned against the wall next to the washroom and waited for his turn to take a shower. "Hitsugaya-kun."

"Yeah Hinamori?"

"Is Naomi-san back yet with a pair of your clothes?"

"No," he replied. "However, it is taking her a while. My room's not that far."

"Oh..."

All of a sudden, Toshiro sneezed.

"Ah, you have a cold!"

"It's alright; it's only one sne-" Without any warning, he sneezed again. "Sneeze."

He then heard a click. Just when he turned to the side, he immediately turned a few shades darker. Hinamori came out of the washroom not only with her hair let down on her shoulders, but a towel wrapped around her body. "Hurry up and take a shower!"

"I-Uh..."

She got behind and pushed him inside. "Don't worry; I'll put on some clothes upstairs."

Before he could say anything, she shut the door closed on him. Toshiro sighed with defeat and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. During this time, the image of the towel covered peach girl flashed in his thoughts. Hitsugaya blushed and quickly shook his head. _"Oi baka, you shouldn't be thinking about Hinamori like that. If she ever finds out, she's going to kill you."_

* * *

Just as she is about to put on a sweater, Momo sneezed.

"Ah Momo-chan, are you alright?" Naomi asked. "Do you need a tissue?"

She put her sweater on and shook her head. "No, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

Hinamori nodded. "Yeah."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a doorbell. "Ah, your parents must be at the door."

"My parents? What are they doing here?"

"Didn't you know?" Naomi asked while picking out some clothes for Toshiro. "We're having dinner together later on."

"Oh..."

"Anyways, I got to give Lil'Shiro his clothes and answer the door. I'll see you downstairs."

"Ah hai." Once she is gone, Momo took a seat on Toshiro's bed and began combing her hair. After a few brushes, she winced in pain. "Darn you, hair knot."

With her fingers, she carefully pulled on her hair in order to straighten the knot out.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"What hurt?"

She then noticed her white haired friend at the door. As he is walking across the room, she blushed. "H-Hitsugaya-kun, y-you're not wearing a shirt."

"Yeah." He turned his attention away from the peach girl and began looking for a shirt from his dresser. "Apparently, my mother forgot to give me one to wear."

He pulled one out and put it on. "I-I see."

Toshiro turned around and noticed the dark shades on his friend's face. "Hn, what's wrong Hinamori?"

Momo broke out of her thoughts and studdered, "Ah no, it's n-nothing! Y-You...just look hot!"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Hot?"

She turned red as a tomato. "I-I-I mean...nothing! I didn't say anything at all!"

Hinamori lowered her head.

_"Mou, now he's really going to think I'm crazy." _

All of a sudden, she felt something touch her chin. When she raised her head, she noticed Toshiro's face in front of her. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat. "Hinamori."

"Y-Yeah?"

He didn't say anything afterwards. Instead, he just gazed into her eyes. Assuming what he has in mind right now, she closed her eyes and waited for the next moment to happen.

"Toshiro! Momo-chan, it's time for din-" Realizing that Naomi is at the door, the two teenagers quickly pulled apart and turned away from one another. "Oh dear, I'm totally sorry. I completely ruined the moment."

Hitsugaya shot her a glare. "Okaa-san, you didn't ruin any moment."

She grinned with amusement. "Like if I'm going to believe that story. Well, take your time coming downstairs."

With a mocking laugh, she left them alone again. The older teenager sighed with defeat. "Geez, that woman doesn't know when to stop putting her nose into her son's business."

He noticed the peach girl has lowered her head. Judging from the expression on her face, she seemed a bit embarrassed yet upset at the same time. He placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. By the time she raised her head up, her lips made contact with his. Immediately, she pulled away and placed her hands over her mouth. Toshiro let out a soft smile. "Don't worry; I love you too."

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

"I'll always be there whenever you're in trouble."

Momo smiled. "Arigato."

All of a sudden, they heard a growling sound. They looked down at their hungry stomachs before they burst out with laughter. "Let's go downstairs."

She nodded. "Hai."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Hai - **_Yes, _**Onii-chan**_ - Older Person (male)___,_** Onee-chan - **Older Person (female)_****__,_ Okaa-san - Mother, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You,_** Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review! Thanks.


	37. Sorrow

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. I also do not own the song, "Anywhere but Here" by SafetySuit.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Yay, I feel so happy right now! Want to know why? Well, why don't you **read my chapter five update from Beyond Perspective** and find out! xD

Anyways, thank you **icyangel27, Hyourinmaru10, peachysnowFan, TwinToshiro, Katie. R. Richardson, anime16, Crystal183, fayfan, forbiddenlovex** for your wonderful reviews! They're greatly appreciated. Without any further delay, here is **toshiko-san21**'s song request of theme number thirty-seven. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." Flash Back. _**Song Lyrics. **_  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #37****: **Sorrow

_They sat on the rooftop, watching the sunset together. This is a daily routine they would always do since they've became friends. However, they know too well that they won't be doing this again from now on. "So, you're going to be leaving tomorrow."_

_"...Yeah, I'll be boarding the morning seven o'clock flight."_

_"Did you finish packing?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Will you...ever come back?"_

_"I hope so. Right now, I just don't know when."_

_"I see." The peach girl began fiddling with her fingers. "I-I'm going to miss you."_

_"...I know. You're practically bed-wetting right now."_

_"Mou, don't say it like that!"_

_"But it's true."_

_"Shiro-chan!"_

_All of a sudden, he let out a faint smile and looked up at the sky above him. "After all these years, you haven't stopped calling me by that nickname. I'm going to miss you calling me that while I'm over there."_

_"Hitsugaya-kun." Momo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and said, "There's something I need to tell you."_

_He looked at her. "Hn, what is it?"_

_"I-Um, I..." She let out a soft smile. "Have a safe trip to America."_

_There was a short pause. "That's it?"_

_"Yeah, that's it," she replied. However, her thoughts said otherwise. "Mou, those aren't the words you were supposed to say!"_

_The white haired teenager turned his head to the front. "Um, thanks."_

_They fell silent once more. Hinamori lowered her head and started fiddling with her fingers. To be honest, she didn't want him to leave. She just couldn't imagine returning to the life before she met him. The more she thought about it, the more upset she becomes._

_"Hinamori, are you alright?"_

_She raised her head and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay. Why did you ask?"_

_He extended a hand out and cupped her face. After pulling her close, he said, "You have tears falling down on your cheeks."_

_Momo blinked. "Eh?"_

_Just as Hitsugaya pulled his hand away, the peach girl placed her hands on her cheeks. She gasped and quickly turned her body to the side. With her hands, she began wiping her tears away._

_"Silly me; there's…no reason for me to be cr-crying. I'm happy for you tha-that you're pursuing a higher education i-in America. B-Besides, you are a-an...honour student."_

_She sniffled._

_"I-I'll be alright. Don't mind the tears; they're...there not because I'm s-sad."_

_"Hinamori..." _

_"Stupid tears; th-they...won't stop."_

_Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms draped over her shoulders. Then, she was pulled back to feel the embrace from his comforting arms. He whispered in her ear, "Will you wait for me to come back?"_

_"Hitsugaya...kun?"_

_"I want to know...your answer."_

_Momo thought deeply about his words. She thought, "Here it goes."_

_She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She reopened them again, ready to say her response._

_"Yes, I'll wait for you...forever if I have to."_

_Toshiro let out a soft smile. "Then, do so."_

_He kissed the side of her forehead._

_"You always have a place in my heart, Momo."_

_She raised her hands and placed them over his. Hinamori smiled. "Same here, Toshiro."_

* * *

Momo opened her eyes only to find herself resting on the desk. She raised her head up and looked around. The teacher is nowhere in sight while the students are scattered around the classroom, talking with one another. _"I_ _must have fallen asleep during the lecture."_

She turned her attention to the empty seat that was once occupied by her white haired friend. Hinamori sighed with defeat and focused on the window. As she watched the clouds slowly pass by, she thought about him.

_"I wonder what he's doing right now."_

"Hey Momo-chan," one of her classmates said, breaking out of her thoughts. "Let's eat lunch together."

The peach girl smiled. "Sure."

With a nod of agreement, the four students sat together around a single desk. After showing each others' lunches, they began eating. "Hey, who used to sit here?"

"Don't you remember?" her friend, who is sitting next to her, asked. "The class prodigy used to sit here."

"Oh yeah, I remember him. He went studying abroad in America, right?"

"Yeah, he did," a third girl said.

"That's just too bad. I thought he would be graduating with us."

The first female giggled. "You're only saying that because you have a crush on him."

Hinamori stopped eating for a moment and raised her head up. She began listening attentively to the conversation. The second girl blushed. "S-So, what if I do?"

"Relax, we're not picking on you. With that said, did you tell him your feelings before he left?"

The girl lowered her head and fiddled with her chopsticks. "Actually, I didn't."

"Eh, why not?"

She raised her head. "I-I heard a rumour that he...has feelings for someone."

Momo's heart skipped a beat. In the meantime, the other girls asked, "He does?"

The second female nodded.

"Do you know who it is?" the third student asked. She shook her head. "All I know is it's a student from this school."

"Then, it could be you."

Again, she shook her head. "I know it's not me."

"What made you so certain?"

"If I were him, I would have told my feelings to the person I liked before I left."

"Even so, you don't even know if the girl he likes feels the same way."

The first female nodded with agreement. "Yeah, she's right." She turned to Hinamori. "Don't you agree, Momo-chan?"

The peach girl slowly nodded her head. "Ah y-yeah..."

She resumed her attention to the second girl. "See?"

"I guess..."

The first teenager sighed with defeat. "Either way, we won't know the truth until he says so himself."

The three girls sighed with defeat. "It has been almost two years since he left."

At that moment, Hinamori stood up from her seat. "Sorry, may I be excused? I just remembered I have an errand to finish."

"Sure."

With a short nod, Momo quickly packed her lunch into her bag. "Thanks for letting me eat lunch with you."

"It's no problem. We'll see you in class later."

"Yeah, see you."

With a smile on her face, she left the classroom. She hastily went into the girls' washroom to hide in one of the stalls. Once she finished locking it, she turned around and put down the toilet lid. After taking a seat on it, she pulled out her cell phone from her bag. She pressed a few buttons before stopping at a camera shot of her and the friend she missed so much.

She was in a sitting position, taking the angled picture from above while he was sitting behind her with his arms draped over her shoulders. Together, they had the brightest smiles they could ever show to anyone else. Just thinking about that moment made the peach girl feel nostalgic. _"I know you asked me to wait patiently for your return. However, it's really hard to do so especially when we haven't kept in touch with one another. When will we see each other again, Toshiro?"_

* * *

The school bell rung, marking the end of another school day. As students of class 3-1 are stopping to talk with their friends, Momo Hinamori wasted no time to pack her belongings and leave the classroom. Today, she is in no mood to socialize. She wanted to go home: one of the many places they've shared precious memories together. "Hey Momo-chan!"

She stopped walking and turned to see a group of her schoolmates.

"I got an extra movie ticket. Do you want to come?"

She let out a faint smile. "Thanks for the offer, but I have to turn it down. I already have plans for tonight."

"Oh okay, see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye."

Momo turned her attention to the front and sighed. She continued walking to the shoe locker room. Once there, she changed her indoor shoes for her outdoor ones. Then, she put the extra pair into her locker. After closing the small compartment, she left the school building and began walking home.

"Oi baka Momo, you were supposed to wait for me."

"T-Toshiro?" She blinked and turned her head to the side only to find no one there. She closed her eyes and sighed. _"What am I saying? He's not here anymore."_

Hinamori stuffed a hand into her skirt pocket and pulled out her mp3 and a pair of earphones. She put phones into her ear sockets and then pressed the button on her portable device. She raised her mp3 close to her face and scrolled through her playlist. Once she found a song she liked, she began listening to the lyrics to this song:

**Is this the end of the moment  
Or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be?  
Or maybe be  
Everything that I never thought could happen  
Or ever come to pass and  
I wonder  
If maybe  
Maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed, cause you are**

**Beautiful inside**  
**So lovely and I**  
**Cant see why I'd do anything without you, you are**  
**And when I'm not with you**  
**I know that it's true**  
**That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you**

**Is this a natural feeling**  
**Or is it just me bleeding**  
**All my thoughts and dreams**  
**In hope that you will be with me or**  
**Is this a moment to remember**  
**Or just a cold day in December?**  
**I wonder**  
**If maybe**  
**Maybe I could be**  
**All you ever dreamed, cause you are**

**Beautiful inside**  
**So lovely and I**  
**Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are**  
**And when I'm not with you**  
**I know that it's true**  
**That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you**

**Is this the end of the moment**  
**Or just a beautiful unfolding**  
**Of a love that will never be**  
**For you and me?**

**Cause you are**  
**You're beautiful inside**  
**You're so lovely and I**  
**Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are**  
**And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true**  
**That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you**

She listened to the song a few more times until she finally arrived at her destination. Hinamori stopped walking for a moment to look at the house at the end of the block. It is the very same house where he used to live in during his time here. Momo sighed with defeat. Just as she is about to enter the property, she heard a voice call out to her.

"Oi Bed-Wetter Momo, over here!"

Wondering who it is, she raised her head up. All of a sudden, her eyes widened with astonishment. _"No way, it can't be."_

A familiar face is standing on the balcony to her room, looking down at her with that gentle smile of his. She tried to say something. However, it felt as if she swallowed a rock. She never expected this to happen.

"T-Toshiro, is that really you?"

The Hitsugaya she knew wasn't the same as the one she's seeing. Compared to before, he has grown a few inches taller and has lost almost all his child features. He also changed his hairstyle; his hair has been cut shorter, allowing it to hang loose in the light breeze. "Well, who else addresses you by that nickname?"

_"It really is him."_

Momo cracked a bright smile on her face.

"Wait there, I'm coming right up!"

As fast as she could, the peach girl entered the house, took off her shoes, and went upstairs to her bedroom. By the time she swung the door open, she tossed her bag aside and threw her arms around the shoulders of her beloved friend. After a few moments, they pulled apart. Momo asked, "When did you come back?"

"A few hours ago," Hitsugaya replied with a content smile. "After a bit of rest at my place, I came here to see how you're doing. Our mothers just went out to buy some groceries together for my welcome back party."

"I see." Hinamori smiled back. However, the expression on her face soon turned into a frown. "Why didn't you keep in contact with me? I was worried sick about you over the past two years!"

The white haired teenager just gave her a blank look. "You really are a bed-wetter."

Momo raised her fists and pouted, "Mou Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya took a step back and raised his hands up in mock stance. "Alright, I'm guilty as charged. I'm sorry!"

Unfortunately, his words didn't convince her. Hinamori turned around and folded her arms. She replied, "That doesn't cut it."

Toshiro took a step closer to the peach girl. "Hey, at least I'm staying here for the summer."

She took a quick glance at him before turning her head away. "That still doesn't cut it."

He sighed with defeat. He took another step closer and then draped his arms over her shoulder. He pulled her close into his embrace. "I love you."

Momo blushed, not used to hearing those three words coming out of his mouth. She raised her hands up and placed them on his wrists. "Y-Your confession is not enough to change my mind."

He cracked a faint smile on his face, knowing too well that she's being stubborn. "Fine."

Hitsugaya pulled away from the younger teenager for a moment before he forcefully turned her around. Before Hinamori could protest, he leaned over and gave her a kiss. Momo's eyes widened with surprise. She never expected him to do that either. "Is that enough for you to forgive me?"

She lowered her head and placed her fingertips on her soft lips. His previous actions left her with a warm tingling feeling. "...Toshiro."

"Hn?"

Hinamori raised her head up and asked, "Can you...kiss me again?"

Hitsugaya smiled. "I take that as a yes?"

She slowly nodded. "Yeah..."

"Very well, Momo."

He leaned over and kissed her again. Compared to the first time, Hinamori placed her hands on his chest. She closed her eyes and began kissing him back; melting away all the sorrows she had over the past two years. "Welcome back home, Toshiro."

"It feels good to be back."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think I did a pretty good job on this one-shot. I shall give myself a nice pat on the shoulder. Anyways, review please! Thanks. xD


	38. Give Up

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey, I'm back with another completed theme for The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge. Special thanks goes to **peachysnowFan, anime16, Neko no me, icyangel27, fayfan, forebiddenlovex, Katie R. Richardson, Crystal183, becomeafan, Rawr, **and **toshiko-san21**. Here is theme number thirty-eight. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." __  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #38****: **Give Up**  
**

"Matsumoto, what the hell did you just to do this place?" Hitsugaya couldn't believe his eyes. He just stepped out a few minutes ago to hand in his report at the first division only to come back and find out his office has turned into a giant mess. Everything is scattered across the room from loose papers to broken sake bottles. "It looked like you just battled against a group of Hollows in here!"

The tenth division lieutenant stood up from behind the sofa and placed a hand on the back of her head. She hesitantly laughed and apologized, "I'm sorry Captain, but I was looking for my nail polish. I left it around here somewhere."

Then, she spotted something on the floor. She knelt over and picked it up from the ground. Suddenly, a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Ah, here it is! Look Captain, I finally found it." Toshiro lowered his head. As he grinds his teeth together, his hands formed into tight fists. Rangiku blinked a few times. She put her arms around herself. "Is it just me or is the room suddenly chilly?"

Unable to hold in his anger any longer, he shouted, "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Matsumoto shrieked and bolted out of the room, leaving the angry Soul Reaper behind. Once she is gone, Hitsugaya closed his eyes and let out a sigh. By the time he reopened them, he stuffed his hands into his sleeves.

"Well, this place is not going to clean itself up." He walked over to the sofa and began picking up the scattered loose papers. After holding a few, he stood for a moment to inspect the amount of work he has to do. "If this keeps up, I won't be able to rest until at least midnight."

All of sudden, he heard the sound of the opening slide door. He looked over to see the fifth division lieutenant enter the room. "Hey Hitsugaya-kun, I'm here to deliver some pap-Whoa..."

She scanned the area.

"What happened here? It looks like a tornado just passed by."

Toshiro sighed and walked over to the peach girl. "I know. Apparently, Matsumoto made this mess while I was handing in my report to the first division."

"I-I see." She looked at the disaster in the room once more. "You look like you need some help cleaning up this place."

"It's alright; you must have other things to do."

The raven haired girl shook her head. "Actually, I just finished my usual stack of paperwork. So, I have some time in my hands."

Hitsugaya cracked a small smile. "Thanks Hinamori."

After giving him a short nod, the two Soul Reapers began cleaning up the tenth division office. "Hn?"

The raven haired girl bent over and picked it up.

"What's this?"

Toshiro stopped what he was doing and looked over to see what Momo is referring to. "Oh, it belongs to Matsumoto."

"What is it exactly?"

He raised his head and thought for a moment. Then, he shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. It's probably an item she got from the living world."

"I see."

"Do you really want to know what it is?"

Hinamori turned her head to the side and jumped. "R-Rangiku-san!"

"Oi Matsumoto, what are you doing back here?" Hitsugaya asked. "Go away so that I can finish cleaning up the office in peace."

"I forgot to bring Haineko with me," she replied. "I left her here somewhere."

The tenth division captain gave her a look. "You even left your zanpakuto here to be lost somewhere in this mess?"

She placed a hand on the back of her head. The strawberry orange haired teenager let out a hesitant laugh. "Yeah, that's right."

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. "Fine, but I'm not helping you find it."

Matsumoto smiled. "Okay!"

With that said, she began searching for her sword. "Rangiku-san."

She stopped for a moment to look at the fifth division lieutenant. "Yeah Hinamori?"

"What is this thing?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

She leaned over and whispered a few words in her ear. In the meantime, Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at them. Why is he left out in this conversation? Then, without any warning, Momo turned a few shades darker. "W-What? Why did you bring this with you?"

Matsumoto let out an amused grin. "I wanted to see if anyone could figure it out."

"Mou, I don't think anyone will. Besides..." She raised the small square object and flipped from top to bottom. "...it doesn't have any label that says what it is. It only has a brand name."

"I know; I did that on purpose." Momo handed the object to Rangiku. "I took it out of the original packaging."

"Oh..." She then took a quick glance at Toshiro before resuming her attention to the older Soul Reaper. "...but still i-it's embarrassing!"

"That's because you now know what it is. Why don't you keep it?"

"What?" she exclaimed. "No way! I don't want it!"

Momo tried to give the item back, but Rangiku insisted her to hang onto it. "Just hold onto it. Besides, you may need it after you have gotten yourself a boyfriend."

Just as she gave the younger Shinigami a wink, Hinamori turned red as a cherry. She whispered, "Rangiku-san, please don't say anymore of that stuff! H-Hitsugaya-kun might hear us."

"What are you talking about? Taicho is plenty old enough to understand what we're talking about. He's not a kid anymore..." She turned her head to look at the white haired captain. "...at least I hope he has grown to that stage already."

Upon hearing the last bit of that comment, he shot her a glare. "Matsumoto..."

"Okay okay! I'll get my zanpakuto and get out of here."

The tenth division lieutenant went back to searching for her sword. In the meantime, Toshiro walked over to his childhood friend and asked, "Can you help me get the cleaning materials, Hinamori? It's in the closet over there."

Realizing that he is talking to her, the peach girl turned to him and nodded with agreement. "H-Hai!"

"Is everything alright? Your face is still red."

She let out a small squeak. Noticing that she is still holding the item, she quickly tossed it away. "I-I'm alright; don't mind me."

"Alright then, let's go."

As the two long time friends walked over to the closet, Matsumoto quietly observed them. Suddenly, she let out a grin on her face. "Hn, I wonder..."

Toshiro opened the closet door to check the contents inside. "Gosh, I can't believe this. She even searched through here."

"I guess we have to clean that up first," Momo suggested, "before we take out the broom and dustpan out."

Hitsugaya carefully stepped inside the closet. "Yeah."

As he is searching through the messy closet, he tripped over an alcohol bottle and lost his balance. By the time she noticed, Hinamori ran in to catch his fall. "Are you alrigh-AHH!"

Without any warning, she was pushed onto the white haired Soul Reaper. Hitsugaya instinctively turned around and grabbed her by the waist. Just as they were recovering from the fall, the closet door closed. They are trapped inside. Hitsugaya growled with frustration and began knocking his fist on the door. "Oi Matsumoto, what the hell did you do that for?"

Hinamori also began knocking. "Rangiku-san, let us out!"

"Hn, I can't hear you!" they heard her say.

"You liar!" Toshiro snapped. "Open the door this instant!"

"If you go on a date with Hinamori, I will let you both go."

Suddenly, Momo's cheeks turned pink. "Eh?"

"What? No way!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. "Why should I go on a date with her? I don't even like her in that sense!"

Rangiku giggled. "Yeah right, you're only denying it."

"Matsumoto!"

"Rangiku-san, please let us out," Momo pleaded. "It's too crammed in here."

"Sorry Hinamori, but I won't."

"Mou..."

"Do you give up, taicho?"

"No way!" Toshiro snapped at the strawberry orange haired woman, who is on the other side of the door.

"Fine, have fun staying in there together! Oh yes, don't even try using kido. I put up a strong barrier to prevent either of you from doing so. Bye!"

Once they felt her spiritual pressure disappear from the room, Hitsugaya tried to open the closet. However, his efforts were futile. He growled. "Argh, I can't believe her!"

"It's alright," Momo said. "We'll think of a way to escape."

He sighed with defeat. "Yeah, it better be soon or else my legs are going to start falling asleep. Leaning in this position for a long time can make one's joints stiff."

Hinamori slowly nodded with agreement. "Should we try to move in a more comfortable position?"

Toshiro took a moment to look at the stuff around him. He then looked at the raven haired lieutenant. "It's not like we have anything else better to do."

With a short nod, Momo began shifting her weight over to one side. As she attempted to stand beside her friend, she ended up slipping on a rag cloth. While she fell over, Hitsugaya grabbed onto her and prevented her from falling. By the time he realized what he just did; Momo slapped him across the cheek.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"Ah, I-I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-kun!" she apologized. "I usually do that whenever there are strangers trying to grab m-my...butt!"

"Yeah, but I'm no stranger!" Toshiro snapped while placing a hand over his slapped cheek. "You know I'm not the type of person who would do stuff like that on purpose!"

The tenth division captain then turned his head to the side. "I said I was sorry."

Hitsugaya looked at her and sighed. "Apology accepted."

Momo smiled, feeling happy that he is so forgiving.

He shifted his body back and forth. "Damn it, this place really is crammed."

"Yeah..." They fell silent. "Rangiku-san's not coming back here for a while, isn't she?"

"That's what I'm guessing. We're going to be stuck in here for quite some time."

* * *

Matsumoto chugged down all the liquid contents from her drink and let out a loud content sigh. "Umai! Nothing beats drinking sake in the middle of the afternoon!"

"You said it Rangiku-chan!" eighth division captain, Shunsui Kyoraku agreed. "Let's drink until we drop!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Rangiku-san," Ise Nanao said. "Don't you have paperwork assigned by Hitsugaya-taicho to finish?"

"How can I finish it right now?" she asked. "Taicho just kicked me out of the office."

Nanao sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"I did nothing." Suddenly, she let out a grin. "Apparently, he was busy with Hinamori."

"Oh, really now?" Kyoraku asked, sparking with interest. "Has he finally decided to experience the life of being a youth?"

Ise blushed. "Taicho!"

"What? It's totally normal especially for a young Soul Reaper like him."

Matsumoto smiled. "I hope so. He really needs to spice up his stressful life."

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Hn, what?"

"My arms hurt from supporting my weight for so long," Momo said. "Can I rest on you for a bit?"

Toshiro looked at her for a moment before he closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. "...Fine, but don't put too much weight on me or else I'll fall onto the stuff on the ground."

In no time, the peach girl removed her hands from the wall and wrapped them around his neck. She sighed with relief once her head rested on his shoulder. "Arigato Shiro-chan."

He sighed with defeat. "Oi, it's Hitsugaya-taicho to you."

"Hai."

They fell silent for a few minutes. During this time, the white haired captain closed his eyes and tried to rest. However, he couldn't for two reasons: one; he's starting to feel the weight on his legs and two; he could faintly smell the scent of peaches.

"Mm, you smell nice like...pine trees. Are you using a new shampoo or something?"

"No, it's probably from being in the forest."

Momo moved back so that she can get a better look at her childhood friend. She asked, "What were you doing there?"

"I was training."

"Training for what?"

"...For anything that could possibly happen in the future, isn't that obvious?"

"Oh."

_"The other reason for training is because I want to get stronger; strong enough so that I can always protect you."_

_"Sugoi, he's still seeking for improvement. I was like that too. However, it was for the wrong reason."_

She tilted her head forward and gripped onto a section of his haori. Hitsugaya noticed her body is starting to shake. "Hinamori?"

_"It was stupid of me to fall for that trap so easily and for so long,"_ she thought. "Hitsugaya-kun."

"...Yeah?"

"There's no need for you to protect me anymore."

"W-Why are saying these things?"

"I-I can take care of myself."

Toshiro became serious and said, "Even if you say that, I would still protect you."

She raised her head up and demanded, "Then, why? Why do you insist on doing this?"

Before he could say anything, one of his feet slipped. As a result, the action caused both him and Momo to fall on the mess. "WHOA!"

By the time she regained her conscious, she groaned. As she is getting off, her eyes widened with astonishment. Realizing her lips had made contact with his, she turned red and quickly pulled away. She covered her mouth with her hands and turned her body to the side. _"Baka, now look what you've done."_

Hitsugaya slowly sat up. With his bangs hanging over his eyes, he said, "Do you really want to know why I want to protect you so badly?"

He raised his head and looked directly into her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's because I love you."

Momo put her hands down and turned her body to face him. "...Eh?"

"I mean it." He extended his hand out and placed it on her cheek. "You're the only person I've honestly and truly cared about."

"You feel this way about me?" she asked. "I-I'm not wor-"

He placed a finger on her lips, keeping her from "I don't care what you or anyone else say. To me, you are worth it to love."

"I-I...don't know what to say."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. As he embraced his childhood friend, he said, "It's okay if you don't feel the same way, Momo. Whatever happens, I'm always here to support you."

_"Hitsugaya-kun..."_ Deeply moved by his speech, Hinamori placed her arms over his shoulders and closed her eyes. "...Thank you."

"You're welcome."

For the next few minutes, they remained in each other's comfort. "Maybe...just maybe..."

She pulled back so that she can see him.

"I have always felt the same way about you. However, because I was too blinded by my ex-captain, I failed to realize it."

"Take your time to think clearly about it," Toshiro said. "I don't want you to start feeling the same way because of my declaration of love for you."

Hinamori shook her head. "No, I believe my feelings for you are real. Now that I think about it, our relationship has always been quite complicated."

"Yes, I do have to agree." He lowered his head. "Initially, I thought it was a form of sibling affection."

He raised his head up. "Do you remember the time when I came to see you at the fourth division back when I recently graduated from the academy?"

She nodded. "Yes, I remember that."

"It was when I realized my feelings for you. When I saw you lying in bed with so many bandages on, for some reason, I felt helpless. Even though I wasn't assigned to fight those Hollows with you, I felt responsible for your injuries," he explained. "I should have gotten stronger so that I get the chance to be called up to come to your aid. That way, I could have protected you. Those were the thoughts that were running through my mind. It was a horrible feeling: the fear of losing you."

Her eyes softened to the point she almost broke down into tears. She hugged him once more. "Oh Toshiro...I-I'm sorry for making you feel that way."

He placed a hand on her arm. "There's no need to be sorry. That happened a long tim-"

She pulled back and protested, "Yes, there is! You had to suffer physical and mental pain in order to become the person you are now. From now on, you have me to help ease that pain."

Without another second to waste, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Her bold action surprised him. By the time she pulled away, she declared, "I love you, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Momo...I love you too, but really you shouldn't strain yourself to be involved in this...relationship wit-"

She placed a finger over his lips. Once he is silent, she kissed his forehead and then his cheek. "I'm not regretting this decision to start this relationship with you."

After taking a good look at the determination in her, Toshiro soon sighed with defeat. "Fine, do whatever you want, but on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"If possible, can you get off me? My legs are starting to get numb."

Hinamori looked down and realized that she's practically sitting on him. She gasped. "I'm sorry, but what should I do? It's going to be hard standing back up."

"Hn, this is interesting," said a voice. "Hitsugaya-kun's office isn't usually this messy."

"Did you hear that?"

Toshiro nodded. "It's Ichimaru. Knock on the door."

With a nod of agreement, Momo banged her fist on the closet. "Ichimaru-taicho, can you hear me?"

"Ara Hinamori-chan, what are you doing in the closet?"

"It's a long story," she replied. "Can you please get us out?"

"Us?"

"Toshiro and I."

"Hn, really?"

"Just do it, Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya snapped. "We'll explain the whole story after we're out of this cramped up place!"

"Very well, but you two better have your clothes on."

The two childhood friends blushed. "Uruse, we were not doing that!"

All of a sudden, they heard a click. Once the door opened, Momo wasted no time getting off of Toshiro and leave the closet. After a few arm and leg stretches, she exclaimed, "We're finally out of there!"

"Geez..." Hitsugaya crawled out of the closet and got back on his feet. He placed a hand on his lower back. "Once I see Matsumoto, I'll be sure to give her our stack of paperwork to finish."

"Hn, so Rangiku was responsible for this?" Gin asked.

"Pretty much."

"Maybe I should have not let you out."

He shot the gray haired captain a glare. "Oi Ichimaru."

He grinned with amusement. "I was just kidding."

Suddenly, the tenth division lieutenant walked into the office while humming a random tune. By the time she noticed, the three Soul Reapers were looking at her. "Eh?"

She began taking a few steps back.

"Ah, Hinamori! Taicho, you guys made it out of the closet!"

Without any warning, Hitsugaya used flash step to disappear and reappear behind her. Matsumoto turned around and jumped. His icy reiatsu is uncontrollably leaking throughout the room, causing the temperature to seriously drop to freezing level. "Oh yes, we got out alright."

She hesitantly laughed.

"GET BACK TO WORK MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You,_** Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, I had a pretty difficult time with this one especially when it came to the serious HitsuHina romance. I really need to work on it. Despite that, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review! Thanks.


	39. Pen and Paper

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Hey everyone! I'm back with another completed one-shot from The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge. Thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers:** icyangel27, anime16, peachysnowFan, TwinToshiro, MoonLightView, Lil' EyeCandy, xXToxicCrimsonXx **_aka_** forbiddenlovex, Anonymous, Crystal183, Reader-Favs,** and** fayfan**. Here is the thirty-ninth one-shot and **Katie K. Richardson**'s theme request! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." __  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #39****: **Pen and Paper

**Dear Hitsugaya-kun,**

**The reason I'm writing you this letter is because I have a confession to make: I lov-**

Without any warning, she grabbed the page and crumpled it up into a paper ball. "Argh, this is no good!"

She tossed it behind her head, not caring where it went.

"Okay, let's try this again."

With a clean page and the pen in her hand, she reworded her letter to the tenth division captain.

**Dear Hitsugaya-kun,**

**It has been a while since our last interaction. Knowing very well that you're busy with work, I wrote this letter to you. If I had realized it earlier, would have done this a long time ago. I lo-**

All of a sudden, Momo crumpled the paper again and tossed it behind her head. "Argh, this is no good either!"

She sighed with defeat.

"Writing letters to him wasn't that hard before," she said. "Maybe I should say my confession to him instead of making him read it. Besides, doing that method is more practical."

Then, she pictured the white haired Soul Reaper in her mind. By the time she felt her cheeks heat up, Hinamori shook her head.

"No, that won't work either. Directly confessing to him is too embarrassing! Plus, I don't think I'll be able to say it properly without stuttering." She placed her hands on her head and pounded her forehead against the desk. "Mou, why did I end up falling for my childhood friend in the first place?"

* * *

"Here you go, taicho!"

Seeing all the coloured envelopes scattered all over his desk, Toshiro raised an eyebrow and looked up at the older Soul Reaper. He asked, "Matsumoto, what are these?"

"Isn't that obvious?" she replied. "They're love letters to you."

Hitsugaya scratched the side of his forehead and sighed with defeat. Then, he picked up a lavender coloured enveloped and checked the contents inside. As he is reading the letter, he said, "This is getting very annoying. I knew I should have not sent you to the living world when the Captain Commander requested it."

Toshiro tossed the letter into the trash bin beside him and moved on to reading another one. "Eh, I learned a lot from Orihime-chan while I was there!"

He shot a glare at her before going back to reading the letter. After a few minutes of silence, Rangiku turned around and leaned against his desk. She asked, "So, any love letters that spark your interest?"

"No."

He tossed a magenta coloured letter into the garbage bin and began opening a red coloured envelope. "Why are you even reading them anyway?"

Toshiro temporarily took his eyes off the letter to look at Rangiku. "I'm reading them just in case you ended up mixing up these letters with the ones that my grandmother sent me."

"Aww, that's so sweet!"

"Shut up." He went back to reading. "Besides, it's rude to ignore people's admiration or love confessions."

She leaned over to take a short glance at the letter he's currently reading. "Hn, so you do consider their feelings."

"Of course I have to," he replied. "Besides, they usually approach me to ask for my reply."

"I see." There was a short pause. "So, are you expecting a letter from someone?"

Hitsugaya tossed another one away. "Aside from my grandmother and anything work related, no."

"If Hinamori sent you a letter, would you read it..."

He gave her a look. "I obviously have to."

She leaned over to the white haired captain. "...Even if the contents inside reveals that she has feelings for you?"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, not liking where this topic is going. He simply replied, "Yes and I'll give her my response the next time we see one another."

"Do you lo-"

Hitsugaya snapped, "Get back to work, Matsumoto!"

"Eek, alright!" she screeched. "I'm on it!"

* * *

**...It was up until recently I realized the tru-**

All of a sudden, Momo crumpled her thirtieth paper of the day and threw it over her head. She exclaimed, "Ah, this is too hard! I can't come up with the proper words to convey my feelings for him!"

She put her arms on her desk so that her head can rest on it like a pillow. She sighed with defeat.

"I should take a break. Maybe by then, I'll think of the right words to write to him."

"Hinamori-fukutaicho," said a voice.

She raised her head up to see one of her subordinates at the door. "Yes?"

"I have some letters that are addressed to you."

The fifth division lieutenant stood up from her seat and walked over to the door. She accepted his offer and smiled. "Thanks for all your hard work. You are dismissed."

"Yes ma'am!"

With that said, the male Soul Reaper left. Using the time she now has, she checked the contents of each envelope. Each letter she read through so far did not have anything very significant. They're either work related or the ones from the kind grandmother, who accepted her into Toshiro's family back when they were still living in Junrin'an. Then, she got to the last envelope. Despite the sender not writing his name on it, she knew too well who he is.

"Hn, I wonder why he sent me a letter?" Momo opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. She then began reading its contents. "He usually sends his messages via Hell Butterfly or come here personally to say s-"

She froze, staring at the words that were said on behalf of her childhood friend. With no time to waste, the peach girl folded the letter and walked back to her desk. Once she took her seat, she got her pen and paper and began writing.

* * *

"Finally, the my workload is complete!" Matsumoto exclaimed while stretching her arms into the air. All of a sudden, she heard the sound of slamming. She looked down to see another stack of paperwork in front of her face. She then raised her head up to see her superior. "Eh taicho, you're so mean!"

Hitsugaya turned his body to the side and put his hands into his kimono sleeves. "Uruse, you're not the only one who has to finish paperwork. I still have my own stack to go through."

As he walked back to his desk, she stood up and slammed her hands on her desk. "You're serious? You're not done either?"

He glanced over his shoulder and snapped, "Isn't that obvious? If you didn't bring me that stack load of letters, I would have finished a while ago!"

Toshiro pulled back his chair and sat on it. After picking up his pen, he went back to work. "Now, get back to work."

"Hai..."

All of a sudden, the slide door opened. By the time they raised their heads up, they saw one of their subordinates. "Come in."

With a short nod, he entered the room and walked up to his desk. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Hitsugaya-taicho."

He handed the white haired captain a handful of envelopes. Toshiro sighed with defeat and accepted his offer. "Thanks for delivering them. You may leave."

"Yes sir."

He turned around and walked towards the door. By the time he is there, he gave the two Gotei 13 members a short bow before leaving the room. Once he is gone, Matsumoto turned to Hitsugaya. "You're definitely very popular."

Toshiro opened one of the envelopes and began reading the note inside. "I figured that much."

He tossed it into the garbage bin and prepared to read another one. Recognizing the writing on this particular one, he began focusing on reading every word this sender had to say. Once he is done reading it, he folded the letter in half and stuffed it into the inside of his kimono. With a faint smile on his face, the white haired captain stood up from his seat and began leaving the room. "Taicho, where are you going?"

Hitsugaya stopped and looked up for a bit. Then, he turned to Matsumoto and said, "I just remembered I have to meet with the Captain Commander regarding this month's division budget."

"Oh, okay."

With that said, he left the room. Just as she is about to go back to work, a thought came into mind.

"Wait a minute, didn't taicho say before that his meeting with the Captain Commander is at the end of the week?" she asked. "If that's the case, where is he really going?"

* * *

"Yosh, I'm done!" Momo said as she piled her sheet onto the finished stack of paperwork. Then, she stretched her arms into the air. "Now, I have the rest of the day all to myself!"

"Well, that's great to hear," said a voice behind her. "Let's spend some time together."

Once she turned around, Hinamori jumped. "H-Hitsugaya-kun!"

With a smile on his face, he leaned and draped his arms over her shoulders. After pulling her into a hug, he whispered in her ear, "I received the letter you sent me."

Momo blushed. "I-I see..."

He kissed her on the cheek before pulling back. "Shall we get going on our first date?"

Hinamori turned her body around. "R-Right now?"

Toshiro nodded. "You don't mind, right?"

The peach girl soon broke into a bright smile. "Okay, let's go!"

He extended his hand out and helped the female lieutenant get on her feet. As they walked out of the office with their hands remained joined together, her new found love has left behind the last written letter she sent to him. Neither of them cared about the news spreading throughout Seireitei over the next few hours; everyone is going to find out anyway.

**Dear Hitsugaya-kun,**

**I love you too.**

**Momo Hinamori**

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, **_Uruse - _**Shut Up, **_Hai_** - Yes, **_Gotei 13_** - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads

* * *

**Author's Note:** This one shot's fairly short, but it's sweet at the same time. What will I think of next? Who knows...Please review! Thanks. **  
**


	40. Puzzle

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Hey everyone, I'm back with another one-shot update! Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **anime16, azngurl113219, icyangel27, peachysnowFan, TwinToshiro, Reader-Favs, MoonLightView, Katie K. Richardson, m0m0-hImE,** and** fayfan.** Without any further adieu, here is **fayfan**'s idea request of theme number forty. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." __**"Zanpakuto talking to master."**  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #40****: **Puzzle

Rangiku Matsumoto is humming a happy tune while painting her toenails with pink nail polish when she heard the sound of the slide door opening. She glanced over her shoulder to see her white haired captain enter the room. "Hey Hitsugaya, what's up?"

By the time he closed the door behind him, he looked over to see what the strawberry orange haired lieutenant is up to. He soon growled with frustration. "Matsumoto, you're slacking off aga-"

All of a sudden, he raised his arm up and sneezed on his kimono sleeve. Rangiku blinked a few times while watching her superior turn his body to the side. He sneezed another four or five times before speaking with her again.

"Just get back to work like you're supposed to."

He walked over to his desk before sneezing again. "Taicho, are you coming down with a cold?"

"What?" he asked. "That's nonsense. What makes you think I have a co-ACHOO!"

Matsumoto raised an eyebrow. Toshiro sighed with defeat.

"Okay fine, I am somewhat coming down with one."

"You should go to the Fourth Division and get a check up from Unohana-taicho."

He gave her a stern look. "You're only telling me this when in reality you want to get rid of me."

"Now why would I not be concerned with your health?"

"You want to sit back or start yet another drinking party like the one you threw a few days a-"

All of a sudden, he raised his arm, turned his body to the side, and sneezed into his sleeve. Just as he put his arm down, he felt a pair of hands pushing him towards the door.

"Okay, you're not staying here any longer!" Rangiku said. "It's time for you to get going!"

"Oi Matsumo-"

"I don't want to hear anymore excuses. After your check up, go home and get some rest!"

With that said, she pushed and closed the slide door on him. She then walked over to his desk and sat on his seat. She bent over and opened the bottom drawer. After taking out a jug of alcohol, she raised her feet up on the table. She opened the jug open with her free hand and placed it up on her lips. She began drinking some of the contents inside. Then, she let out a content sigh.

"Now this is the life!"

* * *

"Hinamori, be sure to take these pills twice a day: one in the morning and one before you go to sleep," Retsu said as she handed the small bottle of medicine caplets to the young fifth division lieutenant. "Do you understand?"

Momo nodded with agreement. "Hai. Arigato Unohana-taicho."

She smiled. "It's no problem. On the bright side, you're recovering nicely."

Again, she nodded. "I try my best."

All of a sudden, they heard the slide door open. Heads turned to the side to see the white haired Soul Reaper enter the room. Momo's cheeks instantly turned pink. "H-Hitsugaya-kun!"

"H-Hinamo-" Feeling a sneeze coming, he quickly turned his body to the side. He raised his arm up and sneezed in his sleeve. "Achoo."

Unohana walked over to the younger Soul Reaper and performed a fast physical examination on him. She checked his tonsils, eyes, and ears. She even checked his body temperature by placing her hand on his forehead. "Hn, this is interesting."

"W-What?"

Retsu put her hand down and replied, "You have a cold as well and it's quite similar to Hinamori's condition."

"So?"

"Have you been hanging out with each other lately?"

"Yes," Toshiro replied. "I've been visiting Hinamori at her place because she was ill over the past few days."

"Well, that makes sense. You have caught Hinamori's cold."

"I figured as much. Luckily, it's only min-ACHOO!"

Unohana grabbed a tissue box and offered it to Hitsugaya. After saying thanks, he grabbed one and used it to blow his nose. "Regardless, you need at least a whole day's worth of rest."

"And you said that you weren't going to catch it."

Upon hearing the peach girl say that, he gave her a stern look. Once he laid eyes on her, Toshiro turned about two shades darker and looked away. He muttered, "Uruse..."

Noticing the change of the young captain's behaviour, Unohana let out a smile on her face. She turned to the female lieutenant. "Now that you're feeling a lot better, why don't you take care of Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Toshiro gave the black braided haired captain a look. "What?"

Momo turned a shade darker. She asked, "I-Is it really alright for me to do that?"

She nodded. "Captain Hitsugaya's cold was originally yours. Now that you have mostly recovered, your body has anti-bodies that can kill his cold if it ever spreads to you."

"I see."

"Also, I have a feeling that Hitsugaya-taicho won't stay in bed for long. Being a busy captain, he's probably going back to work after this."

"I see."

"I won't do that Unohana," Toshiro said. "Apparently, Matsumoto kicked me out of the office."

"Well, that's good to hear." All of a sudden, he felt an evil aura crawl up his spine. Hitsugaya's instincts went on high alert. "So, listen my orders and you'll be back in the office in no time."

"I-I understand."

Retsu smiled. As a result, the mysterious dark aura disappeared from around her. "I'm glad we have a mutual understanding of one another."

She then handed him a bottle of medicine caplets. Toshiro then accepted her offer. "Hai."

"You and Hinamori can leave now."

"Arigato Unohana." Once she left the room, Hitsugaya let out a sigh._ "How scary..."_

Momo walked up to the white haired captain. "Well, let's get going."

"You're really going to listen to Unohana's diagnosis for me?"

"Do you have a problem with me taking care of you?"

Hitsugaya blushed and looked away. "Well, no..."

"If you're worried about me getting sick, Unohana-taicho said so herself. You caught my cold; so, I don't have to worry about getting the same illness again."

Toshiro sighed with defeat. "Fine, you can come over."

Hinamori let out a smile on her face. "Great! I'll stop by at my place to pick up a few things before I head over."

"Okay."

"See you soon, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Oi, it's Hitsuga-" Without any warning, he sneezed again. "ACHOO!"

"Mou, you better get goi-"

After blowing his nose in his tissue, he replied, "Yeah yeah, I know."

* * *

Toshiro is getting ready for Momo's arrival when he heard a knock on the slide door entrance. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to answer the door. "Hinamori's here already? That was quick."

He placed his hand on the handle and opened the door. "Hey other Shiro!"

The younger white haired captain made a face. _"It's only Ukitake."_

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat.

"I heard from Unohana that you're feeling a bit sick these days," Jushiro explained. "So, I'm here to give you these."

He handed Hitsugaya a small package.

"It's some herbal tea leaves. When I was sick, they helped me feel better."

"A-Arigato," Toshiro replied. "That's...thoughtful of you to do that."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." He put a hand into his kimono sleeve. After taking a handful of it out, he shoved it out into his hands. "Have some candy!"

Looking down at the goodies in his hands, Hitsugaya made a face. _"When is he going to stop treating me like a kid?"_

He sighed.

"Than-"

Feeling a sneeze coming, Toshiro turned his body to the side. He sneezed into his arm. Upon seeing the condition he's in, the long haired captain placed his hands on his shoulders and turned him around. He pushed him inside. "Ah, let's not stay here any longer and go inside."

"We can talk some other time, Ukitake. If stay here, you might catch my cold."

Jushiro smiled. Once inside, he closed the door behind him. "Don't worry about that; the cold you have right now was my cold to start off."

"Eh?" As he was lead into the living room, he glanced over his shoulder to look at the Thirteenth Division Captain. "Hinamori originally caught the cold from you?"

Ukitake nodded with agreement. "Yep. A few days ago, Hinamori came over to drop off some paperwork at my office. At the time, I was sneezing all over the place."

_"So, that's why she got sick in the first place."_

Noticing the table nearby, he walked over there and placed his received gifts on it. Then, he grabbed a fresh napkin from the tissue box and blew in it. Once he is done, he sat down on the sofa behind him.

"I hate getting sick."

Jushiro chuckled. "I'm not surprised."

Hitsugaya blew his nose into his tissue. "What do you mean?"

The older white haired Soul Reaper took a seat on the sofa across from him. "You seem to like working a lot more than resting."

He gave Ukitake a stern look. "Yeah, sure. I actually do like resting. I just don't like it when it comes to recovering from an illness. It's not very relaxing."

The Thirteenth Division Captain smiled. "So, you seem to be expecting someone."

"Oh, it's only Hinamori."

"Hinamori, huh? Is she going to take care of you for the day?"

"I can take care of myself," Toshiro replied. "However, she insists to come over. She's thinking about repaying the favour."

"Repaying the favour?"

"When she was sick a few days ago, I came over to her place to take care of her."

"That's so cute."

Hitsugaya gave Ukitake a questionable look on his face. "Huh? What's cute?"

"You two are so caring for one another. It almost looks like you two are experiencing love sickness."

There is a short pause. "...What?"

"Love sickness," Jushiro repeated. "It's a symptom when someone's in love with someone else."

"That's just ridiculous. I do-" Without any warning, Toshiro sneezed. He took out another tissue and blew his nose into it. "I don't feel that way towards her."

"Well, I think so. You're just confused."

"I'm sorry Ukitake, but the only person who understands my feelings is myself."

"Hn, I guess you're right about that. Did you ever heard of the saying: sometimes love is blinding?"

"Yes."

"That's why I'm telling you this. When someone is in love with someone else, they tend to not recognize it," he explained. "In your case, you often mix up romantic love for sibling or friendship love."

There was a moment of silence. "Why are you making me aware of this?"

"I'm pointing this out because I look out for you as a comrade. Also, you still have a long life ahead of you compared to elderly Soul Reapers like me, Kyoraku, Unohana, and Genryusai-sensei."

He looked over to the side. "I find love to be complicated...like a puzzle."

Jushiro nodded his head. "Even though what you say is true, being in love with Hinamori is not a bad thing Hitsugaya. It's natural for beings like us to feel attracted to the opposite sex."

Toshiro looked at the older Shinigami. "I...need some time to sort this out. The last thing I want to do is to cause harm to the relationship I have with her right now."

He smiled. "Be sure to make your decision before the worse happens to Hinamori or someone else confesses their feelings for her."

The long haired Soul Reaper then stood up from his seat and began walking over to the door entrance.

"She is an attractive young woman."

Realizing what he just said, Toshiro hastily stood up from his seat and ran after Jushiro. "Ukitake!"

The Thirteenth Division Captain opened the slide door and glanced over his shoulder. He raised his free hand up and said, "Get well, other Shiro."

Before Toshiro could say anything, the older captain disappeared into thin air. He placed his hand on the door sill. He raised his other hand up and began scratching the side of his head. He sighed with defeat. Hitsugaya turned around and began walking back inside. "This is confusing."

"What's confusing?"

Toshiro jumped with surprise. He turned around to see the peach girl in his presence. Suddenly, he blushed. "H-Hinamori!"

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you alright?" She walked up to the white haired Shinigami, close enough that their foreheads are touching. "Are you developing a fever?"

He turned a few shades darker. By the time he realized it, he turned away from her. "I-I'm fine."

Without any warning, he sneezed. Then, he felt something on his shoulder. By the time he looked, Momo already placed her other hand on his other shoulder and directly looking into his eyes. "No Hitsugaya-kun, you're not fine. As a matter of fact, you look like you're at the peak of your illness."

She then turned him around and pushed him inside.

"It's time to get you to bed!"

During this time, Toshiro lowered his head. He took a quick glance at the girl behind him. Just at the sight of her suddenly made him feel strange: his cheeks are heating up like a boiling water, his words doesn't sound as confident as it usually is, and his heart is pounding like crazy. He immediately resumed his attention to the front._ "Maybe what he said was right. This whole time, I didn't realize I've been in love with her. It does explain why I get angry at the sight of males hanging around her or get so overprotective whenever she's hurt. It also explains why I keep coming over to her place whenever she's sick."_

Once they entered his quarters, Hinamori closed the door behind her and took a moment to take off her footwear. In the meantime, Hitsugaya glanced at her before he began walking to his room. "So, are you going to tell me about the confusing part you were talking about?"

"Eh?"

"Don't _eh _me; I asked you a question."

"W-Well, it's really nothing," Toshiro replied. _"Damn it, I'm stuttering again."_

"Well, okay then. I'm going to use the stove to make some soup, okay?"

He slowly nodded his head. "Ah yeah..."

"It won't take long to finish." She looked at him and smiled. "So, don't fall asleep until then."

Hitsugaya blushed and then looked away.

"I don't think it's easy for me to do that with the con-" He suddenly sneezed into his tissue. "...dition I'm in right now._"_

With that said, he went to his room to rest. After closing the door behind him, he crawled under the covers of his futon which he already set up. With his hands behind his head, he stared at the ceiling above. His thoughts soon lingered to the conversation he had with Ukitake. He sighed with defeat.

"I'm in love with Hinamori, huh?" he thought. He turned his body to one side. "It's hard to believe. Then again, I never thought of her in that sense. Besides, we grew up together."

_**"Compared to everyone else, it's not hard to believe,"**_ echoed a voice in his mind. _**"Your actions are that obvious, Master Toshiro."**_

Hitsugaya made a stern look before he sighed. "Really? Then, tell me: does Hinamori know I have feelings for her?"

_**"Why don't you ask her?"**_

Hitsugaya suddenly sat up. He quickly snatched a tissue from the napkin box. Then, he blew his nose into his tissue. "No way, I can't do that. That will totally give it away!"

_**"There you go; you just proved to me that you have feelings for your childhood friend."**_

"...Okay fine, I'm in love with Hinamori. Are you happy now, Hyorinmaru?"

At that moment, he noticed something. Momo entered his room, over hearing his conversation with his zanpakuto spirit. _**"Oh yes, I'm definitely happy."**_

_"Holy shit!"_ Toshiro exclaimed. _"She totally heard me!"_

"Hitsugaya-kun," she said. "Did you mean what you just said?"

"I-I uh..." He soon laid eyes on hers. He sighed with defeat. There is no point in hiding the truth from her. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't, but...i-it just turned out this way."

As he continued talking, the peach girl walked up to him. Then, she got down on her knees.

"I only recently realized it. So, um...even if you don't share the same sentiments as I do, that's completely fine with me. We can stay frie-"

Suddenly, she leaned over and gave him a small peck on the lips. As a result, her actions rendered him speechless. He never expected the girl to initiate the move first. By the time she pulled away, she let out a soft smile.

"Hinamori..."

"It took you long enough to realize it," she said. "When it comes to the romantic stuff, you're no hard puzzle to figure out."

Toshiro soon smiled back. "So, you knew as well. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I...had a little help from someone we met earlier. According to what she said, I'm just as oblivious as you are when it comes to realizing my feelings for the person I love."

"Unohana helped you, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He sighed. "I guess...we have to thank our helpers for their efforts."

"We'll do that once you're all better," she replied. "Are you ready for your meal?"

Hitsugaya nodded his head and then got off his bed. At that moment, he sneezed.

"Bless you."

He blew his nose into his napkin.

"Thank you." Together with his new found lover, they left the bedroom to eat some homemade soup in the living room. Hopefully, with their love realized, they can recover a lot quicker. "Once we're feeling better, do you want to go on a date?"

"Sure, I would like that."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Hai** _- Yes,_** Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Sensei**_ - Teacher, _**Shinigami** _- Soul Reaper

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sixty themes to go! Yay! Please review! Thanks.**  
**


	41. Relaxation

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Special thanks goes to my awesome reviewers: **icyangel27, azngurl113219, UnbelieveableAnimeFreak, fayfan, Hyorinmaru10, XxShiro777xX,** and **peachysnowFan**. Without any further delay, here is theme number forty-one. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." __  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #41****: **Relaxation

After putting down his ink brush, Toshiro leaned back against his chair and sighed with relief. Over the past few hours, he has been busy signing paperwork nonstop. Now that he has completed his work ahead of schedule, he can relax. The young white haired captain left his work space and lay down on the nearby sofa. He put his hands together behind his head while one leg is over the other one. He then let out a soft yawn. Because of all the paperwork he decided to finish and the captain duties he has to carry out over the past week, he hasn't been getting enough sleep. He closed his eyes. "Finally, I can get some shut eye."

Just as he is about to fall asleep, he heard a loud noise. His eyes shot open. As a result, he immediately sat up and looked over to see what is going on. Lying on the floor beside him is a broken jug. Knowing exactly who the culprit is, he looked in the other direction to see the smashed window. Hitsugaya growled with frustration and stood up. He left his seat and walked over to the broken window. Noticing her chatting and drinking with their division subordinates, Hitsugaya yelled at her.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Upon hearing her name, the tenth division lieutenant looked over her shoulder. Suddenly, she let out a wide grin. She extended a hand up and waved at him. "Hey tai...cho! It's a beautiful day today. Why don't you com-"

She suddenly let out a hiccup.

"Why don't you come out and join us?"

Toshiro hissed between his teeth. "No wonder she broke the window. She's drunk."

Noticing his subordinates standing there, he gave them a warning.

"You guys better not smash the window as well."

Realizing its an order from the captain, the three Soul Reapers straightened themselves. Despite being half drunk, they obediently replied, "W-We won't, sir!"

"Good." He placed a hand on the side of his head and sigh. He then turned around and began leaving the office. "Damn, now I have to get a replacement. There goes this month's division budget."

He opened the slide door and stepped out. After closing it behind him, he raised his free hand and let out a yawn.

"Plus, I need another place to relax."

* * *

After he finished his reporting to the Captain Commander, he went straight home at his quarters back at the tenth division. Once he closed the door behind him, Toshiro took off his footwear and tossed them back. He didn't care about being neat; he just wanted to get some sleep. He walked straight to his room. Noticing his futon and messy blanket on the floor, he walked over and sat down. He took hold of the covers and draped it over his body. Then, he laid down on the thin mattress. He closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. He began to rest.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of the alarm. Recognizing the sound, Toshiro groaned and turned his body over to one side. He opened his eyes and sat up. "You've got to be kidding me. You, Hollows, have terrible timing."

He dragged himself out of bed. Before he left his room, he grabbed his zanpakuto which is placed on the side of the door. He separated the two ends of the chain and draped one side over his shoulder. Once his zanpakuto is on his back, he clipped the ends together with his star shaped clip. Then, he quickly went to the front entrance to put on his footwear. He left to meet his subordinates at the usual meeting spot: the courtyard.

By the time he arrived, he found everyone already present including the strawberry orange haired Soul Reaper. "Taicho, you're finally here."

Toshiro sighed. "Yeah, let's go. Okay, let's move on out!"

With that said, he went to lead his army into battle. Matsumoto soon followed behind him. "Hey, you seem rather pissed off. Did something happen?"

He gave her a look. Instead of answering the question, he asked another one, "What do you think?"

"Yes, you're in a bad mood."

"That's correct. I just want to get this over with."

"Okay then," Rangiku replied. _"Note to self: be sure to stay away from Hitsugaya-taicho once he engages into battle."_

* * *

By the time the battle is over, Toshiro quickly sent the injured Soul Reapers to the Fourth Division. Then, he and the uninjured went back to the Tenth Division Headquarters. After dismissing them, he went to write yet another report. Luckily, it didn't take him long to finish. Once he finished delivering the report to the First Division, he went to find a place to relax. Toshiro placed a hand over his mouth and yawned. Now, he really needs to spend some relaxation time. After finding a shady tree nearby, he decided to stop there.

Once he arrived at his destination, Toshiro took a seat in front of the tree. After scooting back, he placed his hand together on the back of his head and leaned back. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Just as he is about to sleep, he is once again awakened by an interruption. "Hey other Shiro!"

"Yo Hitsugaya, what are you doing relaxing around here?"

Toshiro opened his eyes and glared at the two older captains: Kyoraku and Ukitake. _"Why? Why do you guys have to disturb my relaxation time?"_

"Now Kyoraku," Jushiro said to his old friend. "There's nothing wrong with him spending some free time here. Besides, he's always working."

"That's true; it's just unfortunate he doesn't make sure of that time for something else like...picking up girls and stuff like that."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. He didn't want to deal with them right now. While they weren't paying attention, he stood up from his seat and quietly walked away. It's time to look for another place to rest. In the meantime, the thirteenth division captain chuckled. "I don't think he's that type of person, isn't that right Hitsuga-"

Then, he noticed the tenth division captain has disappeared. Ukitake began scratching the side of his head.

"That's strange; I could have sworn he was here a while ago."

"He must have went somewhere without us knowing," Shunsui said.

"Hn, he must be really busy today."

Kyoraku shrugged his shoulders. "He needs to spend some of his precious time to experience the youth."

Jushiro just shook his head with disbelief. "Oh Kyoraku..."

* * *

Hinamori is sitting on the sofa in the living room, reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. Once she finished reading the last sentence of the page, she closed her book and stood up from her seat. After placing it on the cushion, she walked over to the entrance and answered the door. "Yes? Ah Hitsugaya-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Hinamori." Toshiro just walked into the house. Instinctively, she moved to the side so that she doesn't bump into them. She watched him walk by and take off his footwear. After closing the slide door, she began to follow him to the living room. "Don't mind me; I'm just here to get some shut eye."

"W-Wait a minute! Can't you do that at your place?"

He stopped and turned around. After looking at the stopping fifth division lieutenant, he replied, "I tried to do that. However, there were too many distractions and interruptions."

"Oh, in that case..." She walked past him and took her seat on the sofa again. After picking up her book, she continued, "You can sleep in my room. I'll just be here, reading a book. It's really interesting."

"Alright then." Suddenly, Toshiro walked to the peach girl and sat next to her. Then, he leaned over to one side and rested his head on her lap. The white haired prodigy shuffled a bit before letting out a yawn. He then closed his eyes and began to rest. "I'll sleep."

"Oi, I told you to sleep in my ro-" Upon feeling the weight on her lap, she looked down to see him. He is resting peacefully on her. Momo cracked a faint smile on her face._ "He must have been that tired, huh?"_

Noticing his messy bangs are covering his face, she extended a hand out and brushed it to one side.

_"Sleep tight, Hitsugaya-kun."_

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. Once she pulled away, she opened her book. As she is reading, she is also enjoying the peaceful relaxation time she and her childhood friend are spending together.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Zanpakuto** _- Soul Cutter

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aww, Momo's so sweet for letting Toshiro sleep on her lap. Kawaii! xD Please review! Thanks.


	42. Abandoned

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original character I do own is Naomi Yoshida-Hitsugaya.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Happy Anniversary! Today marks the first year since I started this HitsuHina Themes Challenge! Hn, I finished writing about forty-two one shots in a whole year, huh? If things go well, then I'll be done sometime in the next year and a half! Ou, I look forward to that day to arrive! xD

Anyways, thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **skylark dragonstar, anime16, azngurl113219, TwinToshiro, Hyourinmaru10, icyangel27, White Peachy, xXToxicCrimsonXx, XxShiro77xX,** and **Reader-Favs.** Without any further delay, here is a side story one shot of The Faithful Promise which represents theme number forty-two. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." __  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #42****:** Abandoned

Five year old Momo Hinamori is drawing pictures at the round table with her classmates when her kindergarten teacher sat next to her. She looked over the little girl's shoulder to see what she has drawn. "Sugoi Momo-chan, it looks beautiful!"

The peach girl turned her head and smiled. "Arigato sensei!"

"What did you draw?"

As she picked up a crayon and began colouring, Hinamori explained, "I drew my father, my mother, and myself. We are happily holding hands together at the park."

Her teacher smiled. After giving her a short pat on the head, she left her seat and went to check the other students.

All of a sudden, everyone at the table heard some motivational cheers. They turned their heads to see a group of boys building a tall block tower. Amongst them, one of them is trying to put the final piece on top. "Come on Hitsugaya, you're almost there!"

_"It's Shiro-chan,"_ Momo thought.

The white haired boy extended his arm out as far as it can. "I-I can't reach!"

"Stand on your toes!"

Taking his classmate's advice, Toshiro stood up on his toes. As a result, it gave a few more centimeters in height. "I'm almost there."

He is determined to put the last piece on top.

"Just a little more..."

All of a sudden, he heard the bell ring. It caused him to lose his concentration. As a result, he lost his balance.

"W-W-Whoa!"

As he fell, he accidentally knocked the block tower down to the ground. At the same time, Momo gasped. She and the teacher quickly left their seats and ran to his aid. After witnessing the disaster, the surrounding boys said, "Awww..."

"He almost had it," said a student.

Another student nodded with agreement. "Yeah, it looked so cool!"

Toshiro groaned as he sat up on his hands and knees. He placed a hand on the side of his forehead. "Toshiro, are you alright?"

He looked over to see his worried friend. Then, he raised his head up to see his teacher. "I'm okay, sensei."

She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful next time, okay?"

He nodded with agreement. "Hai."

The peach girl sighed with relief and smiled. "Thank goodness he's alright."

The teacher then stood up and clapped her hands out. She called out to her students, "Okay class! School's over for today! Clean up your toys and put them where they belong! After that, gather up your belongings! Your parents are going to be here at any minute!"

Listening to the teacher's orders, the students scrambled to clean up their toys, stuffed animals, and drawing materials back to the places where they belong. Then, they ran to their assigned coat hooks and small bag compartments to put on their jackets. After they buttoned and zipped up, some of the children's parents have already arrived to pick them up. So, they grabbed their bags and lunch boxes. They said good bye to all their friends before leaving the classroom with their loved ones. As for the others, they waited at the two round tables. "Bye Momo-chan! See you tomorrow!"

"Same here!" Hinamori said. "Bye Chiyo-chan!"

Once she is gone, the peach girl leaned back against her seat. She turned to her white haired companion, who is busy looking somewhere. "It's raining out there."

She turned her head to where he was looking and noticed the rain outside from the window. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

As time passed by, they watched their friends leave with their parents and guardians. With every passing minute, Momo became more anxious. Before long, she and Toshiro are the only two students left in the classroom. "They're taking too long."

Hitsugaya glanced at the peach girl before resuming his attention to the window. "They'll arrive; they're probably stuck in traffic."

She turned to him and asked, "W-W-What if they've abandoned us?"

The white haired boy gave her a look. "You're talking nonsense, Hinamori. They would never do that to us."

"How sure are you?"

"I'm one hundred percent certain. So, stop being a worry wart."

"Mou..."

Toshiro sighed with defeat. Even though he said that, he too is worried about his folks. This situation has never happened before. So, they aren't sure what to do. Suddenly, he heard a sniffing noise. He looked over to find the peach girl fighting the tears from coming out of her eyes. Just watching the younger girl cry like that made him feel the same way as well. He scooted next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He said, "Hey, don't cry."

She stopped the waterworks for a moment and looked at the comforting boy.

"We're in this together."

Momo wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Arigato Shiro-chan..."

He gave her a stern look. "Oi, can you please stop calling me by that nickname?"

She giggled. "Momo-chan! Lil'Shiro! Are you two here?"

Recognizing the voice, Hitsugaya and Hinamori turned around to see the person who has come to pick them up. "Naomi-san!"

"Okaa-san!"

The two friends quickly left their seats and ran into the female Hitsugaya's welcoming arms. "Ou, I'm sorry! Miyako-chan was supposed to be here to pick you two up. However, she got stuck in traffic on the way home. So, I had to come and pick you up."

Momo looked up at her mother's childhood friend. "So, Okaa-san is alright?"

Naomi smiled. "Of course, she's alright."

She smiled back and cuddled against her leg. Hinamori then look at Hitsugaya only to find him cuddling against his mother. She giggled. "So, you're worried about them after all."

Upon hearing her words, Toshiro pulled away from Naomi. He folded his arms over his chest and looked away from the two females. "N-No, I wasn't. I was just giving her a regular hug. Besides, I do it all the time whenever she comes to take us home."

The peach girl smiled, knowing too well that he felt the same way as her. He put his worries aside in order to help comfort her instead. Naomi asked, "Shall we go home?"

Turning to the female Hitsugaya, the two children happily nodded with agreement. Together, they replied in unison, "Hai!"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

**_Sugoi_** - Amazing, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Sensei**_ - Teacher, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's short, but it's sweet. The next one shot may take a while to complete. I have yet to imagine the order of events in the next one shot. So, please be patient with me. Please review! Thanks.


	43. Smile

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original character I do own is Shia Hitsugaya.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Hey everyone! I'm back with another one-shot for The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge. Thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **anime16, azngurl113219, icyangel27, ToshiroMomo4EVA, Hyourinmaru10,** and **MoonLightView.**

This theme is the Toshiro version to theme number twenty-nine: I Can't. It is also **icyangel27**'s idea request. So, brace yourself for the worst. Here is theme number forty-three. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." Flash Back. __  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #43****:** Smile

Family. By definition, it means a social group of people, consisting of parents and their children, reside in the same household. Normally, that's the way things go. However, there are special cases where it's not like that. There are people in the world who don't get to live that kind of life. Five years ago, my family suffered a great loss that changed the course of our prosperous lives.

* * *

_I ran into the hospital as fast as my feet could carry me, worried about her health and our child that is about to be born. Hours ago, while I was at work, I received a phone call from my friend that my wife is in premature labour. I dropped everything and left to go see her._

_"Hitsugaya, over here!"_

_Noticing the strawberry orange haired woman waving at me, I ran to her side and stopped to catch my breath. I raised my head up and asked, "Where is she, Matsumoto?"_

_"She just entered that room with the doctors and nurses," she replied, pointing a finger at the open room. "Go to her quickly!"_

_With a short nod, I quickly entered the room. "Momo!"_

_However, I was unable to find the person I was looking for. There were too many people dressed in their teal coloured hospital uniforms. Suddenly, I heard a loud yell. "Toshiro!"_

_Recognizing the voice in the crowd, I walked past the crowd and managed to find her sitting up on the hospital bed with her legs bent up. Hinamori, who has been sweating and panting the whole time, let out a faint smile. She said, "I'm so glad you're able to make it."_

_I placed my hand over hers and leaned over to give her a loving kiss. Once I pulled away, I replied, "There's no need to worry anymore. I'm here to support you to the end."_

_She slowly nodded her head. "It has only been six months, but the time has finally come."_

_I smiled. "Yeah."_

_"Mr. Hitsugaya."_

_The loving couple turned their heads to the doctor standing beside them. "Yes?"_

_"I'm afraid your wife can't give birth naturally."_

_"Eh, why's that?"_

_"Apparently, the baby is not faced in the right position for birth."_

_I looked at Momo before resuming my attention to the doctor. "O-Okay, is there some other way to get the baby out safely?"_

_He nodded his head. "We have to perform a Caesarean section on her."_

_"A C-section, huh?"_

_"If we leave things as it is, it would be dangerous for the baby and possibly the mother too."_

_"...I see. I guess we have no other choice, but to let you do it."_

_Hinamori nodded with agreement. The doctor let out a genuine smile. "We'll do our best." _

_Once he and some of the nurses left us, I turned to my wife and said, "I doubt they'll let me be with you during the surgery. So, I'll wait for you and baby from outside the room." _

_She let out a smile. "I know."_

_Soon, a nurse walked up to them. "It's time to move her to the surgery room."_

_I gave her a nod. After watching the nurses pressing and pulling a few switches on the wheels, they began moving the bed out of the room. Staying by her side, I followed Momo as far as I could._ _"Oi Hitsugaya, what's going on?" _

_I turned my head to see Rangiku following us. "The doctors have to perform a C-section on Momo. She can't give birth by natural means." _

_"That's terrible!" _

_"We have no other choice!" _

_She turned to my wife. "Hinamori, fight!" _

_Momo smiled. "Thanks Rangiku-san, I'll do my best." _

_Noticing that they are approaching the surgery room, Matsumoto stopped walking so that the both of us can spend some time together. The hospital bed stopped at the door. We took a moment to hold hands. Hinamori said, "If anything happens to me, please take care of our baby with your life." _

_I gave her a stern look. "Oi, don't tell me that when you're not dying."_

_She let out a faint smile. "I'm only saying this...just in case the worse does happen. Life is precious, right?" _

_"Well, yeah..." _

_Momo slowly sat up and pressed her lips against mine. I closed my eyes and returned the sentiment. By the time she pulled away, I watched she lay back down. She said, "I love you, Toshiro."_

_"I love you too, Momo. I'll see you soon."_

_After she nodded, the bed began entering the room. Our hands remained joined until we were too far from one another. We were soon set apart. I watched her go inside there, leaving me with no other choice but to patiently wait. It is when I felt something on my shoulder. I turned my head to see the smiling face of my friend. "She'll be fine." _

_"I hope so. It's very stressful when you're unable to do anything about this."  
_

_"That's true."_

_Time passed by: thirty minutes turned to hour and then into two hours. During that time, I kept pacing back and forth across the door._ _Matsumoto got tired of waiting. So, she took a seat on the bench at the side._

_"Hitsugaya, you should sit down for a moment." _

_I stopped for a moment and replied to her, "I wish I can, but I'm worried. The C-section shouldn't take anymore than an hour."_

_All of a sudden, we heard a noise from the other side of the doors. I glanced over his shoulder to get a better hearing. It definitely didn't come from Momo. "Well, judging by the sounds of those cries, it sounded like your baby is born."  
_

_I looked at the older adult who left her seat to stand beside him. She smiled. _

_"Congratulations Hitsugaya, you're a father now."_

_I didn't answer right away. My head was suddenly spinning in circles. In a matter of seconds after my previous comment, I became a parent. "Ah yeah..."_

_It is when one of the nurses came out of the room. In her comforting arms is a small yet loud bundle. "Mr. Hitsugaya, congratulations. This is your baby girl." _

_Once she passed the child to me, I carefully carried her in my arms so that I wouldn't drop her. As I saw the crying newborn, I began swaying her back and forth. She soon stopped her waterworks and took a moment to look up at me. I was at a loss for words. Aside from the love of my life, I have never seen someone so young and gorgeous. "Aw, she's so cute. Look at that, she has some of your features."_

_ After looking at Matsumoto, I replied, "It's only the eyes and a bit of her hair colour. The rest came from Momo."_

_"Do you have a name for her?" _

_"Her mother came up with it; she is Shia Hitsugaya." _

_Rangiku placed a hand on her chin and thought about it for a moment. "Shia-chan, huh? That's a nice name." _

_At that moment, the doctor came out of the surgery room. I turned to him and asked, "How's Momo doing?" _

_The doctor looked down for a moment before raising his head up. He finally said, "About that...I'm sorry. We tried our best, but we couldn't save her. Your wife just passed away from extreme blood loss."  
_

_The moment I heard those words, time suddenly stopped.  
_

* * *

There were many people I could have blamed for my loss. I could have taken my anger on the doctors for suggesting that they perform the Caesarean section on her. I also could have blamed nurses for not doing their job properly. Most of all, I could have blamed myself for allowing these events to happen. Besides, I was the one who got her pregnant in the first place. However, none of that happened.

It is as if she knew the pain and suffering I would have been inflicted with. She didn't want me to experience those hardships during the hard times. That's why she did her best to bring my tiny miracle of hope into this world and asked me to take care of her even if my life depended on it. She saved me from depression and my gentle smile she loved so much.

"Oto-san, do I have a mother?"

I turned my attention away from the stove to look at the small five year old girl, who is pulling down on my pants. After letting go of my stirring spoon, I turned to the side and bent down to her level. "Of course you do have one, Shia. Everyone has a mother."

"Really?" she asked. "Then, how come I don't see her at home? Does she hate us?"

I chuckled. "No, she doesn't. If she was here, she would definitely be living with us right now."

"Then, why?"

Upon hearing the sizzling from the pot, I stood up and turned down the flame. "You'll understand when you're a little older."

The dual haired girl raised her fists and began protesting against me. "No, I want to know now! Waiting until I grow up takes too long!"

Seeing the determined yet cute look on her face, I let out a defeated sigh. "Your mother can't be with us because of special circumstances. However, she is always looking after us."

Shia blinked. "From where?"

I pointed a finger up. As a result, she followed my pointed direction and looked up at the ceiling.

"From above, huh? So, Okaa-san is looking after us right now like some guardian angel?"

_"Guardian angel, huh?"_ Then, I extended a hand out and placed it on top of her head. I gave my daughter a soft smile on my face. I replied to her, "That's right Shia. Our guardian angel and your mother, Momo is looking after us right now from a better place."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

**_Oto-san_** - Father, _**Okaa-san** _- Mother

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMG. _*sniffles*_ It's so sad and heartbreaking! I cried while writing and editing this one-shot. _*blows nose onto tissue*_ Anyways, please review! Thanks.


	44. Deep in Thought

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Happy (Early) New Year everyone! Making this update home away from home, here is my (possibly) last update of the year; a completed theme for The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge. Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **azngurl113219, icyangel27, anime16, toshiko-san21, TwinToshiro, xXAshPhoenixXx, Hyourinmaru10, ToshiMomo4EVA, Reader-Favs,** and **cherryblossom997**. Without any further delay, here is **toshihitsu**'s idea request for theme number forty-four. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." __  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #44****:** Deep in Thought

"Toshiro, what are we doing here?" Hinamori asked as her white haired boyfriend pulled out a chair for her to sit at the round table for two.

"Isn't that obvious?" Hitsugaya replied as he walked around and sat on the other side of her. "We're here on a dinner date."

"I know, but I already told you to not to make it so...spontaneous. There is no need for us to eat an expensive restaurant and dress up into formal clothes."

"You'll find out my purpose soon enough." Toshiro let out a smirk. "There's nothing wrong with going on an outing like this once in a while."

She gave him a stern look before letting out a faint smile on the corner of her lips. "Well, I guess there isn't a problem with that."

"In that case, let's enjoy the night together while its still young."

Hinamori nodded with agreement. "Hai!"

"Hello, I will be your waiter for today. Is there something you would like to drink?"

The two young adults turned their attention to their server. Toshiro replied, "We would like some water please."

"Alright then, I'll be back to take your orders."

With a short bow, he left the two lovers alone. Once he is gone, Momo turned to Toshiro. "So, is there any particular reason why we're on a luxurious date tonight?"

Hitsugaya merely shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing too special; today just so happens to be the anniversary of our first meeting."

The young peach gave him a look before letting out a snort. "You actually remember stuff like that? It has been years since that happened. Our relationship started off as childhood friends."

Toshiro nodded with agreement. "Our parents are very close to one another. So, it's expected that we, their children, are the same. You're a very important person in my life."

Momo smiled. "Thank you. You're very important to me too."

He smiled back. "I know."

"Here are your drinks." They looked over to see the waiter has served them their glasses of water. He took out a notepad and pen and asked, "What would you like to order?"

Hitsugaya and Hinamori opened their menus in front of them and took a look. After a brief moment of scrolling, Momo raised her head and said, "We would like two orders of Spinach Salad for our appetizer."

After jotting the order down, he said, "Okay, is there anything else?"

At that moment, Toshiro added, "For our main course, we would like two orders of medium rare smoked salmon."

The server nodded with agreement as he finished writing down the order. "Alright, I'll be right back with your meals."

The two lovers closed their menus and returned them to the waiter. "Arigato."

With a short nod, he left them alone once more. They resumed their attention to one another. Momo smiled. "Once again, our preferences are the same. Why didn't you order steak?"

Hitsugaya merely replied, "Oh, I'm not really in the mood for something hardy today."

She suddenly let out a grin. "Hn, is it because you might not finish it?"

Toshiro shot her a glare. "Hey, I'm not the same person I was before."

Hinamori giggled. "That's true; you used to be shorter than me despite being the older one amongst us."

"Uruse."

Hitsugaya placed an elbow on the table so that he can rest his chin on top of his hand. As he watched the peach girl taking a sip from her water, Toshiro took a quick glance down to see his hand stuff into his right pants pocket. He wanted to make sure he has it in his possession. He let out a soft sigh and resumed his attention to her. "So, do your parents know that you're with me today?"

Momo nodded with agreement. "Okaa-san wanted to help me dress up for today's date, but I wanted to do it on my own."

"What's the end of that story?"

She smiled. "I ended up getting what I want."

"I see; I'm guessing your father is against you. He didn't want you to go out with me."

Momo let out an awkward smile. "You know him. He's been like that since we were young."

"Here are your salads," the waiter said, putting the two appetizers down in front of them. "Enjoy."

"Arigato."

Once the server is gone, the two long time friends took their tablecloths and placed them on their laps. Afterwards, they said their thanks and began to eat with their forks. "Mm, this tastes good."

Toshiro replied, "Mm, yeah..."

After a few minutes, they finished their appetizers and moved onto their main course. The waiter placed the two dishes in front of them after collecting their empty ones. "Here are your orders. Enjoy!"

"Mm, let's eat!"

Hitsugaya smiled. He picked up his glass of water and extended his arm out. He said, "Let's make a toast."

Hinamori nodded with agreement and picked up her glass as well.

"To us and great things to come...Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

The two glasses tapped against one another and made a cling sound before they returned to their respectful owners. They took a sip of water before putting them down on the table. They picked up their forks and knives and began eating their meal.

* * *

After he finished his fish dish, he put down his eating utensils and watched his girlfriend still eating her meal. They've been through a lot to get to this point in their relationship. Back then, he didn't even imagine his long time friend to become someone whom he could share his utmost love with. All this started because of a simple accident that happened while they were in high school.

They were walking home together from school on a bright and sunny day when Momo suddenly stepped into a thick layer of snow and lost her footing. Noticing that she is tipping over, Toshiro ran and took hold of her wrist. He pulled her close and placed an arm around her. Using his body as a shield, he reversed her position with his. Together, they rolled down the hill. By the time they came to themselves, they found themselves kissing one another on the lips. From that point on, things were never the same. They've developed feelings for one another. At the time, they were inexperienced. So, they didn't know how to manage their feelings. For some time, they just avoided one another. They soon realize that was no use. They couldn't just cut off their long time relationship with one another. So, they decided to meet and discuss their issue. After hours of discussion, they decided to take the next step and go out with one another.

Since then, their love blossomed like wildfire. They began doing things that he never would have done before with her such as going shopping, going on boat rides, and of course, sharing kisses with one another. Once in a while, they do get into fights, but they found the love in their hearts to discuss and forgive. Before they knew it, they reached to this point. "Toshiro, is there something wrong?"

He snapped back to reality to see the young peach woman looking at him. He replied, "Oh, I was just thinking about us. We've been through a lot to get to this point in our relationship."

"Hn, I suppose."

He looked down to take another glance at the object in his pocket. This is a good time to raise this issue to her. He raised his head up and said, "Momo."

"Yes, Toshiro?"

"I've done a lot of thinking."

Hinamori smiled. "I noticed."

"I was contemplating whether to raise this issue or not because it will affect the future."

She blinked. "What do you mean? Are you going to die or something?"

Hitsugaya suddenly rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not. It's not that serious."

"Oh, then what is it?"

He got out of his seat and walked over to her side. After he took her hand, he got down on one knee.

"We've been going out for several years, not as long as the time we've spent as childhood friends. Despite that, I have come to a decision."

Toshiro took the small object out of his pocket and held it out to her. It is a navy box. He opened it so that she can see what's inside. It is a diamond ring.

Realizing what he's doing, Hinamori placed both her hands over her mouth. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, my love. Will you marry me, Momo Hinamori?"

"Oh my gosh, y-yes!" Momo exclaimed. "Yes, I will! I love you!"

Happy to hear the result he wanted, the young man removed the ring from its case and put it on his new fiancee's left ring finger. Once he got on his feet, they embraced one another and a shared a loving kiss. "Now, here comes the hard part: convincing your father to accept me to take your hand in marriage."

Momo giggled. "I'm sure you're going to do fine, Toshiro. If not, I'll help out as well."

Hitsugaya smiled. "I know you will whenever it's necessary."

"Hai!"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Hai** _- Yes, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Arigato** _- Thank You

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be back soon with another update. Please review! Thanks.


	45. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone, I'm back with an update for The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge!** Special thanks goes to TwinToshiro, ToshiMomo4EVA, icyangel27, anime16, azngurl113219, Hyourinmaru10, Reader-Favs,** and** Sky's Fox.** Without any further delays, here is theme number forty-five. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." _**Letter.**

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #45****:** Seeing Red

As he is soothing the throbbing pain in his temples, Toshiro leaned back against his chair and let out a deep sigh. Today has been an exhausting day for the tenth division captain. He had this month's division budget to sort out, reports to hand in, and subordinates to look after. Hitsugaya put his hand down on the desk and looked over to the side to find his lieutenant sleeping on the sofa. The strawberry orange haired Soul Reaper let out a soft moan. She turned her head to one side before falling back asleep. "Mm, don't touch there..."

The white haired captain rolled his eyes before resuming his attention to his work. At least, she's not being noisy right now. All of a sudden, he heard a noise. Toshiro raised his head to see one of his subordinates at the door. "Hitsugaya-taicho! There is an emergency!"

"What is it?" the young captain asked.

"A fight has broken out between the younger and older division members!"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and let out a sigh. After putting his ink brush down, he stood up from his seat to grab his zanpakuto (which is on his side). The white haired Soul Reaper equipped the long bladed weapon on his back and walked over to his subordinate. "Hopefully, they have come to a consensus by the time I arrive."

"I-I hope so too, sir."

Just as he is about to leave, Toshiro took one last look inside to find the strawberry orange haired lieutenant still sleeping. Knowing that she won't wake up anytime soon, he left the room.

Little did he know, Matsumoto was actually awake for the whole time. She opened an eye to see him close the door. After waiting for a few moments, she sat up and placed a hand over her mouth. She giggled. "Yosh, it's time for me to get going."  
She then got off her seat and left the office. She used flash step to get to her destination quickly. If not, she would be late for the fun event Hisagi has organized.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone all here?" Shuhei asked the gathered Soul Reapers.

"Matsumoto-san hasn't arrived yet," Kira replied.

"Hn, is that so?"

"Hey everyone!" a voice exclaimed. The Soul Reapers turned their heads to the side to see the strawberry orange haired lieutenant join them. "I'm sorry for taking so long. I had to make sure my captain doesn't notice me leaving."

"Eh, you didn't tell Hitsugaya-kun?"

Matsumoto looked over to see the fifth division lieutenant in her presence. "Why didn't you do it?"

Rangiku placed a hand on the back of her head. She explained, "You see...I was sleeping on the sofa for most of the day because I was having a hangover. So, he just left me alone and did his work."

Momo gave the older Shinigami a stern look on her face. "In other words, if he were to find out you were awake and fine; he would have given you some paperwork to do."

"Yep!"

Hinamori sighed with defeat.

"She's such a carefree lieutenant."

"Yosh!" Hisagi said. "Now that everyone's here, let's start the event! Remember: we're doing this to have fun!"

* * *

Hitsugaya let out a sigh. Dealing with trivial matters between subordinates is tiring. The younger Soul Reapers don't know the ropes during their stay in the tenth division while the older ones sometimes fail to act like good role models. "I really need to take a day off."

By the time he opened the slide door to the office, he found his lieutenant not present in the room. He let out a low growl and walked over to the desk. Then, he noticed two packages on it. Hitsugaya let out a smile on his face and didn't waste any time to open one. Inside is a container full of his favourite amanatto. He opened the top cap and picked one out before putting it into his mouth. Afterward, he picked up the letter which is on the side and read the note.

**Toshiro,**

**In the second package is a second batch of amanatto. Whenever you get the chance, please give the second package to Momo. **

**Stay well,**

**Obaa-san**

Once he put the note down, he took a small handful of amanatto and ate it. He looked around the room and thought for a moment. He suddenly shrugged his shoulders. He has some time to run this errand. So, he might as well get this done right now.

So, he grabbed the second package of amanatto and left the office. After he stepped out and closed the door, the white haired captain went off to meet his childhood friend in the fifth division.

* * *

When he arrived at his destination, Hitsugaya searched for Hinamori by following her spiritual pressure. By the time he turned at the corner, his eyes picked up on something. As a result, he stopped to look at it. It is a trail of red spots on the ground.

His eyes widened. "No..."

Fearing that something may have happened, he began following the trail. In his thoughts, he hopes that it didn't come from the one person he's going to see.

"Please let her be alright."

Soon after, he stopped in front of a door. It is none other than the one that leads to her room. Without any moment to waste, the white haired captain opened the slide door and entered the room. He continued following the trail until he stopped in front of a small pool of red. Toshiro gasped.

Not wanting to figure out what happened here, he continued following the red spots until he met with another door. Just as the young prodigy extended his hand out to the handle, the door opened on its own to reveal the peach girl.

She jumped; she never expected her childhood friend to be here. At that moment, she became conscious of being in his presence wearing nothing but a large towel. Momo wrapped her arms around her upper arms and blushed. "H-Hitsugaya-kun, w-what are you doing here?"

Toshiro didn't answer right away. Instead, he walked around her to check for any open wounds. Once he stood in front of her again, he let out a relieved sigh and said, "Thank goodness; you're not hurt."

Hinamori blinked. "Hurt? What are you talking about?"

"I was heading over here when I spotted a trail of blood on the floor. I thought it was yours. So, I followed it all the way her-"

Momo placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"You're right, it did belong to me. However, that's not blood. It's tomato juice."

There was a short pause. "T-Tomato juice?"

The peach girl nodded her head. "Yep."

"Why would you have tomato juice on your body?"

"A while ago, I was participating in a tomato throwing contest Hisagi-san organized for us."

Hitsugaya turned his head to one side to hide the face he's making. "Holding tomato throwing contests is not normal."

He resumed his attention to Momo.

"Is it still going on?"

Momo let out a faint smile. "Yeah, things got out of hand. So, I gave up and went home to get cleaned up."

"I see."

Hinamori smiled. "Thanks for worrying about me, Hitsugaya-kun."

At that moment, he became conscious of the peach girl and what she's wearing. He turned his head to the side to hide the redness on his face. "I-It's nothing."

There was a short pause.

"Anyways, Obaa-san sent over some amanatto. I'll leave it here." He put the package on the small table. "I need to head back to my division."

Not wanting to spend anymore of her time, he prepared to flash step out the door. At that moment, the peach girl extended a hand out.

She called out to him, "W-Wait a minute, Hitsugaya-kun!"

Toshiro stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "What is it?"

Hinamori looked down for a brief moment before she asked, "D-Do you think I'm attractive?"

He gave her a look and turned around to face her. "W-Why woul-"

"Just answer the question and...b-be honest."

After seeing the serious look on her face, Hitsugaya let out a sigh and looked away. "W-Well, yes...I think so. However, that doesn't guarantee that it applies to all guys."

Momo suddenly smiled, happy to hear his response. "I see."

He then gave her a stern look. "What's with that look?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

However, he's not convinced. "You like someone."

Hinamori blinked. "...Eh?"

"I know that look; I've seen enough people to understand what they're thinking." He walked up to her. At that moment, Momo took a few steps back. However, she soon met with a wall. As a result, she had to hear his demands. "Who is this guy you're attracted to? Is he part of the Gotei 13?"

"W-Well, yes...h-he's part of the Gotei 13, but I-I haven't confessed to him yet!"

He paused. "What? You haven't?"

Momo silently nodded with agreement. Toshiro turned his head to the side. He just realized that he spoke out of turn. "Oh...um, I see."

Over the next couple of seconds, the room is filled with silence.

"I-I'm sorry; I have no right knowing...the people you're interested in."

"I-It's alright," Hinamori said. "I don't mind if you knew."

"...Well, whoever he is, he better make you happy or else I'll beat him up."

The peach girl let out a soft smile before looking down at her feet.

"Anyways, I better head back to my division. I'll see you later, Hinamori."

She raised her head to see her white haired friend heading towards the front door. She followed him. He stopped for a moment to take one look at her. At that moment, she let said, "Ja ne."

He let out a faint smile before he walked out the door. Momo walked up and placed a hand on the door sill.

_"There's no need to worry. You don't need to beat anyone up because the person I've grown to like is the one who's always by my side."_

With a smile on her face, the peach girl turned around and stepped back into the safety of her home.

_"He is none other than you, Hitsugaya-kun."_

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Taicho** _- Captain,_** Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Amanatto -**_ a Japanese traditional snack that is made of various refined sugar coated beans after simmering with sugar syrup and drying, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother,_** Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Ja ne** _- Good Bye (informal/casual)

* * *

**Author's Note:** Woot, I made it to the forty-five percent mark! I'm just five one shots away from the big half way point! Yes, I'm all fired up! xD Please review and thanks for all your support!


	46. Creation

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm terribly sorry for the long delay. I really had a hard time trying to put this theme into proper words. Oh well, I did the best I could. Now, I just need to write a really good one for the next theme. Anyways, thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **TwinToshiro, Reader-Favs, ToshiMomo4EVA, Stargirl13, **and** UnbelievableAnimeFreak**. Without any further delays, here is theme number forty-six. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #46**: Creation

Rangiku Matsumoto is standing in front of the captain's desk, singing a happy tune when she heard the sound of the slide door. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed it was none other than the fifth division lieutenant. A bright smile appeared on her face. She turned around and said, "Hey Hinamori!"

After the peach girl closed the door, she smiled at the older Soul Reaper and replied, "Hey Rangiku-san, is Hitsugaya-kun around?"

"Right now, he's at a captain's meeting."

"Oh, alright then." She walked over to the low table to place a cloth bag on top. During this time, the strawberry orange haired woman resumed her attention to what she was doing. "When he comes back, can you tell him that I came by to drop this off? It's from Obaa-san."

"Okay!"

Noticing that she's not looking at her, Momo walked up to Rangiku and asked, "Are you even listening?"

"Yup, I heard it loud and clear."

She leaned over to one side so that she can see what the older Soul Reaper is doing. "Eh, what is that thing you have?"

Matsumoto glanced over her shoulder to give the fifth division lieutenant a smile on her face. "It's an ice cream machine. I got it during my last visit to the living world."

"So, you're making some ice cream right now?"

Rangiku smiled and nodded with agreement. "Yep."

"Sugoi!" Hinamori said. "What flavour you're making?"

"I'm making green tea ice cream with rice crackers, ketchup, mustard, and fried tofu..."

As the tenth division lieutenant is listing all the ingredients, the younger Soul Reaper made a face. No matter what happens, she always found herself wondering about the busty woman's sense of taste. _"Is her stomach made of steel?" _

"Once it's done, do you want to try some?"

Momo made a squeak and then raised both her hands up. "Um no, it's alright."

"Fine then, it's your loss."

Over the next few minutes, the peach girl curiously watched the strawberry orange haired female make her ice cream. Once she is done, Matsumoto opened the machine's lid and began scooping out the delectable onto an empty bowl with a mixing spoon. "Hey Rangiku-san."

"Yeah?"

"Can...you teach me how to use that machine?"

"Sure," she replied. "What ice cream flavour are you planning to make?"

Hinamori placed a finger on her chin, trying to figure that out. When she looked over at the cloth bag which is on the low table, she came up with the answer. She let out a bright smile on her face before resuming her attention to the tenth division lieutenant. "You'll find it out soon enough."

* * *

By the time he returned to his office, Toshiro Hitsugaya heard a certain sound from the other side of the door. He stopped for a moment to listen to that voice. He let out a low growl before pulling away. _"She's not working...again." _

Then, he heard another voice; a voice he knows all too well. The white haired captain raised an eyebrow.

_"What is she doing in there?" _

Seeing that there's no point in contemplating, he placed his hand on the slide door and opened it. Just as he entered the room, Matsumoto and Hinamori turned around to see him in their presence. Rangiku asked, "Hey taicho, you're back already?"

He stopped in front of them and took a moment to see the stacked paperwork on his desk. Then, he turned to the tall Soul Reaper and said, "I can see you have yet to touch the paperwork I left you to do."

"Really?" she asked. "There was paperwork for me to do?"

Hitsugaya shot her a glare. "Yes, I did mention it to you before I left for the meeting."

Matsumoto placed a hand on the back of her head. She let out a hesitant laugh. "I'm sorry."

"You better be sorry," Toshiro said. "Now, put away that machine you have on the table and get to work."

At that moment, Momo took a step forward and placed her hands up to her. "J-Just give us a few more minutes. The ice cream is almost done."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Ice cream?"

His childhood friend nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Hinamori, it's done!"

The fifth division lieutenant then turned her attention to the tenth division one. "Really? How did it turn out?"

After taking a look at the frozen delectable from the small glass, Rangiku looked at the peach girl and let out a bright smile on her face. "It looks delicious."

"Ou, let me see."

As Momo walked over to help Rangiku take the ice cream out of the machine, Toshiro let out a defeated sigh and laid down on the sofa nearby. Despite what he said, neither Soul Reaper listened. After he placed his hands behind the back of his head, he closed his eyes and wondered, _"Why do I even bother?"_

"Hitsugaya-kun." He opened his eyes and looked at the peach girl. She raised the small bowl of ice cream out for him to see. "Do you want to try some?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Hinamori then gave a blank face. "Fine then, suit yourself."

With that said, she took a small spoonful of ice cream and happily put it into her mouth. "Umai!"

The young white haired captain gave her a stern look, questioning whether she's teasing him or not.

"Are you sure you don't want some?"

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Yes, I'm certain. So, stop asking me Hinamori."

"Not even a small taste test?"

By the time he reopened his eyes, Toshiro felt his cheeks heat up as a spoonful of Momo's homemade ice cream is close to his face. After he jerked back, he looked ahead to see the puppy faced girl who is in his presence. Hitsugaya gulped. If he were to give up now, it is because he wanted to get a kiss from his beloved peach...even if it's indirect. Otherwise, he would have to patiently wait for his next opportunity which is probably after he confesses his feelings for her.

Toshiro looked away and replied, "F-Fine, but don't go complaining to me if I eat a large portion."

Hinamori smiled and extended her arm out so that the spoon is close to his mouth. "Okay, now open wide."

"Oi oi, there's no need to feed me," Hitsugaya pointed out as he placed a hand on the spoon's handle. "I'm not a baby."

Taking the spoon from her, he put it and the ice cream into his mouth. As he is eating, Momo anxiously waited for his critique on her latest creation. "So, um...how was it?"

The white haired captain removed spoon from his mouth and thought for a moment. "Hn, it tastes like peaches and watermelons."

Momo laughed hesitantly. "Well, of course, it tastes like that because you _are_ eating peach and watermelon flavoured ice cream. What I was trying to say: do you like the taste of those two flavours together?"

There was a short pause. "It's an interesting taste. At least, it's edible unlike Matsumoto's food."

"Hey, what does that supposed to mean?" the tenth division lieutenant asked.

Hitsugaya shot her a glare. "I mean just as I've said it."

"You're so mean!"

Toshiro sat up and left his seat on the sofa. He walked over to his childhood friend's side before he replied to his lieutenant, "Uruse."

Then, he took another spoonful of ice cream from Hinamori's bowl and stuffed it into his mouth. Momo's lips suddenly curved upwards. _"So, he does like the flavour after all."_

Matsumoto watched the two childhood friends interact with one another. She let out a soft smile. As she watched them getting along with each other, it reminded her of the times when she and _her_ special one are together. Rangiku took a moment to look at the clear sky from the large framed window. She closed her pale blue eyes and let out a sigh.

Once she resumed her attention to Hitsugaya and Hinamori, she quietly made her way towards the door. In the meantime, Momo asked, "You really like my creation, don't you?"

After he finished with his fifth scoop, Toshiro gave her a stern look. Then, he removed the spoon from his mouth and asked his own question, "Aren't you going to eat? At this rate, I'm going to finish the whole thing."

"No, I'm fine with you finishing my food. Besides, you seem happy," she replied. _"Yes, happy...sights that I always like seeing especially at times such as this one."_

Hitsugaya looked away so that she doesn't see his pinkish face. "Hn, is that so?"

Momo nodded her head. "Yeah."

Toshiro then gave her a stern look. "You make it sound like you can see through me."

"I think I can. Besides, we've been friends for a very long time."

He turned his head away. _"Friends, huh?"_

Matsumoto placed a hand over her mouth and suppressed a giggle. They're just so cute together especially when they're having trouble trying to express their feelings. Then, she placed a hand on the door sill. After taking one last look at the two Soul Reapers, she left the tenth division office with a single thought in her mind. _"You two definitely deserve to spend more time together especially with the kind of lifestyle we're living. They're by your side one day; they're gone, the next."_

* * *

**Japanese World Translations**

**_Obaa-san_** - Grandmother, _**Sugoi** _- Amazing, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up

* * *

**Author's Note**: It's all bittersweet and full of fluffiness. Please review! Thanks.


	47. Misfortune

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone! I'm back with another completed one shot from The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge. Thank you for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **skylark dragonstar, TwinToshiro, Hyourinmaru10, ToshiMomo4EVA, kikathappiness, azngurl113219, icyangel27, Reader-Favs, UnbelievableAnimeFreak, i. am. PyR,** and **xXStarGirl13Xx**.

Without any further delay, here is **TwinToshiro**'s idea request for theme number forty-seven. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." _

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #47****:** Misfortune

"Oi Matsumoto."

Hearing her name being called, the strawberry orange haired Soul Reaper glanced over her shoulder to see her white haired superior is standing behind the sofa with his arms folded. "Did you need something, Captain?"

Toshiro gave her a stern look. "Isn't that obvious? I need you to put down that newspaper and get to work on that paperwork stack I asked you to finish."

"Okay, just give me a second." Rangiku resumed her attention to the printed work which was produced from the ninth division. As she is flipping pages, she added, "I need to check our horoscopes for today." (1)

"Our horoscopes?" Hitsugaya asked before shooting her a glare. "You only need to check yours."

Matsumoto turned her body around so that she can face him. "Aww, come on! Don't you want to know if you're going to have a good day or not?"

"I don't believe in horoscopes. Plus, everyday is always an exhausting one because you make me do all the work!"

"If I remember correctly, your birthday is on December 20th."

"You're not even listening!"

"Your day is full of misfortunes. Do your best to cope with it and you'll be rewarded for your efforts." After reading the small article, Rangiku looked at Toshiro. A bright smile appeared on her face. "Good luck, taicho!"

Hitsugaya let out a low growl. "Didn't I already tell you? I don't believe in horoscopes. So, I don't believe that I'm going to experience a day full of bad luck."

He walked over to his desk to reach for his cup of green tea. Before he could get a chance to touch it, the cup suddenly broke in half and spilled all the contents inside. As a result, his all paperwork got wet. Hitsugaya made a face and looked over to see the older Soul Reaper's innocent face. "I swear, I threw out that one and only broken cup you got mad at me about!" (2)

Toshiro gave her a stern look. "You better be telling me the truth."

"I am!" Matsumoto said. "Unless...you're worried about your horoscope coming true."

"What? No way!" Hitsugaya turned around and walked to the next room to get a clean cloth. By the time he returned, he began cleaning up the mess on his desk. "It's just a coincidence."

A grin appeared on Rangiku's face. She walked over to the white haired captain and asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Hitsugaya stopped for a moment to look at her. "Of course, I am sure!"

"Fine then, have it your way. In my opinion, it seems like you have a long day ahead of you."

"Like I said before, it's just a coincidence.

"Sumi masen Hitsugaya-taicho." The two high ranked Soul Reapers turned their attention to their subordinate, who just entered the room with a large stack of paperwork in his hands. "Yamamoto-soitaicho would like you to review and sign these papers. He expects the work to be done before you leave for your duties in the living world."

Toshiro sighed with defeat. "Alright, I'll get it done. You can put it on the coffee table."

"Okay."

The Soul Reaper slowly made his way to put the stack of paper on the table. However, because he can't see where he is going, he bumped into the sofa. Upon losing his balance, the Soul Reaper subordinate yelped and tossed all the papers into the air. Hitsugaya placed two fingers on his temples. As he massaged them, the white haired captain sighed with defeat. "Now, do you believe in horoscopes?"

After putting his hand down, Toshiro gave his lieutenant a stern look. "Matsumoto, get to work."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Ou, let's go in there and check it out!"

"Oi Matsumoto," Hitsugaya replied as they stopped walking through the streets of Karakura Town. "We're here on duty, not on vacation."

"Aww, you're so stingy!" Rangiku complained. "Why can't we have some fun?"

He growled with frustration and continued walking.

"Oi taicho, wait up!"

As she followed her superior, they heard the sound of an echoing beep. Hitsugaya stopped to take out his flip phone from his pocket. While he is pressing a few buttons, Matsumoto looked over his shoulder to see what is going on.

"Where is it coming from?"

"The signal is coming from the north side of town," Toshiro replied before putting his phone away. "Let's go."

She nodded with agreement. "Yes sir!"

With that said, they began running. Along the way, they took out their respected artificial soul pills from their pockets. Just as they were about to eat it, they turned at the corner and immediately crashed into a pair of children who just walked out of a candy store. Because they are bigger, the boys dropped their bags of candy and fell back to the ground. Rangiku quickly apologized to them, "Oops, sorry!"

"Shit, our soul pills got mixed up with their candy balls!"

Upon hearing her captain say that, Matsumoto looked down to see their dropped pills are amongst the spilled candy on the ground. "You've got to be kidding me! How are we supposed to find ours?"

Hitsugaya looked around for any significant differences amongst them. By the time he realized it, he picked one of them up. "Never mind, it's not that bad. You just need to find the green one; it's ours."

"Oh, okay!"

After a quick search, she picked up the last soul pill before following her captain who already had a head start. "Let's go before they cause anymore trouble!"

"Yes sir!"

They quickly put their soul pills into their mouths. Just as they swallowed it, their souls were extracted from their gigais. Toshiro turned to the artificial soul who is currently occupying his body. "Find somewhere safe to hide."

He then looked at Rangiku. "Matsumoto."

"I'm right behind you!"

With a short nod, the two high ranked Soul Reapers used flash step to arrive at their destination faster.

* * *

"Boy, what a day!" Rangiku said as she and her captain are walking back to the place where they left their gigais. "Who would have thought there were a bunch of Hollows appearing at once?"

"It can't be helped that some of us are sent out to deal with them," Toshiro replied. "Karakura Town is a place that is composed of higher than normal spiritual density."

"Hn..." Matsumoto placed her hands together on the back of her head. "Now that we're done here, can we go shopping for a bit?"

Hitsugaya shot her a glare. "Matsumoto, you know the rules."

She sighed with defeat. "Fine."

He resumed his attention to the front to find Rangiku's gigai waiting for them. "What is the probability of them coming back safely? Oh well, I'll just stay here..."

There was a brief moment of silence before they realized something. Matsumoto ran off by using flash step. Hitsugaya quickly followed behind. "Taicho, let me help you find your gigai."

"No, you don't need to do that!" Toshiro exclaimed. "I can find him on my own! Besides, you just want to the other me act like a girl!"

"Why would I do such a thing?" Rangiku asked. "All I want to do is to help find your gigai and retrieve my mod soul pill that you ate by mistake!"

"That's nonsense!"

All of a sudden, Matsumoto stopped. "Ah, there he is!"

At that moment, Hitsugaya stopped running as well to look. He suddenly made a face.

Seeing what is going on, the tenth division lieutenant placed a finger on her chin. "Ou, it looks like you're not going back to your body anytime soon. He's totally fawning over those guys over there." (3)

Toshiro closed his eyes and growled with frustration. Today is definitely not his day. "Get him away from those guys."

"Yes sir."

Just as she is about to do her job, Rangiku let out a snort. "Matsumoto!"

* * *

Toshiro let out a deep sigh. After his short trip to the living world, he resumed to his captain duties in the tenth division. He wanted Matsumoto to also do the same, but she managed to slither through his fingertips and ran away before he could do anything. As a result, he had no other choice but to personally write and send the report to the Captain Commander. "Please let today be over already."

"Hey Hitsugaya-kun."

Upon hearing his name being called, the white haired prodigy stopped and looked over to see a familiar face in his presence. "Oh, hey Hinamori."

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You look tired. Have you've been over working again?"

"No, I haven't been doing that. I'm just exhausted from today's stress. A lot of things weren't going my way."

"Hn, is that so?" Suddenly, she let out a bright smile. "Well, if you're experience a string of bad luck, you'll soon be blessed with extremely good luck afterwards. That's what I would always say."

"Really now?"

Momo nodded with agreement and walked over to him. "Just cheer up, Shiro-chan."

Just as he is about to correct her, she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Surprised by the action, Hitsugaya placed a hand over the area of contact and watched the raven haired girl walk by.

Then, she stopped for a moment to take another look at him. She smiled.

"Things will get better for sure."

With that said, the fifth division lieutenant used flash step and disappeared out of his sight.

Over the next few minutes, Hitsugaya just stood there in silence. _"So, this is my reward for my efforts...huh?"_

After he placed his hand down, he lowered his head and let out a faint smile on his face. He began walking back to his office.

_"Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all."_

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References**_**  
**_

_**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Sumi Masen**_ - Excuse Me, _**Soitaicho**_ - Captain Commander, _**Gigai**_ - Faux Body

(1) Reference to Bleach Omake Chapter - Rangiku's Accurate Horoscope

(2) Reference to Episode 91's Shinigami Cup

(3) The artificial soul pill Toshiro ate was actually Rangiku's which has a personality of a pervert. On the other hand, Toshiro's soul pill has a diligent but stupid personality. This information was looked on the Bleach Wiki site. xP

* * *

**Author's Note:** LOL, I had fun writing this theme. What will I think of next? Please review! Thanks.


	48. Drive

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** It's about time for an update for The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge. Thank you everyone for all your patience especially my awesome reviewers: **azngurl113219, UnbelievableAnimeFreak, Reader-Favs, saxophone, xXStarGirl13Xx, i. am. PyR, Hyourinmaru10, icyangel27, kitkathappiness, **and** HellionKyou. **

_Message to **saxophone**:_ I'm glad you've enjoyed all my one-shot themes so far. Your request will be done under theme number fifty-two. Thanks for your review!

Without any further delay, here is **xXToxicCrimsonXx** _aka_ **xXAshPhoenixXx**'s idea request for theme number forty-eight. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." _

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #48****:** Drive

As she is standing in front of the mirror and humming a happy tune, Momo Hinamori made sure that the outfit she's wearing looks nice. Liking what she's seeing, she moved on to tying her hair up into a ponytail. Once she is done, the peach girl took another look in the mirror. A bright smile appeared on her face. "Okay, I'm all set for my date."

She went downstairs to the kitchen and prepares enough dinner for two people. During this time, she heard the sound of a doorbell. Hinamori stopped what she was doing and took a moment to answer the front door. By the time she opened it, she met with the familiar young man with snowy white hair and glowing emerald-teal eyes. He smiled. "Hey Momo."

"Hey Toshiro, you're here earl-"

It is when Hitsugaya took out a bouquet of flowers from behind and held it out to her.

"Oh wow, are these for me?"

The young white haired man gave her a stern look. "Who else am I going to give them to?"

Momo giggled. After accepting his offer, she took a moment to sniff the bouquet. "They're beautiful." She then threw her arms over his shoulders and gave him a loving kiss. "Thank you."

Toshiro smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm almost done packing our dinners." She turns around. Just as she is about to leave, she glanced over her shoulder and added, "Why don't you step in for a bit?"

With a short nod, he followed her inside. After he closed the door, he took off his shoes at the entrance and went into the kitchen where Momo is packing their afternoon meals. He pulled out a chair and took a seat at the dining table. He looked around for a moment before he asked, "I don't see your parents around. Have they gone to work?"

"Yeah," Hinamori replied as she is putting a container of sandwiches into the picnic basket. "They did. They've been away since this morning."

"I see."

Then, she put several water bottles and juice boxes into the basket. Once she is done, she closed the lid. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

Hitsugaya left his seat and walked up to her. After taking hold of the basket's handle, he let out a courteous smile. "Allow me to carry that for you."

Amused by his actions, Momo placed her fingertips on her lips and giggled. "Why thank you; you're too kind."

He then extended his other hand out to her. Knowing exactly what he wants, she joined hands with him. Together, they walked to the front entrance. As they are putting on their shoes, Hinamori asked, "So Toshiro, where are we going for our date? You haven't told me yet."

Once he is done, Hitsugaya looked at her and replied, "You'll understand once we go outside."

The young peach woman gave him a questionable look. Nevertheless, she finished putting on her shoes. She will eventually find out what he meant by those words. By the time they went outside, she noticed something in the driveway and became amazed. Toshiro smiled, happy to see the result he's expecting.

"For today's date, I'm taking you out on a nice long drive to the beach. Once we're there, we'll eat and watch the beautiful sunset together."

Feeling ecstatic, she placed her hands together. "It sounds romantic."

"It will be."

She turned to him. "However, is it really alright for you to drive this car?"

"Don't worry; I asked to borrow it for today..." He then turned his head to one side. "...after she made me confess that I was going to take you out on a date."

"Oh..."

With that said, she began looking around. Hitsugaya noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Whenever we're doing something like this, doesn't she..." Hinamori explained. "...you know, somehow follow us and record our outings on camera or video."

Being reminded of his mother's usual antics, he closed his eyes and sighed. "I do have to admit; she does that a lot. However, I made sure she couldn't."

Momo blinked. "What do you mean?"

With a smirk on his face, he let go of Hinamori's hand and stuffed his hand into his pants pocket. After a few moments, he takes out a handful of batteries for her to see. "I have all the batteries for both the camera and camcorder."

As he put them away, his girlfriend giggled. "You're so sneaky, Toshiro."

"I have to be." He leaned over to the younger adult. "Besides, this date is a rare opportunity for us to hang out on our own and without anyone bothering us."

With that said, he gave her a loving kiss. After they pulled apart, he took hold of her hand once again and lead her to the car. He opened the passenger door wide enough for his beloved to step inside the vehicle first. Then, he gave her the picnic basket before closing the car door. While Hinamori is strapping the seat belt on, Hitsugaya got into the driver's seat and did the same.

Afterward, he took a moment to check his side and rear mirrors. Once he is done, he turned to his girlfriend and asked, "Are you ready, Momo?"

Hinamori smiled. "You bet!"

With a short nod, Toshiro resumed his attention to the front and started the car with a single turn of his key. Then, he set the gear to drive and put down the brakes. Finally, he put his right foot on the gas petal and both hands on the wheel. After taking a quick glance at Momo, he began driving the car away from the Hinamori residence. "If things go well, we'll make it to our destination by five."

"That's enough time for us to do other things like take a walk."

"That's right."

Momo giggled. "You had everything planned out."

"Yup," Toshiro admitted. "Nothing can stop us from enjoying our date."

* * *

Staring at the road filled cars ahead; Hitsugaya closed his emerald-teal eyes and sighed with defeat. "I spoke too soon. Apparently, traffic can stop us from enjoying our date."

Suddenly, he felt something pat him on the shoulder. He looked over to see his girlfriend's smiling face. "It's alright, Toshiro. There's still plenty of time until the sun sets."

He sighed again. "I guess."

Deciding to keep his mind away from the frustrations, she leaned over to take out small pouch from the picnic basket. After loosening the knot on the bag, she held bag of cookies out to her loving boyfriend. "In the meantime, let's have a snack."

"Alright."

She took one out and gave it to Toshiro, who willingly accepted her offer. As he is eating the treat, he heard her ask, "How does it taste?"

"Good," he replied. "Did you make them?"

Momo nodded with agreement. "Yep, I'm glad you noticed."

After Hitsugaya finished the cookie, Hinamori handed him another one. "What else did you bring?"

"Oh, I brought some sandwiches, drinks, slices of fruit..."

Just as he heard that, he removed the half-eaten cookie from his mouth and asked, "What you mean by slices of fruit, does it include...some watermelon?"

Momo giggled. "Of course, I included your favourite."

With a smile on his face, he resumed his attention to the front and happily ate the rest of his cookie. "I look forward to eating it later."

As he slowly moved the car forward, he heard Hinamori say, "I know."

At that moment, they heard the sound of a ring tone. Hitsugaya stuffed his hand into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He flipped the electronic device open and pressed a button. Then, he passed it to Momo to hold. "Hello?"

"Hey Lil'Shiro!" echoed a dotty voice from the speaker phone. "How's your date with Momo-chan going?"

Toshiro let out a defeated sigh. "Okaa-san, I told you to stop calling me by that nickname. I'm a young adult already!"

"Yeah, but you'll always be my little baby."

Hitsugaya groaned. "You just had to say that."

He looked over to see his girlfriend giggling. "Now, Momo's laughing at me."

"Oh, you had the speaker phone on. Hi Momo-chan!"

Hinamori laughed hesitantly. "Hey Naomi-san."

"I had to put it on speaker phone!" Toshiro snapped. "I can't drive while I'm on the phone."

"How are you, sweetie?" the mother Hitsugaya asked. "Are you and Toshiro having a good time?"

The white haired man growled and gently pounded his forehead against the top edge of the wheel. _"Why can't I have a peaceful date with Momo without any interruptions?"_

After a few taps on the steering wheel, Hitsugaya leaned back against his chair and sighed with defeat. He took a moment to check the time on the watch. It is already four o'clock in the afternoon. "We're definitely going to be late."

"Now Toshiro, you should think positively about this," Momo replied before she stabbed her fork into the container of fruit. "At least we're still together."

The white haired man gave her a look before he sighed again. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just wanted today to be somewhat special."

"It is special just like all our previous dates. Besides, each of our dates' events are very different. Do you remember our first one?"

"Urgh, how can I not?" Hitsugaya said. "It is the day when we met each others' parents by chance because they were spying on us."

"It wasn't that bad."

Toshiro gave her a look. "For you, that's a yes. However, it's a different story with your father."

"Oh yeah," Hinamori said. "I'm sorry about his behaviour all the time."

The white haired man sighed. "It's alright; I'm used to it now. I'm just wondering how he's going to react if we decide to get married."

Momo blushed. "M-Married? You're thinking about proposing to me?"

Realizing what he just said, Hitsugaya turned a few shades darker and looked away. "N-Not at the moment; I-I was just considering the possibility in the near future. B-Besides, it's a bit early to be thinking about that stuff. W-We're both still in university."

Just thinking about made the young woman imagine them walking out of the chapel as a married couple. At that moment, she turned red and lowered her head. "J-Just to let you know, I-I don't think I will mind getting married to you...someday."

Momo slowly raised her head to see her boyfriend.

"Considering the way things are going right now, I don't think...I'll be able to break up with you."

Upon hearing that, he glanced at her. Seeing that she's fairly serious about the situation, he resumed his attention to the front. "I-I see; I-I'll keep that in mind."

They paused.

"I-I hope you'll be able to accept my proposal when th-the time comes."

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Y-Yeah..."

For the next few minutes, they fell silent. Before long, Hinamori took her fork and skewered slice of watermelon and held it out to Hitsugaya.

"Do you want some?"

Toshiro looked over and smiled. "Arigato Momo."

He opened his mouth so that the younger adult can feed him. Hinamori giggled.

"Hey, I can do the same thing if I wasn't driving."

"I know."

At that moment, he noticed a certain landscape they are about to pass by. An idea came into mind. "Hey Momo, do you mind watching the sunset at a different place?"

Hinamori shook her head. "I don't mind. What place are you thinking about going?"

With both hands gripping tightly on the steering wheel, a smirk appeared on Toshiro's face. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

As they watched the sun set in the horizon, Toshiro and Momo are sitting on the car roof while eating their sandwiches. "Kirei."

Hitsugaya draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. "Yeah, it is."

She looked at him. "I'm glad we came here instead to watch it."

"I thought you would like it." Hitsugaya took a moment to drink from his bottle of water. "Besides, the best place to watch the sunset than at the curb of a high elevated road."

Hinamori smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss. "I love you, Toshiro."

He smiled back. "Me too, Momo. Me too."

They resumed their attention to the beautiful scenery. "Let's do this again some other time."

"When would that be?"

The peach woman smiled. "Our honeymoon."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her. Momo giggled. "Just kidding."

He gave her a forehead kiss. "You're such a tease sometimes."

"I know."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**_**  
**_

**_Okaa-san_** - Mother, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Kirei -**_ How Pretty

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hopefully, it won't take long to finish the next one. Please review! Thanks.


	49. Drink

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Yes, I finally have a chance to update. Sorry for keeping you all waiting; I was busy with work and summer school. Gah, they're preventing me from writing my HitsuHina stories. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for all your patience especially my awesome reviewers:** i. am. PyR, saxophone, icyangel27, Hyourinmaru10, xXAshPhoenixXx, chai, DUNDY13, Sky's Fox, xXStarGirl13Xx, **and** UnbelievableAnimeFreak. **Without any further delay, here is theme number forty-nine. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." _

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #49: **Drink

As they are walking through the empty streets of Karakura Town, Matsumoto stretched her arms up towards the night sky. "Now that was hard work! Who would have thought there are still so many Hollows lurking around here after all we've been though?"

"It's expected," her white haired captain, Hitsugaya replied. "This place is said to have higher than normal levels of spiritual activity. It will take years before this town can be considered normal again."

Fifth division lieutenant, Hinamori nodded with agreement. "We're just going to have to deal with it until then."

Rangiku sighed and placed her hands together on the back of her head. "Well, at least we get the chance to come and check out the stuff here."

"Aside from your work, you're only interested in shopping for clothes," Toshiro said. "Oh yes, I almost forgot about the alcohol."

"That's not true," Matsumoto protested. "I come here for other valid reasons too."

Just as the tenth division captain is about to say something, Hinamori interrupted, "Hey, do you want to stop over there and eat?"

The captain and subordinate looked over to see they are approaching a local noodle restaurant. "Hn, I am a bit hungry and it is getting pretty late."

The strawberry orange haired female turned her superior.

"Can we eat here, Captain?"

Hitsugaya thought for a brief moment before he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, there's no reason not to eat here."

Suddenly, the two girls cheered. "You're the best!"

Just as they entered the restaurant, Toshiro heard her say, "Arigato Shiro-chan!"

He sighed with defeat. As he followed them inside, the white haired male retorted, "Oi Hinamori, how many times do I have to keep reminding you? It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you."

"Irasshaimase," the chef greeted.

Once the three people took their seats at one of the low tables, they took a moment to look at the menu. "Ou, they serve alcohol here!"

"Oi, make sure not to drink too much," the white haired Soul Reaper in disguise warned. "We're still on duty."

"Hai."

"The last thing we want is to drag you back to Urahara's place while a group of Hollows are in the area."

"Whatever you say."

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat before he turned his attention to the words on the menu. "So Hinamori, have you figured out what you want to eat yet?"

"Hn, not really," Momo replied. The two childhood friends looked at one another. "There are so many choices that I can't decide."

"Making a decision on a dish you want to eat isn't hard," Rangiku pointed out, "choosing whether you love someone or not is."

Then, she noticed a pair of stern looks from the two longtime friends. They soon went back to deciding what dish to eat. Hitsugaya quickly glanced over at the peach girl. Despite what his lieutenant said, he found his love to be rather straightforward.

For the longest time, he knew he loved Momo. However, he found the confession to be a bit difficult. Part of the reason is they're childhood friends. If they did go out with one another, they might realize they're not meant for one another. As a result, they have to end their relationship and go back to being friends. However, that's no easy task. The other reason is Momo's personality.

Judging by her looks alone, he knows there are Soul Reapers who would totally go out with the fifth division lieutenant. Much to his luck, she would always turn them down unintentionally using oblivious responses that relate to their friendship.

Toshiro closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. "Hitsugaya-kun, have you decided what to eat yet?"

After snapping back to reality, he turned his attention to the peach girl. "Ah yeah, just give me a minute. I want to make sure that's the dish I want to order."

"Well, you better hurry up," Matsumoto pointed out, "I'm getting hungry here."

The white haired male shot her a glare before he took one last look at the menu. After a few moments, he closed it and said, "Okay, I'm ready."

With a short nod, Momo raised her hand up and called the waitress over to the table. "Excuse me, we're ready to order!"

* * *

After she took a moment to drink all the soup in the bowl, Matsumoto let out a content sigh and placed it on the table. "Umai! That really hit the spot!"

"S-Sugoi Rangiku-san," Hinamori said. "You already finished your food?"

The older Soul Reaper smiled. "Yep, that's right. Now, I get to take the remaining time here to slowly finish my bottle of sake."

She took her small cup and drank the contents in one gulp.

"Mm, now this is beyond good! It's worth dying for!"

"Oi Matsumoto," Hitsugaya warned.

"I know, taicho. There's no need to be so uptight. Why don't you loosen up for a bit? We're here to enjoy our food and the little free time we have at the moment."

Then, Rangiku stood up from her seat. Just as she is about to leave the table, Toshiro asked, "Where are you going?"

"Relax, I'm only going to the ladies room. I'll be right back."

With that said, the strawberry orange haired female left the two childhood friends alone. Toshiro grumbled, "She better come back."

"I'm sure she will."

He turned his attention to Momo. Then, he took a moment to fill his soup spoon with noodles using his chopsticks. "Yeah, but she can be a handful at times."

Afterward, he put the spoon into his mouth and ate its contents. After watching him quickly eat his food, Hinamori warned, "Hitsugaya-kun, you should slow down a bit. At this rate, you might start chok-"

All of a sudden, her white haired friend dropped his eating utensils. As he arched over, he began pounding a fist against his chest. During this time, the peach girl placed a hand on his shoulder.

She asked, "Oi, are you alright?"

Still coughing, Toshiro opened his eyes and croaked, "W-Water."

With no time to waste, Hinamori quickly snatched the nearest glass one the table only to realize that there's barely any liquid inside. She then grabbed the nearest bottle and poured its contents in the glass. Once the glass is half filled, she gave it to Hitsugaya to drink. He quickly chugged the clear liquid in one gulp before letting out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks..."

Momo gave him a soft smile. "You're welcome. Do you want to drink some more?"

Hitsugaya nodded his head and held out the empty glass to her. Hinamori then tipped the bottle over and started filling the glass. Once it is half full, Toshiro told her to stop so that he can take another sip from his drink.

In the meantime, the peach girl put the bottle down on the table and watched him finish the rest of his drink. "I'm back."

Hinamori looked over to see the older female has returned from the washroom. "Rangiku-san."

Just as she took her seat across from them, Matsumoto decided to pour a nice glass of sake to drink. Once she picked up her bottle, she noticed something. "Eh, it's empty already? That's so strange."

Upon hearing her comment, Momo asked, "Hn, what's strange?"

"I could have sworn that the bottle was still three quarters full when I left for the washroom unless one of you decided to drink the rest of its contents." At that moment, a thought dawned to the peach girl. As she placed a hand over her mouth and gasped, Rangiku giggled. "What are the chances of that happening?"

Hinamori looked over to see Hitsugaya's condition. He just finished slurping the last of his noodles before he let out a content sigh. He glanced over to see his childhood friend. _"Oh no, he's looking flushed. After putting Rangiku-san's last comment into consideration, it could only mean one thing."_

He rested his elbow on the table so that his chin can be placed on top of his hand. Suddenly, Toshiro grinned at her.

_"I accidentally served him sake which caused him to become drunk!"_

"You're so pretty," he said. "Did you know that, Hinamori?"

Upon hearing that comment, Matsumoto leaned towards the two longtime friends and showed a sly grin on her face. She watched the white haired male cuddle against Momo. He took that moment to take a small whiff at her.

"Mm, you even smell nice."

Momo blushed and jerked away from the drunk male. "Hitsugaya-kun, please...don't say that. It's embarrassing."

"Hinamori." The young female turned to the older one, who is watching her captain's strange behaviour. "Did you happen to feed him sake?"

The peach girl placed a hand on the back of her head and hesitantly laughed. "I-I sort of did, but it was an accident. He was choking at the time and he needed something to drink."

"Well, that's no surprise after watching him. Knowing him, he doesn't drink and he obviously can't hold his liquor." Rangiku folded her arms over her chest. "Well, we better bring him back to Urahara-san's place and get him to rest."

Hinamori nodded with agreement and turned to her white haired friend. "Let's go, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Eh?" Toshiro asked. "Our date's over already?"

"Mou, we're not on a date," Momo said. "We need to get back to Urahara-san's place and put you to bed."

"No, I don't want to go to sleep yet!" Without any warning, he took hold of her arm with both of his. "Let's have fun all night long!"

Suddenly, Matsumoto placed a hand over her mouth and suppressed her laugh into a snort. She found it amusing to see her captain act very out of character for once. "Mou Rangiku-san, please!"

"Okay okay!" She turned to young male. "Hinamori's right, taicho; you need your rest."

Toshiro gave her a stern look. "I'm not a kid, Matsumoto. I'm old enough to do whatever I want!"

At that moment, everyone heard the sound of an alarming beep. Rangiku quickly took out her cell phone and flipped the cap open. After seeing the LCD screen, she closed it and turned to Momo. She said, "Hollows are in the area."

"Eh?" Hinamori asked. "What about Hitsugaya-kun?"

"You take him back to Urahara's place. In the meantime, I'll take care of them."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, they're not too difficult to handle."

"Okay then, if you say so."

"You'll be fine. If taicho ends up doing any funny stuff, you can always knock him out with a kido spell." Rangiku then stuffed her hand between her breasts and pulled out a few bills. After placing them on the table, she stood up from her seat. "See you later, Hinamori."

"Ah yeah, see you." Soon, she was left alone with her drunken childhood friend. She sighed with defeat and turned to him. "Alright, let's get out of here."

She took his arm and draped it over her shoulder. After getting him on his feet, she walked him out of the restaurant. After a few minutes of walking, Momo heard a groan. She looked over to see her childhood friend, who is resting his head on her shoulder. She expected him to act differently, but this is beyond what she imagined. Who would have thought that a little bit of alcohol can affect someone so much? "Mm, where are we going?"

"We're going back to Urahara-san's place," she replied.

"I don't want to go."

Momo stopped walking for a moment and replied, "I'm sorry, but we have to. You're not yourself."

"Hah?" Hitsugaya asked. "What are you talking about?"

He pulled away from the peach girl and extended his arms out.

"I'm completely normal!"

Just as she noticed him tipping over, she quickly came to his aid and caught him by the arm. As she noticed him tipping over to one side, she quickly came to his aid and caught him by the arm. _"Mou, he really is a handful when he's like this."_

The peach girl sighed.

_"If only I didn't give sake in the first place."_

"...Hinamori."

She made eye contact with him and replied, "What is it? Do you feel sick?"

All of a sudden, the drunk male let out a silly grin. "You're so irresistible. It makes me want to kiss you."

There was a short pause. By the time she realized it, Momo blushed. She raised both her hands up and began backing away from him. "Oh no, no, no, Hitsugaya-kun. You don't want to do that. We're childhood friends, not lovers!"

Toshiro began following her. "But I love you!"

"Y-You're only saying that because you're dru-" Suddenly, she lost her footing because of the uneven ground below. As a result, she lost her balance. "AHH!"

Hitsugaya tried to grab hold of her arm. However, he too lost his footing and bumped into Hinamori. As a result, they both fell onto the grass and rolled downhill. By the time they finally stopped, they were near the river bank. Hinamori groaned. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. Not only Toshiro is kneeling over her, he is looking down at her. Her heart began racing.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Momo, I really do love you," he confessed. "For the longest time, I've been holding back because I know you only consider me as your childhood friend."

"I-I'm sorry, but we ca-"

"I can't take the stress anymore."

Just as he is about to lean towards her, Hinamori quickly placed a hand on his cheek. She struggled to keep him away. "S-Stop it, Hitsugaya-kun! Y-You don't know what you're doing!"

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrists. With his strength alone, it was enough to render her helpless. As tears began forming in her eyes, the peach girl pleaded to her childhood friend, "Please...don't..."

He was inches away from making a move on her when he suddenly placed a hand over his mouth. With no time to waste, he moved to the side of Momo's head and made an agonizing noise. By the time she realized what is going on, Hinamori shrieked.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun, that's gross!"

She quickly rolled away from the white haired male and sat up. As she watched him throwing up, she couldn't help but feel responsible. So, she got close and placed a hand on his back. While she rubbed him, she waited for Toshiro to finish his business.

He soon began coughing. After one look at her, he began swaying towards her. She quickly caught him in her arms and looked down to see that her childhood friend has lost consciousness.

Momo then closed her eyes and sighed with relief. _"Thank goodness; he finally fell asleep."_

She reopened them and raised her head up at the night sky above. She began thinking about his confession.

_"I wonder if he really meant what he said."_

* * *

As he is lying on the tatami mat with an arm over his eyes, Hitsugaya let out an agonizing groan. "Urgh, make this headache go away."

Then, he heard several footsteps. He turned his head to see his lieutenant in his presence. She leaned over and extended her hand out. "Here's your medicine, taicho."

Toshiro slowly sat up and took the pill from her hand. After he was handed a glass of water, he tossed the medicine in his mouth and drank some water. Once he is done, he asked the older female, "What the hell happened to me last night?"

Matsumoto blinked. "Eh, you don't remember?"

He gave her a stern look. "If I did, I wouldn't be asking you that question."

Rangiku then placed a hand on her elbow while the other is placed on the side of her chin. "Well, what do you remember so far?"

Hitsugaya placed a hand on the side of his head and sighed. As he struggled to recall last night's events, he explained, "After patrolling around the town, we stopped by at a restaurant to eat. At one point, you left Hinamori and I to go to the washroom. During that time, I was choking on my food. Then, Hinamori gave me some water to help me swallow the food down. After that, everything became a blur."

"That's because you became drunk."

The white haired male gave her a questionable look. "Hah? What are you talking about?"

"Hinamori accidentally took my bottle served you sake to drink."

"So, that's why I am currently feeling this way?"

"Yup."

It is when Toshiro slapped his forehead.

"Damn it, I should have known." After letting out a defeated sigh, he further asked, "What else happened?"

"I had to go out and defeat a few Hollows," Matsumoto explained. "In the meantime, Hinamori took you back here."

The white haired male put his hand down. "I see; where's Urahara right now?"

"He stepped out for a bit."

"Oh..." Hitsugaya fell silent. After a brief moment of thinking, he turned to his lieutenant. "Was I acting strange?"

Rangiku blinked. "Hn?"

"You know, acting the way I don't normally do."

"Oh, that." Suddenly, she let out a grin on her face. "Maybe..."

Immediately, Toshiro frowned. "So, I did act weird while I was drunk! What exactly did I do?"

"Are you sure?"

His emerald-teal eyes narrowed to an icy glare. "Yes."

"Alright then, if you say so. While you were drunk, you were flirting with Hinamori for most of the night."

"...What?" he asked. "I was?"

"Yup."

Hitsugaya then bit the bottom of his lip and looked away. "Damn it, I need to apologize to her."

"I'm sure she understands." He resumed his attention to the older female. Matsumoto smiled. "Besides, she knows you well enough to determine what you're really like."

"I know," Toshiro replied. _"I just hope I didn't do or say anything else that would cause the slip."_

He closed his eyes and sighed with defeat.

The young male soon asked, "Do you know where she is right now?"

Rangiku placed a finger on her chin. After a brief moment of thinking, she replied, "She's on patrol in the city."

"I see." Then, he began standing up from his seat. "I'll go see her."

"Well, okay then." Hitsugaya took out a green spherical pill from his pocket and ate it. Seconds later, his soul was ejected from his gigai. "Don't push yourself."

Toshiro gave her a look before resuming his attention to the front. "I'll be back soon."

Then, he used flash step and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Though she is on the lookout for any Hollows in the area, Momo's thoughts were focused on last night's events. She raised a hand and placed it over her chest. She closed her chocolate brown eyes and wondered, _"If what he said is true, do I feel the same way about him?"_

"Hinamori, can we talk?"

Upon hearing the familiar voice, the fifth division lieutenant jumped and turned around to see the white haired captain in her presence. "H-Hitsugaya-kun, don't scare me like that!"

"Ah, sorry..."

As she noticed him looking away, Momo raised her hands up and replied, "Oh no, it's okay. I should have been more aware."

She fell silent, not knowing what to say to him.

"So, um...how are you feeling?"

"I just have a little headache," he replied. "I'll live."

"I see."

Once again, the two Soul Reapers fell silent. Unlike the other times they've talked to one another, they found themselves in a rather awkward situation. Suddenly, Toshiro apologized, "About yesterday, I'm sorry for...saying weird things. I-I did-"

"It's alright," Momo interrupted. "Y-You were drunk at the time."

"Y-Yeah, um...Did I do anything else that causes you to feel uncomfortable?"

Momo blushed, recalling the events of last night. She placed her hands together in front. "W-Well, yeah..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's okay; I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"Yeah," He tilted his head forward and whispered, "That's the last thing I want to do."

"Hitsugaya-kun, do you love me?"

Suddenly, his head shot up. Looking directly into the older Shinigami's eyes, he blurted, "W-What?"

"Do you love me?" she repeated.

His throat turned dry. "W-Why are you asking me?"

"Please, I want your honest reply."

"Reply?" he wondered. _"Did I confess to her or something while I was drunk last night?"_

He turned his body to the side and bit the bottom of lip.

_"Should I take the risk?"_ He quickly glanced at her. After a long while, he closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. He looked her and replied, "Yes, I love you. It has always been this way, Momo Hinamori."

_"So, he does feel that way."_ She cracked a small smile on her face. "I see; thank you for telling me the truth."

"Um, you're welcome," he replied awkwardly. _"Does that mean she likes me too?"_

"Last night, you told me that you love me," Momo explained. "I wasn't sure because you were drunk."

_"Damn it, I really did confess to her!"_ he shouted in his head. "Did something else did happen when I was drunk?"

Again, Momo blushed. "You...tried to kiss me forcefully."

"Really?"

She slowly nodded her head.

_"Now that's just great. There goes my chance at happiness. She must think I'm a horny bastard or something."_

Noticing that her childhood friend is troubled, Hinamori giggled. "Don't worry too much. Before you could make a move on me, you threw up and fell unconscious."

"Oh, I see." He paused. "So, um...it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I-I'll eventually get over i-"

Without any warning, she used flash step to get in front and give him a small kiss on the cheek. The action went unnoticed as Toshiro became surprised. Momo smiled. "Don't bother, Hitsugaya-kun. You're fine with having feelings for me."

He watched her walk by him. After a few steps, she stopped and turned around. She added, "Let's go and patrol the area together, Shiro-chan."

At that moment, she disappeared into thin air. For a few moments, he just stood there until the realization hits him like a speeding truck. He soon let out a smile on his face. After facing the direction she left, Hitsugaya used flash step to catch up with her.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**_**  
**_

_**Arigato** _- Thank You, _**Irasshaimase** _- Welcome, _**Hai**_ - Yes,_** Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Taicho** _- Captain, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Note to self: never mess with Momo when a drunk Toshiro is around. He'll probably go after your life if he sees you make a move on her. LOL Please review! I'll be back soon with my milestone theme number fifty. XD Laterz!


	50. Sixty Seven Percent

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** After about one and a half years, I've finally reached the half way mark for The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge! Yay! Thank you everyone for all your support after all this time especially my wonderful reviewers: **icyangel27, skylark dragonstar, AutumnsFlowers, Hyourinmaru10, turanzare711, WOW Fantastic Baby, i. am. PyR, kiu, XoXo**, and **saxophone**. Thank you for the encouraging comments for the previous theme. Without any further adieu, here is theme number fifty. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ Flash Back.  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #50: **67%

The school bell sounded, signaling the end of another academic day. As students are packing their belongings into their bags, others were busy chatting with one another. "Hey, did you hear?"

"Yeah, I totally did," her friend replied. "Toshiro Hitsugaya is no longer the top student in our grade."

"Yeah, I saw the list outside. I heard it has gotten a sixty-seven on one of his mid-terms."

"Which one is it?"

"I think it was History."

Upon hearing that, Momo Hinamori closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. If there is someone to blame, it is her. She is the one responsible for the prodigy's bad mark. "Don't worry too much; it's not your fault."

The peach girl jumped and looked over to see her white haired friend is standing in her presence. "Hitsugaya-kun."

* * *

_She heard several knocks on the front door. Even though she wanted to answer, she couldn't. After a few more knocks, the door suddenly opened. "Oi Hinamori, you forgot to lock the doo-Hinamori!"_

_When she managed to open her eyes, she looked over to see him. "Hi-Hitsugaya-kun..."_

_"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you in pain?"  
_

_Momo slowly nodded her head. "It hurts...so much."  
_

_He bit the bottom of his lip. Then, he took out his cell phone from his pants pocket and began dialing a few buttons. "I'm calling an ambulance."  
_

_Again, she nodded. "O-Okay..."_

* * *

"Let's go."

With a short nod, she grabbed her bag from the desk and followed him out of the classroom. Hinamori asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Toshiro stopped walking and turned his attention to her. "Yes, I'm certain. Besides, it's not like I can't do better in the finals."

"Yeah, but still..." Momo stopped moving. "I feel horrible. You had to take care of me when you should have been studying."

Hitsugaya sighed.

"I didn't have to stay at the hospital and take care of you; I chose to do so." Looking directly in her chocolate brown eyes, he added, "That's because I care about you. If I didn't come by to your house to pick up my notebook, you might have died due to the pain in your appendix."

"Toshiro..."

* * *

_She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a large white room. Wondering where she is, she turned her head to one side to see if she can find anything. Her eyes soon met with a mop of messy white hair. "Hitsugaya-kun..." _

_Momo extended her hand out and brushed his bangs over to the side. Suddenly, she saw his hand twitch. Soon, their eyes met. "Hinamori, you're awake." _

_"Y-Yeah, where am I and what happened to me?" _

_"You're in the hospital," he replied. "A few hours ago, you had surgery to get your appendix removed."_

_"Appendix?" she wondered. Remembering about it, she placed her hands over her lower left abdomen. "Oh yeah, I don't feel any pain anymore." _

_He let out a soft smile. "That's good. I called your parents; they'll be here soon enough."  
_

_"What about you? Did you tell your folks?"  
_

_"Don't worry; they know I'm here."  
_

_"Oh..."  
_

_Suddenly, he placed a hand over hers. "Now, just go back to sleep. You must be tired."  
_

_She nodded her head. "Alright, as long as you get some sleep too. I can see bags under your eyes."_

_He gave her a stern look. "Uruse."  
_

* * *

"By now, you should have already understood my feelings," Hitsugaya explained. "I would do anything to make sure you're alright."

* * *

_"Hinamori, there's...something I've been meaning to tell you for some time now." _

_She stopped the motion of her pencil before she looked at her close friend. She asked, "Hn, what is it?" _

_He bit the bottom of his lip and looked away. After a brief moment of silence, he resumed his attention to her and confessed, "I...I like you." _

_Momo blinked. "I like you too, Hitsugaya-kun. That's why we're frien-" _

_Toshiro blushed. "It's not that kind of like. I mean I like like you as in...the romantic kind." _

_"...Oh." The peach girl suddenly began looking elsewhere. "I see."  
_

_"Well, um...it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted to point out: no matter what happens from now on, I'll always look after you."  
_

_She offered him a soft smile. "Thank you, I guess."  
_

* * *

"I know, but..." She briefly looked down at her feet. She mumbled, "...but I don't feel like I deserve you. You've done so much. On the other hand, I haven't really done anything noteworthy."

Suddenly, he placed a hand on her shoulder. After getting her attention, he offered Hinamori a sincere smile. "You've done plenty for me. Even right now, you're doing it."

She blinked. "I am?"

* * *

_"Oi Hitsugaya-kun, wait for me!" _

_Upon hearing the familiar voice, the white haired teenager stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder. There, he saw the peach girl running in his direction with a hand extended out. "Hinamori." _

_He suddenly let out a faint smile on the corner of his lips and waited for her. By the time she caught up, she took a moment to catch her breath. Then, she gave him a bright smile on her face. "Let's go home together." _

_With a short nod, they began walking home.  
_

* * *

Toshiro nodded with agreement. "All I ever needed was for you to stay by my side, Momo."

After putting it down, he took hold of her hand. Hinamori blushed.

"Now, let's stop talking about this and head over to your place. You need to start studying for all the mid-terms you've missed."

She couldn't help, but show a bright smile on her face. Maybe she should give him a chance. Who knows, she might feel the same way about him. So, she intertwined her fingers with his before she nodded with agreement. "Hai!"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**_**  
**_

_**Uruse -** _Shut Up_, **Hai - **_Yes

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the length of this one-shot; the next one will be longer. Anyways, I have fifty one shots to go before this challenge is complete. I can't wait to finish it! Anyways, please review! Thanks.


	51. No Way Out

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Okay, break's over for me! Now that I've spend enough time resting, it's now time to get back to work on The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge. Yay! As of right now, I have just past the half way mark. In other words, this is where coming up with new one shots starts to get a bit harder. Wish me luck!

Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **Sky's Fox, icyangel27, azngurl113219, skylark dragonstar, Hyourinmaru10, i. am. PyR, XoXo, AutumnsFlowers, saxophone **_(x2), _**UnbelievableAnimeFreak, Perseus Vulcan, Reader-Favs, Fanficsforever, Misguided Shinigami** _(x16),_** l. gaby98, **and **sakura322**. Thank you for all your patience.

Without any further adieu, here is theme number fifty-one. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." **Flash Back.**  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #51: **No Way Out

Momo let out a sigh. As she stood in front of the slide door to the tenth division office, the fifth division lieutenant had second thoughts about entering the room. _"Maybe I shouldn't give it to him now. He might be busy with his paperwork."_

Moments ago, a messenger delivered some amanatto to her division on behalf of her grandmother (who she used to live with in Junrin'an). With the goods, there is an attached letter that asked her to take some to her grandson. As a result, she did as the letter instructed and came to the place where her childhood friend works: tenth division headquarters.

_"What if he's not here?"_ she wondered. _"Then, this trip would be such a waste."_

Suddenly, the peach girl shook her head. After shaking all doubts away, she mustered all her courage and placed her free hand on the slide door. Once she opened it, Hinamori found no one in immediate sight. So, she stepped into the office when something caught her eye. She turned her head and noticed the white haired captain lying down on the sofa. Wondering what he's doing, she took a closer look only to realize that he is taking a nap.

Momo put the small bundle of amanatto on the coffee table before she took a seat on the edge of the sofa (next to the sleeping Soul Reaper). By the time she resumed her attention to the young prodigy, she let out a soft smile. She couldn't help, but adore the face he's making. No matter how much he has changed, he still makes the same peaceful expression whenever he's exhausted or has nothing to worry about in his sleep._ "Whoever goes out with him, will be the luckiest girl in the world."_

Noticing that his bangs are a bit messy, she extended her hand out and brushed it aside. Once she finished, she realized something. With her eyes suddenly watery, she raised both her hands up to her face to wipe the upcoming waterworks.

_"Oh no, you can't cry over it,"_ she thought. _"Besides, you can't have everything you desire."_

"Hinamori, what brings you here?" said a voice.

Recognizing the voice, the fifth division lieutenant looked over to find her peers from the Gotei 13.

"Rangiku-san," Momo said. "Nemu-san, you're here too."

The robotic vice-captain bowed her head. "Konnichiwa."

Seeing that the younger Soul Reaper is sitting next to her sleeping captain, a grin appeared on Matsumoto's face. She began teasing Hinamori. "Don't tell me you're here to wake the sleeping prince."

Momo blushed. "Mou, I'm only here to drop off some amanatto Obaa-san sent over."

All of a sudden, the strawberry orange haired woman placed the bottom of her fist on top of the palm of her other hand. "Ah, reminds me!"

She turned to the twelfth division lieutenant.

"Nemu, let's use that."

"Huh?" Momo blinked. "Use what?"

However, neither vice-captain heard her. Kurotsuchi replied, "It does seem appropriate to do as of right now."

With a nod of agreement, Matsumoto extended her hand out to Nemu. "Let me do it."

The peach girl tried to see what the two Soul Reapers are up to. However, all she can see is Rangiku's back. She sighed with defeat; she has no other choice but to wait and find out.

Before she knew it, Rangiku turned around with her hands behind her back and said, "Hinamori, we have something to show you."

"What is it?"

The tenth division vice-captain nodded her head. "Yeah, just put your hand out."

Curious, Momo extended her left hand out. "Like this?"

"Yup." Without any warning, Matsumoto revealed the object behind her back and handcuffed it to her wrist. "Like that."

"Eh?" Hinamori exclaimed. "What is this?"

By the time she looked over, the sneaky vice-captain handcuffed the other end of the chain object to her captain's right wrist. "There."

"W-What are you doing, Rangiku-san?"

"Ngh, what's with all the noise?"

Upon hearing the additional voice, the three females turned their heads to see the tenth division captain is wide awake and sitting up. "H-Hitsugaya-kun!"

Just as he raised his right hand to yawn, Toshiro noticed the dark grey handcuff on his wrist. He soon glared at his lieutenant. "What the hell is this?"

The older Soul Reaper smiled and replied, "Those are handcuffs. You and Hinamori are handcuffed to one another."

"We are what?" Momo exclaimed.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya demanded. "Free us this instant."

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya-taicho," Nemu apologized. "Mayuri-sama has yet to make a key to unlock those handcuffs."

"You've got to be kidding me. He hasn't made the key yet?"

"No way," Hinamori said with disbelief. "T-Then, we're stuck together for a while."

Rangiku shrugged her shoulders. "There's no way out of it."

"Yes, there is," Toshiro replied. "We'll just cut it or break it with kido."

"I'm sorry, but those methods won't work," Kurotsuchi pointed out. "Mayuri-sama designed them so that they can withstand any kind of destructive force so that future prisoners won't be able to escape."

However, Toshiro wasn't impressed. "You could have just tested them on the prisoners from Maggot's Nest rather than us."

"Unfortunately, we can't. We don't want to risk any prisoners escaping if the prototype fails to do its job."

He raised his left hand and began rubbing his temples. After a frustrated sigh, he replied, "Fine, we'll manage somehow. In the meantime, go back to your division and tell Kurotsuchi to make a key that unlocks these handcuffs."

"I understand."

"The sooner you do it, the better."

"I'll do my best to tell him that."

With that said, the twelfth division gave him a short bow before she disappeared from sight. Hitsugaya let out a soft sigh before he turned his attention to his vice-captain, who is slowly making her way to the door. "Don't you even dare sne-"

"Sorry taicho, I just remembered I have to go meet someone right now," Rangiku interrupted. "Bye."

Suddenly, she bolted out of the office. As a result, the frustrated captain pounded his fist against the sofa. Hearing the jingle from the handcuff chain, he remembered his childhood friend. He looked over to see Momo laughing hesitantly. "I guess we're going to be together for a bit."

With his left hand, he scratched the side of his head. Once his thoughts were collected, he asked, "Do you have anything to do later?"

Hinamori shook her head. "No, nothing really. What about you?"

"No."

"That's good," Momo replied. "At least not many people will see us walk around like this."

"We can always conceal our presence with Kyokko."

"That's true."

All of a sudden, they heard a noise. Both childhood friends looked down to see that the sound is coming from Momo's stomach. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her, causing the peach girl to blush.

_"Out of all times, why now?"_ Hinamori thought. "I-It's almost dinner time."

Hitsugaya turned his attention to scenery through the window. It is sunset. "Hn, I'm a bit hungry too."

"Eating out is sort of out of the question," she suggested, "considering the situation we're in."

"You can stay over at my place for the night," Toshiro replied as he faced her once more, "unless you want me to stay at your place."

Momo raised both hands and sputtered, "I-I'm fine with staying at your place. Besides, I'm already here...right?"

"If you say so..."

Then, she saw her childhood friend looked away, trying to hide his blush. "What's wrong?"

Toshiro flinched and turned a few shades darker by the vivid image in his thoughts. "I-I am just worried about...what we're going to do when we need to use the washroom."

At first, she didn't understand what he meant until the thought of going into the washroom together came into mind. Momo blushed. "T-That's right! I totally forgot about it!"

Then, she thought about sitting in the tub together and scrubbing each other's backs. "Did you take a shower yet?"

Realizing what she's doing, the fifth division lieutenant quickly shook the image away and replied to the shy captain, "Yeah, I did."

He closed his eyes and sighed with relief. "Good; we have one less embarrassing experience to deal with."

"Y-Yeah..."

Toshiro reopened his eyes and changed subjects. "A-Anyway, we have no way out of this. We just need to figure it out when the time comes."

She nodded with agreement. "Hai."

With that said, Hinamori stood up from her seat. Just as she headed towards the door, the vice-captain heard her childhood friend yelp in pain. "Ow! Hinamori, my wrist!"

By the time she remembered, Momo stopped and turned around. She gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!"

Toshiro let out a relieved sigh. "It's fine; just don't forget we're handcuffed together."

She nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Hitsugaya opened the slide door and entered his private quarters. As Hinamori followed his lead, she found herself gazing at every single detail in the house. However, her sightseeing was short lived by a single tug from the other end of the handcuff. "Ouf!"

As she is trying to maintain her balance, she ended up bumping into the white haired captain. As a result, they both fell down on the wooden floor. With an eye open, Toshiro glanced over his shoulder and gave his childhood friend a stern look. Momo laughed hesitantly.

"Oops..."

He resumed his attention to the front and sighed with defeat. This situation reminded him of the time when they still lived in Junrin'an. Every year, there is a contest held in town. Whoever wins the race would receive a month's supply of free food. Normally, food wouldn't be a good choice as a prize because they are spirit dwellers. However, the food suits well as the prize because certain spirits have reiatsu. So, they need food to survive.

When Hinamori first heard the news, she immediately went to him and asked to be his partner for the race. At first, he refused her offer. Being called an odd child by society, he didn't want to show his face in public. Unfortunately for him, he saw the sad look in her eyes afterwards and felt guilty for turning her down. As a result, he gave in and participated in the contest. That was one of the biggest mistakes he made in his entire (after)life.

Not only they didn't win that prize that day, he learned two important facts. One: he and Momo are uncoordinated whenever they are bounded together and two: he became Junrin'an's laughing stock of the week. Though his overall experience wasn't very pleasant, he learned to cope with the differences between he and his childhood friend.

"I'm sorry," Momo apologized. "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine as long as you get off me," Toshiro replied. "I don't think I can handle your weight much longer."

"Eh?" Hinamori quickly lifted her body off Hitsugaya and sat next to him. "Are you trying to stay I'm becoming fat?"

The white haired captain got on his knees and replied to the raven haired girl, "No, I didn't say you are fat. It's..."

He turned his gaze away from the older Soul Reaper, hiding the redness on his cheeks.

_"...I can feel your chest against me." _

"It's what?"

Toshiro lowered his head, hiding the emerald-teal eyes under his bangs. He mumbled, "It's nothing...offensive."

Momo raised an eyebrow, wondering what he just said. "Hitsugaya-kun, did you say something?"

The white haired captain planted one foot on the ground and slowly got back on his feet. Then, he turned his body to one side and his right hand out to Momo. Hinamori blinked a few times before she raised her head. "Let's start prepping for dinner."

She smiled and took his hand, letting the young captain pull her back on her feet. Then, she took off her footwear. Once she is done, Momo said, "Okay, I'm read-"

Her words were cut short because her childhood friend is focused on something else.

"Is there something wrong?"

However, he didn't answer. Wondering what he's looking at, she looked down to see their joined hands. Hinamori blushed and quickly let go of his hand.

"Sorry...about that."

Hitsugaya took a quick glance at the vice-captain before he resumed his attention to the front. He finally replied, "I was just looking at the handcuffs, wondering how long we have to stay bounded to each other."

"Oh," she replied. _"So, he wasn't conscious of our physical contact."_

Walking down the hallway, they made their way into the kitchen. As Toshiro is checking the contents in the fridge, Momo is swaying back and forth. "Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Hn?"

"I-I need to go."

"Go?" Toshiro looked over to see her. "Go where?"

Hinamori turned a few shades darker and lowered her head. She mumbled, "Washroom."

"Oh, do you really have to go?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

He closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. He wanted for her to go later, but he's only asking for the impossible. "Fine; let's get this over with."

With that said, he closed the fridge with his left hand and lead his childhood friend to the front door of the washroom. "I-I guess we're going in tog-"

"The toilet is near the door," Hitsugaya explained. "Hopefully, the handcuff chain is long enough for one of us to wait outside."

Momo let out an awkward smile. "I-I hope it works out or else...you have to see me do my bus-"

With the situation envisioned in his thoughts, Toshiro turned red and sputtered, "A-Anyway, just get in there!"

"H-Hai!"

Afterwards, Hinamori did as she was told. With the door closed as much as possible, Hitsugaya turned around and waited for his childhood friend.

"Mou, it's so hard to untie my sash with one hand."

He closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. None of this would have happened if Matsumoto didn't come up with the crazy idea of bounded them together with a pair of indestructible handcuffs._ "Note to self: make sure to clean up your office tomorrow before she arrives at work."_

Toshiro opened his eyes to take a quick glance at the front entrance of the house.

"Kurotsuchi better hurry up with that key."

"Hitsugaya-kun, can you lean closer to do the door?" Hinamori suddenly asked. "I can't feel the blood flow in my arm because...you know."

"Oh, sorry." He took two steps back, enough to feel the doorknob against his spine. Then, he put his right arm behind him. "Is that better?"

"Yeah," Momo replied. "Do you need to go after?"

"I already went before we were handcuffed," he explained. "So, I don't think I'll be going until bedtime."

"Oh...I see."

Judging by the tone of her voice, Hitsugaya began to worry about Hinamori. Did he say something to make her feel upset? He took a quick glance over his shoulder to see the light of the partially opened door. Toshiro resumed his attention to the front and said, "Just to let you know, I'm not angry with you. I'm just irritated with Matsumoto getting us in this mess."

All of a sudden, he heard a flushing noise. Then, he noticed the small beam of light on the ground suddenly turn into a large one. Hitsugaya turned around to see the content raven haired girl, "I'm so relieved that I didn't make you upset."

Seeing her smile like that, he couldn't help but return the gesture with his own. However, it didn't take long for him to realize the embarrassing situation he got into. Toshiro blushed and snapped, "Oi, pull up your hakama! I don't want to see your panties underneath!"

The timid Soul Reaper raised both her hands and sputtered, "I would do it, but it would take forever for me to pull it up with a single free hand!"

"T-There's still enough distance for you to pull it up with both your hands!"

"That's easy for you to say!" Hinamori exclaimed. "My left hand is already half asleep!"

"Argh, fine!" Toshiro said. "I'll help you out! J-Just don't tell anyone about this." After a short nod from her, he stepped into the washroom and got down on one knee. He picked up her hakama and lifted it half way up Momo's knees. Still feeling the heat on his cheeks, he looked away and muttered, "You're such a bed-wetter."

In response to her nickname, Hinamori pouted. "Uruse Shiro-chan."

He gave her a stern look. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you. Now, help out. I'm definitely not going to do all the work."

"Okay! Okay!"

As she is fixing her kimono, the vice-captain took a quick glance at the white haired prodigy (who had his head turned away) and let out an amused smile. She couldn't help, but feel a bit naughty exposing most of her lower half to her crush. "Are you done yet?"

Momo snapped back to reality and quickly went back to fixing her clothes. "Just wait a little longer; I'm almost done."

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. "If you say so..."

* * *

After placing everything on the table, the two childhood friends sat together and said their thanks. Once they placed their hands down, they just stared at their food. Hinamori asked, "So, how should we go about this?"

"I really have no idea," Hitsugaya replied. "No thanks to the handcuffs, I can't use my chopsticks while you can't hold the rice bowl at the same time."

"In that case, I'll do all the work," she suggested.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you'll hold the bowl while I use my chopsticks to feed both of us," Momo said.

He folded his arms and frowned.

"What?"

Then, the young captain sighed with defeat and replied, "I would normally protest against the idea, but I'm too hungry to do that. Just remember to give me some food to eat while you're having your meal."

The raven haired girl then smiled with delight. "Okay!"

With that said, she picked up her chopsticks and began gathering food on top of her rice bowl. Once it is full enough, she began to eat it.

"Mm, it's delicious!"

"Yeah, I know," the white haired Soul Reaper replied as he watched his childhood friend stuff her face with food. "Can I have a bite please?"

Suddenly, she scooped a small portion of her fried fish meat and rice before holding the chopsticks in front of her childhood friend. "Here you go!"

Toshiro gave her a strange look. Something about the fifth division lieutenant seemed a bit different. As a result, he began wondering if it has something to do with him. _"She better not be making fun of me."_

Then, he opened his mouth and ate the serving. After a few bites of food and a close observation of Momo's behaviour, Hitsugaya suddenly asked, "Does the way I eat amuses you?"

Momo giggled. "That's not why I'm smiling."

He placed his left arm on the table so that his chin can rest on the palm of his hand. "Hn, so why are you smiling?"

_"We're eating from the same chopsticks," _she thought. "I'm just in a good mood. Besides, things are going well in the fifth division since Hirako-taicho was promoted."

"That's expected," Hitsugaya replied. "He was the fifth division captain before Aizen."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"I thought you knew. Besides, you did sense his reiatsu when we were fighting in the Winter War."

"Well, I was out of commission when he and his group arrived," Hinamori mumbled after putting her chopsticks in her mouth. "That attack from that beast critically damaged my internal organs."

Toshiro put the rice bowl down for a moment to take a sip from his bowl of miso soup. At the same time, he recalled the worries he had at that time. He didn't want his childhood friend to get involved in the war at all. With her previous encounter with her former captain in mind, he had to keep Momo away from Aizen even if it killed him. It was a feeling he will never forget. "That's true..."

He took a quick glance at the fifth division lieutenant and remembered the vigorous training he did over the past three months. As he was training to fully master his Bankai, he kept telling himself that he has to do it. It's not only for the sake of being a burden next time; it's not only for the sake of killing Aizen anymore. It's for the sake of protecting the one he cares the most.

**_"I have to become stronger so that I can protect Hinamori."_**

"Hitsugaya-kun, is there something wrong?"

The white haired captain snapped back to reality and looked at the concerned raven haired girl. Then, he put his miso soup down on the table and replied, "No, I was just...thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

He picked up a chopstick with his left hand and put the tip in the soup. He slowly stirred it in a circular motion. "It's...nothing important."

"Oh..." After a brief moment of silence, a thought came into Momo's mind. She placed her chopstick down so that she can place her hand over her chest. She lowered her head and began to worry. _"What if he's thinking about about a girl he likes?"_

She slowly raised her head to see her childhood friend. Before he could notice her actions, she lowered her head once more.

_"I know it's none of my business, but...it's not odd for someone like him to be thinking about those things. He is a growing young man after all." _Hinamori closed her eyes and sighed with defeat._ "The thought is killing me; I should get it over with and ask him." _

The older Soul Reaper turned her body to face him. Noticing the change, Toshiro looked at her and listened to what she wants to say. "Hitsugaya-kun, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" As he waited for her question, he thought about all the possible things the raven haired girl can ask him about. While one particular question lingered in his thoughts, he tried not to think too deeply about it. _"She can't be telling me about that."_

"D-Do...We should start cleaning up," Hinamori said. "Besides, we're both pretty much full now...right?"

"Uh, y-yeah...sure." With a nod of agreement, she stood up from her seat and began gathering all the empty bowls and plates together. In the meantime, closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. _"It's just as I thought; there's no point in expecting anything special from her."_

All of a sudden, he heard a scream. Before he could react to the cry, Toshiro felt something tug on his right arm. As a result, the pulling force sent him tipping over and fall to the cold wooden flooring below. Then, he heard a shattering sound. Knowing that he must clean up the mess, Hitsugaya placed his hands on the ground and slowly got on his knees. By the time he opened his eyes, he turned a few shades darker as he felt his heart race. Somehow, he ended up landing on top of his childhood friend.

Momo groaned. Once she opened her eyes, she immediately let out a soft gasp and blushed. _"No, my heart...it's beating so loud."_

She swallowed hard. With him so close, she couldn't help but feel drawn by presence.

_"Please...quiet down or else he'll hear it,"_ she thought. _"If he did, he will find out how much I feel about him!"_

"Um..." As he felt the intense heat from his face, Hitsugaya looked away and mumbled, "I-I should get off and clean up the mess before either of us gets hur-"

Suddenly, he felt something soft against his cheek. Just as he resumed his attention to Momo, she pulled him close enough that their lips joined together. Toshiro's eyes widened upon astonishment as a single question whirled in his thoughts: why is childhood friend kissing him? But before he could figure out the answer, the white haired captain closed his eyes and began kissing her back.

The two new found lovers remained that way until they slowly pulled away, staring into each other's eyes. Before anything else happened to them, Hinamori gasped and quickly sat up. After the realization hit her like a speeding truck, the raven haired girl turned her body away from the tenth division captain. _"I-I can't believe it! I'm the worst!"_

She shut her eyes tightly and began apologizing to him.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what came over m-"

All of a sudden, she felt a pair of arms drape over her shoulders and pull her all the way back against something warm. Welcomed back his embrace, she felt his cool lips against her temple before he rested on her shoulder.

"Shiro-chan..."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I also don't know what came over me."

_"He cares...he really cares about me." _Feeling great happiness, she raised her hands and placed them over his. With a genuine smile on her face, she asked, "Since when did you realize...your feelings for me?"

"Who knows; it has been too long..."

Momo glanced over her shoulder to see her beloved childhood friend. With her soft hand on his cheek, she pulled him into another kiss. But before she can wrap her arms around his neck, Toshiro suddenly broke the intimate action and pulled away. Wondering if she did something terrible or he became disinterested, Momo asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't hold it anymore," he confessed. "I need to go."

At first, Hinamori didn't understand what he was talking about until the realization dawned to her. The peach girl turned red as a cherry and replied, "Ah, o-okay! Let's go!"

Without another moment to waste, Hitsugaya took her hand. Once they got back on their feet, they quickly made their way to the washroom.

* * *

With a single turn of a key, the handcuffs unlocked and came falling on the table below. As a result, both captive Soul Reapers leaned back against their seats and sighed with relief. All the difficult moments have finally come to past. Toshiro said, "Thanks Kurotsuchi."

"Yeah," Momo agreed. "Thanks Kurotsuchi-san."

"It's no problem," the robotic vice-captain replied, "and I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Just as she is about to pick up the handcuffs, Hitsugaya said, "Don't worry about them; I'll take them to Kurotsuchi myself."

Nemu pulled her hand away and placed them together over her lap. "In that case, I shall take my leave. I will inform Mayuri-sama about this and the valuable data I collected from this experiment."

As she is leaving the tenth division office, Hinamori laughed hesitantly at the thought of being Captain Kurotsuchi's lab rat. By the time the slide door closed, the busty vice-captain quickly turned to the childhood friends and grinned with amusement. Rangiku asked, "So, how's your bonding experience together?"

Toshiro folded his arms and gave her a stern look, knowing too well that she wants to know all the fine details of last night's events. "It's alright; we didn't get into too many problems."

Momo happily nodded with agreement. "Hai."

After hearing their unusual responses, she placed a hand on her chin. She leaned closer and began to question them, "Something has happened and you're not telling me."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Hitsugaya bluntly admitted. "Momo and I are somehow going out with each other."

All of a sudden, her face lightened up. "R-Really? I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Rangiku-san," Hinamori replied.

"I guess you helped out this time." The white haired captain turned his gaze away from his lieutenant. "So, I'll let you have that jug of sake I confiscated a while ago."

"Aww, you're too kind!" Matsumoto said. "Where is it?"

"It's in the drawer behind my desk."

Looking forward to drinking sake in the middle of the day, the strawberry orange haired Soul Reaper got out of her seat and skipped over to her captain's desk. After she took a seat, she began looking through each of the drawers for the jug Hitsugaya spoke about. "Taicho, I can't find i-"

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a click. Wondering where the noise is coming from, she looked over only to let out a high pitched screech. She caught the young prodigy handcuffing her to the chair. "Oh sorry, I forgot. I cleaned up the office before you arrived. You just have to get it next time."

"No way!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Hinamori walked up to her boyfriend's side with the key at hand. Then, she tucked it into her white sash and said, "Sorry Rangiku-san, but I have to go along with Shiro-chan this time. Aside from realizing our feelings for one another, we..."

She blushed.

"We had to go through some embarrassing situations together."

With that said, the two lovers made their way towards the door. As Momo opened the slide door, Toshiro stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder to see Rangiku struggle to get out. He said, "Since you're going to be here for a bit, why don't you finish up the paperwork I left on the desk?"

"Toshiro, let's go eat lunch together," Hinamori suggested. "I know a good restaurant we can dine at."

"Sure," Hitsugaya replied. "I am a bit hungry."

Ignoring Matsumoto's pleas, the young captain and his childhood friend left her to do all of today's paperwork.

"Taicho! Hinamori!" she exclaimed. "You guys are so mean!"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**_**  
**_

**_Amanatto_** - a Japanese traditional sweet made up of beans covered with refined sugar after simmering with with sugar syrup and drying, _**Konnichiwa** _- Good Afternoon, _**Obaa-san** _- Grandmother, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts,_** Hai**_ - Yes, _**Hakama** _- a traditional Japanese clothing that are tied at the waist and fall down to the ankle length, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be back soon with the next theme! In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	52. Rejection

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only characters I own are Miyako Hinamori and Naomi Yoshida-Hitsugaya.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone! Thank you for all your patience especially my awesome reviewers:** i. am. PyR, TUranzaRE711, skylark dragonstar, hitsuhina forever bestcouple, saxophone, icyangel27, Reader-Favs, becomeafan, **and** pachi-chan **_(x8). _Without any further adieu, here is **saxophone**'s request of theme number fifty-two. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_  
_

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #52: **Rejection

Momo slowly opened her eyes only to be blinded by the bright sun rays. She shut her eyes tight and covered them with an arm. She turned her body to the side and tried to get back to sleep. However, a thought came into mind. She quickly pulled the blanket off and jumped out of bed. Without a moment to waste, she out of her room; down the stairs; and stopped at the front entrance. As she sat down to put on her shoes, the raven haired girl heard a familiar voice, "Momo-chan, what's the hurry?"

"I'll be right back, Okaa-san!" Hinamori called out as she stood up. She took hold of the knob, she opened the door. She raced out of the house and shouted, "I just need to pick up the mail!"

Once she is outside, the raven haired girl raced to the mailbox at the property entrance. Just as she is about to take the handful of delivered envelopes, Momo looked over at her neighbour's side to see a familiar face. Mostly dressed in his West Rukon High School uniform, her childhood recently turned boyfriend came out of his residential house. With a content smile, she waited for the older teenager to get his mail. "Ohayo Toshiro."

"Ohayo..." As he removed the envelopes from his mailbox, Hitsugaya glanced over only to turn a few shades darker. He quickly turned his head in the other direction. "...M-Momo."

Perplexed, Hinamori asked, "Why is your face red?"

He tried to make eye contact with her, but he only got distracted. So, he looked away once again. "W-Why wouldn't I after looking at your...sleep wear?"

Wondering what he meant, the raven haired teenager looked down at her loose tang top, pink girl boxers, and brown shoes. Realizing that her cleavage is showing, she blushed and quickly covered her chest with her hands. She turned around and replied, "Oh, I see...what you mean."

Toshiro slowly nodded with agreement. "I'll...see you later."

"Y-Yeah." With that said, she ran back into the house. After she closed the door, she leaned against it. "Mou, that was embarrassing!"

"Momo-chan!"

"Y-Yes mother?"

She quickly took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen where she found her mother cooking at the stove. As she is humming a happy tune, Miyako turned around and asked, "Can you help me with th-"

The older woman suddenly gasped.

"Don't tell me you ran out dressed like that."

Hinamori placed a hand on the back of her head and hesitantly laughed. "Yeah, I sort of did."

"What if someone sees you?"

The image of her white haired boyfriend surfaced in her thoughts. As a result, she blushed. "It's already late for that. Toshiro saw me."

"Toshiro-kun, huh?" Suddenly, an amused grin appeared on her face. Miyako turned around to stir her pot of soup. "In that case, never mind what I just said."

Momo turned a few shades darker. "Mou Okaa-san!"

"Anyway, you should get dressed and eat breakfast. You're going to be late for school."

"Hai."

Just as she is about to leave, her mother further asked, "By the way, were you expecting something in the mail?"

"I was waiting for my admission results to Seireitei University."

"I see."

Remembering about the extra mail, she went back into the kitchen and dropped them off on the dinner table. Then, she hurried to her bedroom upstairs and hastily tore her envelope open. Once she got her hands on the contents inside, she read through the printed text. Her eyes suddenly widened. "No way; I didn't get accepted."

* * *

Hitsugaya is washing the dishes at the kitchen sink when he heard the loud squeal from his mother. Then, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him back. "Congratulations!"

Feeling her bosoms against his back, Toshiro blushed. He struggled to break free from Naomi's grasp. "Okaa-san, get off! I'm trying to wash the dishes!"

She soon let him go to wipe a tear from her eye. "I'm so proud of you, Toshiro! You got enrolled into the prestigious Seireitei University."

"Well, that's expected," Hitsugaya replied as he put a rinsed plate in the drying rack. "It's not like I'm struggling in school."

"I'm sure your father would be proud of you too if he was still here."

After turning off the tap, the white haired teenager let out a soft smile. "Yeah, I think so too."

As he dried his hands with a towel, Naomi added, "Now, we just have to wait for Momo-chan's enrollment into Seireitei University."

He closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. Knowing his mother, she has something in mind that relates to keeping him and his girlfriend together. Not bothering to think deeply on the plan, he asked, "What for?"

Naomi placed her hands together and happily replied, "We can buy you two an apartment so live in together."

He glanced over his shoulder and gave her a stern look. "You do understand that we just started dating, right?"

As Toshiro walked over to the nearest mirror, he pulled down his sleeves and buttoned his white dress shirt. In the meantime, his mother followed his lead and said, "Yes, but you two are childhood friends. It's expected that you two know one another inside out. Do you get my drift?"

Then, he stopped for a moment and turned his attention to her. "Yes, but don't say it in that way again."

He resumed his attention to the mirror and began to knot his navy blue tie around his neck.

"It's weird coming from you."

Naomi giggled. "Then, it's settled. You're going to live together while you're enrolled in Seireitei University."

By the time she moved away, Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. As much as he would love to live with his girlfriend, he wondered how long his mother is going to interfere with his life. He glanced at the clock to check the time. Then, he finished fixing his tie. "I have to go now."

He quickly hurried over to the dinner table to pick up his bag. "Alright then, have a great day."

Toshiro left the kitchen to put on his shoes at the front entrance. Then, he left the house. Once he closed the door behind him, the white haired teenager walked over to the Hinamori residence and rang on the buzzer. "Hello, this is Miyako."

"Ohayo Miyako-san, this is Toshiro."

"Ah Toshiro-kun, you must be waiting for Momo-chan. I'll go get her."

He placed his hands into his pants pockets and turned around. As he leaned against the wall, he waited for the younger teenager by watching the clouds pass in the sky. Before long, he heard a familiar voice, "Sorry for taking so long." Hitsugaya looked over to see the raven haired teenager, all dressed and ready for school. Before he could say anything, she said, "Let's go now."

She soon left his side and began walking ahead. "Um, okay..."

As he followed her to school, the white haired prodigy couldn't help but wonder what is causing his girlfriend to be hasty.

So, he asked, "Momo?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

She froze on the spot. When she turned around, she had both hands raised. She sputtered, "W-What are you talking about? I'm totally fine!"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her as if she's insane. "You're sputtering."

"So?"

"You're upset."

He looked ahead and noticed the crosswalk walking signal has changed to the hand signal. Then, he glanced at Hinamori. "No, I'm no-"

Realizing that she is about to cross at the same time as a turning car, Hitsugaya hastily ran up to grab her hand.

"AHH!"

After pulling her off the road, he embraced his girlfriend and watch the honking car pass by. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief. If he didn't take action, he might have lost his childhood friend. He soon released the raven haired teenager and said, "Momo, be careful."

Slightly rattled by the recent incident, Hinamori slowly nodded her head. "I'm sorry."

Making sure that it doesn't happen again, Toshiro held hands with her and continued their way to school. For the next little while, the young dating couple didn't speak to one another. It's not like he didn't want to speak to her; he was busy, trying to figure out why Momo is upset. Suddenly, he asked, "You didn't get enrolled into Seireitei University, isn't that right?"

Hinamori gave him a shocked face which signaled that he hit a bull's eye. "H-How did you know?"

"I've known you long enough to figure out your worries."

"Oh..."

As he watched the younger teenager begin to shed tears in her eyes, he understood to a certain degree why she wanted to enroll into the prestigious University so badly. Not only the program curriculum it offered is the best in Japan, most of her comrades (including him) are going to study there as well. He draped an arm over shoulder and pulled her close. After giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, Hitsugaya said, "Shh, it's alright."

Then, she stopped and turned to bury her face in his chest. After a few minutes of comforting, Toshiro stuffed a hand into his pants pocket and handed out his light blue handkerchief to her.

"Wipe your tears away." She slowly raised her head to see the small cloth. As she accepted his offer, he added, "We're almost at school."

Momo took a moment to wipe her tears away.

"We'll talk about this after classes are over for the day, okay?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Alright."

* * *

Miyako softly blew on the surface of her teacup as she watched the anxious look on her daughter's face. Then, she took a small sip of tea before she placed it back on the coffee table. Then, she put her hands together on her lap and sighed. "There's no need to worry so much. You still have your other two choices."

"I know," Hinamori replied, "but I want to enroll into Seireitei University. I studied really hard for my entrance exam and I even got Toshiro to tutor me. Now, his efforts were in vain."

All of a sudden, a thought came into mind. She gasped and placed her hands on the sides of her head.

"What will Oto-san say about this?"

"Relax Momo-chan." She glanced over to see her boyfriend and his mother sitting next to her. Naomi explained, "It's not the end of the world."

Hinamori wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya's and pouted, "Yes, it is."

The emerald-teal eyed woman sighed with defeat. "Even if you don't have a future in the working world, you still have a future of being a housewife."

Momo blinked. "Housewife?"

Naomi smiled and winked. "All you need to do is marry Toshiro and have his children. Isn't that right, Miyako-chan?"

The older Hinamori placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. "Yup."

Toshiro and Momo looked at one another. Just as they imagined themselves raising a family, they turned red as a cherry. Then, they resumed their attention to their mothers. Hitsugaya said, "Okaa-san, you're not helping Momo."

"Yeah Okaa-san," Hinamori agreed. "I-I have a few things I want to do first before I decide to settle down."

She released her boyfriend so that she can fiddle with her fingers.

Momo then lowered her head and murmured, "Besides, i-it's not determined that I'm going to be with Toshiro in the future."

"I'm just pointing out that you shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Naomi replied.

Hitsugaya sighed. "My mother has a point, Momo."

Hinamori turned her body away and folded her arms over her chest. "That's easy for you to say; you never failed academically before."

"Yes, I never failed academically," he admitted. "However, I did fail in other areas."

The raven haired teenager raised an eyebrow at him. "Such as?"

Toshiro blushed. Just as he slowly turned his head away, he noticed his mother and her best friend anxiously waiting for him to retell the story. After letting out a deep sigh, he resumed his attention to Momo and asked, "Do...you remember the day when we went to the amusement park together a while ago?"

"Yes."

"That was the day when I...confessed my feelings for you the first time, but you ended up falling asleep during the bus ride home."

Hinamori blinked. "Eh, that happened about two years ago!"

Then, a thought came into mind.

"You liked me for that long? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Hey, I tried," Hitsugaya replied, "but too many things got in the way. It was only recently you finally heard my confession."

There was a short pause. "In other words, you have bad timing."

Embarrassed, Toshiro folded his arms and turned his eyes away. "D-Don't rub it in."

"Aw, that's so adorable."

Then, he noticed Naomi and Miyako join hands with one another and look at him with glimmer in their eyes. As a result, he turned a few shades darker. "A-Anyway, just don't let it get to your head."

Momo let out a small smile. "Arigato."

* * *

**_Two Days Later_**

"Have a great day at school, Toshiro!" Naomi called out from the kitchen as her son is putting on his shoes. "Did you already take your lunch?"

"Yes mother!" Hitsugaya replied before he stood up on his feet. "I'll be back soon!"

He hung his bag over his shoulder and placed his hand on the doorknob. Just as he opened the door and step out, he noticed a familiar face standing in his way. So, he stopped and asked, "Momo, what are you doing he-"

Without any warning, the happy teenager threw her arms around her boyfriend and pulled him to a kiss. His eyes widened with surprise, wondering what caused Hinamori to perform such an intimate action. Luckily, it didn't take him long to drop the thought and kiss her back.

"Toshiro, I almost forgo-" Little did they realize, Naomi walked into the hallway only to catch them in the moment. A sly grin appeared on her face. "Ou la la..."

She quickly tiptoed back into the kitchen and returned with a camera at hand. Discreetly, she began taking snapshots of them.

In the meantime, Hitsugaya and Hinamori finally pulled apart. The white haired prodigy asked, "W-What was that about?"

Momo smiled. "This morning my enrollment letter came in the mail. The one I got the other day was actually for a different Momo Hinamori. I just confirmed it with the school."

"Wow, that's great."

"I know; not only I get to study at the school I wanted to enroll in, we get to be together again."

"It's not like we've ever been apart."

"Also, I don't have to come up with an excuse about my admission and deal with Oto-san's dramatics." She took a step forward and gave him a sweet kiss. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded with agreement. "You bet."

With that said, the happy young couple left the dotty mother behind in the Hitsugaya residence. Once they are gone, Naomi let out a childish squeal of excitement. "Ou, I can't wait to get these developed!"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**_**  
**_

_**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Ohayo** _- Good Morning, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Oto-san** _- Father, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review! Thanks.**  
**


	53. Innocence

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone! I'm back with another update of The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge. Special thanks goes to all my reviewers:** Reader-Favs, hitsuhina forever bestcouple, TUranzaRE711, saxophone, **and** i. am. PyR. **Without any further delay, here is**HellionKyou**'s idea request of theme number fifty-three! This chapter is also inspired by ******lilsuika**'s artwork on DeviantArt called "Bedwetter Momo." Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_ **Sound Effects._  
_**

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #53: **Innocence

Toshiro placed a hand over his mouth and yawned. Today was a long day for the young tenth division captain. He had a whole stack of paperwork to sign, a training session to lead, a report to write, a budget meeting with the Captain Commander, and a certain vice-captain to punish because she came to work late...again. Despite all this, he is not free of his responsibilities. He still has some housework chores to do and get everything ready for his early morning shift at eight.

Hitsugaya opened the slide door to his private quarters and stepped in. Using the natural light from the moon outside, he looked at the clock to check the time. It is one o'clock in the morning. The white haired captain scratched the side of his head and sighed with defeat. He put his hand down and took off his footwear. Walking in his tabi, he dragged his feet all the way to his bedroom, not giving a care in the world about finishing his chores. He can work on it when he feels refreshed from his six hour sleep.

Once he arrived at his destination, the white haired captain quickly changed to his nightwear and folded the kimono and haori nicely. After placing the clothes in a neat pile, he crawled to his already set out futon and sat down in the middle. Then, he pulled the tip of his warm blanket over his body as he lay down on the thin mattress. Toshiro let out one last yawn before he closed his tired eyes. It is only a matter of minutes before he drifts off to sleep...

**Knock Knock**

Hearing the sound, Hitsugaya turned his body to one side and draped the blanket over his head. Once again, he tried to go to sleep.

**Knock Knock Knock**

However, it didn't take long for the noise to win this fight. Toshiro growled in frustration as he sat up and flung the blanket off to the side. After getting out of his comfortable bed, he began towards the source of the door knocks. "Matsumoto better not be drunk and knocking on my door..."

By the time he answered the door, the young captain soon faced an all too familiar Soul Reaper from the fifth division.

"Hinamori."

"Hey," she replied. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late at night."

She looked down at the fluffy pillow in her hands. Then, she raised her head up and let out a small smile.

"Is it okay for me to sleep with you?"

Toshiro raised a hand up and ruffled through his snowy white hair. Knowing his childhood friend for so many years, he understood the meaning behind her words. Furthermore, this isn't the first time she came to his place in the middle of the night. He looked at her and asked, "You had another nightmare about _him_?"

Momo slowly nodded her head, feeling guilt for her actions. She could have stayed at home and deal with it herself. However, the grandmother she used to live with told her to always share her feelings no matter if they're good or bad. Doing so would make her feel better. Thus, the fifth division lieutenant followed her advice and decided to share her sentiments with the one person she should have trusted that day; the day when she pointed her sword towards her childhood friend.

Hitsugaya then pushed the slide door completely open. He turned around and went back into his private quarters. Just as he turned to face the door to his bedroom, he saw (from the corner of his eye) Hinamori close the entrance door.

He waited for a moment so that she can take off her footwear and catch up. "Thanks, Hitsugaya-kun. I really mean it."

Toshiro closed his eyes and opened the slide door. As he stepped in, he said, "You're welcome. Just make sure you don't wet the bed."

The raven haired Soul Reaper pouted. As she followed him inside, Momo said, "Mou, you know I don't my bed anymore."

After she closed the door, she began untying the knot on her white sash. Then, she moved onto stripping off her black kimono and hakama. In the meantime, Toshiro is busy setting up another futon next to his. Once he is done, Hitsugaya turned his body to one side to see Hinamori all dressed in her pink nightwear.

With the pillow in one hand and the folded clothes in the other, Momo walked to her side of the bed and sat down on the futon. After putting her pillow down on the upper portion of the bed, She put her clothes aside and took off her socks. By the time she is barefooted, she transferred her legs onto the thin mattress. She took hold of the blanket and draped it over her body as she lay down on her side. Feeling comfortable, she smiled at the white haired captain who is lying on his back with the covers up to his shoulders. He had his eyes closed, ready to fall asleep within the next few minutes. Following his lead, she closed her eyes as well. "Oyasumi Hitsugaya-kun."

Normally, he would correct the girl by saying: it's Hitsugaya-taicho to you. However, it's too late at night to do such a thing. In addition, he didn't want to waste what little energy he has left in his body. "Oyasumi Hinamori."

* * *

Toshiro woke up with a startle, feeling pain on his face. He abruptly sat up and looked around. With the assistance of the natural light beaming into the room, nothing seemed to be out of place. Hitsugaya placed a hand over his face and sighed in defeat. Why did he wake up when it's still dark outside?

Then, he heard a moan. Wondering where the sound is coming from, he put his hand down and looked over to the side. His sleeping childhood friend is facing him with an arm extended out to his side of the futon. Toshiro rolled his eyes. Taking the tip of his blanket, he draped it over him as he lay back down. He should have known better; Momo unconsciously slapped him awake with her hand.

He turned his body away from her and closed his eyes in hopes that he'll wake up next time to the welcoming morning sun rays. However, it didn't take long before his hopes went down the drain.

Despite being dressed in his white robe and used to being exposed to the cold air, he feels rather naked. Toshiro extended his hand out and began reaching for his lost blanket. After feeling his way around, he found it. Just as he is about to pull it over his shoulder, he soon felt an opposing force. Trying to figure out what is going on; he opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder. He found the culprit to be none other than his childhood friend.

Hitsugaya gave the sleeping girl a stern look._ "You've got to be kidding me."_

She had her own blanket to keep warm. Yet, she abandons it for his. Toshiro shook his head in disbelief, recalling a distant memory of when they were still living together in Junrin'an. She did something like this several times before whenever they sleep next to one another.

He pulled the blanket, trying to take ownership once again. Luckily, Hinamori didn't bother to fight back this. Glad that he didn't have to deal with it any longer, Hitsugaya draped the blanket over his shoulder and lay back down. After getting comfortable for the third time tonight, he closed his eyes.

At that moment, he felt something wrap around him. Just as Toshiro woke up and tried to look back, he was pulled back until his back met with warmth. Hitsugaya sighed in defeat. He is now trapped in Momo's embrace. "Hmm, so warm..."

The young captain blushed, suddenly conscious of how close he is to the sleeping raven haired girl and her developing chest...

Toshiro turned a few shades darker and quickly shook his head, shaking the thought away.

_"Idiot, think about your innocence!"_

There is no way he is going to reduce himself to a pervert like Captain Kyoraku. So, he put a hand on Hinamori's wrist and tried to move it away. However, his efforts only made things worse.

Stirring in her sleep, Momo extended her leg out and placed it over his. Following suit, she buried her face in his messy white hair. Toshiro closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. He is left with no other choice, but to ignore her actions and go back to sleep.

Suddenly, he felt chills down his spine. His heart raced, knowing too well that she is unintentionally breathing down his neck. He groaned._ "Shit, I can't sleep..."_

* * *

**_Next Day_**

"Here you go!" the chippy fifth division said as she placed the bowl of rice in front of her yawning childhood friend. After taking her seat across the table, the two Soul Reapers placed their hands together and said their thanks. Then, Hinamori placed her hands down and asked, "Hitsugaya-kun, didn't you have enough sleep?"

Hitsugaya picked up his chopsticks and bowl. As he is tearing a piece of fried fish, he replied, "Not really."

"Did you have a lot in mind?"

Just as he is about to put the fish into his mouth, he remembered last night's events. He ate the protein and turned his head away, hiding the blush on his face. He mumbled, "Something...like that."

"Then, you should have gone back to sleep," Hinamori said. "You still have time before you have to go to work."

After finishing his food, he resumed his attention to the front and replied, "If I did, Matsumoto would be causing a disaster in the office. I'll take a nap during my break."

"It's not like she's coming to work early."

There was a short pause. "Even of it is true, I have to get a head start on the paperwork. I bet there are already two stacks on my desk."

While he ate some of the rice in his bowl, Momo sighed in defeat. "Alright; if you say so..."

With that said, she picked up her chopsticks and bowl of rice. She began to eat her first meal of the day.

After a few minutes of thinking, Hinamori decided to give him some advice. She raised her head and said, "Just for today, don't overwork yoursel-"

She stopped midway at the sight of her childhood friend rest his head in the comfort of his arms on the table. Suspecting that he took a nap after quickly eating his breakfast, Momo let out a small smile. Quietly, she leaned over to see the tired white haired captain resting peacefully. _"He looks so innocent...like a heavenly angel."_

Taking her rice bowl and chopsticks, she left her seat and sat next to him. She took a moment to take in another mouthful of rice before placing her bowl and utensils down on the table. Then, she carefully placed a hand on his further most shoulder and shifted his weight.

Unaware of his surroundings, the sleeping male leaned and fell onto Momo's lap. Finding new found comfort, Toshiro cuddled against the warmth before he went back to sleep. Little did he notice, his childhood friend saw everything he did.

Hinamori smiled. As she is taking a mental note to wake him up later, she said, "Sweet dreams, Shiro-chan."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**_**  
**_

**_Tabi -_** traditional Japanese socks, _**Haori -** _Captain's jacket, _**Oyasumi** _- Good Night, _**Taicho**_ - Captain

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be back soon with another update. Please review! Thanks.**  
**


	54. Keeping a Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Naomi Yoshida-Hitsugaya, Satoshi Hitsugaya, and Miyako Hinamori.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **I am sorry for taking so long to update! Final exams are right around the corner, ready to eat what little spare time I have left. Once it's over, I'll be home free and ready to enjoy my summer vacation. Thank you to everyone for being so patient especially my awesome reviewers:** skylark dragonstar, TUranzaRE711, squirtlepokemon215, hitsuhina forever bestcouple, My Heart Stained Blue, marionette16, saxophone, Reader-Favs, hitsuhina4evah, fokker333,** and **shiramomo**. Without any further delay, here is **i. am. PyR**'s idea request of theme number fifty-four. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_ **_  
_**

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme**** #54:** Keeping a Secret

_"I know it's a bit early, but wi-"_ Toshiro suddenly shook his head._ "No, that's no good."_

He closed his eyes and slowly sighed. When he reopened them, the young adult he tried again.

_"Will yo-No, that's too straightforward. She might be too shocked to liste-"_ Without any warning, the white haired university student noticed the fast approaching cyclist on the road. Luckily, he quickly turned his body to one side and narrowly escaped the passing rider. He sighed in relief. _"Note to self: watch where you're going while you're in deep thought."_

With that said, he continued his journey back to the family residence from school.

"I'm home." After he entered the house and closed the door behind him, the young man noticed the presence of a certain frowning emerald-teal eyed woman. Toshiro gave her a stern look in response to the serious demeanour she is giving off. Knowing his mother for all his life, Hitsugaya is well aware of her intentions whenever she meets him at the door. He sighed in defeat and started exchanging his shoes for slippers. He finally asked, "What do you want from me, Okaa-san?"

She removed her folded arms and placed her hands on her hips. Then, she leaned over to her son and stared. "I heard some interesting information about you. You're keeping a secret from everyone."

"What about it?"

After a few seconds of eerie silence, the frown on Naomi's face suddenly turned into a bright smile. She clapped her hands together and cooed, "Is it about Momo-chan?"

Hitsugaya just gave his mother a look. "Why do you always think all rumours about me has something to do with Momo?"

With his bag draped over his shoulder, Toshiro stepped deeper into the house. Just as he passed Naomi, she followed her son to the living room where the head of the house is reading his newspaper on the sofa. "I've known you since you started growing in my womb."

Hearing the commotion, Satoshi Hitsugaya raised his head to see his wife and son.

"Whenever you're hiding a secret, it often relates to something about your parents or about the love of your life. So, why don't you save me the trouble and share it with me? Besides, maybe I can help ou-"

"No, you're not going to help out," Toshiro interrupted. "I have it under control."

"But Lil'Shiro..."

"I'm fine."

Suddenly, she gasped. "Wait a minute; don't tell me you're going to brea-"

All of a sudden, the white haired son stopped to face his mother. He snapped, "Okaa-san, ju-just stay out of this!"

With a faint smile on his lips, Satoshi slowly shook his head. This is his cue to be the voice of reason. "Mi-chan, leave Toshiro alone."

The mother and son turned their attention to the white haired man sitting on the sofa. "Bu-"

"If he says he got it under control, then let him handle it," he explained. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be meeting with one of your friends from college?"

All of a sudden, the brunette placed her hands on her cheeks and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" As she hurriedly left the living room, she hollered to the two Hitsugaya males, "Sato-kun, please prepare dinner while I'm away! I'll be back soon!"

"Have a safe trip," Toshiro replied. Once he heard the front door open and close shortly after, the young university student sighed in relief. Then, he turned to his father. "Thanks for bailing me out, Oto-san."

Satoshi lowered his newspaper to reveal a content smile on his face. "It's no problem. I know how much your mother can be so dotty sometimes."

He folded his paper and placed it down on the coffee table.

"So, I bet the secret you're keeping is about Momo."

The only child of the family felt like slapping his forehead. He should have known that his father also suspects him. "Oh no, not you too."

The older Hitsugaya chuckled. "Relax, I don't gossip like your mother."

Toshiro paused. He did have point because he is not like his mother. As a matter of fact, it is likely that he's the better half of her. Hitsugaya sighed in defeat. After taking a seat next to Satoshi, he said, "Okay fine, just promise not to tell her or Momo until I say so."

The man of the house nodded in agreement. "I promise."

With that said he leaned over and whispered some words in Satoshi's ear. "Ah, I see why you have to keep it a secret."

The younger Hitsugaya blushed and turned his head away. "They'll find out eventually. Why can't Okaa-san be patient?"

Once again, Satoshi chuckled. "You know her."

Toshiro sighed. "Yeah..."

"So, are you done with all the preparations for it?"

The emerald-teal eyed male cracked a small smile on his lips. "Pretty much. All I need to work on is the speech."

"Here's some advice." Satoshi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't bother thinking about it; if you really feel strongly about this, it should come out naturally."

"That's easier said than done."

* * *

After a short knock on the door, Miyako Hinamori entered her daughter's bedroom with a handful of clean laundry only to find Momo turning her body from side to side in front of the large mirror. A small smile appeared on her lips. "Let me guess; you have a date with Toshiro."

Seeing her mother from the mirror's reflection, Momo looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, he hasn't told me where we're going through I'm sure I'm going to have a good time regardless."

"Of course, you are." Miyako walked over to her daughter's wardrobe and opened a drawer. As she is putting the clothes away, she replied, "Besides, it has been five years since you started dating."

"Five years have already passed, huh?" Hinamori suddenly giggled. "It's hard to believe that we used to have a hard time with each other back when we were still kids."

The Hinamori mother closed the drawer and walked up to Momo's side. "Yes, that was expected since he grew up as a typical boy. All he cared about back then was sports and getting messy in the dirt. When I caught you two kissing at the front door the first time, I was really surprised."

Momo blushed, recalling the memory. They were walking home from school together like any other day. Nothing they talked about seemed out of the ordinary because it was only related to friends and homework. However, it is just before they parted ways when the moment happened. "I was surprised too. He did it out of nowhere. Then, he asked to go out with him."

"Luckily, your dad was at work at that time," Miyako said, "or else he would have thrown a temper tantrum."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, they heard a loud whistling sound. Recognizing the noise, Miyako gasped. "Oh dear, I almost forgot about the kettle boiling on the stove."

She quickly hurried to the door. Just as she opened it, the mother Hinamori glanced over her shoulder.

"I'll see you downstairs."

"Okay." With that said, she left Momo alone in her room. Once she heard a soft click from the door, The raven haired woman resumed her attention to the mirror. After swaying from side to side, a smile appeared on her lips. Not only she liked the outfit she's wearing, she can't wait to go out with her white haired boyfriend. "Yosh, I'm all set."

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a ring. Momo turned around to see the noise is coming from her cell phone. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat. Expecting it is from Toshiro; she quickly ran to her desk and picked up the portable device. Once she looked at the screen, her excitement soon diminished. The message was not from her boyfriend. Hinamori sighed and pressed a button to open the sent text. Then, her eyes widened.

* * *

"Thank you for your patronage," the shopping clerk said, bowing to the young couple who are leaving the store. "Come back soon!"

Once they are outside, Toshiro and Momo took a right and began walking to their destination. Hinamori briefly glanced over at the plastic bag her boyfriend is holding. Then, she raised her head to see him. She soon smiled in content before resuming her attention to the front.

At that moment, Hitsugaya noticed her actions and looked at her. He asked, "What's wrong?"

All of a sudden, Momo wrapped her arms around his left. Once she pulled him close, she cuddled against him. "Nothing's wrong; I'm just happy to be with you."

Toshiro blushed and looked away, reminded about the secret he has been keeping from Momo.

"I love you so much. That's why I always say yes whenever you ask me to hang out with you."

_"Where is she going with this?"_ Hitsugaya looked over to see the saddening expression on Hinamori's face. "Momo?"

However, the raven haired woman didn't reply until they arrived at their destination. Standing in front of the park fountain, Hinamori stopped and turned around to face her white haired boyfriend. After the long silence, she finally said, "Toshiro, I won't be mad if you tell me that..."

She paused.

"...that you don't want to be in a relationship with me anymore."

As he sighed in defeat, the young man brushed his fingers through his snowy white hair. After placing his hand down, he asked, "So, you found out I was keeping a secret. Did my mother tell you about it?"

With her head hung low, the depressed female slowly nodded her head. Looking into his emerald-teal eyes, Hinamori further questioned, "Why did you want do this? Is it somethin-"

Then, Hitsugaya turned away from the raven haired woman. He interrupted, "I was supposed to tell you later, but this happened."

He suddenly stopped walking.

"Since we're already this far, I might as well get it over with."

As he turned around and approached her, Momo took a step back. With tears forming in her eyes, she shook her head. "No..."

He takes her hands and raised them up.

"Toshiro, please don't..."

After taking a deep breath, the University student looked at her. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he let go of one hand to wipe away the small waterworks. "Momo..."

"Can't we talk where we went wrong? I'm sure we can sort something out that allows us to stay together."

However, the white haired man didn't answer right away. After a long moment of silence, he continued, "...we've been together for years now: shared joys, sorrows, anger, and everything else. You and I both know things aren't what it used to be. Of course, that includes my feelings for you."

Suddenly, he knelt down on one knee. As he placed a hand into his pants pocket, the realization soon dawned to Momo. She placed a hand over her mouth, covering her gasp.

Holding out a small navy velvet box, he removed his other hand from her to open the special gift inside. Their eyes soon met. "Words cannot properly describe how much I love you. Please...always stay by my side by becoming my wife."

Overwhelmed with emotion in her eyes and in her clouded thoughts, Momo first nodded her head. "Yes..."

With a smile on his face, Hitsugaya stood back up and extended his arms out for his now fiancée. Hinamori did not waste any time accepting his offer. Filled with immense happiness, she threw herself into his embrace.

"Yes, I'll marry you!"

Feeling the additional weight, Hitsugaya took a few steps back until his heel met with something hard. "Oi Momo, I'm losing my bala-AHHH!"

Without any warning, the two lovers fell back and landed with a big splash. As a result, the nearby people stopped what they were doing. Oblivious to their surroundings, Toshiro asked the young woman sitting on top of him, "Are you alright?"

Hinamori raised her head, revealing a bright smile on her face. Without any concern for her current state, she said, "Of course, I am."

Then, she closed her eyes and gave him a loving kiss. Enchanted by the spell cast on him, Toshiro closed his eyes. She parted her lips slightly, allowing him better access in which he wasted no time responding to. He pressed his tongue against hers, deepening the kiss. Hinamori let out a soft moan before she pulled away, seeking for breath. As their eyes locked on one another, Hitsugaya extended a hand out and brushed her wet bangs aside. He said to the dazed woman, "Momo..."

"Hn?"

"Let's get out before we catch colds."

"Eh?" The raven haired woman blinked a few times before she noticed her surroundings. Resuming her attention to her fiancé, she laughed hesitantly, "Oh yes, we should."

With that said, she extended her hand out and helped Hitsugaya get back on his feet. While their hands are joined, they stepped out of the fountain. Once they faced one another, Toshiro used this opportunity to slip the ring on her finger. After getting a better look at it, Momo admired the gift. "Oh, it's beautiful."

He smiled for a few seconds before his expression changed. He gave her a stern look. "But, really? You thought I didn't want to be with you anymore? You should know better than to believe what my mother says."

"I'm sorry, but...I had a feeling something was bothering you lately."

As he brushed through his white hair, Toshiro sighed. He should have expected Momo to be concerned about him. Besides, she's one of the only people who can read through him like a book. He glanced over to see their store bought food floating on the fountain's water surface. "There goes our dinner."

"It's fine," Hitsugaya said. "Let's head back to my place to get dried up."

"Alright."

* * *

Satoshi Hitsugaya is sitting on the sofa, watching a documentary when he heard soft footsteps from nearby. Ignoring what is going on behind him, he picked up the remote on the table and changed the channel with a press of a button. At the same time, he followed the sound all the way to the front entrance with his hearing. Just as he heard a soft click on the door, he suddenly said, "Mi-chan, I suggest you not to spy on our son's outing with Momo."

He then glanced over his shoulder to see a brunette dressed in a dark coat, scarf, gloves, hat, and sunglasses step into the room. After she approached him, the woman folded her arms over her chest. She pouted, "I have to go out, Sato-kun! Our son's future depends on it!"

Resting an arm on the sofa, the white haired man replied, "Toshiro is already twenty years old; he can make his own decisions."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about!" As she walked around the sofa, Naomi removed the hat and sunglasses. As she placed them on the table, the emerald-teal eyed female sat next to her husband. While she is taking off her gloves, she asked, "What if he made the wrong choice?"

"It's part of life to make mistakes and learn from it."

She sighed in defeat. "Why can't you be the worried one for once?"

Satoshi chuckled. "I worry about him too, but...this time, not so much."

Then, she gave him a stern look. After a short pause, she suddenly said, "You know something about Lil'Shiro that I don't."

With a small grin on the corner of his lips, he resumed his attention to the television. "Now, what makes you say that?"

All of a sudden, they heard a familiar sound. "I'm home."

Recognizing who it is coming from, the Hitsugaya parents glanced over their shoulders and waited for their son to enter the house. Naomi replied, "Welcome back."

"Good evening," said another voice.

"Oh Momo-chan, it's nice of you to drop by."

"Okaa-san," Toshiro asked. "Can you get us some towels?"

"Towels?" The mother and father looked at one another before they left their seats to see what is going on at the front entrance. Then, she gasped. "My gosh, what happened to you two? I'll be right back!"

As the worried mother hurried to the washroom, Satoshi folded his arms and leaned the side of his body against the wall. With an amused smile on his face, he said, "I'm pretty sure you two didn't go out for a swim with your clothes on purpose."

"W-we just lost our balance," Hinamori explained as she and Hitsugaya struggled to take the last of their shoes off, "and fell into the f-fountain."

"I see."

Suddenly, Toshiro sneezed. After the tingle in his nose subsided, he saw his mother hand him a white towel. "Here, get dried up."

Naomi then turned her attention to Momo and handed the young woman another towel. "Please use the shower; I'll get you a set of dry clothes to wear."

Upon accepting her offer, the raven haired woman placed the soft material over her head. As she dried her wet hair, Hinamori replied, "Thank y-"

Without any warning, Naomi grabbed her wrist and took a closer look at her left hand. Comparing to all the other times, she is now wearing a half carat diamond ring. The serious female Hitsugaya raised her head and asked a certain question, "Momo-chan, is this what I think it is?"

Hinamori blushed. With an awkward smile on her lips, she slowly nodded her head. "Yes...it is."

All of a sudden, she let out a loud squeal. She threw her arms around the young University student and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, congratulations!"

Then, she pulled away to embrace her occupied son. He yelped as a result of her tight grip action.

"Kya, I can't believe this day has finally come! You've done a great job, Lil'Shiro!"

"O-Okaa-san!" Hitsugaya said, struggling to get his mother off. "I-I can't...breathe!"

"I finally have a daughter!" Suddenly, a thought came into mind. So, she quickly let go of him and placed her hands on her cheeks. "Oh gosh, that means we need to get the whole marriage arrangements ready!"

After a few deep breaths, Toshiro glanced over to see his smiling father. Knowing what his sentiments are, the white haired son smiled back before resuming his attention to Momo and Naomi.

"When do you want to get married?"

"Um, probably after we graduate." Hinamori briefly glanced at Hitsugaya for a response in which he nodded. Then, she explained, "Besides, we want to concentrate on our studies."

"What are you talking about?" Naomi asked. She approached the newly engaged couple with a finger raised. "You two are only in your second year; you two might change your minds if you leave things as it is. So, I propose we do this after you finish this semester."

They gave each other a short glance before they sighed in defeat. Knowing the emerald-teal eyed woman for so long, they might as well go along with her suggestion. Toshiro replied, "Fine, but promise not to pull a fast one on us. We already have enough things to worry about."

Naomi happily smiled with glee. "Okay!"

Hitsugaya and Hinamori then smiled at one another, looking forward to the bright future they're going to have.

"In the meantime, I don't mind if you two start working on giving me a grandchild."

All of a sudden, they turned red as cherries. Toshiro exclaimed, "Okaa-san!"

As the mother and son are bickering, Satoshi placed a hand on his head and shakes it in disbelief. "Oh dear, there she goes again..."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**_**  
**_

**_Okaa-san_** - Mother, _**Oto-san**_ - Father

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'll be back soon with another update. Please review! Thanks. **  
**


	55. Rated

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone! I'm back! Thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **TUranzaRE711, hitsuhina forever bestcouple, icyangel27**_ (x2)_**, Vegetable lov3r, **and** saxophone.** Without any further delay, here is theme number fifty-five! Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_ **_  
_**

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #55:** Rated

"Good morning, taicho!" Rangiku Matsumoto said as she happily waltzed into the office, where she can see her captain signing papers on his desk. "Today is a lovely da-"

All of a sudden, she felt a cold chill up her spine which caused the lieutenant to squeak. Knowing too well where it is coming from, she looked at the glaring white haired prodigy. He explained, "First of all, it's early afternoon and second, you're late for work _again_. What excuse you have for me this time?"

"I had a hangover."

He put down his ink brush and leaned back against his seat. After folding his arms over his chest, he gave her a stern look and replied, "Normally, I would believe that. However, I sensed yours and Nemu Kurotsuchi's spiritual pressures in the twelfth division headquarters yesterday."

"Eh, how did you know that?"

Knowing that she was trying to change topics, Hitsugaya let out a low growl. "I know because I happened to pass by it on my way to the deliver some papers to Ukitake. Back to the subject: what exactly were you doing over there so late?"

The strawberry orange haired woman then sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you."

She then turned around.

"Come with me."

As she is leaving the office, Toshiro ruffled through his white hair and sighed. For her to ask him to follow, he should mentally prepare what is going to happen. Soon, he stood up and went with his lieutenant out of the division headquarters. Once they are outside, they noticed a group of their subordinates gathered together. Wondering what is going on, Hitsugaya walked ahead to check it out. "What is going on?"

Recognizing his voice, the surrounding Soul Reapers turned their attention to their young captain. One of them replied, "Captain, we found this here on our way to the division barracks. We're not sure where it came from."

The child prodigy frowned and turned his attention to his vice-captain. "I'm sure Matsumoto can answer that question."

Rangiku placed a hand on the back of her head and laughed hesitantly. "Nemu carried it here for me. She wanted me to help test this out for Kurotsuchi-taicho."

Hitsugaya sighed in defeat.

"That scientist; why the hell he invented this thing? Also..." Suddenly, he exclaimed, "...Who said it's okay to put it here in middle of the courtyard?"

"Oh come on," Rangiku complained. "It's only going to take a short while."

He gave her a stern look.

"What?"

Toshiro resumed his attention to the strange contraption. "Knowing you, you want me to participate in this."

"It would be greatly appreciated, Captain."

"Sorry, but try asking someone else."

Just as he is about to walk away, Rangiku placed a hand on his shoulder. Once he is stopped, Hitsugaya looked at the pleading look on his vice-captain. She placed her hands together and said, "Pretty please...I'll get you some delicious amanatto from Unohana-taicho."

Hitsugaya hesitated. Luckily, he was barely able to resist the temptation and sputtered, "Br-Bribery does not work on me!"

"What is it," one of the Soul Reapers asked, "and what does it do, Matsumoto-fukutaicho?"

"Oh, it's a ranking device," the tenth division lieutenant replied. "It evaluates who in the Gotei 13 is romantically most compatible with you based on your background information."

"Okay, I'm going back to my office," Toshiro said clearly, having no intention in sticking around. "I still have a stack of paperwork to finish."

"Eh?" the second high ranking member of the tenth division asked. "You're such a party pooper; don't you want to know who can become your future soul mate?"

He shot her a glare. "I'm not interested."

However, the older Soul Reaper disregarded his reply and began pressing buttons on the device. "Hn, taicho's birthday is December 20th..."

"You're not even listening!" he suddenly snapped.

"His blood type is this...his height and weight is four feet four and sixty-two pounds..." After another few muttering words and punching of buttons from Rangiku, she finally finished and took a few steps back. Together with the curious Soul Reapers, they watched the invented device activate and flicker its lights. Before long, a few words appeared on the narrow LCD screen. Upon reading it, a bright smile appeared on Matsumoto's face. She glanced over her shoulder and said to her captain, "Good news; you're rated first to be most compatible with Hinamori."

Hitsugaya suddenly blushed at the thought his _compatibility _with his childhood friend.

"Hinamori?" a subordinate asked his colleague. "Does she mean Hinamori-fukutaicho of the fifth division?"

"I think so," another Soul Reaper agreed. "I heard Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho grew up together."

"I'm not too surprised," said a female subordinate. "They've always been on good terms with each other."

"Th-That thing is a piece of junk!" Just as he turned away from his subordinates, the young captain added, "How can it accurately determine one's compatibility based on a bunch of facts?"

Matsumoto placed a finger on her chin. After a brief moment of thinking, Rangiku replied, "It just does."

Toshiro then raised an eyebrow. _"Fine then; two can play that game." _

Quietly, he walked up to the device and began pressing a few buttons. Wondering what he's doing, Rangiku looked over his shoulder. However, the young prodigy already finished inputting the information into the piece of technology. Before long, Kurotsuchi's invention began doing the same thing it did a while ago. Once the displayed words are revealed on the screen, Hitsugaya and his nearby subordinates read the text.

"Hn, interesting..."

"W-What?"

He glanced over his shoulder and replied to his vice-captain, "According to this, you're rated first to be Ichimaru's soul mate."

"Eh?" Matsumoto shoved her captain aside to read the words herself. She then leaned back and folded her arms. "You're right; this thing _is_ a piece of junk."

"What is a piece of junk?"

Hearing the additional voice, Soul Reapers of the tenth division turned their attention to the approaching fifth division lieutenant.

"Ah Hinamori," Rangiku said. "You're in time."

"Just in time for what?" Momo asked, standing next to her childhood friend. "Why is everybody gathered here?"

However, the older Soul Reaper didn't answer her question. Instead, she began pressing buttons on the device once more. As Hitsugaya slapped a hand on his forehead, Hinamori blinked a few times and wondered what she is doing.

"Here comes the resul-"

"Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!"

Sensing danger, everyone jumped out of the way and watched the fiery kido launch towards the device. The moment it made contact with it, the technology exploded into smithereens.

"Eh!?" The upset vice-captain turned to the one responsible for this mess. "What was that for, taicho?"

Suddenly, the atmosphere's temperature dropped several degrees. Though they knew what is going to happen, members of the tenth division were helpless to their captain's wrath. Hitsugaya exclaimed, "Everyone, get back to work!"

As a result, the Soul Reapers scrambled like they're going to be eaten by a large Hollow. Once everyone left the courtyard, Toshiro growled in frustration. Then, he turned his attention to his childhood friend.

"Sorry about that."

Momo shook her head. "It's alright. I'm guessing Rangiku-san is giving you a hard time again."

He sighed in defeat. "Yeah, she is."

"What exactly did she do this time?"

"Oh, it's nothing really," he replied, brushing his fingers through his white hair. "She was helping Kurotsuchi test out one of his inventions. Apparently, it ranks one's romantically most compatible people in the Gotei 13."

"Is that so?" Hinamori asked. "So, she tried it with you?"

"Pretty much."

"Hn, who is your most compatible person?"

At that moment, Hitsugaya stared at the raven haired lieutenant. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, I'm just curious."

At that moment, he began feeling his cheeks heat up. As he mentally fought with the sudden case of nervousness, the white haired captain looked away and trailed away, "It's well...it's you."

Momo raised an eyebrow, trying to comprehend what he is trying to say. "Um, can you say that again? I couldn't hear you."

_"Damn you..."_ He turned a few shades darker, cursing at Matsumoto for declaring Hinamori to be his most potential person to be his soul mate. Now, he can't have a normal conversation with her. "Y-You're my most compatible person."

After a short pause, the fifth division vice-captain said, "Oh...I see."

Then, he turned his attention to her and explained, "B-But don't take it to heart. It's...just some stupid ranking machine; the only people who can truly determine that stuff is yoursel-"

Without any warning, she grabbed hold of his haori and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened in astonishment, trying to register what just happened that lead her into doing this. But before he could answer that question, Momo slowly pulled away and let out a soft smile. "I think so too."

She placed her hands together behind her back and turned around.

"I came to invite you for some snack time at my division." She then glanced over her shoulder to see him. "I bought a juicy watermelon the other day and thought it would be nice for us to eat it together. It has been a while since we spent time like this."

Seeing that the white haired prodigy isn't really paying attention, she began to wonder about her sudden confession.

_"Maybe I should have not told him after all,"_ she thought. "Hitsugaya-kun?"

After a long moment of thinking, Toshiro lowered his head and apologized for not listening.

Hinamori shook her head. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry...for kissing you out of the blue."

She let out a small smile.

"Just forget what happened between us," she replied. "So, um...do you have spare tim-"

"Baka, what makes you think I can forget that so easily?" He raised his head, facing directly at his childhood friend. "Besides, our friendship isn't what it used to be anymore. You obviously see me more than just a childhood friend."

He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. Hitsugaya placed a hand through his hair. "After some reflection, I...I think it's appropriate to tell you right away how much I feel about you. Besides, I might not be able to give you an answer after this."

Momo slowly nodded. "O-Okay."

After putting his hand down, Toshiro closed his eyes and calmly took a deep breath. When their eyes met, he said to the anxious girl, "Hinamori, I-I think...I love you too."

It felt as if a heavy weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Touched by his words, the raven haired Soul Reaper placed a hand over her chest.

"Th-There are so many situations where my feelings for you could have been triggered, but...I know you've always been special to me."

"Shiro..."

"With that said, I'll be happy to join you on one condition."

She blinked. "What would that be?"

He took her hand and smiled. "We eat the watermelon while watching the sunset."

The fifth division lieutenant then smiled back. "You got it."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**_**  
**_

**_Taicho - _**Captain,**_ Amanatto -_** a Japanese confectionery that is made of beans, covered with refined sugar after it is shimmered with sugar syrup and drying,** _Fukutaicho - _**Lieutenant/Vice-Captain,** _Kido - _**Demon Arts,** _Baka - _**Idiot/Stupid**_  
_**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Forty-five more one shots to go! Please review! Thanks. **  
**


	56. Breathe Again

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Gosh, it has been too long since my last update for this. Thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers:** TUranzaRE711, icyangel27, hitsuhina forever bestcouple, Vegetable lov3r, saxophone** _(x2)_, **Rose Jean Black, Skyful, shiramomo,** and **Reader-Favs**. Without any further adieu, here is theme number fifty-six! Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

_**Toshiro's Thoughts.** _"Talking." _"Thinking."_ **_  
_**

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #56:** Breathe Again

_**It's not good enough.**_

Toshiro let out a fierce yell before releasing a wave of ice from the tip of his zanpakuto. He placed his hands together on the hilt and commanded the frozen attack to shoot up to the rocky ceiling. Then, he stopped for a moment to take a breath.

_**I have to get stronger.**_

Suddenly, he heard a crack. With his senses on high alert, Hitsugaya raised his head to see the formed ice daggers on the ceiling jingling.

_**Fast.**_

Quickly, he swung his sword across and released a field of ice daggers towards it. The two opposing forces soon met and broke into tiny particles.

_**Only then...**_

While he watched it flutter to the ground, the young captain put Hyorinmaru back into its sheath and let out a deep sigh. As much as he would like to stay here longer, he has to take some time to rest and make sure the division headquarters are still intact.

He walked over to pick up his bag of garbage before heading out. The moment he stepped out, he was immediately blinded by the light of day. As his eyes are adjusting, he noticed a familiar presence nearby. "Matsumoto."

The strawberry orange haired lieutenant gave him a small smile, relieved to see her captain has gotten away with only minor injuries. However, it is not the end of her worries. "You have bags under your eyes. Have you been sacrificing sleep for training?"

"It's irrelevant."

"I see." With that said, the two high ranked officers began walking back to the tenth division headquarters. "While you were training, Hinamori has recently regained her conscious and resumed her duties."

In response to his childhood friend's name, his eyes slightly widened. Shortly, he lowered his head. As he quickened his pace, he replied, "That's good to hear."

"You're not going to visit her?"

_**...I am able to protect her.**_

"No." He paused. "Not yet."

"Taicho..."

He stopped for a moment to look at his lieutenant.

Shortly, she too stopped to give him a small smile. Rangiku replied, "I think it's best for you to patch things up with her. Besides, I know Hinamori's relationship means a lot to you."

_**I don't know if she will forgive me...**_

Toshiro turned his attention to the front and continued his walk.

_**...for hurting her like that.**_

* * *

Momo let out a deep sigh. After coming all this way to the tenth division headquarters, she began to have second thoughts. _"Maybe it's too early for us to speak to each other."_

She lowered her head to place her hand over the area where she once felt a cold piece of metal pierce through her chest. After replaying the event in her thoughts, her hand clutched into a fist. Then, Momo raised her head to take another look at the closed office doors.

_"However, I don't want him to feel guilty anymore." _She placed her hand on the handle and slowly took a deep breath. _"He didn't mean to hurt me."_

With one swift pull, she opened the door only to find the room empty. Wondering if they are deep inside, Hinamori stepped in to take a look around. However, it turned out that neither the tenth division captain nor his lieutenant are in the office.

_"How silly of me; I should have known he isn't here." _Just as she was about to turn around and leave the room, the fifth division lieutenant met with a familiar face. "Hitsugaya-kun."

Hearing his name, the white haired prodigy looked over to see her as well. "Hinamori."

She let out a small smile. "I'm sorry for barging in like this."

"No, it's okay." He paused. "Do you want some tea?"

"Sure, I would like that."

After a short nod from him, she watched the young captain walk to the side of the room to boil some hot water. Then, Momo let out a soft sigh. The path to restoring their relationship is going well so far. Now, she just need to spark a conversation that will eventually lead to recalling the Winter War. Hinamori walked over and took a seat on the sofa. With her hands joined together on her lap, she took a quick glance at the white haired captain.

Looking down at her twiddling with her thumbs, she asked, "So, um...how are things lately?"

Toshiro briefly looked before tending to the boiling kettle. As he poured the hot water into the two tea cups, he replied, "Busy."

He paused.

"There was a lot of paperwork sitting on my desk after we came back from...our last major fight." Taking the two cups, the young captain carried them over to the coffee table. "I haven't come close to finishing it."

He placed the two cups on the flat surface before taking a seat next to her.

"Why not?" Momo asked while she picked up her cup. "You usually finish them within a day or two after receiving it."

"I had..." He slowly looked away. "...priorities."

"Oh..."

They fell silent.

"Hitsugaya-kun."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not mad at you for hurting me back then. You and I know that it was...Aizen's doing."

_**She didn't address him by his former title.** _

Hinamori let out a soft smile on her face.

"So, you can be at ease now."

"Are you sure?"

After taking a moment to drink some tea, she nodded. "Yes, I am."

_**If only you knew...** _

With a faint smile on his lips, he picked up his tea cup and took a short sip.

_**As long as you're still in my life...**_

Suddenly, they heard a knock. Turning their attention to the exit, they saw a young officer holding up a wrapped rectangular box in her hand. "I'm sorry for the interruption, Captain. I was asked by the Western Gatekeeper to deliver this to you."

Recognizing the familiar design on the wrapped cloth, Toshiro left his seat to meet the Soul Reaper at the door. After taking the small package, he said thanks before dismissing her. Once he went back to his seat, he untied the knot on the cloth and opened the parcel to find a container filled with slice watermelon. After one look at each other, the fifth division lieutenant suggested, "I know a good place where we can eat this."

Taking the watermelons from his possession, she hurried to the door. Wondering what she meant, he followed her lead to the rooftop of his division headquarters.

_**...I can never be at ease.**_

It is when he saw a nostalgic sight which made him realize Momo's intention. "It has been a while since we watched the sunset like this."

He looked over to meet the smiling face of his childhood friend. Toshiro smiled back and took a seat next to her. Together, they watched the sun slowly move towards the horizon.

_**I am weak. ** _

"Yeah, it has."

After he had enough of watching the scenery, Hitsugaya turned to the female lieutenant. Just as he is about to ask for a slice of watermelon, he noticed her tipping over.

_**I know well that I can't stay this way for long.**_

Quickly, he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hinamori, are you alri-" He stopped upon realization. His childhood friend has fallen asleep. Toshiro then sighed in relief. "Baka, you're going to catch a cold if you sleep here."

_**No matter how long it takes, I'll become strong...**_

Carefully, he removed the container of fruit from her hands and put it aside. Then, he lowered her so that her head can rest on his lap. After one look at the peaceful sleeping girl, he went back to watching the sunset.

**_...enough to protect you always._ **

"Sweet Dreams, Momo."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**_**  
**_

**_Zanpakuto_** - Soul Cutter, _**Taicho** _- Captain, _**Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's not my best work, but hopefully I'll be able to make up for it in the next one shot. Please review! Thanks. **  
**


	57. Hold my Hand

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Oh gosh, I'm thoroughly enjoying the recent Bleach manga chapters. I can't wait to read what happens next. Anyways, thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers:** Vegetable lov3r, Floodlight-Zhou, icyangel27, TUranzaRE711, saxophone, hitsuhina forever bestcouple, leafpool5 **_(x3)_**.** Without any further adieu, here is theme number fifty-seven. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _**Short Flash Back.**_ **_  
_**

* * *

**The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge**

**Theme #57:** Hold my Hand

"Hello, I'm Momo Hinamori."

"I'm Ayumi and this is Tatsukichi."

"It's nice to meet you," he said. "You're new around here."

"Yeah," the pigtail haired girl replied. "I started living here a few days ago."

"Where do you live?"

She turned around and pointed at the house across the bridge. "Over there; I'm living with Obaa-san and Shiro-chan."

The two children looked at one another with concern. Then, they resumed their attention to Hinamori. Just as Ayumi is about to speak, the peach girl heard a voice. "Momo."

She looked over her shoulder to see Obaa-san standing on the porch. Hinamori resumed her attention to her new friends and apologized, "I have to go now. I'll talk to you some other time. Bye!"

"Bye."

After watching the peach girl run to the elderly woman across the bridge, the two children looked at one another. Tatsukichi asked, "She's living with that kid, right?"

Ayumi nodded her head. "Yeah, she is."

* * *

By the time she approached Obaa-san, Hinamori asked, "Did you call me over?"

The older woman slowly nodded her head. "I know you're still trying to settle down. If it's okay with you, can you go with Toshiro into town and pick up some groceries?"

The raven haired girl smiled. "I don't have a problem with that."

At that moment, she looked over to see the white haired boy come out of the house. Dressed in his dark blue yukata, Hitsugaya dropped a pair of sandals in front of him. He took a step forward to lazily put it on his right foot. After doing the same to his left, he walked over to Hinamori and his grandmother. "I'm ready to go. What did you want me to buy?"

Turning her attention to the young Hitsugaya, the elderly woman placed a handful of coins in his hand and said, "Here is some money; go into the market and buy a bag of rice, some green onion, some mustard spinach, a whole fish, and a fresh watermelon."

He gave her a short nod.

Just as he is about to leave, Obaa-san further added, "Along the way, can you also show Momo around?"

At that moment, he looked over to see the smiling peach. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"This is a good opportunity for her to know her way around Junrin'an."

Hitsugaya then frowned at his grandmother in silent protest. However, it didn't take long for the intelligent child to give in to Obaa-san's loving smile. He scratched the side if his head and replied, "Fine, I'll show her around."

"Arigato," Hinamori said to the young boy.

"Yeah yeah." As he began walking away, he placed his hands together on the back of his head. "Let's get moving."

"Hai!"

Quickly, she followed the boy's lead. By the time they crossed the bridge, they heard their grandmother call out, "Have a safe trip!"

As a result, Hitsugaya and Hinamori stopped to look back. Momo extended her hand up and hollered back, "We'll be back soon!"

After giving her a few waves, the peach girl put her hand down and resume her attention to the front. A few minutes later, she looked over to see her white haired friend and asked, "Hey Toshiro, are there a lot of children like us living in the neighbourhood like Ayumi-san and Tatsukichi-san?"

Hitsugaya took a brief glance at the taller girl and replied, "Yeah, there are."

Momo smiled. "Please introduce me to them sometime."

**_It's him again._**

**_That kid with the weird hair colour and cold eyes?_**

**_Yeah._**

**_Let's get out of here._**

He then placed his hands together on the back of his head. "If I feel like it..."

Then, he quickened his pace before looking over his shoulder. As he watched the raven haired girl pout, Toshiro's eyes softened a bit. Before long, he resumed his attention to the front again. Not wanting to be left behind, Momo quickly ran to his side. After a brief moment of silence, she suddenly asked, "Hey, can I hold your hand?"

Once the question hit him like a speeding truck, Hitsugaya gave her a strange look. "Hah, what are you: a two year old?"

"No." Momo blushed and murmured, "I-I just don't want to get lost."

After a long stare from the white haired boy, he resumed his attention to the front and replied, "I won't walk too fast from now on. So, you better keep up."

Soon, a small smile appeared on her face before the expression quickly disappeared. Despite his reassuring words, she would have preferred that he abide to her request.

* * *

"Your change is 300 kan," the clerk said as he is collecting the needed coins from the register.

"Okay," Momo said while lifting two grocery bags off the checkout counter. "Toshiro, can you get the change for me? My hands are full."

After giving her a short nod, the white haired boy extended his right hand out to the clerk. Noticing the child's action, the man held out the handful of change. However, instead of placing it in Hitsugaya's hand, he placed them on the counter. Upon seeing the expression on the clerk's face, the young Junrin'an citizen turned his gaze away. After a short sigh, he picked up the coins and put them away in his yukata. Together with the last of the groceries, he carried them out of the shop.

"Hey, is everything all set?"

With one glance at the raven haired girl, he closed his eyes and continued his journey back home. "Let's go while we still have light."

Once she gave him a short nod, Hinamori followed Hitsugaya's lead. However, it didn't take long for her to start falling behind. To ensure that she doesn't lose him, Momo tried calling out to the white haired boy only to bump into someone. As a result, she fell to the ground and dropped her groceries. "Ow, that hurts..."

By the time she recovered, the peach girl noticed her surroundings. It is filled with various building structures and people; things that she has yet to familiarize with. "Toshiro?"

Seeing that he's nowhere to be found, she quickly stood up and looked around.

"Toshiro?" She then raised both hands on the sides of her mouth. Once again, Momo called out to him, "Toshiro, where are you?"

After calling out to him several more times, Hinamori put her hands down. Left without any other choice, she gathered her dropped groceries and began walking around the plaza in search of Hitsugaya. "Mou, I should have known better. It is not easy easy to find a white haired boy with this many people here."

All of a sudden, she stopped walking. Then, she folded her arms to think the situation through.

"Normally, I would turn back to the store we were at and wait for him there. However..." She turned around to see where she came from. "...retracing my steps isn't an option."

Momo placed a hand on her chest. Feeling the waterworks in her eyes, she tilted her head forward. She quietly asked, "What should I do now?"

At that moment, she heard a noise. With her sense of danger on high alert, she looked back and forth for the source. However, the longer she did that, the more fearful she became. Before long, she slowly took a few steps back. Then, without any warning, something touched her shoulder.

Hinamori screamed. Just as Momo is about to retaliate with the grocery bags, she heard a familiar voice, "Oi, are you an idiot?"

Noticing the presence of the white haired boy, she blinked. "Eh?"

Seeing her dumbfounded expression, Hitsugaya gave her a stern look. "Don't _eh _me; didn't I tell you to stay close?"

With her worries lifted from her shoulders, Hinamori quickly raised her arms to wipe the waterworks from her eyes. "Y-You're here."

As he watched the older girl cried in relief, Hitsugaya sighed in defeat. "You're helpless, did you know that?"

After a few sniffles, she slowly raised her head and began to say her apology. "I-I'm sorry...I-I-I jus-WHOA!"

Suddenly, he grabbed Momo's hand and pulled her along. Watching the white haired boy from the back of his head, he heard him say, "I'm only going to do this once."

Then, he glanced over his shoulder to make eye contact with her.

"So, you better memorize the way by the time we're home."

Before long, a small smile appeared on her face. She quickly wiped the last of her tears with her face and nodded in agreement. "Thank you for all you've done for me; I really appreciate it, Toshiro."

Surprised by the sincere expression on her face, Hitsugaya slowly resumed his attention to the front. After hearing such a comment from someone, who is not afraid of him, he couldn't help but warm up to the raven haired girl...even if it's just a bit. "You're welcome, Momo."

"Hn, did you say something?"

Toshiro looked over his shoulder with a stern look. "I didn't say anything."

"Are you sure?" Hinamori asked. "I could have sworn that you did."

"I said I didn't," Hitsugaya replied. "Now, let's hurry up and get home. Obaa-san is probably worried about us by now."

"Hai."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**_**  
**_

_**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Arigato** _- Thank You, _**Hai** _- Yes

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a nice review while I start writing the next chapters for Unforgettable and Chemistry. Thanks. **  
**


End file.
